Sentimientos Pendientes
by Annie858
Summary: Años después, Ron y Hermione han logrado construir una vida juntos y formar una familia. Sin embargo, el pasado nunca puede ser olvidado, y deberán proteger a su familia a como de lugar de aquel que busca hacerles daño.
1. Prólogo

**Sentimientos pendientes…**

Prólogo

"_Mis memorias…"_

No supe como sucedió, tan solo pasó. No sé qué fue lo que me enamoró o lo que tanto me atrajo de ella. En un comienzo, solía ir a la biblioteca de aquel enorme y desconocido castillo inglés para ser el mejor en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, debía ganar…_ansiaba ganar_ , no pudimos ganar el título de campeones mundiales de quidditch, pero si me convertiría en el mejor mago del torneo.

Pensaba todo eso y más, hasta que la vi.

Ingresaba al lugar, apurada y con expresión anhelante, siempre con un bolso enorme, de seguro lleno de libros, y más libros entre sus brazos. Tomaba asiento dos mesas delante de mí, siempre bajo a una ventana para que el sol la alumbrara y una vela a su costado derecho para cuando la tarde cayera. Era intrigante verla, llamó mi atención que podía pasar tardes y tardes completas estudiando con su rostro pegado a algún enorme y antiguo libro. Desde el primer momento en que la vi me pareció encantadora; quizás no era la chica más hermosa que hubiese visto en la vida; al fin y al cabo, mi fama como "Jugador internacional de Quidditch" me había permitido conocer a varias muchachas, de todos los tipos, muchas nacionalidades y muchas personalidades, pero ella... Ella era una niña. Una inocente, femenina y encantadora niña.

La observaba con sigilo, siempre escudado detrás de un libro, de los cuales dudo haber leído siquiera uno. Casi siempre estaba sola, de vez en cuando la saludaban o se dirigían a ella para hacerle una pregunta, tenía pocos amigos, y a veces la veía interrumpir sus estudios por ellos, pero no más de cinco minutos, pues no salía de la biblioteca hasta que por los menos leyera la mitad del libro. La observaba también cuando resoplaba indignada y tratando de concentrarse porque sus compañeras de escuela pasaban por mi lado y soltaban risitas emocionadas al verme. Observaba también cuando aquel pelirrojo llegaba a buscarla, a veces reían, pero la mayoría de las veces discutían en susurros, se acercaban mucho cuando discutían y bajaban la voz. Ella daba miradas furtivas alrededor para ver si estaban molestando a alguien, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo los demás. En otras ocasiones hacían los deberes de la escuela, pero el pelirrojo se distraía fácilmente, me observaba, y una vez abrió la boca para hablarme, pero ella tomó su brazo y lo volteó bruscamente. Otra excusa para acercarse y discutir en susurros. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que ella me miro, pero no fue con rostro de impresionada, era enojo.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y cada vez sentía aquel impulso de acercarme a ella, pero siempre estaba ocupada, y muchas veces acompañada de Potter. Era su mejor amigo, estudiaban, conversaban y sonreían. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cuando Potter se iba llegaba el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, discutían nuevamente y después de unos minutos el se la llevaba, caminaban rápido y entre susurros, pero ella siempre se dejaba conducir por él.

Después de un tiempo, no me conformaba solo con verla en la biblioteca. Comencé a observarla en el comedor, en los pasillos, en los jardines, cuando ella paseaba en el lago, o se sentaba a estudiar en el pasto. Fue una de esas tardes en que me atreví a hablarle. Hablamos sobre libros, el mundial de quidditch, el torneo y de su amigo Potter.

En un principio, pensé que las cosas irían bien, a pesar de ser bastante distante y misteriosa, creí que mi edad, mi escuela, el ser jugador de quidditch y uno de los campeones, la impresionaría. Para Navidad aceptó ir al baile conmigo, después de haberla encontrado en la biblioteca bastante alterada, escribiendo un ensayo y hablando sobre la inmadurez de algunos.

Entonces, comenzó a cambiar y aquella encantadora niña comenzaba a convertirse en una linda e inteligente jovencita. Fue aquella noche, la del baile, la que cambió todo. La pasábamos muy bien, bailamos y ella lucía encantadora; hasta que fui por unas bebidas, la perdí, y creó que también perdí cualquier oportunidad con ella si es que alguna vez la tuve. Para cuando la encontré de nuevo, Hermione lloraba adolorida, apoyada en uno de los muros de piedra a la entrada del salón tratando de quitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas apresuradamente, no quiso hablarme más y la noche se arruinó…

- _¡¡Es un tonto!!_ – fueron sus única palabras - _¡¡un idiota e inmaduro!!_ –

Dirigió su mirada hacia una de las mesas a un costado del salón, dos lindas chicas, mas sus dos mejores amigos… debía estar hablando de uno de ellos y era obvio cual era. Supe entonces que Hermione estaba interesada en él, algo más que amistad, debí haberlo imaginado, todo lo indicaba, pensé, pero después el panorama cambió.

- _Nada _– me respondió Potter – _Somos amigos. No es mi novia y nunca lo ha sido._ –

Me quedé más tranquilo. El año pasó, pero su actitud hacia mí cambió y ella no aceptó nada después de aquella noche de navidad. La volví a observar de lejos, se le veía más contenta, siempre al lado de sus dos mejores amigos. Después de todo lo que sucedió aquel año, volví a mi natal Bulgaria y pasó el tiempo. Rechazó mi invitación de pasar unas semanas en Bulgaria, diciendo que pasaría unas semanas con sus padres y que había recibido la invitación de otro de sus amigos y no podía rechazarla.

Seguíamos escribiéndonos, siempre como amigos. Un año completo en que esperaba con ansias las lechuzas de Hogwarts, para saber cómo estaba, leer lo que tenía que decirme o ver su esmerada caligrafía. Hasta que me di cuenta que sus cartas tenían un nombre en común. _Ron_ .

Todas tenían al menos un cuarto de pergamino hablando de aquel amigo, cosas que les sucedían a ambos, como él la defendía de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, cuan torpe pero brillante podía llegar a ser o de cuanto había mejorado en el quidditch; mas de alguna vez nombró a Harry Potter, pero el nombre de su amigo pelirrojo estaba en cada una de sus misivas, al menos una vez por párrafo. Sus cartas comenzaron a descontinuarse, ella argumentaba trabajo en la escuela, pero sabía que había algo mas, pues para el año siguiente perdí todo contacto con ella.

Comencé a salir con otras personas, amigos y por supuesto otras chicas. Maduré y crecí. Continué jugando quidditch y traté de olvidarme de esa pequeña joven británica, pero no lo conseguí. Un año después Fleur Delacour se casaba en Inglaterra, nada más y nada menos que con un Weasley, hermano del famoso (en las cartas de Hermione) Ronald Weasley. Entonces, supe que luego de dos años volvería a ver a esa encantadora jovencita.

No voy a olvidar el momento en que la vi otra vez. Reía con alegría, y se veía más linda que nunca. No me equivoqué, era la misma encantadora, inteligente e inocente castaña, pero ahora convertida en una mujer. Una hermosa mujer.

Sin embargo, una vez más se encontraba sonriendo al lado de él. Ahora no era una pelea necesaria para que ellos se acercaran con la excusa de los susurros. No. En ese mismo instante, supe que ella no me correspondería jamás, me bastó el sonrojo de ella al verme, su cartera cayendo al suelo, la risa baja de aquellos gemelos, la proposición del otro pelirrojo para llevarme a mi asiento y la mirada iracunda que me dirigía aquel hombre de ojos azules. Observé que apenas yo entraba a la tienda, ella se volteaba hacia Weasley, se acercaban, ella alzaba su rostro y él se agachaba un poco para discutir algo apresuradamente y en voz baja.

La confirmación vino cuando traté de buscarla una vez más. No se separaba de Ronald Weasley. Estuvo a su lado en la ceremonia, y con él se sentó durante la fiesta. Sin embargo, yo era una estrella del quidditch, mucho mejor que aquel pelirrojo y no dudé en buscarla otra vez. Pero no, estaba equivocado, i él /i bailó con ella, como yo quería hacerlo, fue él quien rodeaba su cintura como yo deseaba hacerlo, ella sonreía para _él_ , y le observaba con cara de enamorada como yo ansiaba que lo hiciera conmigo. Frustrado, me di cuenta que Hermione jamás me correspondería y que nunca me había correspondido.

Necesitaba hacer algo, buscar a otra chica no ayudaría y en mi furia solo atiné a retar a duelo a aquel hombre de cabello rubio con el símbolo del asesino de mi abuelo en su espalda.

Entonces… sucedió.

No supe que estaba pasando, por qué la gente corría y gritaba, o por qué el novio le entregaba a Fleur su varita y ella entre lágrimas desaparecía. Hasta que los vi dirigiéndose a la tienda. Mortífagos.

Mi primer pensamiento fue para ella, _solo para ella_. Necesitaba buscarla, protegerla y cuidarla. La busque entre la gente con frenesí y entonces la vi, pero ella solo pensaba en él y lo llamaba con desesperación, con mucho más que angustia en su voz, en ningún momento me vio, el otro pelirrojo tomó su mano, pero ella solo pensaba en buscar al hermano del novio. A lo lejos lo vi a él, también la buscaba angustiado. Con dolor vi como se encontraban, ella le tendió su mano y él la tomó rápidamente, al tiempo en que los rostros de ambos se suavizaban con alivio y los tres jóvenes desaparecían del lugar. Ronald Weasley me la había quitado para siempre.

Fue un año de angustia, pasó mucho tiempo y tenía miedo por ella. Sabía de su origen muggle, sabía que la buscaban. Yo mismo la busqué por todos lados para ayudarla, pero no la encontré. Sufrí pensando en que quizás jamás volvería a verla con vida.

Sin embargo, apenas Voldemort estuvo muerto, ella apareció. Estaba viva, bien y tan linda como siempre, pero no estaba sola; aquel pelirrojo estaba con ella, y ya no era amigos.

Decidí olvidarla. No quererla. Hermione Granger era nada en comparación a otras chicas que yo conocía, pero a la vez era todo. Diferente y única. Pero no quería saber de ella, no contesté la única carta que me envió para decirme todo lo que había sucedido con Voldemort, de todo lo que ella, Potter y su ahora novio Ron, habían pasado. Pasaron los años, me casé, pero mi esposa no llenó el espacio que Hermione había dejado. No habían pasado dos meses de mi separación con mi mujer, cuando me llegó la carta de Hermione. No era una carta. Era una invitación a su boda.

Y ahí me encontraba otra vez. En el peor día de mi vida, pero de igual forma añoraba verla. Estuve ahí, en la última fila para ver como Ronald Weasley al fin la apartaba completamente de mi lado. Cuando la vi entrar en ese vestido blanco, mas angelical e inocente que nunca, solo podía pensar en que era yo quien la esperaba sonriente al final del pasillo, y que era a mí a quien miraba con ojos de enamorada, que era yo quien tomaba su mano para ayudarla, que a mí me sonreía, que era yo quien la besaba, como toda la vida desee hacerlo. Que todos se ponían de pie para aplaudirnos a nosotros , mientras una lluvia de luces caía a nuestro alrededor. Que no era Ronald Weasley el que rodeaba su cintura y la besaba en el brindis de la fiesta, que era yo el que bailaba con ella. Que ella sonreía por lo que yo decía. Y deseé con toda mi alma, que partiera conmigo después de abrazar a sus amigos, su familia, y a los niños pelirrojos. Quería ser yo y no Ronald Weasley el que la llevaba de la mano para partir con aquella, nerviosa pero radiante Hermione Granger. No, no era yo, y tampoco era Hermione Granger, ella era Hermione Weasley.

Desde entonces perdí todo contacto con ella, imagino que no tenía más tiempo que para su marido y su trabajo, pero yo no podía olvidarla. Definitivamente, no pude olvidarla y unos meses después me traslade a Inglaterra con el fin de buscarla y verla algún día. Supe que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia y que vivía con su familia a las afueras de Londres en una pequeña villa mágica.

Tan solo quería verla otra vez, y cuando al fin lo hice, no pude evitar pensar que las cosas se solucionarían, y quizás podríamos terminar lo que nunca habíamos comenzado. Hermione caminaba sola en una de las abarrotadas calles de Diagon Alley casi cuatro años después de su boda, no tendría más de veintitrés años, y lucía tan encantadora y misteriosa como siempre. Se movía entre la gente apresurada, con un enorme abrigo gris cubriendo su menuda figura. Era pleno invierno, y pequeños copos de nieve caían alrededor de ella. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial al tiempo que se detenía para ingresar a la tienda de artículos de quidditch, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

También sonreí, contento de verla otra vez. No dudé en abrirme paso entre la gente, y cruzar la empedrada calle. Alcancé el enorme ventanal de la tienda y mi sonrisa se congeló sobre el reflejo de una de las lujosas y veloces "Saeta de Fuego 390". Mi garganta se apretó y algo en el pecho se contrajo.

Hermione caminaba entre uno de los pasillos mientras se quitaba el enorme abrigo. Estaba embarazada.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Ronald Weasley dirigirse a ella desde el lado contrario y se apresuró en besarlo en la boca suavemente. Ambos sonrieron, Weasley se inclinó un poco para acariciar el vientre de ella y decirle algo que yo no pude oír. Volvieron a reír y besarse otra vez. Sentía furia dentro de mí, sentí rencor y ganas de matar aquel hombre de ojos azules que me había quitado todo lo que yo deseaba, a ese niño que iba a nacer, e incluso a ella, a Hermione, que era feliz sin siquiera pensar en cuan infeliz me estaba haciendo a mí. Entonces, la niña se acercó a ellos y demandó su atención, no tendría más de dos años y era tan pelirroja como su padre, daba pasos torpes y sonreía apuntando una de las escobas para niños que estaban en lo alto. Su madre dijo algo y los tres rieron, Weasley la alzó en sus brazos y la pequeña se aferró a su cuello, mientras Hermione acariciaba su rosada mejilla. Los tres conversaban animadamente, sonreían idílicamente y eran definitivamente felices. No pude soportarlo y me alejé cabizbajo calle arriba.

Seguí. Mi vida continuó y traté nuevamente de olvidarla sin resultado alguno.

Así es como estoy aquí y ahora. Como un estúpido frente a la casa de los Weasley a las afueras de Londres. Detrás de la cerca de atrás, entre los frondosos árboles que rodean la casa. Aquella niña que hace tres años miraba la escoba en brazos de su padre, es una réplica pelirroja y ojiazul de Hermione pero con la expresión alegre de Ronald Weasley. A su lado está el pequeño, un niño de no más de cuatro años, idéntico a su padre, mucho más que su hermana, sin embargo, tiene aquel aire de espontaneidad e intriga de Hermione.

Los observo. Juegan en el jardín con alegría, y corren en medio de los rosales riendo con inocencia, y pienso que quizás pudieron ser mis hijos, míos y de Hermione. Entonces la veo a ella una vez más. La madre de los pequeños sale de la casa con una bandeja y la posa sobre la terraza, trae galletas y jugo de calabaza para los niños. Detrás de ella, sale él. El culpable de todas mis penurias. Ronald Weasley sonríe y rodea la cintura de Hermione para besarla, ella responde y rodea el cuello de su marido con sus brazos, se le nota contenta y satisfecha, susurran algo, muy cerca, como siempre lo han hecho, pero ahora no pelean, se sonríen y se vuelven a besar, hasta que los niños los interrumpen y ellos se separan para dirigir su atención a aquel par de pequeños pelirrojos, que ríen sin saber lo que viene.

La rabia vuelve a invadirme y está decidido. Debe acabar, mi desdicha debe acabar y yo debo tomar mi verdadero lugar.

* * *

_Hola a todos!... no soy muy nueva escribiendo fics pero si en esta página. Espero que disfruten este, y aunque comience en primera persona, es solo el prólogo. Un abrazo grande, gracias por leer y por supuesto continúen leyendo_. 


	2. La familia Weasley

**Sentimientos Pendientes…**

Capítulo I: "La familia Weasley"

- ¡¡Un pastel, mami un pastel!! –

Hermione sonrió liberándose del abrazo de Ron.

- ¡¡pero les traje jugo y galletas!! –

- ¡¡¡No puedes llenarlos de jugo y galletas, son mis hijos!!! – exclamó Ron como si fuera obvio - ¡¡¡como mínimo necesitan un pastel!!! – Rose y Hugo se mostraron en completo acuerdo mientras la madre de ambos revoleaba los ojos - ¡está decidido, adentro todos, yo voy a preparar un enorme y exquisito pastel!–

Los niños gritaron emocionados al tiempo que seguían a su padre e ingresaban a la casa una vez más. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír viendo a su familia, algo que años atrás veía tan lejano.

A sus veintiséis años, Hermione Weasley era la misma joven de cabello castaño y mirada misteriosa, de igual fortaleza, inteligencia e ideales, pero con distinto apellido. Había logrado ingresar al Ministerio de Magia, donde era directora del refundado Departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, donde aun luchaba por los derechos de los obreros. Por su parte, Ronald Weasley, su marido, era el mismo joven con sentido del humor, leal e irresponsable, pero completamente satisfecho de su vida. Había logrado entrar al cuartel de aurores del ministerio de magia y era entrenador en la escuela para aurores. Ambos vivían en una villa mágica a las afueras de Londres juntos a sus dos pequeños hijos, Rose y Hugo.

Rose cumpliría los seis años dentro de poco y era una niña realmente inteligente para su edad, Hugo tenía poco más de cuatro años y era un niño realmente astuto y vivaz.

Hermione tomó la bandeja que rato atrás había dejado sobre la terraza del jardín iba a seguir a su familia cuando un golpe sordo en la cerca de atrás llamó su atención.

Se volteó rápidamente, todo estaba igual, aunque los arboles se movían en aquel sector. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, asustada. Dio dos pasos al frente, otro más. Se escuchó otro golpe fuerte, los árboles se movieron con frenesí, pero no había nadie. Trató de observar mejor pero no se veía nada. Sin embargo, estaba completamente segura que momentos atrás allí había alguien observándole.

- ¡¡Mami!! –

La voz de Hugo la sobresaltó un poco y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a la casa y luego a los árboles otra vez, esta vez la potente voz de Ron la llamó.

- ¡¡¡Ven amor, voy a enseñarte a cocinar tan bien como yo!!! –

- ¡v-voy en seguida…! – respondió un poco aturdida.

Se volteó una vez más hacia la cerca y el miedo la invadió. Ahí había alguien, de eso estaba segura, pero se había ido. Tomó la bandeja nuevamente, se encaminó con dirección a la casa e ingresó a la amplia cocina.

- ¡¿Qué prefieres, Hermione, fresas o frambuesas?! – preguntó Ron sonriendo y señalando los jarrones con fruta.

Hermione no contestó. Ambos se observaron unos momentos y Ron de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo extraño sucedía. Rosie alzó alegremente su brazo entre ellos.

- ¡¡Fresa!! – gritó

El pequeño Hugo abrió los ojos indignado.

- ¡¡No, Frambuesa!! – gritó

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y observó a su padre…

- ¡¡¡¡No, papi ponle Fresa!!

- ¡¡¡No… frambuesas, yo quiero frambuesas!! –

- ¡¡¡¡Las frambuesas son ácidas…!!! -

- ¡¡¡Mentira!!! –

Ron pareció volver a la realidad y sonrió al ver a los niños discutir.

- bien… - dijo aparentando normalidad – entonces será guinda… -

Ambos niños sonrieron satisfechos.

Hermione comenzó a guardar las galletas dentro de uno de los estantes, tratando de calmarse y que los niños no notaran algo extraño. Tomó un vaso de jugo. Ron la observaba desde el otro lado por el rabillo del ojo, preocupado.

- ven, Hermione… - la llamó con una sonrisa, la castaña se volteó – ¡Tú vas a ayudarme amor, sabes que eres mi ayudante preferida…! -

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él, Ron pasó una mano por su cintura, mientras con la otra revolvía los ingredientes con la varita, se dieron un beso corto en los labios hasta que Ron se percató de la expresión ofendida y celosa de sus hijos.

- ¡¡Está bien, ustedes dos también lo son!! – se apresuró, soltando a Hermione -¡¡Los tres son mis ayudantes preferidos!! –

Rose y Hugo sonrieron más tranquilos y comenzaron a comer la fruta del pastel entre risitas culpables y traviesas, después de unos minutos se alegraron de ver al viejo Crookshanks unirse a ellos en la cocina…

- ¡¡Crookshanks también quiere ayudar papi!! – exclamó Rose

Ron bufó. Observó a los niños lanzarse sobre el somnoliento y enorme gato para jugar con él, a pesar de que a Crookshanks no le hizo gracia. Los niños armaron un jaleo y comenzaron a correr detrás del gato, la cocina se llenó de gritos y risas, entonces se volteó hacia su mujer y se agachó hasta ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? – susurró preocupado.

La mujer alzó el rostro.

- nada…- murmuró, muy cerca de él.

- ¡No mientas, te conozco, sé cuando mientes! –

- No me creerías… - Ron abrió la boca indignado, pero su mujer lo cortó antes – ¡está bien, está bien!, te lo diré… - se mordió el labio – había alguien allí afuera… en el jardín de atrás, nos observaba… a los niños cuando jugaban, se fue cuando yo estaba recogiendo la bandeja…. Alguien estaba viendo todo lo que hacíamos. -

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y la observó serio. Volteó a ver a los niños, ambos estaban tratando de pillar al gato que se había refugiado de ellos bajo la mesa, volvió a mirar a su mujer.

- No lo creo, Hermione. – la joven resopló - ¡Debiste imaginarlo¿Quién podría hacer algo así? –

- ¡¡Ron, estoy segura, detrás de la cerca había alguien, no sé quien, no lo vi…!! – susurró apresuradamente y golpeando la mesa - ¡¡y no me preguntes quien podría ser, porque ambos sabemos que necesitaríamos años para que yo termine de darte la lista…!! –

Los pasos rápidos de Rose, Hugo y Crookshanks, se oyeron dejando la cocina. Ron la observó. Sonrió con paciencia y se agachó para besar su nariz.

- No cielo, debiste imaginarlo, es paranoia nada mas… estás muy nerviosa- la castaña le observó incrédula - ¡Olvida todo lo pasado, Hermione. Somos felices, estamos juntos, y nada ni nadie va a hacernos daño… además, debemos terminar este pastel! -

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero un agudo y fuerte aullido de Crookshanks proveniente de la sala, la cortó en seco. Ron y Hermione se voltearon asustados, entonces se escucharon las risas y susurros alegres de los niños.

- ¡¡Corre Rosie, corre!! –

Hermione bufó indignada, pero aliviada. Le dio una última mirada molesta a Ron y se apartó de él para ir rumbo a la sala de la casa.

- ¡¡Hugo, Rose…!! – exclamó mientras salía de la cocina - ¡¡¡Si le han hecho algo a Crookshanks se las verán conmigo una vez más!!! –

Ron escuchó los pasos rápidos de los pequeños en la planta superior, las risitas nerviosas y luego el gemido ahogado de Hermione….

- ¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín… Crookshanks!! –

Negó con la cabeza y dejó la mezcla para el pastel, preocupado. No era tan confiado como le hacía creer a su mujer y lo que ella había dicho lo había intrigado un poco. Caminó los poco pasos que los separaban de la ventana y se asomó. Nada lucía diferente, en la cerca de atrás no había nadie, solo la brisa agitaba levemente las grandes hojas de los arboles.

* * *

- ¡¡Oh, Crookshanks¿Qué te han hecho?!! – 

El grito preocupado de Ginny resonó en el salón de la casa. Harry no pudo evitar

una enorme carcajada y mucho menos Ron, quien observaba al gato casi con satisfacción.

Su risa se apagó en seco al ver la expresión de su esposa y se puso serio de inmediato.

- no te rías Harry… - regañó hipócritamente, golpeando a su mejor amigo en la espalda – ¡¡Crookshanks es la mascota de la casa…!! -

Ginny se acercó boquiabierta al gato, quien ronroneó a un lado de la chimenea y maulló suavemente para que lo alzara. Hermione aun estaba molesta.

- lo he intentado todo, y nada. Tu madre dice que en cosa de días se le pasará. Esos dos han demostrado que son muy hábiles para la magia – explicó, Ron sonrió a Harry orgulloso de sus hijos – el problema, es que son tal como su padre, no saben aprovecharla… -

Harry se contuvo de reír y se sentó al lado de su ofendido amigo. Ginny no lograba cerrar la boca, y soltó una risita incrédula.

- ¡Está rosa… Crookshanks está rosa! – se impresionó alzando al gato para verlo mejor – ¡y con rizos…! -

- esa, fue Rose… - soltó Hermione dejando pastel sobre la mesita

La pelirroja continuó, dejándose caer entre Harry y su hermano.

- ¡… no tiene pelos en la cola y…! - el gato ronroneó al sentir los finos dedos de Ginny sobre su cara, al tiempo que ella soltaba otro gemido - … ¡¡¡¡Merlín, tiene la insignia de los Chudley Cannons en la frente!!!! –

- ese, fue mi pequeño Hugo… - terminó Ron, orgulloso.

La casa se sacudió cuando los niños comenzaron a bajar la escalera, entre pasos cortos, conversaciones y risitas, todos llevando sus escobas de juguete y con dirección al jardín, uno a uno, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily.

- ¡Ustedes dos!... ¡¿Dónde creen que van?! – exclamó Hermione dando una paso al frente y poniendo las manos en su caderas.

Rose y Hugo se detuvieron en seco.

- ¡vamos… a jugar quidditch…! – explicó el pequeño.

- en el jardín… - agregó Rose.

Hermione se irguió molesta.

- ¡¡ustedes dos están castigados… y debían quedarse arriba…!! -

Ambos la miraron con cara angelical, y captó la decepción en los rostros infantiles. No pudo evitar titubear…

- ¡¡vamos, tía Hermione… - pidió Albus - déjalos salir…!! -

De un momento a otro la esposa de Ron se vio en medio de las súplicas de los cinco niños que la rodearon y se aferraron a su cintura…

- ¡mami…!-

- ¡tía! –

El hijo de Ron se adelantó…

- ¡¡si quieres llevamos a Crookshanks y puede volar conmigo, le encanta volar!! –

- ¡¡Ah no… eso no, Hugo Weasley!! – se indignó la joven con un dedo acusador- ¡¡Te conozco muy bien, y ya te dije que no montarás en la escoba al gato nunca más!!... – bufó - eres tal y como tu padre -

Ginny y Harry observaron al aludido.

- Es un cumplido – explicó Ron con autosuficiencia. Ambos sonrieron.

Los niños habían comenzado a salir apresuradamente por la puerta de atrás, Hermione les seguía asustada.

- ¡¡Con cuidado, no busquen el peligro, no vuelen muy alto… no se acerquen a la cerca…!!!- Ron revoleó los ojos – ¡¡James, por favor, cuida que no se acerquen a la cerca!!!-

- ¡¡Hermione…!! -

La mujer se volteó a su esposo distraída…

- tranquilízate y ven a sentarte a mi lado… -

Su esposa se mordió el labio, dividida. Vio a los niños montando en las pequeñas escobas, a través del ventanal.

- No puedo, Ron – dijo apurada – ¡voy a cuidarlos, no quiero que estén solos afuera nunca más…! -

Harry arrugó el ceño.

- ¡¡voy contigo…!! - se apresuró Ginny levantándose del sofá. Ambas mujeres se perdieron de vista y de inmediato Harry se dirigió a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó – conozco a Hermione y sé que no está nerviosa por la magia accidental de los niños –

En ese instante, Crookshanks subió al regazo de Harry con un ronroneo y dirigiéndole miradas de odio a Ron. El pelinegro sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle las orejas tal y como lo hacía tiempo atrás…. Ron observó al gato.

- condenado bicho peludo y traidor… - refunfuñó – ¡soy yo quien te da de comer, soy yo el que paga tu comida y tus juguetitos tontos… y son Mi mujer y Mis hijos los que te consienten! -

El gato maulló enojado captando la esencia de lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

- vamos Ron, dime que le sucede a Hermione… -

El aludido suspiró.

- ¿Crees que aun hay gente que quiere hacernos daño? – Harry quedó un poco descolocado por la pregunta y observó a su mejor amigo – y no me refiero solo a nosotros… ¿alguien que quiera hacerle daño a los niños? -

- Sí, Ron – contestó el esposo de Ginny – sabes muy bien que sí… ni si quiera deberías preguntarlo, eres un auror… has visto todo lo que ha sucedido. Tú mismo ayudaste a mi hija… Lily no habría salido ilesa si tú no… –

- ni lo recuerdes Harry… - se apresuró Ron, observando a Hermione, Ginny y los niños por el ventanal que daba al jardín – no quiero pensar en eso… Lily lo olvidó, esperemos que nosotros podamos hacerlo algún día… -

Harry asintió.

- ahora dime que pasa Ron –

El aludido posó sus ojos sobre los de su amigo. Crookshanks ronroneó.

- No sé qué pensar Harry. – soltó - ¡Hermione está muy asustada! y enojada conmigo… insiste en que alguien nos ha estado observando desde hace un tiempo y asegura que hoy había alguien tras la cerca del jardín, tiene miedo por los niños y por mí, yo solo quiero llevar una vida normal y tranquila, no quiero asustarla por eso no le he tomado mayor importancia cuando me habla de ello. -

- bueno, Ron… - comentó Harry – ¡debes tener cuidado, cuidar a tu familia, han pasado años… pero siempre quedan personas que no nos olvidan, a ninguno de nosotros…ya viste lo que le sucedió a Katie y Wood hace algunos meses… y, y a Lily y Ginny…! -

Ron asintió.

- ¡¡¡Vuelves a tirar a tu hermana de la escoba y no volverás a ver la luz del día, James Potter!!! –

Hermione sonrió al ver a Ginny gritar en medio del jardín tal y como lo haría Molly Weasley, y con otra sonrisa vio como su amiga soltaba un bufido indignado y se dirigía a ella nuevamente al tiempo que la pequeña Lily ya estaba en el aire otra vez junto a Rose.

- ¡James va a matarme de un ataque cardíaco cualquier día de estos!… ¡Reúne todas las malas conductas Weasley y es tan travieso como Fred y George! – Hermione asintió sonriendo al tiempo que su cuñada se sentaba en frente de ella – Harry dice que el nombre le sienta muy bien… el primer James Potter no tenía nada que envidiarle a este… -

- sé de aquello… - comentó la castaña

Ginny suspiró mientras Crookshanks salía de la casa trotando erguidamente, al verlo los niños estallaron en carcajadas por lo que el inteligente gato subió al regazo de la señora Weasley, ofendido.

- ¡mira lo que te han hecho…! – soltó Hermione acariciando su pelaje color canela - ¡Mira lo que te han hecho ese par de traviesos!... son igual de irresponsables y despreocupados que su padre… -

- ¡eso es verdad...! – asintió Ginny divertida – Ambos son idénticos a Ron, pero Rosie es tan sabelotodo y estudiosa como tu… James, Albus y Hugo viven quejándose de eso… -

La castaña sonrió.

- ahora, Hermione… dime que es lo que tanto te preocupa… -

La aludida levantó el rostro hacia su cuñada, sorprendida. Ginny la observaba con una sonrisa.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres, Ginny? –

- ¡oh, vamos Hermione!... te conozco hace mucho años y sé que algo te preocupa. Estás más nerviosa de lo normal, no quieres dejar a los niños solos… y hablas de lo inmaduro que es Ron al menos tres veces por minuto, dime en que no te hizo caso mi hermano¿Qué te molesta? –

Hermione había contenido la respiración mientras la pelirroja hablaba y ya no pudo mas, suspiró.

- amo a Ron –

Ginny frunció el ceño un poco desconcertada.

- lo sé… - comentó – creo que eso todos lo sabemos… -

- Ginny… nuestra vida es "perfecta" ahora… -

- también lo sé… pero ahora dime que te preocupa. -

- ¡¡Eso Ginny!!... todo es perfecto, todo está demasiado bien ¡¡la casa, el trabajo, los niños, Ron, yo… Crookshanks!! – ambas miraron al gato color rosa - ¡bueno, es normal que los niños comiencen a mostrar signos de magia que nos saquen de la rutina, y es parte de nuestra vida, pero… tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo que este mundo perfecto en el que ahora vivimos se vuelva un infierno. -

La esposa de Harry tenía sus ojos castaños muy abiertos…

- ¡vaya, Hermione¿no estarás exagerando? –

- ¡¡No… no lo estoy!! – bufó la castaña bajando la voz para que los niños no oyeran – Ginny, mira lo que le sucedió a Katie intentaron matarla porque estuvo del lado de Harry años atrás… – Ginny parpadeó - ¡¡Mírate a ti y a Lily!!... no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si Ron no hubiese aparecido aquel día en tu casa. –

El rostro de Ginny se contrajo, la castaña se tapó la boca avergonzada.

- lo siento, Gin… no quise recordar… -

- Tienes razón… Hermione – la interrumpió la esposa de Harry – por suerte Ron llegó aquel día y ayudó a mi hija porque yo no fui lo bastante rápida para darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, al menos Lily es lo bastante fuerte para no darle la importancia que ameritaba – ambas observaron a la pequeña niña de cabello rojo que volaba al lado de su prima, y reía cada vez que Hugo y Albus se confabulaban contra James – …también tengo miedo, Hermione, sobre todo por ellos… porque son los hijos de Harry, y a pesar de que hemos intentado quitarles esa carga, es inevitable y por cierto ellos odian… tu sabes cómo se pone Albus cada vez que la gente se queda mirando a Harry. -

Hermione sonrió.

- lo sé… - comentó – sé que tus niños toman toda esta situación de forma diferente. A mí me preocupa que Rosie trate de buscar nuestros nombres en cada libro que llega a sus manos, o que Hugo tenga guardados todos los cromos de Ron que salen en las ranas de chocolate –

Ginny dejó escapar una carcajada. Hermione sonrió más relajada.

-¡¡vamos Hermione… no te preocupes por nada!! – la pelirroja tomó la mano de su amiga y la apretó amistosamente - ¡¡nada malo va a pasar… disfruta ese mundo perfecto que tienes, disfruta a tus niños, sus magias accidentales y sus travesuras… y disfruta a Ron, que a pesar de ser el mismo despreocupado e infantil de siempre está locamente enamorado de ti y ha construido ese mundo perfecto del que hablas contigo…!! –

Hermione asintió.

- ¡ya es tarde Ginny…! – la voz de Harry las hizo voltearse, Ron venía a su lado- ¿te parece si vamos a casa? –

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa. Harry se agachó hasta ella y le dio un beso corto en los labios antes de ir a buscar a los niños.

Ron se sentó al lado de su esposa y rodeó su cintura suavemente, sin embargo Hermione atrajo su rostro hacia ella y lo besó con cariño en los labios, Ron no se hizo de rogar, pero se separó de ella un poco avergonzado…

- Hermione… Ginny está aquí ¡está viéndonos…! -

Ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada divertida… mientras Harry llegaba a la terraza rodeado de los cinco niños.

- ¡¡¡¡Mamá… no quiero irme aún!!! – exclamó Albus

- ¡¡yo tampoco mami!! – se apresuró Lily, mientras su padre le colocaba una pequeña capa rosada - ¡¡estábamos jugando quidditch!!-

El pequeño Hugo se acercó a sus padres…

- ¡diles que no se vayan papi! –

Ron se encogió de hombros y lo alzó hacia su regazo.

- ¡ya es tarde y mañana se verán en la madriguera, Hugo! – aseguró Ginny levantándose y revolviendo el cabello rojo de su sobrino – ¡jugarán todo el quidditch que quieran, y con todos los demás…! -

Hugo sonrió y asintió.

- Albus, Hugo y yo le dimos paliza a Rosie y Lily… -

- ¡¡¡Mentira!!! – gritaron ambas pequeñas pelirrojas indignadas

- ¡¡Es verdad!! – continuó James tomando su escoba - ¡¡les ganamos, ustedes son muy malas!! –

- Suficiente James… - cortó Ginny al ver que Hugo y Albus reían y Rosie se preparaba para replicar tal y como lo hacía su madre – No se preocupen chicas, mañana habrá revancha en la madriguera y de seguro Teddy y Victoire se unirán a ustedes… -

Rose y Lily sonrieron ampliamente.

* * *

Una vez que los Potter partieron, la casa se sumió en un silencio bastante poco usual, y cuando Ron ingresó nuevamente a la sala principal, encontró a Rose sentada en el sofá con un enorme libro en su regazo a un lado de la chimenea. Sonrió recordando a la madre de la pequeña en la misma posición varios años atrás en la sala común de gryffindor. Ahora, su pequeña Hermione leía con ansiedad en su rostro. 

- princesa… - la pequeña pelirroja alzó el rostro – no me gusta que leas sobre dementores, solo tienes seis años… -

Los ojos azules de la niña brillaron en una expresión que reconoció idéntica a la de Hermione.

- No te preocupes papi, sé que soy capaz de enfrentar con madurez lecturas de este tipo –

Ron negó con la cabeza, sorprendido. Al parecer, Rosie sí había heredado el cerebro de su madre. Del otro lado de la sala estaba Hermione mirando pensativa el jardín de la casa, con los brazos cruzados y mordiéndose el labio, sonrió, y no tardó en acercarse sigilosamente hacia ella, abrazarla por detrás y besar su cuello suavemente aspirando su perfume. Hermione no se inmutó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron sorprendido por la poca atención recibida.

La joven parecía no haberle oído.

- Ron, me gustaría cambiar la cerca… - Ron bufó soltando el abrazo, un poco frustrado, su mujer continuo – Quiero que la nueva cerca sea completamente cerrada, de concreto… que nadie pueda ver hacia la casa y considerablemente más alta… no sería malo poner algunos hechizos protectores alrededor de ella… además de los que están en la casa. -

- Hermione, nadie está tratando de hac… -

- Ahora no, Ronald… - cortó la castaña en seco - No podemos discutir eso ahora, no aquí…-

Lanzó una mirada furtiva alrededor, Rosie estaba aun en el sofá completamente perdida en el enorme libro, pero el pequeño Hugo se acercaba a ellos frotándose los ojos…

- papi, tengo mucho sueño… -

Hermione sonrió al tiempo que Ron olvidaba la cerca y alzaba a Hugo en sus brazos con alegría…

- demasiado quidditch¿eh, campeón? – Hugo asintió en los brazos de su padre, mientras Hermione revolvía el cabello del pequeño – ¡además de demasiadas travesuras y muchísimas ranas de chocolate…! -

El niño rodeó el cuello de Ron mientras dormitaba en su hombro. Hermione les observó preocupada para luego observar a la niña de cabello rizado.

- Rosie, es hora de ir a la cama… -

- ¡¡mami, déjame terminar este capítulo… por favor!! –

- nada de eso Rosie… - anunció Hermione, tomando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesita, la hija de Ron bufó –…la verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta que leas sobre dementores… -

- ¡¡ya estás como papá, no le gusta que yo lea!! –

Hermione abrió la boca molesta y tomó la mano de su hija para guiarla escaleras arriba.

- ¡eso no es verdad, Rose…! - exclamó mientras la ayudaba a subir - adoro que te guste saber más, pero hay un límite para todo… incluso para la lectura-

La niña de ojos azules volvió a bufar indignada, mientras entraban a su habitación, todo en blanco y rosado, con unicornios, hadas y juguetes por doquier.

- yo quiero seguir leyendo aquel libro… -

Hermione no pudo negar que su hija había heredado de ella más que la afición a la lectura.

- ¡¡No puedes leer los libros de tu padre, Rose!! – explicó Hermione mientras le ponía el pijama - No son adecuados para ti, no para tu edad… ¿Has leído ya los cuentos muggles que te dio el abuelo Weasley? -

La niña asintió. Se dejó caer sobre la mullida colcha de su cama y su madre la arropó entre las sabanas al mismo tiempo que Ron entraba en la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡¡creo haber escuchado a mi pequeña Hermione quejándose por alguna razón!! – exclamó

Rose bufó indignada por la comparación y abrió sus ojos azules, su padre se apresuró en explicar.

- ¡eres tan sabelotodo y obstinada como tu madre, princesa…! -

Rosie soltó una risita, el ceño de su madre se contrajo.

- voy a ver a Hugo…-

Hermione se acercó a la niña para besarla en la frente, se desearon buenas noches y pasó por el lado de Ron sin dirigirle una palabra.

- creo que mamá se enojó contigo papi…. –

El pelirrojo sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¡princesa… si supieras de todas las veces que tu madre se ha enojado conmigo, no me creerías! – acarició la nariz de la niña y ella sonrió por las cosquillas - …pero ¿sabes, Rosie? a mí tampoco me gusta que leas Mis libros, hablan de cosas muy feas… ¡¡además, no es justo que tú los leas antes que yo…!! -

La hija de Hermione dejó escapar una risita.

- Los dementores son horribles… ¡¡no quiero ver uno nunca en mi vida, papi…!! -

El joven trató de regalarle una sonrisa divertida, pero no pudo. Observó la ventana que daba al jardín…

- Te prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase… y si alguna vez hay un dementor cerca de ti, se las verá conmigo antes de hacerte daño… - besó la frente de la pequeña - buenas noches, princesa… -

- te quiero papá… -

Ron apagó la luz y se dirigió a la pieza del pequeño Hugo una vez más. Todo estaba decorado en verde y celeste, en medio de juguetes, escobas, osos de felpa y varios posters de los Chudley Cannons en las paredes. El niño dormía y su madre le observaba sentada a su lado en la penumbra. Ron se mantuvo en el umbral.

- vamos a dormir, Hermione… es tarde –

Ella le lanzó una mirada gélida, dio un último beso en la frente de Hugo, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Ron soltó una risita incrédula y caminó lentamente rumbo a la habitación que compartían.

Hermione estaba de espaldas a la puerta sacando la ropa para dormir. Ron la observó unos segundos y luego se acercó hacia ella, rodeó su cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello...

- ¿ahora no soy una sabelotodo obstinada, verdad…? - comentó ácidamente la castaña.

Ron sonrió sobre el cuello de ella y con un rápido movimiento la volteó hacia él, la joven fruncía el ceño y sus ojos castaños reflejaban molestia, pero no se apartó cuando él agachó su rostro al de ella y sus narices se rozaron…

- lo eres, siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás, Hermione – dijo con voz ronca – por eso te amo cada día más… -

La expresión de Hermione vaciló y no pudo evitar sonreír y responder cuando su esposo atrapó sus labios apasionadamente y la alzó en sus brazos para que ella le alcanzara mejor. Hermione se aferró a su cuello soñadoramente y ambos se besaron como si fuese la última vez que lo harían, la joven gimió de placer cuando Ron la guió hasta la amplia cama y la recostó, respiró ahogada mientras su marido le dedicaba una sonrisa y se quitaba el chaleco para recostarse suavemente sobre ella. La castaña le recibió un poco arrebolada, y suspiró aferrándose a su espalda cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a besar su cuello una vez más y acariciar su cintura.

- Ron… eres… lo peor… - logró decir.

Ron rió sorprendido y levantó el rostro hacia su mujer.

- ¿Qué? –

Hermione también sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

- ¡Aun no puedo entender como me haces sentir tantas cosas a la vez! – explicó - ¡Me exasperas…odio las cosas que dices de mí!, pero segundos después… soy una completa idiota enamorada de ti… -

- ¡Qué bien!, ya somos dos –

Hermione soltó una risita y Ron la besó una vez más, con pasión y urgencia, la joven recorrió la figura de su marido con sus manos, mientras él hacia lo suyo, se besaban con entusiasmo, hasta que comenzaron a sentirse observados…

Se separaron al mismo tiempo, aun muy cerca del rostro del otro y abrazados, ambos fruncieron el ceño y lentamente voltearon el rostro hacia el lado izquierdo.

Un par de enormes ojos amarillos.

Una enorme mata rosada y rizada, con la insignia de los Chudley Cannons en la frente, les observaba. La joven castaña soltó una carcajada y Ron un bufido indignado.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué-haces-TÚ-aquí???!!!!!!!!!! –

Crookshanks maulló molesto. Hermione aun reía tontamente y no demoró en quitarse a su marido de encima y sentarse en la cama. El gato no demoró en saltar elegantemente y refugiarse en su regazo, con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos clavados en Ron…

- ¡Ron… mira la que tus hijos le han hecho al pobre Crookshanks…! -

El aludido bufó frustrado. Se acercó para rodear la cintura de ella y llamar su atención una vez más, pero el gato maulló indignado, Hermione sonrió. Se agachó para besar suavemente a su marido en los labios y luego dejó al gato a un lado de la cama.

- duerme Crookshanks… - dijo dulcemente.

El gato no durmió. Se sentó a observar a la pareja sobre él, Hermione le observaba divertida y Ron con ganas de querer estrangularlo.

- Hermione, amor… no sé tú, pero no quiero que ese gato este en nuestra habitación, ahora… no "justo" ahora… -

La mujer se recostó bajo las frazadas sonriendo.

- Ron, cariño… vamos a dormir, tengo audiencia mañana por la mañana… -

El aludido bufó indignado y encaprichado, pero permitió que ella le besara por última vez.

Horas más tarde ambos dormían. A mitad de la noche, la casa se sumía en un silencio casi aterrador, solo se oía el ulular de Pig en la azotea y los arboles golpeando en las ventanas debido al viento. Hugo y Rose dormían plácidamente en sus propias habitaciones.

Un golpe sordo en el jardín. Las orejas de Crookshanks se movieron. Una sombra cubrió la ventana de la pieza matrimonial, otro ruido, y el hombre observó a la pareja que dormía profundamente. Hermione se movió un poco, aun dormida, y el hombre de cabello oscuro observó con rabia como la joven se volteaba hacia el lado derecho y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su dormido marido y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, buscando el calor de él. Sin despertar, él acarició su espalda y su brazo acercándola aun más hacia él.

Más furioso que nunca, Víktor se alejó de la ventana. Entonces, se percató del par de ojos amarillos que le observaban….

_

* * *

_


	3. El pasado no abandona

**

* * *

**

Sentimientos Pendientes… 

Capítulo II: "_El pasado no abandona…"_

_Ron salió de la chimenea con relajo y acomodándose la capa de viaje. La tarde había caído y la casa de los Potter estaba completamente en penumbras. Se extrañó. Los muebles se veían como sombras sin forma en medio de la sala y no se oía nada ni nadie. Dio unos pasos más._

_-¡¡Ginny, estoy aquí!! –_

_Silencio. _

_Algo no andaba bien, parecía que la casa estuviese deshabitada. Entonces, oyó un golpe sordo en la planta de arriba, algo caía, y luego el grito desgarrador de su hermana…_

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Lily!!!!!! –_

_El corazón de Ron dio un giro completo. Rápidamente sacó su varita y corrió con la garganta apretada hacia el corredor…_

_- ¡¡¡¡Stupefy!!!!!! –_

_Vio a Ginny caer al suelo tan tiesa como una piedra, más pálida que nunca y a los pies del mortífago. La figura encapuchada le observó al pie de la escalera y apuntó su varita hacia Ron, pero él fue más rápido…._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!!!!!! –_

_Ron estaba tan enfurecido que la fuerza de su hechizo golpeó al mortífago en el pecho y lo mandó escaleras abajo, golpeó la pared del rellano y cayó inerte al suelo. La angustia se apoderó de él y se volteó a ver su hermana. Un hilo de sangre salía del costado de su cabeza, pero entonces oyó a Lily llorar…_

_Aterrado y dispuesto a defender a su sobrina de lo que fuera, subió la escalinata de la casa con una velocidad sorprendente, cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Ginny con estrépito. Se detuvo en seco al ver a la pequeña pelirroja sentada sobre la amplia cama de sus padres, cubierta por una tenue luz dorada y el rostro entre sus manos…_

_- Lily… - suspiró aliviado - estás bien… –_

_La pequeña levantó su rostro y al verle, la luz desapareció…_

_- ¡¡tío Ron!! –_

_La hija de Harry se lanzó a sus brazos y el la recibió con rapidez. La abrazó y Lily dejó de sollozar. Se volteó cargando a la pequeña que había hundido su cara en su hombro y bajó la escalinata nuevamente para ayudar a Ginny. De inmediato notó que algo andaba mal. El mortífago estaba despertando, y un segundo hombre encapuchado apareció de la nada..._

- Señor Weasley, Señor… -

_- dame a la niña… -_

_El tiempo se detuvo. Blandió su varita y cubrió a Lily al tiempo que ambos lanzaban el hechizo y el corredor era cubierto de lado a lado por aquella fuerte luz roja…_

- ¡¡No!! –

_Ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás, el mortífago perdió el conocimiento. Tomó a la pequeña con rapidez, se oía gente en el jardín… le dio los polvos flú a Lily… -¡vé a la madriguera! – pero entonces, ya no era Lily… los ojitos azules de Rosie estaban llenos de lágrimas…_

_- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Cómo está mamá? –_

- Señor debe despertar… -

- ¡¡Lily-Rose, No!! –

- ¡¡¡Señor…!!!!! -

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó con velocidad. Respiró ahogado tratando de que el aire ingresara a sus pulmones nuevamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza y parecía haber salido de una maratón. La luz del sol inundaba la habitación y él se encontraba sentado en la amplia cama matrimonial…

- lo siento Señor Weasley, Señor… Becky no quería molestar, señor… - Los enormes ojos de la elfina le observaban asustados como si hubiese hecho algo malo – Becky debía cumplir con lo que la señora Weasley dijo… - imitó a Hermione con voz solemne - "Becky, por ningún motivo dejes que Ron duerma pasado el mediodía, por favor, si es necesario lo tiras de la cama de una patada" - se defendió y suprimió una risita - …eso dijo ella, Señor…-

Ron asintió un poco desconcertado.

- s-sí, sí…no te preocupes Becky, gracias… - más tranquilo, frotó sus ojos somnoliento. Observó el reloj que estaba en la mesita, eran las doce en punto – ¿a qué hora se fue Hermione? –

La menuda elfina sonrió…

- La Señora Weasley partió antes de las nueve de la mañana al Ministerio de Magia Señor Weasley, Señor… ¿Le trae Becky el desayuno a la cama, Señor?-

No pudo evitarlo. Ron consideró una fracción de segundos tomar la oferta de la elfina, hasta que la voz de su mujer, años atrás, en medio de la primera conferencia con motivo de mejorar los derechos obreros, resonó en su mente. _"Nuestro primer objetivo como organización es permitir que los elfos desarrollen su trabajo de manera justa y apropiada, no son nuestros esclavos, por ello, somos nosotros quienes debemos inculcar autonomía, tanto en ellos, como en nosotros mismos"._ Los ojos de Hermione se habían posado súbitamente en él, que estaba en primera fila y le sonrió significativamente.

Negó con la cabeza espantando los pensamientos de su mente… y se mordió la lengua, solo por ella.

- Gracias Becky - contestó - pero no te preocupes… lo haré yo mismo… -

A medida que bajaba la escalinata, media hora después, Ron sintió la voz de Hugo en el jardín, ingresó a la cocina y observó a través del ventanal. Ambos niños estaban en el enorme banco de piedra que Hermione insistió poner a un lado de los rosales el año pasado. Rosie continuaba la lectura del enorme libro que él mismo utilizaba en la Academia de Aurores. _"Dementores¿Criaturas mágicas o seres oscuros?"_. Sentado a su lado, Hugo pulía el palo de su escoba nueva y le hablaba a su hermana acerca de la velocidad que adquiría cuando volaba a un metro del suelo y que por supuesto era mucho mejor y rápida que la escoba de ella.

Sonrió dándole un golpe con la varita a la tostadora y comenzó a preparar café…

- ¿Señor Weasley, Señor…? -

Ron se volteó y se sorprendió de ver a Becky nuevamente, la elfina doméstica estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos saltones, parecía tímida y asustada en aquel vestido rosa chillón que Ginny le había regalado para Navidad. Algo sucedía, los discursos de Hermione iban de allá para acá en su mente…

"_Debemos hacerles ver a los elfos que nos preocupamos por ellos, que no son animales y que los consideramos parte de nuestra familia. Debemos darles el espacio necesario para que se desarrollen y planteen sus ideas e inquietudes."_

Sonrió.

- ¿Qué sucede Becky…¿Algún problema? – la elfina negó con la cabeza - ven acércate y cuéntame… como estuvieron tus vacaciones… ¿disfrutaste? –

Los ojos de Becky brillaron de emoción y se acercó con pasos rápidos.

- ¡¡Oh, sí… muchísimo, Señor Weasley, muchas gracias, Becky nunca había sido más feliz en su vida, todo era lujoso y bonito!! –

Ron soltó una sonrisa forzada…

- ¡¡claro!! – admitió pensando en el gasto que había significado el último capricho de su esposa - ¡¡Solo Hermione habría pensado regalarte unas vacaciones a Gales!!... solo Hermione… – negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba café - ¿y que querías decirme? -

Becky abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese instante Rosie y Hugo entraron a la cocina corriendo y armando un jaleo. Se precipitaron hacia su padre y demandaron su atención. Crookshanks trotaba tras ellos.

- ¡¡Papá llévame donde tío George!! – exclamó Hugo tirando de su chaqueta - ¡¡Necesito algunas cosas, se me acabaron las bengalas!! –

Rosie tiraba del otro lado…

- ¡¡A mi llévame a Flourish & Blotts… papi por favor!! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por favor!!!!! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡Sí, por favor, por favor!!!!! –

Ron suspiró levantándose del asiento, exasperado pero sonriendo al par de pelirrojos que corrían alrededor de él.

- ¡¡está bien, está bien!! – los niños vitorearon satisfechos - ¡¡pasaremos por Hermione e iremos a Diagon Alley!!... almorzaremos allá Becky, no te preocupes… – la aludida asintió.

Todos salieron de la cocina hacia la sala, Rosie y Hugo se ponían sus pequeñas capas de viaje, Ron tuvo que ayudar al pequeño Hugo.

- La casa a tu cargo, Becky… - sonrió Ron cuando se puso su propia capa – me _"alegro"_ que hayas tenido ese _"mes"_ de vacaciones y que lo hayas pasado tan bien _"junto a tu hermana…"_ -

Becky no captó la ironía…

- ¡¡yo también, Señor Weasley, Señor… Becky está tan agradecida que quería pedirle algo…!! -

- claro, dime… -

Rosie y Hugo habían comenzado a pelear y gritaban alrededor de él…

- ¡¡¡quítale los polvos flú papi!! – exclamó Rosie indignada y se lanzó hacia su hermano – ¡No… yo primero Hugo…! -

- Becky necesita… -

- ¡¡No, Rose… yo primero!! –

- ¡¡¡No yo!!!! –

La cabeza de Ron era un torbellino, los niños gritaban y Becky le hablaba, se volvería loco… no pudo más.

- ¡¡Suficiente!! – los niños se callaron en seco, le quitó los polvos a Rose - ¡¡dije, suficiente… viajaremos juntos¿entendido?…!! - luego susurró distraído – ¿Que decías Becky…? –

Hugo y Rosie también la observaron.

- Becky necesita un aumento de sueldo, Señor… Becky tiene enormes gastos y considera que un aumento de sueldo para Becky sería la solución. –

La boca de Ron se abrió hasta el piso para soltar un rotundo ¡Claro que no!, pero se calmó. El rostro de Hermione había aparecido en su mente. Creía en los derechos de los elfos, mejores tratos, claro que sí. Pero esto…

- Hablemos de eso más tarde ¿sí?... ¡hay que, hay que conversarlo! –

Becky asintió efusivamente. Mientras los tres Weasley se encaminaban a la chimenea.

- ¡¡Tendré pastel de calabaza para el desayuno de mañana, Señor!! –

Ron hizo un ruido con la garganta.

- ¡¡Adiós Becky!! – exclamaron alegremente los pequeños.

La elfina sonrió y les hizo un gesto con la mano mientras Ron y los niños desaparecían entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Los tres salieron desde las enormes chimeneas doradas que había en el hall del Ministerio de Magia. A esa hora, poco antes del almuerzo, estaba abarrotado de gente que salía y llegaba, y los funcionarios que terminaban su turno; pero sin importar nada, ambos niños corrieron con dirección a los elevadores y Ron los siguió apurado. El día no había comenzado bien, desde el mismo momento en que despertó, y el que sus hijos estuvieran tan emocionados a él no le hacía gracia.

El elevador se llenó de personas y memorándums por lo que Ron alzó a Hugo y tomó la manito de Rose. Cuando llegaron al nivel dos, donde estaban los cuarteles generales de los aurores, Ron suspiró mas aliviado y los niños corrieron por el pasillo hasta la última y enorme puerta de roble e ingresaron como si fuera su propia habitación.

Se movieron entre los cubículos hasta que llegaron al de Ron el que era cómodo, pero no muy amplio, como todos los demás. Los estantes estaban atestados de extraños objetos y algunos libros en los lugares más alejados, al lado del escritorio, había varias fotografías, de Hermione, Rose, Hugo y la familia Weasley. Del otro lado un panel con las fotografías de los brujos más buscados del último tiempo y los turnos que tenía entre el entrenamiento de aurores y el ministerio.

Ron comenzó a escribir un memorándum, luego le dio un golpe con la varita y este salió volando a una velocidad impresionante. Los ojos azules de Hugo brillaron…

- esta es la suerte de algunos… hoy no tienes turno y yo parezco esclavo de Kingsley de aquí para allá… –

- ¡¡Tío Harry!! –

El pelinegro sonrió al ver a los pequeños, acarició la nariz de Rosie y revolvió el cabello de Hugo.

- No tengo turno hasta las seis… pero en la academia… - explicó Ron – por suerte. Pasé la semana pasada completa buscando al maldito Thomas Crocker y… -

- ¡¡papi!! – regañó Rosie.

- ¿dije maldito?... perdón, princesa… no lo diré más pero no le digas nada a tu madre...-

Harry soltó una risa y continuó.

- ¿y lo atraparon? –

- ¡¡Oh sí… el muy estúpido estaba en Hogsmeade!!... no tuvimos problemas para atraparle hasta que aquel…. – la hija de Hermione le miró escandalizada – quiero decir, aquel "tonto" francés, el nuevo auror, casi lo deja escapar, pero tú sabes… controlamos la situación… -

- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? –

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mientras Harry se apoyaba en la pared tras la puerta.

- vengo a buscar a Hermione, tuvo audiencia hoy por la mañana y no la he visto, luego llevaré a los niños a Diagon Alley… tú sabes, George…-

El pelinegro observó a Rosie y Hugo como si fuera la primera vez que los viera.

- ¡lo había olvidado! – exclamó golpeándose la frente - ¡¡su tía Ginny ha enviado una sorpresa para ustedes dos y están sobre mi escritorio…!! -

Ambos pequeños soltaron gemidos de alegría y corrieron emocionados hacia el cubículo de enfrente. Ron y Harry sonrieron al verlos salir.

- ¡¡Oh, Ron!! –

Harry no supo lo que sucedía hasta que vio a Hermione entrar como un vendaval y lanzarse a los brazos de su marido con alegría para besarlo en la boca apasionadamente. Ron no se hizo de rogar y sin importar nada la levantó del suelo para que ella le alcanzara mejor…

- ¡ey!... ¿Siempre deben hacer eso cuando estoy yo presente? –

Hermione soltó a Ron con un gritito asustado y lo alejó de un empujón. El joven se golpeó contra el escritorio y ella se tambaleó cuando volvió al suelo.

- ¡¡Harry!!... lo siento, no te vi… -

El esposo de Ginny rió al ver el sonrojo de ella y la mirada asesina que le dirigía Ron mientras se sobaba el brazo.

- de eso, me di cuenta Hermione… - la chica sonrió arrebolada - ¿y bien?... ¿a qué se debe tanta emoción de tu parte, eh? –

- déjala expresarse, Harry… - soltó Ron molesto.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban…

- ¡¡¡oh, la audiencia fue excelente, estoy segura que vamos por muy buen camino!! – Harry y Ron se cruzaron de brazos – ¡¡¡profundicé aun más en el caso de Dobby, ustedes saben, todo lo que sucedió y les pareció completamente relevante¡Dobby es el primer elfo libre de la historia!… después de todos estos años hemos ayudado a mucho otros, pero nos falta continuar… ¡oh, vamos a llegar tan lejos!... no vamos a descansar hasta que todos los elfos tengan igualdad de condiciones, salarios justos, vacaciones y pensiones…y por supuesto vamos a convencer a los que quedan… -

Harry estaba un poco aturdido, por su parte Ron fruncía el ceño y se acercó un poco a su esposa…

- Justo de eso tenemos que hablar… esto está yendo demasiado lejos, los elfos merecen igualdad de condiciones y tratos justos, pero hoy¡Becky me ha pedido que aumente otra vez su salario!... ¿puedes creerlo? –

Hermione quedó aturdida….

- p-pero… pero eso es… - balbuceó

- ¡lo sé, lo sé es...! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡…es Maravilloso!!!!! –

Harry no pudo evitar la risa al ver la cara de aturdimiento de Ron…

- ¿Maravilloso?... – repitió el joven de ojos azules - Hermione, por si no captaste la idea Becky quiere que le paguemos aun más… que "aumentemos" su salario, otra vez -

- ¡¡¡Lo sé… eso significa que vamos en mejor camino!!! – sonrió – expondré el caso de Becky la próxima semana ante el Wizengamont… será excepcional, terminaremos de convencerlos para modificar la ley de regulación de criaturas mágicas – Harry observaba divertido como la castaña parloteaba en medio de ellos - Oh Ron, te ha pedido un aumento de sueldo¡un aumento de sueldo! -

El pelirrojo la observó como si ella no entendiera lo serio de la situación.

- ¡Hermione… no puedo pagarle más! –

La sonrisa de la chica se esfumó en el acto, el rostro de ella se contrajo y Harry se alejó dos pasos para mantenerse al margen.

- ¡¡Claro que puedes, Ron…!! –

- ¡¡No voy a pagarle más, Hermione!! –

- ¡¡¡ah, ese es el problema, no _quieres_ pagarle más, Ronald..!!!! – exclamó con las manos en las caderas y alzándose en toda su estatura, ni siquiera llegó al hombro de Ron - ¡¡¡¡Becky cuida a tus hijos, se encarga de tu casa, cocina todo lo que tú quieres y tus tontos pasteles. Becky se merece otro aumento y mucho más!!!!! –

- ¿Cómo vacaciones pagadas por un mes en Gales? – apuntó suavemente Harry - ¿y con su hermana? -

- ¡pagadas por mí, por cierto…! – agregó Ron mordazmente.

Hermione les miró con ira en el rostro, abrió la boca para soltar la esperada explosión, pero en ese instante Rosie y Hugo ingresaron al cubículo entre gritos alegres y demandando su atención.

- ¡¡Mami, mira lo que nos ha enviado tía Ginny!!! – gritó la pequeña mostrándole dos boletos.

- ¿Entradas para la apertura de quidditch, mañana…? –

Rosie y Hugo asintieron.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Q-Qué???!!!!!! –

Ron saltó como si hubiese sido pinchado y quitó de un zarpazo los boletos de la mano de Hermione para observarlas con detenimiento y los ojos más abiertos que nunca, su rostro palideció…

- ¡¡¡No!!!... ¡¡¡¡Puddlemere United con los Chudley Cannons!!! – exclamó incrédulo - ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!... es el primer partido de la temporada, es un encuentro único...¡ey esperen!… aquí solo hay dos… ¿donde está la mía, donde está mi entrada? – Rosie negó con la cabeza tiernamente - ¡¡No!!!... no puede ser, no puedes ser…. mañana tengo turno por la mañana¡¡¡¡no puedo creerlo!!! –

Observó a Harry con ojos horrorizados y su amigo soltó una risita, Hermione se cruzó de brazos con un rictus en los labios…

- El deber es lo primero, Ron… -

El pelirrojo la ignoró…

- ¡¡Harry!!!... tú no tienes turno por la mañana, podemos cambiarlo… o puedes cubrirme para que no se note que no estoy… –

- _¡¡¡Ron!!!_ –

El aludido se volteó hacia su esposa con una mirada desesperada…

- ¡¡Hermione, esto es importante… es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa…!!-

Rosie y Hugo soltaron una risita al ver a su padre….

- de verdad lo siento, Ron… - dijo Harry - debo acompañar a Ginny mañana, ella será la corresponsal del profeta en el partido y me ha pedido que vaya con ella… -

- ¡¡Harry, no-puedo-dejar-de-ir a este partido!!!... ¡¡¡los Chudley Cannons¡¡al diablo con Ginny!! –

Rosie se tapó los oídos graciosamente y reprimió un gemido.

- ¡¡compórtate!! – se adelantó Hermione, mientras Harry sonreía – ¡lo siento, Ron… Ginny necesitará a Harry mañana y no podrá cubrirte, _otra vez…_- el aludido la miró gélidamente y abrió la boca para protestar - ¡¡ya fue suficiente… tienes responsabilidades que cumplir así que confórmate.!! Ahora, andando niños, estoy segura que tienen mucha hambre… -

- ¿estás segura? – atacó Ron - yo creo que más bien¡tú tienes hambre!... y quieres evadir esta conversación porque no eres lo sufic… –

- ¡¡será mejor que termines ahora, Ronald!!! –

Harry sonrió al ver que Ron y Hermione continuaban su discusión mientras caminaban por el pasillo en medio de las risitas alegres de Rosie y Hugo.

Las calles empedradas y particularmente extrañas de Diagon Alley estaban tan abarrotadas como hacía diez años atrás antes de la guerra. Nuevamente, familias completas, magos, brujas, niños y niñas, lechuzas y gatos inundaban el lugar y lo llenaban de un clima cálido y alegre, hoy todo estaba tranquilo. Los Weasley caminaban calle arriba, los niños con sonrisas emocionadas y satisfechas mientras sus padres les seguían, Ron de la mano de su mujer continuaba quejándose…

- ¡¡Hermione, amor… es el primer partido de los Cannons!! – exclamó- los Chudley Cannons y los Puddlemere United… el primer partido de la temporada, debo ir… estúpida Ginny¡¡estúpido Harry!! –

- ¡¡Ron, por Merlín, déjalo…!! – soltó exasperada - ¡es una pena que no puedas ir, pero resígnate… estuviste todo el almuerzo hablando de lo mismo! –

- ¡¡No te preocupes papi!! – se adelantó el pequeño Hugo - ¡¡yo voy a contarte cada detalle del partido, te lo voy a contar todo, todo!!

Ron soltó un gruñido.

- ¡¡oh, vamos… anímate, Ron!! – sonrió Hermione abrazando a su marido y levantando el rostro hacia él - ¡¡verás a George!! –

- oh sí… - soltó sarcástico – de seguro eso me animará… -

Hermione rió divertida mientras ingresaban a Sortilegios Weasley.

La tienda no era la misma de hacía diez años atrás, ahora era un enorme lugar de dos pisos, cubierto de estantes de lado a lado, atestado de gente y niños que jugaban, donde la alegría se sentía en cada rincón de la tienda. Detrás del mostrador principal había un enorme retrato de Fred y George, los que sonreían con suficiencia

- yo también debería estar en esa fotografía… - soltó Ron - ¡¡le di dos años de mi vida a George ayudándole con el negocio… ¿merezco crédito, no?!! –

Su mujer soltó una risita y lo guió hasta el mostrador al que Rosie y Hugo ya habían llegado.

- ¡iremos a ver a los Cannons mañana, tía Verity! –

Verity, la rubia y bonita esposa de George sonrió.

- ¡¡así que listos para el partido de mañana¿eh?!! – ambos niños asintieron efusivamente - ¡¡Fred también está muy emocionado, asegura que los Puddlemere United ganarán!! –

- imposible… - espetó Ron, Hugo asintió fervientemente.

- ¡¡tío George!! – gritó Rosie.

- ¡ey! –

La pequeña niña corrió rápidamente y se lanzó a los brazos del hermano de su padre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡¡tío George!! – se adelantó Hugo con carita de real preocupación- ¡¡Se me acabaron las tú-ya-sabes-que!! – susurró.

George le observó seriamente y con Rosie aun en sus brazos…

- ¡No!... eso es grave… - exclamó – rápido… anda… sabes que puedes subir al segundo piso y sacar todas las que quieras – el hijo de Ron y Hermione asintió y subió la escalinata con toda la rapidez que podía.

- ¡¡George…!! – bufó Hermione – ¡la última vez que le diste las "ya-sabes-que" Hugo casi voló su habitación… -

Ron y su hermano sonrieron, Verity revoleó los ojos.

- ¡¡dímelo a mí… que tengo a dos de esos en casa!! – golpeó a su marido en el brazo suavemente – George es igual que un niño pequeño y Fred está siguiendo los mismos pasos… ya tenemos al perfecto heredero de su padre. -

Hermione suspiró y George observó a Rosie...

- ¿y bien?... ¿Qué es lo que va a querer mi sobrina preferida? –

La niñita soltó una risita divertida.

- ¡tío!... le dices lo mismo a Victoire, Sarah y a Lily… -

- ¡¡bueno…!! – se defendió el pelirrojo - ¡¡también son mis sobrinas, pero no les digas que tú eres la verdadera preferida ¿eh?… - Rosie asintió con obediencia - ¡ahora, dime qué quieres y tío George te lo dará! -

Rosie miró con culpabilidad a su madre antes de contestar y se agachó para hablarle a su tío en el oído.

- ¡oh, ya veo! – dijo, Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos – no te preocupes por tus aburridos padres, Rosie, sube y escoge el que tú quieras… -

La pelirroja subió rápidamente por la misma escalinata que había subido su hermano menor. Hermione abrió la boca para pedir explicaciones pero Ron la arrastró antes hacia los estantes.

- ¿Ron, Qué haces? –

- vamos a buscar algo para mí… -

George se adelantó…

- ¡¡ey Ron, tú pagas cada cosa que saques de esta tienda, nada gratis para ti ¿entendido?!! –

- _¡¡George!!_ –

Ron le iba a hacer un gesto a su hermano por lo que su esposa se apresuró en tomar su mano. Rato después ambos se encontraban en el último y más alejado de los pasillos, en medio de frascos, dulces y cosas de todos los tipos y de todos los colores.

- mira, Hermione… ¿Qué te parece este? "Caramelo sangra narices" si uso este mañana podrás avisar a Kingsley que no iré porque estoy muriendo desangrado… -

- ¡Ron! -

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Ron continuó.

- ¡mira este! "Caramelo vomitivo de última generación"… no será muy limpio ni placentero pero siempre es efectivo… -

- No lo haré Ron… -

- ¡¡Hermione, este es el indicado… provoca parálisis temporal!! –

- ¡he dicho que no, Ron!… -

El joven de ojos azules se volteó hacia ella y la observó, Hermione le devolvía la mirada entre divertida y exasperada, entonces Ron sonrió.

- ¡oh, ya veo…! lo que quieres es chantajearme y sacar algún beneficio de la situación… –

- ¿beneficio? – repitió la chica desconcertada y cruzándose de brazos – no entiendo a que te refieres… -

- si lo sabes…-

Ron se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos sobre su estrecha cintura, la joven se sobresaltó _-¡Ron!_ – Ron observó a ambos lados del pasillo, todo estaba desierto… Acortó la distancia hacia el rostro de ella y se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca…

- ¿Recuerdas cuando venías a verme después del ministerio y nos escondíamos de George en medio de los pasillos? -

Hermione se ruborizó violentamente y apoyó sus manos en los brazos de él…

- …siempre me haces hacer cosas que no están correctas… -

Ron sonrió de tal forma que Hermione se sintió derretir y no protestó cuando él terminó con los centímetros que los separaban, atrapó su boca en pocos segundos y la apoyó contra el estante de un movimiento rápido… la joven jadeó…

- te gustaba que te besara suavemente – susurró acariciando su costado y en medio de varios besos cariñosos - ¿lo recuerdas? –

Hermione se sintió desfallecer, le faltaba el aire…

- no… alguien puede venir, Ron… basta – soltó una risita suave cuando su marido comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello y ella no pudo evitar aferrarse a su amplia espalda – Ron, no… por favor -

El joven sonrió nuevamente y la ignoró. La observó por última vez a los ojos y ella perdió la cordura y la noción del tiempo, ambos atraparon los labios del otro en un beso más urgente y apasionado que antes. Hermione abrió la boca para que el llegara mas allá y revolvió su cabello pelirrojo con ternura, Ron la aprisionó aun mas contra el estante y sus manos bajaron desde la cintura a las caderas de ella…

- vamos… a casa…- susurró ahogadamente – vámonos… ahora… -

Hermione asintió distraída y aturdida. Ron la besó suavemente una vez más, pero entonces…. El estruendo que produjeron las cajas de la entrada cayendo fuertemente al suelo los sobresaltó, ambos se separaron al instante. Observaron a lo largo del pasillo…

Una figura se perdía de vista y lo único que vieron fue el flotar de su capa...

- ¡George…! - espetó Ron molesto

- ¡¡No, no era George!! –

Hermione se deshizo de Ron de un golpe rápido y corrió a lo largo del pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, la gente se volteaba a verla sorprendida, alcanzó nuevamente la entrada de la tienda, la campanilla aun sonaba, abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió… la calle estaba abarrotada de magos y brujas, todo seguía normal, gente iba y venía, todos con capas de diferentes colores…

- ¡¡Hermione!! –

Ron tomó su brazo fuertemente y la volteó…

- ¡¡¿Qué sucede?!! – exclamó él desconcertado, ella trató de soltarse - ¡¡tranquilízate!! –

- ¡¡Hermione ¿Qué pasa?!!! – exclamó Verity preocupada y saliendo detrás de ellos - ¡¡¿Por qué corres?!! –

La esposa de Ron se precipitó a ella más nerviosa que nunca…

- ¡¡¿alcanzaste a ver quien salió antes de mí?!! –

Los ojos azules de la joven esposa de George le observaron desconcertados..

- ¡N-No… estaba arriba con Rosie ¿Qué sucedió! –

La castaña abrió la boca para hablar pero Ron la cortó de inmediato…

- ¡ya fue suficiente, Hermione! – exclamó tomando su brazo y dirigiéndola nuevamente a la tienda - ¡¡esto está sobre pasando los límites…!! pudo haber sido cualquier persona, alguien que no quiso incomodar, un niño quizás… -

La castaña se liberó de él enojada…

- ¡¡No era un niño, lo sabes!! –

Ron bufó exasperado…

- como quieras… ahora tranquilízate, voy a llevarte a casa… -

Hermione no se tranquilizó cuando Ron la guió nuevamente hacia el mostrador donde George, Rosie y Hugo les esperaban. Los dos últimos con enormes sonrisas en el rostro.

- ¡¿Qué s…?!! –

Verity cortó a su marido con una mirada penetrante…

- ¡¡Mami mira mi nuevo Pygmy Puff…!! – exclamó Rosie

Hermione pareció despertar de un sueño y miró desconcertada la bola peluda y fucsia que su única hija le mostraba… la pequeña lechuza soltó un ruidito suave y tierno…

- ¡oh, no Rose… ya habíamos hablado de eso! – dijo - ¡¡es suficiente con Crookshanks y Pig en casa!! –

- ¡¡mami por favor!! –

Hermione fue cortada en seco por la voz de Ron…

- de acuerdo Rose… lleva el condenado bicho, pero vamos a casa, ya… -

Hermione le dio otra mirada gélida a su esposo y él le devolvió otra de autosuficiencia…

- ¿Listo para mañana, Ron? – preguntó George - ¡¡es la esperada presentación del nuevo buscador de los Cannons, mañana se levanta el misterio!! –

Todo pensamiento externo se fue de la mente del joven auror y su boca se abrió hasta el piso de la impresión, la expresión de Hermione se suavizó un poco con diversión al verle.

- ¿Qué? –

George sonrió…

- ¡tú sabes… el gran misterio de la temporada, aun no revelan su nombre!, aseguran que con este nuevo jugador los Cannons repuntaran al fin, ya ves, estancados en el noveno lugar de la liga desde hace diez años – le tendió un paquete a Hugo – pero tú sabes, mi pequeño Fred y yo vamos por los ganadores los Puddlemeres les darán paliza…. –

Ron aun no salía del asombro…

- mañana… buscador… liga… - balbuceó.

Verity soltó una risita.

- sí, Ron… la apertura de la temporada… imagino que será un juego memorable para los amantes del quidditch… -

Ella y Hermione revolearon los ojos, Ron se volteó tan rápido hacia su mujer que bien pudo haberse roto el cuello.

- ¡¡Hermione, _necesito_ ir a ese partido!! – exclamó - ¡¡Rápido, Hugo: ve a buscar los caramelos vomitivos y…!! –

- ¡¡No, no, no!! – le interrumpió la castaña deteniendo en seco al obediente pequeño, sin dejar de mirar a su marido - ¡¡Cumplirás con tu trabajo como se debe, Ron… de ninguna forma mentirás y mucho menos faltarás a tu turno por un estúpido nuevo jugador!! –

- ¡¡Hermione!! –

- ni una sola palabra más, Ronald… -

* * *

Las cosas con los estudiantes de la academia no habían ido del todo bien. Todos estaban demasiado emocionados por la apertura de la temporada de quidditch y eso a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia y mucho menos mejoró su humor. Llegó bastante tarde a casa, los niños dormían y al ingresar a su habitación, vio a Hermione leyendo concentrada un enorme libro de leyes mágicas a un lado de la lamparilla y con su varita estratégicamente cerca de ella. Ron cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe fuerte para demostrar que continuaba molesto, enojado, no, furioso. 

Hermione no se inmutó. Dio vuelta la página del libro.

El pelirrojo soltó un resoplido y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama, se mantuvo de pie mirando fijamente a su joven mujer y se quitó la capa fuertemente para llamar su atención. Ella no se movió.

- ¡Hermione! –

La mujer no pudo reprimir una risita y observó a su furioso marido.

- ¡¡No entiendes de quidditch, no sabes nada de quidditch, y nunca lo sabrás!! - atacó

La joven asintió…

- lo sé… -

Ron se quitó la chaqueta con furia y la tiró al sofá más cercano…

- ¡¡Puedes ser condenadamente inteligente, "la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación"… puedes tener todos los trofeos que quieras, haber leído de todo y desde que tenías cuatro años, pero eres una completa _Ignorante_ en el quidditch!! – soltó - ¡¡sí, eso eres… una ignorante en el quidditch!! –

Esperó la explosión de ella, que le tirara un almohadón, que lo corriera de la habitación, pero ella solo sonreía. Sonreía encantadoramente.

- lo sé, Ron… lo sé….-

Ron se desesperó y le observó con cara de niño encaprichado, y Hermione no pudo evitar recordar a su pequeño Hugo.

- Hermione, quiero ir al partido… - musitó derrotado y recostándose a su lado para refugiándose en el pecho de ella - debo ver al nuevo buscador...-

- lo sé, Ron…sé cuanto quieres ir - dijo lo más comprensiva que pudo, y acariciando suavemente el cabello pelirrojo de él que tanto le gustaba – pero no puedes, amor… -

El pelirrojo resopló impaciente y se incorporó un poco para observarla a los ojos.

- Hermione, te prometo que haré todo lo que quieras si me cubres mañana, todo… le subiré el sueldo a Becky¡el triple!... leeré todos los libros que quieras, te llevaré donde quieras, desecharé todas las misiones de los fin de semana para estar con ustedes y revisaré cuanto estúpido informe quieras amor…-

La joven señora Weasley sonrió y depositó un beso corto en los labios de su marido.

- Harás todo eso y más, Ron… pero no podrás ir al partido… -

El hombre de ojos azules la observó fijamente y de pronto sonrió. Tenía que jugar su última carta.

- ¿Sabes que eres las mujer más fascinante y linda que he conocido en mi vida, verdad?-

Hermione rió divertida y le alejó para continuar su lectura.

- no, Ron… no lo conseguirás… -

- ¡¡Bien… bien!! – se rindió el pelirrojo con una mirada extraña – ¡hecho, no iré al partido mañana, pero vas a tener que compensarme!… -

La joven se ruborizó y permitió Ron quitara el libro de sus manos para posarlo sobre la mesita de noche. Dos segundos más tarde, recibió los labios de su marido mientras el estrechaba su cintura una vez más colocándose sobre ella. Hermione gimió y rodeó el cuello de él para juguetear con su cabello. Se besaban ahogadamente y con mucho mas que entusiasmo. Hermione no supo donde estaba, ni qué hora era, solo era consciente de las caricias de él y de escucharle repetir su nombre. Ron había logrado desabrochar su camisola de dormir y ella ya le había quitado la camisa para acariciar sus brazos, su espalda y su pecho. Hermione jadeaba buscando aire mientras Ron besaba su cuello y la acariciaba suavemente hasta que…

- ¡¡¡¡Mami!!!! –

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, la voz asustada de Rosie aumentaba rápidamente a medida que se acercaba por el pasillo…

- ¡¡Merlín, Ron, basta… es Rose!! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡Mami!!!! –

Ron gruñó frustrado y la soltó. Rosie lloraba y de inmediato Ron y Hermione se observaron asustados, la castaña se levantó con rapidez, al tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa y se oían golpes fuertes en la habitación.

- ¡¡mamá, papá, por favor…!! –

Ron se levantó de un salto y tomó la varita de Hermione, su mujer abrió la puerta, inmediatamente una figurita pequeña y pelirroja entró rauda y se lanzó hacia su padre

- ¡¡Papá!! –

Rosie lloraba amargamente y se refugió en el pecho desnudo de Ron, sollozando descomunalmente y escondiendo su rostro, aterrorizada. El joven la afirmó demandando una respuesta

- ¡¡Rose!!... ¿Qué pasa? –

La niña se aferró más fuerte al cuello de su padre…

- un-un d-dementor… - explicó – ¡¡¡¡hay un dementor!!!! –

Hermione palideció…

- ¡¡¡¿¿Dónde??!!!! –

- ¡¡¡¡En mi sueño!!!! –

Ron bufó. La niña soltó un sollozo descomunal mientras su padre la sentaba en la cama un poco más tranquilo. Hermione no podía hablar, aun tenía una mano en el pecho.

- ¡¡¡Por Merlín, Rose, te dijimos que no leyeras sobre dementores!!! – dijo sentándose a su lado - ¡¡ya no llores mas…!! -

- me iba a dar el beso… - hipó la pequeña, mientras su padre quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano – …y-y-y l-luego iría a dárselo a H-Hugo… -

Hermione se sentó al lado de ambos, recuperándose del susto…

- ¡esto es tu culpa… ¿sabes?…! - acusó Ron de inmediato a su mujer – ¡por inculcarle que leyera desde que tenía tres años…! – la mujer negó con la cabeza - no te preocupes Rosie, princesa... ¡vaya susto que nos diste! pero fue solo un sueño, nada mas… nada va a hacerte daño… - la pequeña pelirroja asintió más tranquila, Ron sonrió y la bajó de la cama - ¡ahora, ve a dormir a tu cama que papá y mamá tiene que conversar! -

-¡¡Ron!! – se molestó la castaña de inmediato - ¡¡Ven, cariño… dormirás con nosotros esta noche, te quiero segura y cerca de mí así que acuéstate aquí en medio de la cama…!!

Rosie se apresuró en hacerle caso a su madre y ambas se metieron bajo las gruesas frazadas mientras Ron las observaba con la boca abierta…

- ¿papi, qué pasa? –

Hugo estaba en el umbral de la puerta frotándose los ojos, somnoliento y en su pijama verde con pequeñas snitches doradas.

- ¿Por qué lloras, Rosie? – preguntó

La pequeña hipó abrazada a Hermione.

- Rosie tuvo un mal sueño, Hugo, hoy dormirá aquí con nosotros… - explicó su madre.

El único hijo de Ron corrió hacia ellos y se lanzó a la cama de un salto. Rosie y Hermione rieron y lo unieron al abrazo.

- ¡¡Yo también quiero dormir hoy con ustedes!! – su madre asintió.

- ¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!! – protestó el pelirrojo con una significativa mirada.

La castaña le observó con ternura y golpeó su lado de la cama…

- hora dormir, Ron… es tarde…- anunció encogiéndose de hombros mientras los niños la abrazaban para dormir.

En ese mismo instante Crookshanks entró a la habitación. Mas rosado, ridículo y majestuoso que nunca…

- ¡¡Genial!!... el bicho peludo tampoco puede dormir…. – Crookshanks le observó con sus enorme ojos amarillos - ¿Qué¿También vienes a dormir con nosotros o qué?, pues ni te acomodes porque no voy a abrazarte…-

El gato ronroneó y se acurrucó a los pies de la cama, mientras Ron se situaba detrás de su esposa y los niños cerraban los ojos para dormir.

_El enorme castillo se sacudió, una, otra y otra vez. Todo se volvió extraño, irreal y lento. Percy y Fred aparecieron al final del pasillo luchando con dos mortífagos. Él, Harry y Hermione de inmediato fueron en su ayuda…_

_Y el mundo estalló..._

_El piso cedió bajo sus pies, no supo donde estaba ni lo que sucedía, oyó a los otros gritar, oyó a Hermione gritar..._

_Golpeó el suelo en medio de escombros y polvo por doquier…_

_Sangraba, se había hecho un profundo corte sobre la ceja, pero olvidó el dolor al ver a su hermano y ahora sí el mundo se había partido en dos. Fred no se movía…_

_- ¡¡¡¡FRED!!! – gritó Percy._

_Ambos se levantaron y rápidamente fueron hasta él, entonces, Ron olvidó todo lo demás… era imposible, Fred observaba el cielo, pero no lo veía._

_Escuchó el grito de dolor de Percy, pero el solo tenía ojos para Fred, quiso sacudirlo gritarle y golpearle para que dejara de jugar y gastarle aquellas bromas de tan mal gusto. _

_Años atrás, muchos años atrás, Fred le había hecho lo mismo. En medio de una tarde de invierno, Fred había caído al suelo de la sala luego de que George blandiera la varita de su madre. Ron y Ginny habían gritado de terror al creerlo muerto, y la primera había roto en llanto, Bill, Charlie y Percy habían bajado la escalinata preocupados al oírla, pero antes había llegado Molly, y había levantado a Fred de un zarpazo, diciendo que no se jugaba con esas cosas y que le contaría a su padre de lo que habían hecho. Entonces, Fred había corrido hacia Ginny para consolarla y decirle que todo era una broma, los demás sonrieron divertidos al verla… pero nadie iba donde el pequeño Ron, que se mantenía en sin palabras y mas asustado que nunca._

_Esta vez, no era niños, no era un juego; no era George el cómplice de la broma y tampoco Molly estaba ahí para reprenderlo por asustar a sus hermanos y levantarlo del suelo._

_-¡¡Fred…. No!!! –_

_Algo en el pecho dolía más que nada en el mundo, su garganta estaba apretada, y necesitó que alguien viera que él también estaba sufriendo. Entonces la sintió. Ahora estaba ella, ahí con él. Ella sí sabía que no podía hablar de miedo y dolor, ella si sabía que él necesitaba consuelo. Los ojos castaños de Hermione le observaron con amor y tranquilidad. Quiso abrazarla, olvidarse de todo lo demás y solo estar con ella. Buscó sus ojos nuevamente, pero ya no estaban. Los gritos, el llanto y las maldiciones llenaron el aire otra vez. Se volteó a ver a su hermano nuevamente, pero ya no era Fred, era…_

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!!! –

Ron se sentó en la amplia cama con un movimiento rápido. Se pasó una mano por la cara, asustado. Observó a su lado con rapidez, suspiró más tranquilo.

Hermione dormía plácidamente, abrazada a Rosie y a Hugo. Ninguno de los tres había despertado, estaba asustado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla bien, bonita, tranquila, viva, y a su lado. Con suavidad volvió a acostarse detrás de ella, pasó una mano por su cintura y la abrazó, sintiendo su perfume y su calor. Besó su cabello con cariño y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Entonces vio al gato. Frunció el ceño extrañado.

Crookshanks estaba sentado frente a la ventana. Con sus ojos amarillos fijos en ella. Sus orejas estaban alerta y respiraba sigilosamente…

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias por leer y por dejarme aquellos reviews!!... de verdad, estoy satisfecha que les guste la historia y por supuesto, continuen leyendo. Besos!_


	4. La estrella internacional de quidditch

**Sentimientos Pendientes…**

Capítulo III: _"La estrella internacional de quidditch"_

Hermione sonrió. La cocina de la casa estaba llena de risas y voces alegres, y a pesar de que tan solo eran sus dos pequeños hijos, la joven pensó en que un número mayor de niños no podría haber llenado su corazón de mayor alegría. Observó a su par de pelirrojos, Rosie y Hugo estaban emocionados y desayunaban ya vestidos con los colores de su equipo de quidditch favorito, gran influencia de Ron. Ambos comían el pastel de calabaza hecho por Becky, la elfina les miraba y escuchaba sorprendida cuando Hugo le contaba de sus grandes y espectaculares jugadas o Rosie le explicaba de lo complicada que era la teoría del Amago de Wronski. Su madre les observaba por sobre la taza de café que bebía, mientras su mente se perdía años atrás…

_- ¡¡Vaya, un bebé!! – exclamó Ron - ¡¿increíble no?! –_

_Ambos llegaron a la pequeña sala de estar del segundo piso en Shell Cottage, la casa de Bill y Fleur. Lupin acababa de dejar la casa, luego de dar las últimas noticias. Luna y Dean ayudaban a Fleur en la cocina, mientras que Bill y Harry hablaban en el rellano. _

_- ¿Increíble? – repitió Hermione con una sonrisa - ¡¡Pensé que con una familia tan numerosa como la tuya estas noticias no te sorprendían!! –_

_Ron se dejó caer en el mullido sofá sonriendo, Hermione se sentó a su lado, al borde del sofá, para verle a la cara…_

_- ¡No es eso…! – continuó el muchacho - ¡Me refiero a que es increíble que Lupin y Tonks estén casados!... ¡y que ahora tengan un hijo¿increíble no crees?!... – _

_Hermione sonrió…_

_- Sí… tienes razón, es increíble. Después de todo lo mal que Tonks lo pasó el año pasado, al fin están juntos y son felices… y lo más importante es que hay alguien ha nacido por ello–_

_Ron la observó y se incorporó un poco, sin embargo estaba serio…_

_- debes ser una gran carga tener un hijo – Hermione frunció el ceño y él se apresuró – lo que quiero decir, es que tener un hijo, _ahora_, debe ser muy peligroso… Ginny y yo nacimos en una época muy parecida a esta ¿sabes?... mamá siempre dijo que no fue nada fácil…-_

_La expresión de la chica se suavizó y asintió…_

_- También lo pensé, en cuanto Lupin nos los dijo en Grimmauld Place, pero ellos son una familia ahora, están juntos y eso es lo importante, al menos Remus entendió que su lugar es con Tonks y su pequeño Ted… - de pronto su mirada se ensombreció – a veces, no puedo evitar pensar o preguntarme si podré algún día disfrutar de algo así…-_

_- ¿de qué hablas? –_

_Hermione sonrió amargamente y le observó…_

_- sabes que el trabajo de mis padres no permitió que tuvieran más hijos después de mi… - Ron asintió – pasaba mucho tiempo sola, leyendo y estudiando y nunca fui de muchos amigos por eso, desde pequeña quise formar una familia, tener hijos y verlos crecer… - sus ojos brillaron – preocuparme de ellos, y por supuesto que fueran diferentes a mí. Hoy, no sé si algún día eso podrá cumplirse. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas en este último tiempo y nos queda tanto por pasar, que a veces pienso que en cualquier momento, todos mis deseos y sueños pueden desaparecer… -_

_No pudo evitarlo. La pena la embargó y sintió su garganta apretada…_

_- …cuando Bellatrix me torturaba en la casa de los Malfoy, pensé tantas cosas… - susurró colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja – en mi vida, recordé cosas y pensé en mis padres. Pensé en ti, que gritabas mi nombre, en no dejarme vencer por esa mujer y delatar a Harry, pero sobretodo pensé en el futuro que tanto deseaba pero que jamás llegaría… -_

_No pudo continuar y se quedó callada… Ron se incorporó un poco y se acercó a ella…_

_- ¿Eres una completa idiota, lo sabías? – preguntó seriamente._

_- ¿Qué? – Hermione quedó aturdida, las ganas de romper en llanto desaparecieron debido a la impresión - ¡¡¿Por qué d…?!! –_

_- ¡¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?!!! – la interrumpió él bruscamente - ¡hemos pasado por muchas cosas, sí¡¡claro que sí!! … nos queda mucho por pasar¡¡también!! …. Pero vamos a salir bien, tal y como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, y por supuesto vamos a ganar… - negó con la cabeza - pensé que era más inteligente Hermione, me decepcionas…-_

_Ella le observó, sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos…_

_- ¡¡estás viva!! – continuó Ron sosteniendo su mirada - ¡¡yo lo dejé todo, pero nunca perdía las esperanzas en Harry, y mucho menos dejé de pensar en el futuro, por eso estoy aquí, dispuesto a luchar como tantos otros, por ese futuro… no solo por nosotros y mi familia, sino por todos los demás, que también sueñan con un futuro mejor!! – se acercó un poco más a ella y levantó el rostro de ella con su mano –…Hermione, cuando esa… cuando Bellatrix te torturaba, pensé que me moría por no poder ayudarte, por no poder evitar todo lo que tú sufrías… - tímidamente posó sus dedos sobre la pequeña cicatriz que la chica aun tenía en su fino cuello – Hermione, estaba seguro que moriría si tu lo hacías… pero luego pensé que debía luchar, no podía lamentarme, debía ayudarte… debía salvarte a ti… y luchar por un futuro para ti, y para todos los demás… -_

_- estoy viva gracias a ti, Ron… - susurró ella conmovida._

_- ¡¡Claro que no!! – sonrió Ron - ¡¡estás viva gracias Harry y a Dobby, pero sobretodo por ti misma!!… -_

_La chica le devolvió la sonrisa. Ron tenía razón y sintió otra vez eso tan especial que solo él le hacía sentir. No pudo evitarlo, cubrió la mano de él suavemente con la suya y la acarició…_

_-… vas a tener el futuro que tú quieres, Hermione… - susurró el joven de ojos azules, acercando un poco más el rostro hacia ella y acariciando su cuello – ¡vas a luchar por los derechos de los elfos, como tú quieres y lograrás sacar a delante aquel rollo del pedo…!- ambos soltaron una risita – …vas a estudiar y ser la bruja más exitosa y linda, como hasta ahora… y por supuesto – se aclaró la garganta incómodo – vas a formar una familia, vas a tener todos los hijos que quieras, tendrán tu sonrisa y van a ser tan sabelotodo, valientes y generosos como tú… - ella se ruborizó, el se alejó y quitó su mano de entre las suyas un poco incómodo – te casarás, con quien tú quieras y serán felices, tan felices que olvidarás todo lo que ha sucedido.-_

_- ¡Ron! –_

_La chica sonrió emocionada y le abrazó con cariño, lo que hizo que Ron se apoyara en el respaldo una vez más. Él se sorprendió un poco, pero devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa y acarició su largo cabello rizado…_

_- no sé qué haría sin ti, Ron… - Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y jugueteó con la chaqueta de él - ¿Vamos a ser felices, verdad? –_

_- lo somos Hermione, a pesar de todo... lo somos… -_

_Ella sonrió y levantó el rostro..._

_- Sí – asintió - lo somos… -_

_Se observaron a los ojos, suspiraron y se ruborizaron. Ella quería besarlo, decirle que solo veía su futuro a su lado, y que él era el único capaz de hacerla completamente feliz, pero no reunió el valor..._

_- ¿Quieres formar una familia, Ron¿Quieres tener hijos? –_

_Ron soltó una risa divertida y jugueteó con sus rizos…_

_- Siempre y cuando se parezcan a su madre… -_

_La chica rió también…_

_- Yo creo que serán pelirrojos y tan alegres como tú… -_

_Volvieron a reír. Seguían abrazados y muy cerca del otro, pero ya no había nada que decir y la incomodidad se hizo presente. Ron sostuvo su mirada y ella le miró anhelante…_

_- Hermione t… -_

_- ¡¡ah, por fin te encuentro!! –_

_Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaron al punto de que Ron buscó su varita por instinto y Hermione se alejó asustada. Se sonrojaron… Bill estaba en lo alto de la escalera con una expresión de sorpresa._

_- lo siento… - dijo el pelirrojo – no quise, bueno… necesito hablar contigo Ron… -_

_Ron vio con horror como Hermione se levantaba apresurada y nerviosamente._

_- ¡i-iré a ayudar a Fleur… estaré abajo…! – pasó por el lado del hermano mayor de Ron, y bajó la escalinata sin otra palabra…_

_Bill sonrió significativamente y se acercó a su molesto hermano menor…_

La castaña sonrió nuevamente al ver que Ron había tenido razón. Había logrado el futuro que siempre deseó y el ver a Rosie y Hugo, alegres y tan suyos y de Ron a la vez, la hacía pensar en lo linda que era su vida ahora, pero también la aterraba el que algo o alguien pudiera hacerles daño.

- ¡¡¡Mami!!!... – la voz de Hugo la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¡¡¡hoy vamos a ganar verdad!!!... ¡¿los Cannons ganarán?! –

La castaña sonrió con orgullo…

- Oh sí, seguro que sí, cielo… - se acercó a él con cariño – ¡Ven a darle un abrazo apretado a mamá…! -

El pequeño corrió hacia ella y le abrazó. Rosie aun le parloteaba a Becky acerca de las tácticas más eficaces del quidditch, con su enorme sombrero anaranjado de los Chudley Cannons sobre su rizado cabello.

- ¡¡Hola a todos… ¿Listos para hoy?!! –

Ginny ingresó a la cocina con una amplia sonrisa, los niños vitorearon y se acercaron a ella…

- ¡Tenemos asientos en lugares privilegiados! – continuó la joven emocionada - ¡bueno, ya saben… privilegio de ex cazadora estrella de las Holyhead Harpies! – tomó uno de los pasteles de Becky que estaban sobre la mesa y miró a su cuñada - ¡¿Y el idiota de mi hermano?! –

- Papi no es idiota, tía Ginny… - exclamó Rosie.

La pelirroja le miró con expresión suave…

- ¡¡lo sé, cielo… tu papi es un idiota redomado…!! - saboreó el dulce y observó a la elfina rápidamente - ¡¡Ey, esto está riquísimo… si te vas conmigo a casa, Becky… te pagaré el triple de lo que te paga Ron y te daré vacaciones a donde tú quieras!! –

Becky sonrió modestamente…

- ¡oh no, Becky no puede, Señora Potter…! Los señores Weasley han sido muy buenos con Becky y a ella le gusta trabajar aquí… -

- ¡lástima...! –

Hermione sonrió y observó a su cuñada….

- Ron estaba muy triste está mañana… realmente quería ir… - se lamentó – por cierto, dijo que te odiaba con toda su alma por no haberle enviado una entrada… -

- ¡¡Harry me dijo que tenía turno!! – se defendió la pelirroja.

- sí, pero dijo que es la intención lo que vale, y que en cuanto pueda se vengará de ti… -

- ¡¡Tía Ginny, vamos ya!! – interrumpió Hugo, preocupado - ¡¡ya va a comenzar el partido!! –

Todas le miraron divertidas…

- ¡tan pequeño y tan exagerado como tú padre, Hugo! - exclamó su tía divertida - ¡Aun faltan dos horas!... pero bien, andando, Harry y los demás ya deben estar en King's Cross, y no quiero ni pensar en cómo debe estar tratando de controlarlos… –

Hermione sonrió imaginándose la escena. Los niños se despidieron de Becky y luego de su madre en medio de risas emocionadas, besos, abrazos prolongados y consejos…

- ¡Con cuidado, sin pelear y no se separen de Harry o Ginny…! –

- ¡mami, dile a Rose que no comience a hablar sobre las jugadas en medio del partido! –

La castaña negó con la cabeza exasperada…

- ¡será genial, Harry se volverá loco…! - rió Ginny – todos están demasiado emocionados… y yo, tengo trabajo que hacer… -

Ginny y los niños desaparecieron en las verdes llamas de la chimenea y Becky subió al segundo piso de la casa. Hermione suspiró. El trabajo le esperaba y debía preparar la junta de mañana. Caminó por el pasillo, nuevamente hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo y terminar su pastel de calabaza. De inmediato sintió pasos rápidos en el jardín…

Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir con fuerza, tomó su varita con rapidez, corrió hacia la puerta de atrás y salió al jardín…

- _¡¡Homenum revelio!!_ - gritó

Lo supo de inmediato… había alguien. Todo pasó rápido por su mente, por un momento pensó en volver a la casa, tomar a Becky y huir a cualquier parte que fuera lejos de allí, pero luego, se dirigió con sigilo hacia la cerca de atrás…

Con la garganta apretada, el corazón en la boca y la varita en su mano, alcanzó los árboles que rodeaban la casa… oyó pasos apresurados y luego el clásico ruido de alguien que desaparecía…

- ¡¡Homenum revelio!! – gritó otra vez.

Esta vez no había nadie, jadeó asustada y se tomó el pecho tratando de calmarse… Quien había estado en su casa se había ido...

* * *

Ron bufó una vez más. Para esa hora el estadio debía estar lleno de gente que vitoreaba y reía emocionada esperando el comienzo del partido. Imaginó a Harry, Ginny y los niños en las tribunas, más alegres que nunca y volvió a bufar. La mitad de los aurores estaban en el estadio, y que él se encontrara en medio de cantidades y cantidades de expedientes y reportes no le hacía gracia. De la nada, un humo plateado apareció frente a su escritorio y con agilidad tomó la forma del patronus de Hermione. La nutria plateada avanzó unos pasos hacia él y Ron pudo escuchar la voz delicada de su mujer con claridad.

- "_Los niños se han ido. Ven a casa en cuanto puedas, no te preocupes, todo está bien." -_

La nutria se esfumó. Por un momento o dos Ron quedó aturdido. No entendió porque ella usaba un patronus para decirle eso, de inmediato se preocupó y se preguntó qué sucedería… pero entonces, un aire helado como el hielo ingresó en la oficina, pasó detrás de él y revolvió su cabello pelirrojo…

Tan rápido como vino, se fue, y Ron se apresuró en terminar los reportes para ir pronto a casa…

La risa emocionada de los niños se mezclaba con los gritos fervientes de la multitud. El estadio estaba repleto de personas para ver la apertura de la temporada de quidditch en Gran Bretaña, todos esperaban el comienzo con anhelo y emoción, sin embargo, Harry supo en cuanto llegó que disfrutaría bastante poco del partido.

- ¡Mami, tengo sed! –

- ¡yo también, tía Ginny! –

- ¡ay, yo también! –

Ginny sonrió con paciencia y levantó el rostro desde su pergamino hacia los niños, mientras su esposo revoleaba los ojos a su lado, _una vez más_…

- ¡No se preocupen, tranquilos! – exclamó la pelirroja - ¡tío Harry ira por bebidas antes de que comience el partido! – el aludido abrió la boca con bastante poca elegancia, mientras su mujer observaba a todos los pequeños - ¡a ver, déjenme contarlos… Lily, Rosie y James tienen sed¿Quién más?!! –

Las manitos de Albus, Hugo, Fred y Teddy se alzaron en el aire al unísono…

- ¡Bien…! – la mujer se volteó a su incrédulo esposo - ¡Son ocho, cariño, ocho bebidas heladas… ¡ah!... y traes pasteles también, varios pasteles, no sé cuánto durará esto y no quiero que los niños mueran de hambre! –

- ¿ocho? – repitió Harry con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Yo cuento siete niños, Ginny! –

Ginny le miró ofendida…

- ¡También tengo hambre y mucha sed Harry, vamos apúrate¿Qué esperas?! – la joven pelirroja sonrió encantadoramente - ¡ah, cielo… y recuerda que adoro el pastel de calabaza!–

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y se levantó derrotado de su asiento…

- ¡ey, Teddy! – llamó - ¿Vienes conmigo? –

El hijo de Teddy se levantó sonriendo para ir tras su padrino, con su cabellera tan azabache como la de él.

Ginny sonrió al verlos partir y se sintió satisfecha consigo misma una vez más. Traer a los niños la ponía muy contenta y le daba un cuota de alegría a su trabajo, sus tres pequeños se entretenían sobremanera con Rosie, Hugo y Fred, el único hijo de George que tenía la misma edad de Hugo y Lily, el pequeño era idéntico a su padre hasta el más mínimo detalle, por último estaba Teddy, los niños lo veían como una especie de ejemplo a seguir y lo admiraban. Teddy pronto cumpliría los nueve años y Ginny se aprontaba para organizar su cumpleaños, para todos los Weasley, él pequeño era uno más de la familia.

Ginny sonrió otra vez, traer a Harry al partido era su mejor táctica de trabajo, mientras ella tomaba nota de todo lo que sucedía en el partido y preparaba la entrevista que debía hacer al nuevo buscador de los Chudley Cannons, dejaría a su marido a cargo de los pequeños.

Volteó a ver a los niños quienes reían inocentemente por la conversación y admiraban cada cosa que veían, todos estaban emocionados y esperaban con ansias que comenzara el partido…

Después de un rato, Teddy y Harry volvieron, los otros niños y Ginny se lanzaron en picada a tomar lo que ellos traían. El partido iba a comenzar.

- ¡papi, yo quiero pastel de manzana! – exclamó Lily - ¡¡A Victoire también le gusta el pastel de manzana¿Por qué no vino Victoire ni Sarah, mami? -

- están en Francia con sus abuelos, cielo… -

- ¡¡a Victoire no le gusta el quidditch!! – exclamó Teddy - ¡¡dice que su cabello se estropea…! –

Los varones hicieron muestras de desagrado…

- ¡eso es verdad…! - dijo Ginny

- ¡¡pero Victoire, se queja mucho tía Ginny, y es muy mandona!! -

La pelirroja sonrió divertida e intercambió una mirada con su esposo. Algo parecido habían escuchado muchos años atrás…

Las luces llenaron el estadio, la multitud gritó y bengalas comenzaron a surcar el aire…

- ¡Harry, el partido va a comenzar, en cualquier momento aparece el nuevo buscador… encárgate de los niños mientras yo trabajo, por favor…!-

Harry la observó incrédulo…

- ¡Ginny, solo me trajiste para ser de niñero! –

La joven sonrió pícara y le dio un beso corto en los labios…

- ¿Con eso buscas comprarme? – se sorprendió el ojiverde.

- ¿funciona? –

- algo… -

Ambos rieron y se acercaron para besarse nuevamente hasta que…

- ¡¡¡Papá!!! –

- ¡¡¡Tío Harry, James está molestando a Albus!!! – acusó Rose

- ¡¡No es verdad!! – se defendió James, bastante poco convincente…

- ¡¡¡Sí lo es!!! –

Albus gritó…

- ¡¡¡Déjame James!!! –

- ¡¡¡Cállate, Rosie!!! – exclamó Hugo

Lily rompió a llorar…

- ¡Lily no llores! – se apresuró Teddy.

- ¡Hugo! – gritó Fred - ¡propongo que tiremos a Rosie y a James desde las gradas hacia abajo! –

Ginny le dio una mirada significativa y divertida a su esposo, mientras él se levantaba con dirección a los niños… los jugadores comenzaron a ingresar a la cancha, la gente gritaba emocionada…

- ¡¡suficiente!! - exclamó Harry entre los niños - ¡¡James, basta… Hugo, Fred, suelten a Rosie eso es peligroso!!…no, Lily, cielo no llores, el partido va comenzar, Ted ayúdame por favor… ¡¡¡¡¡Basta James, Albus no!!! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡… y el misterio de la temporada se levanta, el nuevo buscador de los Chudley Cannons… desde Bulgaria el mismísimo Viktor Krum!!!! –

La multitud rugió enardecida, Ginny observaba con la boca abierta y Harry se volteó, los niños se detuvieron en seco y levantaron al cielo emocionados…

- ¡Krum! – gritó James subiendo a su butaca para ver mejor, Hugo hizo lo mismo…

La gente gritó y rugió emocionada cuando el búlgaro se paseó entre los jugadores… los ojos de Hugo brillaron al ver al hombre sobre la escoba y olvidó tratar de tirar a su hermana desde las gradas…

- ¡¡Rosie!!! – gritó - ¡¡es Krum, Viktor Krum!! – la pequeña pelirroja asintió con emoción.

- ¡Vamos a ganar, papá estará tan contento! –

Harry sonrió al escuchar a su sobrina…

- ¡tu padre dice que Krum es un puñetero…! - exclamó James – ¡eso dijo tío Ron, mamá! –

Los niños tomaron asiento al tiempo que el partido comenzaba y Krum buscaba de inmediato la snitch. Harry sonrió tomando asiento al lado de su esposa…

Después del partido, y del triunfo de los Cannons, la multitud de reporteros se agolpaba detrás del búlgaro quien continuaba su camino hacia los vestidores con su gesto hosco característico, mirando el piso y sin contestar a los llamados de nadie…

- _¡¡Sr. Krum, Sr. Krum!!_ –

Ginny se abrió paso entre las personas arrebolada y logró acercarse un poco…

- ¡¡Sr. Krum!! – exclamó quitando de en medio a una bruja de sombrero alto - ¡¡Para el diario El profeta… la sección de deportes!!-

El hombre no se inmutó y continuó su camino… Ginny necesitaba la entrevista y utilizaría lo que fuera para conseguirla…

- ¡¡quizás me recuerde, Víktor!! – exclamó

El búlgaro levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre con tanta confianza, en medio del caos, observó a la pelirroja, pensando, Ginny se apresuró…

- ¡tal vez no me recuerde a mí del todo, pero si a una de mis amigas…! – exclamó - Hermione W…- sonrió con malicia - ¿Recuerda usted a Hermione Granger? –

Víktor se detuvo…

* * *

Ron cerró la puerta de su casa con rapidez, cruzó el pasillo con pasos apresurados e ingresó a la sala. Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, pergaminos, libros y plumas estaban esparcidos a su alrededor…

- ¿Aun no llegan los niños? – la mujer negó con la cabeza - ¡¡vaya, es tan extraño volver a casa y no oírlos correr ni gritar..!! –

Se quitó la capa y aflojó su corbata sin dejar de mirar a su esposa…

- ¿Por qué enviaste ese patronus? – preguntó seriamente - ¿Qué sucedió? –

Ella levantó el rostro, mantuvo su mirada por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. Ron quitó el pergamino de sus manos, exasperado…

- ¡¡vamos Hermione¿Qué sucedió?... dime!! –

- Sucedió otra vez… - anunció la joven con un suspiro – ¡ahora estoy segura que había alguien en la cerca de atrás Ron, le seguí, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera verle…! -

Él la observó aturdido, como si no procesara lo dicho por ella, por lo que la castaña se levantó exasperada…

- ¡¡¡sé que no me crees!!! – exclamó nerviosa - ¡¡¡pero es verdad… estoy tan asustada… alguien esta buscándonos, observándonos… Ron, estoy segura!!! – sacó su varita de un golpe rápido, y gritó - ¡¡_Homenum revelio_!! –

Ambos sintieron un tirón a la altura del estómago y se tambalearon… La joven le observó preocupada…

- ¿Ves como estoy segura?… -

Ron tan solo la observó con seriedad, observó por el ventanal y luego se sentó en el sofá…

- Hermione, no sé qué decirte… quizás… -

- ¡No me digas nada! – estalló la castaña, paseándose frente a él - ¡No hay nada que decir!... ¡No importa que no me creas!... de ahora en adelante no dejaré que los niños estén solos en la casa y haremos turnos para cuidarlos…-

- ¡Hermione…! –

- …si no podemos en algún momento, los dejaremos en la madriguera y… -

- ¡¡Hermione!!... – Ron se levantó rápidamente y se acercó, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para que le observara – ¡te creo, no te preocupes…. te creo, vamos a hacer todo lo que tú quieras, pero tienes que calmarte… tú y los niños estarán bien…! -

La mujer soltó un suspiro…

- ¡oh, Ron! – exclamó abrazándole y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él - ¡Estoy tan asustada! –

El besó su cabeza y la apretó contra sí mismo…

- ya… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… -

- …perdóname Ron… - susurró la joven.

Ron la apartó un poco, bastante sorprendido…

- ¿Qué? –

Hermione se ruborizó y le observó con sus ojos castaños más abiertos y apenados que nunca.

- yo sé que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, pero… -

- ¡¡ey!! – la cortó Ron de inmediato, acariciando su mejilla - ¡¡no te preocupes por eso, claro que te extraño, pero ya vamos a tener nuestro momento… los niños son lo primero!! -

Ella le regaló una sonrisa encantadora y se empinó para depositar un beso suave en los labios de él, sostuvo su mirada y la sonrisa…

- sin embargo, creo que ahora tenemos tiempo libre antes de volver al ministerio y el partido aun no debe haber terminado… -

Ron sonrió acariciando su espalda y su largo cabello rizado…

- bueno… si lo pones así… -

El rostro de ella se iluminó cuando sintió los labios de su marido en los de ella, suspiró…

- ¡¡¡¡¡Mami!!!!!!! –

- ¡No puede ser! – resopló Ron molesto - ¡¿tan rápido terminó el condenado partido?! –

Hermione se separó del él con un beso rápido y se apresuró en abrir la puerta de entrada…

- ¡¡¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos!!! –

Todos entraron en tropel y entre risas emocionadas, Rosie y Hugo corrieron hacia Ron….

- ¿En serio¿los Cannons ganaron? –

- ¡¡sí, papá!! – gritó Rosie, mientras su padre la alzaba - ¡¡Fue tan emocionante!! –

- un partido espectacular…- sentenció Harry…

Ginny sonrió con malicia…

- ¡¡No sabes qué partido te has perdido, Ron!! –

Ron gruñó y le envió la más asesina de las miradas, para luego dirigirse al pequeño Fred…

- ¡¡le gané a tu padre...!! – exclamó emocionado - ¡¡pues cuéntale a George cada detalle del partido, para que vea que los Cannons no estarán estancados en la liga por mucho tiempo!!–

Hermione sonrió…. El cabello de Teddy se había vuelto de un fuerte rojo fuego como el de todos los Weasley…

- ¡¡Pero lo mejor fue el final!! – rió el hijo de Lupin - ¡¡el Amago de Wronski!! –

- ¿Amago de Wronski? – se sorprendió Ron

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!!!!!!!! – sonrieron todos los pequeños…

- ¡¡¡¡Creo que ahora también soy fan de los Cannons, tío Ron!!! – exclamó Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¡¡Eso es lo más sensato que puedes hacer, Lily…!! -

Ginny le dio una mirada a su hija menor, - _traidora… -_ la niñita rió. Hermione se dirigió a la pelirroja…

- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? –

- ¡¡oh, Hermione… muy bien, demasiado bien!!...debo decir, que todo gracias a ti –

- ¿a mí? –

Los demás le contaban a Ron del partido, James parloteaba en medio de todos…

- ¡¡Los Cannons ganaron cuatrocientos cincuenta a cuatrocientas veinte!! – exclamó - ¡¡fue un partido muy emocionante!! -

- ¡¡¡¡¡y vimos a Víktor Krum!!! – agregó Albus

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!!!!!!!! – asintieron todos los pequeños…

El rostro de Ron se congeló y su sonrisa se esfumó del rostro, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos…

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –

Soltó a Rosie torpemente…

- ¡¡Krum, es el mejor jugador del mundo!! – gritó Hugo

Su padre sintió que la ira lo embargaba al escuchar a su pequeño…

- ¡¡No, no lo es!! – gritó furioso - ¡¡Krum es tan solo un condenado idiota, baboso y desgarbado!! –

Silencio, Rosie frunció el ceño, los niños le observaron sorprendidos por el cambio de humor. Dos segundos más tarde, la transparente carcajada de Ginny se dejó sentir en toda la sala…

- ¡tío Ron está bromeando! – se apresuró Hermione

- ¿Por qué no van al jardín a jugar? – sugirió Harry – ¡no mucho tiempo, aun nos queda pasar por tu casa Fred…!-

Los niños corrieron al jardín con rapidez y sonrisas alegres, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, el pelirrojo se dejó caer en el sofá…

- ¡Ron! – reprochó Hermione molesta - ¡Debes cuidar tu vocabulario cuando los niños están presentes, te lo he dicho cientos de veces! –

- ¡James está aprendiendo demasiadas malas conductas por tu culpa y la de George! – acusó Ginny.

- ¡Tú, cállate! – le espetó su hermano - ¡Llevaste a Mis hijos a conocer a Víktor Krum, y ahora lo admiran más que a mí, mi Rosie y mi Hugo! –

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo enternecida…

- No lo admiran más que a ti… -

- ¡Krum es una leyenda viviente del quidditch…! -

- gracias, Harry… pero yo creo que no es nada más que un dolor en el… -

- ¡Suficiente, Ron! – le cortó la castaña furiosa otra vez y sentándose a su lado - ¡Francamente no entiendo porque tanto odio hacia Víktor Krum! –

- ¿a si?... ¡Pues yo no voy a explicártelo! –

Ella se quedó callada…

- ¡bien, Ron…! - exclamó Ginny con su sonrisa encantadora – tendrás que acostumbrarte… Krum está aquí en Inglaterra, vino para quedarse y es la nueva estrella de la temporada – sonrió – ¡por suerte te recordaba Hermione…! si no, no me habría dado la entrevista… -

- _¡Ginny!_ –

La pelirroja soltó otra risita divertida y revolvió el cabello de su hermano juguetonamente…

- ¡¡No seas tonto Ron!! – sonrió - ¡¡Hermione es tu esposa!! – la aludida se sonrojó - ¡¡y gracias a Krum los Chudley Cannons ganaron!! –

Harry asintió y se acercó…

- vamos, Gin…- anunció – tengo turno y junta por la tarde en el ministerio y quiero descansar un poco antes de ir… –

La joven asintió…

- ¡bien… felicidades Ron! – exclamó - ¡ah, por cierto Hermione, Krum te manda_ muchos_ cariños! –

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero su hermana soltó una risotada, Hermione le dio una mirada furibunda a Ginny mientras Harry la sacaba de la sala para salir al jardín donde los niños corrían y reían…

Se quedaron solos y el silencio se hizo presente, Hermione se volteó hacia su marido…

- Ron… –

Él no contestó, tan solo la observó como si ella tuviese la culpa de todo.

- Ron, han pasado tantos años – dijo acercándose a él - Krum se casó, se separó, ni siquiera me recuerda… ¡y mucho menos lo recuerdo yo a él…! – silencio – no te enojes conmigo… ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de alguien que no veo desde nuestra propia boda? –

- no estoy celoso… - espetó.

- ¿A no? –

- ¡¡No!! – Hermione alzó una ceja - ¡Bien, sí… estoy profundamente celoso!... ¡quiero que vuelva de donde salió y que los Cannons hayan perdido el partido! – Hermione le miró incrédula - ¡bueno, no tanto…! –

La chica soltó una risita y tomó su mano…

- ¡¡No seas tonto Ron, yo te amo a ti!! – susurró besando la mejilla de él - ¡¡Siempre te he querido solo a ti!! –

No pudo evitarlo, Ron sonrió satisfecho y respondió rodeando la cintura de ella…

- Te amo Hermione…-

- y sabes que yo a ti… -

Hermione atrapó los labios de él y se besaron con cariño y seguridad…

* * *

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, y a pesar de que casi todos los funcionarios del ministerio habían terminado su jornada, los aurores recién terminaba la junta. Ron y Harry salían entre ellos con sendos informes en sus manos…

- hacía meses que no teníamos misiones en el mismo equipo¿eh? – comentó Harry

- ¡por fin, ya no quería más teniendo a ese estúpido francés a mi cargo…! - soltó Ron con un bostezo - ¡Estoy muerto, quiero ir a casa ya! –

Un memorándum llegó disparado hacia él y Ron lo tomó con rapidez…

- es de Hermione… -

_Ron: Aun estoy en la oficina, anda a casa y encárgate de los niños por favor, aun me quedan cosas que arreglar para la junta de mañana, trataré de llegar pronto… besos, Hermione._

- Nos iríamos juntos… - susurró decepcionado, Harry se encogió de hombros – bien, no importa, vamos a revisar esos informes rápido porque debo ir a casa. -

En otra parte del ministerio, en el nivel cuatro donde se encontraba la oficina de Regulación de Criatura mágicas, solo quedaban tres personas, Hermione, Samantha Diggle y la representante de la comunidad de elfos… todas en la oficina de la primera.

- será mejor que vayan a casa… - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – mañana tenemos un día bastante largo y tenemos que discutir muchas cosas… te enviaré a casa la lista que debes presentar mañana, Sam…-

La joven rubia asintió…

- la estaré esperando, Hermione – la subdirectora del departamento se dirigió a la elfina sentada entre ambas – ¿quieres que te lleve a casa, Winky…? -

Los ojos saltones de Winky observaron a Samantha con alegría…

- ¡Winky estaría muy agradecida! –

Ambas sonrieron y se despidieron animadas….

Diez minutos después de enviarle un memorándum a Ron, Hermione estaba sola y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Comenzó a revisar los informes y arreglar los últimos detalles, todo saldría perfectamente bien y no dudaba que la junta de mañana sería todo un éxito, observó el reloj de pared. Eran casi las nueve.

Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se percató que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, su capa flotaba mientras su alta figura se detenía en el umbral de la puerta para observarla. Ingresó con sigilo, pero cerró la puerta de un golpe fuerte.

El ruido la sobresaltó, soltó la pluma asustada y tomó su varita instintivamente, suspiró…

- ¡Por Merlín, Ron que susto me diste! – dijo con una sonrisa más tranquila.

Su marido no dijo nada, asintió con la cabeza y dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella…

- ¿Qué sucede? – continuó la castaña dejando su varita a un lado - ¿Terminó ya la reunión?–

Ron asintió otra vez, con sus ojos azules fijos en ella. Rodeó el escritorio y se quedó de pie a su lado…

- amor… - dijo la chica volviendo a sus pergaminos – es mejor que vayas a casa… ¿recuerdas los que hablamos esta tarde?... te aseguro que no tardo en terminar esto y… -

Había algo extraño.

Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y se volteó hacia Ron, los ojos azules de él la observaban de una forma peculiar…

- ¿Qué sucede? –

Entonces, el hombre tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con brusquedad la acercó hasta él… podía sentir sus labios a centímetros de su boca y ella le alejó un poco…

- ¡Ron… aquí, no…! – protestó - ¡lo sabes… ¿Ron?! –

Entonces el joven de ojos azules tomó sus brazos y la levantó del asiento con rudeza. Hermione se asustó. Ron la atrajo hacia él, con demasiada fuerza e incluso con rabia, presionó su labios con los de ella buscando que ella contestara, pero no lo permitió….

…y Hermione supo de inmediato que todo estaba mal… que ese no era Ron y se aterró. Ron, su Ron, era gentil y cariñoso, divertido, atento y la trataba casi como a una muñeca de porcelana… esos eran los ojos azules de Ron pero no tenían aquel brillo que solo pertenecía a él….

Luchó contra él asustada y logró alejarlo de un empujón…

- …no eres Ron… - susurró…

Entonces los ojos azules de su esposo se inyectaron de furia, y Hermione se petrificó al ver la alta figura de su marido acercarse a ella, levantar su mano y cruzar su rostro con un golpe violento….

* * *

_Hola a todos!... perdón, de verdad no me di cuenta que había demorado tanto en actualizar la otra vez hasta que leí sus mensajes y vi las fechas, pero es que estoy terminando el semestre en la universidad y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar. A ver si ahora puedo compensar… gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad… muchas, muchas gracias, y por supuesto continúen leyendo, besos!!!..._


	5. Encantamiento Patronus

**Sentimientos Pendientes…**

Capítulo IV: _Encantamiento patronus…_

…_Entonces los ojos azules de su esposo se inyectaron de furia, y Hermione se petrificó al ver la alta figura de su marido acercarse a ella, levantar su mano y cruzar su rostro de un golpe violento…_

Por un momento o dos, Hermione no entendió lo que sucedía y se sintió más desorientada que nunca. Yacía en el frío suelo de su oficina, su labio dolía, su visión nublada y sentía su mejilla arder como si fuego ardiendo la quemara. Estaba aturdida, sentía todo irreal, lento, absurdo. Ron _no_ podía haberla golpeado así.

Quiso buscar aire y calmarse un poco, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntarias por el dolor al tiempo que volvía a incorporarse con lentitud, se afirmó del escritorio y le vio otra vez…

Ron estaba de pie frente a ella, observándola. Sus extraños ojos azules no pestañearon mientras llevaba la mano a un lado de su túnica y sacaba una desconocida varita…

… y todo pasó rápido, y Hermione supo que tenía que hacer algo. Buscó su varita, con frenesí pero no la encontró, gimió de desesperación, mientras Ron blandía una varita que no era la suya…

- _¡¡Stupefy!!_ –

Hermione se agachó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hechizo revolvió un poco su cabello y golpeó el estante de atrás tirando libros por doquier, varias cosas estallaron y una lluvia de cristales cubrió todo…

La imponente figura de Ron volvió a acercarse a ella, mas escalofriante y mas furioso que nunca. La angustia se apoderó de la joven, sollozó y se levantó de un salto para huir, pero el hombre fue más rápido y atrapó su brazo con una fuerza impresionante, lo apretó con saña y la detuvo en seco. Hermione gimió de dolor, lloró de impotencia y desesperación…

- ¡¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!!! – sollozó tratando de zafarse de él - ¡No eres Ron…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sé que no eres Ron!!!!!!!!!!! –

Sus ojos azules se inyectaron de furia una vez más, soltó un bramido de rabia y la lanzó lejos, con toda la fuerza que tenía. Hermione fue despedida hacia atrás y cayó sobre el escritorio, rodó sobre él y volvió a golpear la fría losa del piso una vez más.

Quedó tendida allí, con su mejilla escociendo, su labio sangrando y su cabello alborotado, ahora su hombro izquierdo dolía demasiado. No podía levantarse, se sentía confundida y aturdida entre el desastre de libros, plumas, pergaminos y vidrios que estaban esparcidos alrededor de ella…

- Hermione… -

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar la voz ahora aterradora de su marido. Quiso hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintió los pasos de él acercarse a ella. Paseó su mirada castaña con rapidez por el suelo de la oficina… entonces la vio. Su propia varita estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, tirada entre varios expedientes…

- Hermione… -

Ron llegó hasta ella y la miró de forma tal que Hermione casi pudo percibir lástima o remordimiento, no se movió. El hombre se agachó hasta ella e hizo ademán de acariciar su rostro. Hermione comenzó a tiritar, cerró los ojos y soltó un sollozo de terror...

- no llores… - susurró él con suavidad y acariciando su cabello – no llores… -

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio que él había bajado la guardia, era ahora o nunca. Sin previo aviso, empujó a Ron con toda su fuerza y él perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa y cayó en un enjambre de cosas tiradas. En cosa de segundos, reunió toda la fuerza que podía y se levantó de un salto, para atrapar su varita del suelo de un zarpazo desesperado y la blandió con toda su fuerza...

- _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Expecto Patronum!!!!!!!!!_ –

El vapor plateado surgió de su varita con una rapidez sorprendente, tomó la forma de su patronus al tiempo que Ron se incorporaba furioso del suelo…

- _¡¡Expulso!! -_ con un movimiento de la varita, el hombre mandó lejos todo lo que le impedía el paso…

A pesar de la fuerte explosión, Hermione no pudo pensar más que en su verdadero marido…

- ¡¡Ron..!! – gimió desesperada.

El patronus cambió de forma al tiempo que el hombre se lanzaba sobre ella y la golpeaba fuerte en el rostro una vez más, el patronus desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La varita de Hermione cayó de su mano y quedó tendida en el suelo sin poder moverse más mientras su visión se nublaba por las lágrimas y el dolor en su cabeza…

Ron apuntó su varita hacia ella…

- no debiste hacer eso… - soltó - _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Crucio!!!!!!!! _–

La maldición imperdonable dio de lleno en su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que lo vivía; quizás antes había sido peor, pero de igual forma sintió como si millones de agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo y rasgaran cada una de las fibras de su ser, ni siquiera pudo gritar, se volvería loca de dolor y quiso morir, quiso llorar e implorar, pensó en Rosie y en Hugo; y pensó en Ron… el verdadero Ron.

- Partiremos temprano por la mañana a Azkaban… - decía Harry pasando las hojas del informe, detrás de su escritorio – quizás podamos obtener alguna información relevante, ya sabes, los celadores han visto pasar a cada uno de los familiares de los mortífagos… -

Ron, sentado frente a él, asintió frotándose los ojos…

- como tu digas… - susurró cansado – pero en la tarde tengo turno en la academia – bostezó - terminaremos este caso pronto, estoy casi seguro, hace mucho que no nos asignaban algo juntos. ¿Crees que sea bueno llevar a algunos aurores en entrenamiento? –

Harry asintió…

- ¡claro que sí!... sería ideal para… - se quedó callado en seco y frunció el ceño - ¿ey, Ron?... ¿No es ese, _tu_ patronus? –

Ron se volteó confundido y palideció de inmediato.

Su terrier plateado estaba en el umbral del cubículo de Harry, abrió el hocico con gracia y la voz inusualmente desesperada de Hermione se oyó en la oficina…

- _¡¡Ron…!!_ –

Ron lo entendió de inmediato, no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de un salto, su patronus desapareció con un sonido sordo…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!!!! - exclamó

- ¿Qué demonios? – soltó Harry levantándose también - ¿Qué sucede, Ron!!! -

Pero Ron ya había salido del cubículo hecho un vendaval y Harry se apresuró en seguirle. El ruido hizo que Kingsley saliera con rapidez desde su propio cubículo…

- ¡¡Harry, Ron… ¿Qué sucede!! –

Ron ya había llegado a los elevadores y ni siquiera le escuchó, ingresó en el primero y el elevador desapareció con el usual traqueteo metálico. Harry llegó hasta el otro y se volteó hasta el auror…

- ¡¡No lo sé Kingsley…!!! – exclamó - ¡¡¡¡es Hermione, nivel cuatro, Departamento de regulación de Criaturas mágicas…!!!! –

Su elevador también comenzó a moverse…

El elevador de Ron se detuvo en el nivel cuatro, y él salió más asustado y apurado que nunca…

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!!!!!! – gritó, todo estaba vacío y las luces apagadas – _¡lumos!_… -

Nada se oía, pero de igual forma el joven caminaba con rapidez por el largo pasillo, iluminado solo por el resplandor de su varita...

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!! – llamaba - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!!!!!!!! –

Angustiado, asustado y con el corazón en la mano, llegó a la última oficina en la que su esposa trabajaba y abrió la puerta de un golpe rápido y estrepitoso, sin embargo se congeló…

Parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por allí, todo estaba desordenado, vidrios, libros rotos, pergaminos y plumas por doquier. A un lado del escritorio estaba el cuerpo menudo e inerte de…

- ¡No…! – gimió Ron, tirando su varita y corriendo hasta la castaña - ¡¡¡¡Hermione!!! – gritó tomando el cuerpo lacio de ella - ¡¡¡Hermione, contéstame!!!!!! – tomó su rostro con cuidado y lo movió levemente - ¡¡¡HERMIONE!! -

Era como vivir una de sus pesadillas, tantos años temiendo lo mismo, tantos años soñando con vivir algo así, y ahora él solo podía pensar en abrazarla contra él y llamarla con desesperación mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de solo verla en ese estado…

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!! – gimió observándola - ¡¡Hermione, mi amor..!! –

Su voz se quebró mientras hundía su rostro en su cabello e imágenes comenzaban a pasar por su mente, y no pudo evitar pensar en la vez que había temido perderla…

_La elegante lámpara caía del techo, Hermione, Griphook y Bellatrix estaban justo debajo. La mortífaga gritó de terror y soltó a la débil muchacha con rapidez quien cayó al suelo desmayada. La lámpara golpeó el suelo y una lluvia de cristales disparados por doquier llenaron de caos el elegante salón, Draco se llevó las manos al rostro gimiendo de dolor y Narcisa se precipitó a él…_

_Ron corrió hacia Hermione, no le importó nada ni nadie más, sentía hechizos, maldiciones, gritos y rayos de luz pasando a su alrededor, pero él solo tenía ojos y corazón para ella… logró sacarla, su cabello estaba desparramado y su rostro rasguñado, no se movía…_

- ¡¡Merlín, Hermione!! –

La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ron levantó a la muchacha rápidamente y la afirmó con cuidado…

- ¡rápido…! - susurró desesperado - ¡¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo!!

- ¡¡Espera!! – Harry blandió su varita hasta ella - _¡¡enervate!! –_

Nada sucedió.

Intercambiaron una mirada angustiada y salieron rápidamente de la oficina…

* * *

Su cuerpo dolía, se sentía cansada, _¿Dónde estaba?_, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido. No quiso abrir los ojos, quiso dormir para siempre y olvidarse de todo, pero un murmullo no la dejaba. Desde lejos sentía voces, como si una frecuencia mal sintonizada se hubiese apoderado de sus oídos, una mujer indignada, un hombre molesto, discutían… voces familiares…

- ¡ya le _he_ dicho que baje la voz!... – gritó la mujer

- … ¡y yo le _he_ dicho que_ Voy_ a entrar! –

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oír la voz potente y masculina de Ron. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y la luz hirió sus ojos por unos segundos, la puerta se abrió con estrépito…

- ¡¡Señor Weasley!! – gritó la sanadora indignada - ¡¡No es manera de entrar, debe salir de aquí ahora!!!... ¡¡¡¡No, usted tampoco Señor Potter!!! –

- ¡¡Hermione!! -

La castaña comenzó a respirar asustada, Ron se dirigió hasta ella con rapidez sin notar nada…

- ¡oh, Merlín, estás bien…! – sonrió, se agachó hasta ella para besar su frente y su rostro, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y no se movió – ¡Hermione, estaba tan…! – entonces lo notó, Harry frunció el ceño y la sanadora también - ¿Qué pasa? –

Los ojos castaños de ella miraban a Ron asustados y él se incorporó confundido…

- ¿está todo bien, Hermione? – preguntó Harry

Hermione se mantuvo tiesa como una piedra, Harry abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, pero entonces, varios aurores ingresaron a la habitación con Kingsley Shacklebolt al frente…

La sanadora se indignó…

- ¡¡Por Merlín, esto es un hospital!! – exclamó exasperada…

Ron frunció el ceño…

- ¡¡Kingsley, no es el momento para…!! –

- Lo siento, Ron… - le cortó el otrora ministro de magia – Necesitamos hablar con Hermione ahora, sabes bien cuáles son los plazos y los procedimientos… -

Ron soltó un resoplido exasperado, mientras el jefe de los aurores se acercaba a su esposa t ella le observaba en silencio.

- Hermione… tienes que ayudarnos, no había nadie más que tú en el nivel cuatro esta noche, y solo tú puedes decirnos quién te hizo esto… – los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a enrojecerse – ¡te conozco, y sé que eres una mujer fuerte!... también sé que es difícil, que debe haber sido horrible, pero dime… ¿le viste?... ¿puedes reconocerlo? –

Todos en la sala tenían sus ojos clavados en ella esperando una respuesta. Ron la observaba con avidez al igual que Kingsley. De un momento a otro, una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos castaños y suspiró…

- quizás ahora no sea el momento… - comenzó Harry

- Ron… - contestó ella reprimiendo el llanto – fue Ron… -

Silencio.

Por unos segundos, nada más se oyó que la respiración agitada de ella. Entonces las palabras de Hermione fueron procesadas y los ojos de todos los aurores, Kingsley, Harry y la sanadora se posaron en el pelirrojo. Ron observaba con tal mueca de incomprensión y aturdimiento a su esposa, que Harry hubiese reído sino estuviesen en una situación tan seria…

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo…? –

Pero Ron no pudo terminar, los aurores se apresuraron y lo rodearon, dos de ellos lo tomaron con rapidez y lo alejaron con brusquedad de la cama de Hermione.

- ¡¡eso es imposible…!! - gritó Harry

Kingsley no se movió, observaba a Ron con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, mientras él forcejeaba con sus propios compañeros…

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!! – exclamó - ¡¡¡¡diles que no es cierto…!!!! –

La sanadora se llevó las manos a la boca, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron impresionados y trató de incorporarse…

- ¡¡Señora Weasley, no se mueva…!! –

- ¡¡No, déjenlo!! – exclamó la castaña tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la mujer - ¡¡¡¡Ron… quiero decir, estaba usando el cuerpo de Ron, no sé quien era… pero estaba usando el cuerpo de Ron!!!! –

Harry soltó un suspiro aliviado, sin embargo los hombres no lo soltaron...

- ¿Está usted segura? – preguntó uno de ellos

- ¡¡¡Por supuesto que lo está, idiota!!! – gritó Ron, forcejeando para que lo soltaran de una vez - ¡¡¡Es mi mujer y sabe bien que yo no le haría daño…!!! –

Sus ojos se encontraron, pero la castaña se rehusó a mirarle…

- No sé quien era… Kingsley – dijo – Se hizo pasar por Ron, pero estoy segura que no era él… -

Kingsley la miró impasible, los aurores soltaron al pelirrojo y él les mandó una mirada capaz de convertirlos en polvo, el jefe de todos ellos continuó…

- Qué te hizo... además del cruciatus…-

Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron por las lágrimas, que no soltó, y habló por primera vez con la voz cortada…

- me… golpeó… nada más… -

- ¡¡¡¡Maldito hijo de …!!! –

- ¡¡¡Señor Weasley!!!! – se escandalizó la sanadora - ¡¡_Esto es un hospital_!! –

- Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, Kingsley – dijo Harry acercándose hasta su amiga - Hermione necesita descansar -

Kingsley se dirigió a la sanadora…

- ¿ella ya está bien? – preguntó - ¿Puede dejar el hospital ahora? –

La mujer asintió…

- claro que sí, necesita calmarse un poco, pero está bien, le daremos una poción para el dolor… -

- Excelente - anunció el moreno moviéndose hacia la salida – Partiremos al ministerio dentro de media hora, Hermione, vas a dar tu declaración oficial, vas a contarnos cada detalle de lo que sucedió y realizaremos la reconstrucción de los… -

- ¡No! – interrumpió Ron perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Hermione es mi mujer y ella no irá a ninguna parte más que a nuestra casa! –

Silencio.

Kingsley le observó como si lo viera por primera vez, Harry no dijo nada, y por primera vez en toda la noche, Hermione observó a su esposo…

- esto se acaba aquí… - continuó Ron - Ha sido demasiado por hoy, conozco muy bien los procedimientos y plazos, pero ahora Hermione irá a descansar! –

El moreno perdió la paciencia…

- ¡¡¡¡Sé sensato, Ron!!!! –

- ¡¡Es mi última palabra Kingsley!! – exclamó el pelirrojo – mañana hablarás con ella, cuando esté más tranquila – observó a los aurores – ahora ustedes salgan de aquí, Mi esposa tiene que alistarse para ir a casa… -

El jefe de los aurores no dijo nada más. Frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación notablemente molesto y sin una sola palabra más, los aurores le siguieron, Harry le dio una última mirada a los Weasley, antes de salir también.

Ron se volteó hacia su mujer y su expresión cambió de inmediato, la miró nervioso y casi con temor de su reacción…

- te esperaré afuera… Hermione – susurró

La joven asintió sin mirarle. Después de varios últimos exámenes por parte de la sanadora y que todo estuviera en orden Hermione salió de la habitación. Caminó con pasos inseguros y aun adolorida por el pasillo. Harry se levantó de su asiento para ayudarla, Ron, de pie al lado de su amigo le observó con una expresión incómoda y guardando las distancias…

- ¿Dónde prefieres que te lleve? – preguntó con voz apagada - puedes ir donde Harry y Ginny, o quizás a La Madriguera… -

Hermione le observó a los ojos y de inmediato supo lo que él pensaba. No quería asustarla y él temía que ella pudiera estar atemorizada de él. La pena la embargó y a pesar de que tenía miedo al verle, negó con la cabeza.

- no, vamos a casa… - susurró

Ron no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado y sonreír levemente. Harry ayudó a la muchacha a caminar, mientras el pelirrojo les seguía en silencio, bajaron hasta el primer piso del hospital y caminaron hacia las enormes y doradas chimeneas…

- No creo que sea bueno que viajes por la red flú – dijo Ron sin acercarse a ella, pero con voz preocupada – será mejor que te aparezcas¡sola no, por supuesto! … - ella le observó y él se avergonzó – digo, estoy seguro que Harry querrá ayudarte… -

Ella negó con la cabeza y se alejó del ojiverde…

- prefiero aparecerme contigo… -

Ron se ruborizó. Harry sonrió observando a la joven castaña acercarse hasta Ron, abrazarle con temor y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. El joven de ojos azules sonrió más tranquilo cuando Harry le dio una mirada significativa y desapareció, segundos más tarde, Ron devolvió el abrazo con timidez y volteó en su sitio.

Ambos aparecieron en un angosto y oscuro callejón, Harry les esperaba. En silencio, los tres salieron de él y se encaminaron calle arriba hacia una de las colinas donde la acogedora casa de los Weasley se vislumbraba, las luces encendidas alumbraban el amplio jardín y el viento helado agitaba las hojas de los árboles. Apenas Ron abrió la puerta de entrada, Hermione ingresó y sintió que un peso en el pecho la abandonaba, realmente estaba aliviada de por fin estar en casa.

- prepararé café… - anunció Harry, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ron asintió ingresando a la salita, Hermione le siguió lentamente y se sentó en el amplio sofá, observó que aun estaban en la mesita sus pergaminos y libros de leyes mágicas que había usado por la tarde, a un lado estaba el libro sobre dementores de Ron que tanto Rosie leía, entonces, Hermione recordó…

- los niños… – susurró - Rosie, Hugo… ¿Dónde..? –

- La madriguera…- se apresuró el pelirrojo encendiendo la chimenea - Ginny pasó por ellos inmediatamente después de… - se incomodó –…bueno, y los llevó para allá, es mejor que no sepan nada, son muy pequeños y pueden asustarse… –

Su esposa asintió y volvió a agachar la mirada… Harry ingresó en ese momento con una bandeja, galletas y café. Ron se sentó en el otro sofá…

- toma esto Hermione… - dijo Harry tendiéndola una taza – te calmará… -

La chica asintió distraída, evadiendo la mirada inquisitiva de su marido, dio un sorbo y el sabor amargo y poco usual del café pareció quemarle la garganta, se ruborizó…

Ron escupió sin compasión ni elegancia…

- ¡¡¡esto está asqueroso…!!! – soltó

Harry se indignó…

- ¡ey!... hice mi mejor intento, sabes… -

Hermione quiso sonreír al verles discutir, pero no pudo. Entonces, la chimenea comenzó a crepitar con fuerza y todos la observaron, las flamas se volvieron verdes y tanto Ron como Harry se levantaron de un salto con sus varitas en mano…

- ¡¡¡Ay, Hermione!!!! –

Ginny apareció, salió rauda de la chimenea y se lanzó sobre su cuñada…

- ¡¡¡estaba tan asustada..!!!! – exclamó, la observó inquisitivamente - ¡¡¡¡¿Estás bien¿estás herida?...!!!!!! – Hermione le observaba aturdida - ¡¡¡¡dime quien te hizo esto!!!!... lo vamos a encontrar, vamos a encontrar al mal nacido que te hizo esto y los mandaremos al infierno de una patada en el… –

- Ginny – se apresuró Harry – no te preocupes, cielo, Hermione ya está bien… -

La pelirroja se volteó hacia él indignada…

- ¡¡¡Tú te callas, y no soy tu cielo!! – le interrumpió. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, Ron rió con sorna por detrás y su hermana continuó con un dedo acusador hacia Harry - ¡¡¡¡ no te imaginas cuan preocupada me has tenido, Harry Potter!!!... ¡¡Me envías un mínimo patronus diciendo que saque a Rosie y Hugo de la casa lo más rápido que pueda porque Hermione ha sido atacada y la llevan a San Mungo, que está herida, y no tienes idea de lo que sucedió, me tienes con el alma en vilo por horas¡¡horas!! y ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de enviarme una lechuza u otro estúpido patronus para decir cómo van las cosas…!!!–

Harry estaba congelado…

- estoy bien, Ginny… - se apresuró la castaña con voz baja- no te preocupes¿mis hijos, como están ellos? –

Ginny se dirigió a ella luego de mirar con profundo odio a su marido…

- No te preocupes por ellos, están muy bien y no saben nada. Estaban dormidos cuando me vine, llevé a los míos también, así creen que fue otra de sus reuniones nocturnas en La Madriguera… -

- Ginny… - quiso comenzar Harry – yo no… -

- ¡¡He dicho que no me hables, eres un desconsiderado, ni siquiera te preocup…!! –

Harry estalló…

- ¡¡¡Eres tú la desconsiderada, Ginny, hemos pasado momentos horribles y tu solo te preocupas de ti misma…!!! –

Hermione estaba en medio de ellos observándolos con temor…

- ¡¡¿de mi misma¡¡¡¿de mi misma?!!! –

- ¡¡¡sí!!! –

Ginny abrió la boca para replicar…

- ¡¡¡Ya fue suficiente!!! – gritó Ron, levantándose de su asiento y profundamente molesto - ¡¡Suficiente de estupideces aquí en mi casa, vayan a discutir afuera todo lo que quieran, Hermione necesita descansar y no escucharlos a ustedes… ¡¡¡y no tomes eso!! – le quitó a su esposa la taza de café que Harry había preparado, Hermione le observó - ¿Quieres morir envenenada?, Harry no sabe cocinar… - el aludido revoleó los ojos - Es mejor que te sientes…-

Ron se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros y sentarla nuevamente en el sofá. Pero al verle tan alto e imponente ante ella, recordó los ojos azules sin sentimiento que la torturaban horas atrás, y un escalofrío la recorrió. No pudo evitarlo y se alejó asustada antes de que Ron pudiera siquiera tocarla…

Su esposo se congeló. Hermione sintió pena y miró hacia otro lado…

- ¿Qué sucede? – se extrañó Ginny

- vuelvo en un momento… – murmuró Ron, saliendo con rapidez hacia el jardín.

Harry negó con la cabeza a su mujer mientras ella miraba a Hermione con expresión de sorpresa. Las llamas de la chimenea flamearon otra vez…

- ¡¡Ginny!!! – la voz molesta de Molly resonó en la sala.

La aludida gimió, se volteó con rapidez y se arrodilló frente a las llamas hacia el rostro de su madre…

- ¡¡Mamá, lo siento, olvidé avisarte que… – Harry carraspeó - …Hermione está aquí, está bien, un poco confundida y nerviosa nada mas pero el peligro ya pasó…!! -

- ¡¡¿Por qué demoraste tanto?... estaba aterrada!! –

Ginny frunció el ceño…

- lo siento mamá – dijo mordaz – no escogí bien al padre de mis hijos… - Molly la observó aturdida – olvídalo, lo importante es que Hermione está bien y en su casa, mira aquí está…-

Se alejó un poco y Molly pudo ver a su cansada nuera…

- ¡¡oh Hermione, querida, necesitas descansar… estábamos tan asustados, Arthur partió al ministerio en cuanto lo supo, ahora están allá, me ha enviado una lechuza hace unos minutos y dice que Kingsley ha movilizado varios grupos, está muy preocupado porque la seguridad en el ministerio fue violada de manera brutal…!! –

- ¿y Rosie¿y Hugo…? -

- dormidos querida, como dos angelitos, ya sabes cómo es Hugo… Rosie quiso leer hasta más tarde, pero no se lo permití… tan solo James y Al están despiertos a pesar de que los he mandado a dormir al menos seis veces… - observó sobre su hombro - ¡¡Oh, Arthur ha llegado, ven mañana a comer querida, estaré esperándote, descansa Hermione!!! –

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa leve, mientras la madre de los Weasley desaparecía.

Ron entró en ese instante, Harry se dirigió a él…

- El ministerio está siendo fiscalizado ahora, tal vez sea mejor que parta para allá… -

- ¡Sí! – soltó Ginny mordaz – y busca un buen sofá en tu oficina para dormir, porque esta noche no dormirás en mi casa… -

- ¡¡¡¿Por qué estás tan enojada?!!! –

-¡¡¡¿Quieres que te lo repita?!!! Bien, ahí va…–

Ron la interrumpió en seco…

- Quizás sea mejor que vaya contigo, Harry, podrán necesitar mas aurores para abarcar mayor espacio y tiempo, Ginny puede quedarse con Hermione esta noche… -

Harry y Ginny asintieron con seguridad, sin embargo, la castaña se incorporó levemente y habló con voz apagada y sorprendida…

- ¿vas a dejarme, _ahora_? –

Harry y Ginny la observaron de inmediato. Ron se ruborizó...

- bueno, pensé que querrías que me fuera. Me doy cuenta fácilmente que estás asustada de mí…-

Ginny arrugó el ceño confundida…

- ¿Por qué Hermione habría de estar asustada de t…? –

- Hay algo que no me cuadra, aun… - susurró Harry, Ginny le dio una mirada enojada por la interrupción y él la ignoró – El patronus… ese patronus, era el de Ron. -

Hermione se ruborizó de inmediato, Ginny la observó con la boca abierta…

- ¿Conjuraste un patronus, pero no el tuyo, sino el patronus de Ron? –

La castaña asintió mirando el suelo, fue su esposo quien habló…

- Solo ha pasado una vez… - dijo incorporándose un poco y por primera vez en la noche su esposa sostuvo su mirada – Fue una circunstancia muy especial… años atrás. Cuando Hermione está muy asustada o en peligro y desea verme… cuando ella conjura su patronus toma la forma del mío, realmente no sé qué tipo de conexión será, pero… -

Se observaron por unos segundos, y Ron pudo ver pena y miedo en los ojos de su mujer, hasta que escuchó que el resoplido de furia de su hermana, observando a Harry…

- ¡¡¿Alguna vez tu patronus se ha transformado en el mío?!!... – dijo mordaz - ¡habría sido bastante tranquilizador y significativo ver hoy, mi patronus diciendo _"no te preocupes, cariño, Hermione ya está bien"_! –

- ¡¡¡bien!!! – estalló el pelinegro sabiendo lo que su esposa quería - ¡¡¡Perdón Ginny, perdón, pero estaba pensando en tantas cosas a la vez que olvide ese _pequeño_ detalle!!! –

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, soltó una risita y le echó los brazos al cuello…

- ¡¡eso quería oír!! – exclamó besándolo suavemente – ¡que me pidieras perdón por ser tan poco sensible; bueno, un "te amo Ginny" habría dado puntos extra…! -

Ron suspiró negando con la cabeza, Harry se ruborizó. Hermione se levantó suavemente…

- quiero ir a la cama… - susurró – perdón, buenas noches… -

Harry y Ginny murmuraron buenas noches y la observaron salir. Ron miraba la chimenea impasible, cuando escucharon la puerta del segundo piso cerrarse, Ginny se dirigió inmediatamente a su hermano…

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó – …no entiendo¿Por qué Hermione se comporta así contigo? –

Ron no contestó, Harry se levantó y atrajo a su esposa con él…

- vamos a casa, Gin… te contaré allá lo que pasó, Ron y Hermione necesitan descansar… -

La pelirroja asintió y se dejó conducir por su marido hacia la chimenea. Los dos se despidieron de Ron y desaparecieron. Al verlos partir, Ron soltó un suspiro y se levantó del sofá para encaminarse hacia el segundo piso de la casa. En el lado derecho del rellano, la puerta de la habitación de ambos estaba cerrada. Lo pensó dos veces, pero segundos más tarde, y casi temeroso de la reacción de su esposa, se dirigió hasta ella y abrió la puerta solo unos centímetros, se asomó…

La chica estaba sentada sobre la cama en su abrigada bata rosada, no pudo evitar recordar cuando ella era aun una niña y él la observaba en la sala común leer hasta la madrugada.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Ella asintió. Ron ingresó, pero se mantuvo en el umbral – solo quería saber cómo estabas… ¿necesitas algo? -

Ella negó con la cabeza, Ron continuó…

- será mejor que duerma en la habitación de uno de los niños, así estarás más tranquila… - ella levantó el rostro - pero antes… quiero que sepas que yo - se acercó un poco – bueno… yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño – se sonrojó - porque te quiero demasiado… -

Hermione le observó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y por fin, soltó aquel sollozo que había contenido desde el momento en que había despertado en el hospital. Sintió dolor en su pecho, miedo, pena y angustia. Lloró como una niña pequeña y adolorida, las lágrimas corrieron por sus rosadas mejillas al tiempo que su cuerpo se sacudió sin poder controlarse, y sin medir consecuencia, Ron se acercó con rapidez hacia ella para consolarla tal y como si fuera uno de sus pequeños, tal y como siempre lo hacía…

- Hermione… - susurró tomando su mano con timidez, y al ver que ella no la rechazaba la apretó – perdóname, todo es mi culpa… debí hacer algo antes, debí protegerte mejor… -

Hermione levantó el rostro y sonrió entre lágrimas…

- te amo, Ron – anunció con un sollozo – perdóname tú a mí, yo sé que no me harías nunca nada… -

Ron sonrió cuando la muchacha se acercó a él para besarle suavemente. Las lágrimas de ella mojaban las mejillas de él, pero no les importó y el beso se profundizó, Ron la atrajo hacia él y la levantó del lecho estrechando su cintura…

- siempre supe que no eras tú… - susurró Hermione entre beso y beso – por supuesto que no eras tú… -

Hermione rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos soñadoramente y lo besó en la boca apasionadamente levantándose todo lo que podía para alcanzarle, Ron no se quedaba atrás y respondía con todo el cariño y seguridad que podía transmitirle… segundos después Hermione se aferró a su espalda y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el cuello de él, lo que hizo que Ron abriera los ojos intuyendo donde iba todo…

- Hermione… - llamó él tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse – no creo que, este… sea... el momento, para…-

Ella se detuvo, aun con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, le observó confundida…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó suavemente - ¿no quieres…? –

- ¡¡Claro que no!! – la interrumpió Ron, su esposa abrió los ojos – ¡¡quiero decir!! Claro que quiero, amor… - la beso rápido – solo creo que debes descansar – la besó en la frente – será mejor que me vaya… -

Los ojos castaños de la muchacha brillaron y sonrió tiernamente…

- no te vayas - susurró acercándose a él – quédate conmigo – apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él, se ruborizó – quiero estar contigo Ron, sentirte _a ti_ como siempre, sentirme segura y querida como solo tú me haces sentir – se aferró a él una vez mas – quédate aquí, conmigo, por favor… -

Ron no pudo controlarse…

- ¡Oh, Hermione! –

Ella alzó el rostro sonriendo, sabiendo que había ganado. Ron atrapó sus labios en un beso urgente y ahogado, no lo pensó dos veces, y Hermione respondió con entusiasmo apretándolo hacia ella, Ron acarició suavemente espalda y la levantó del suelo besándola con pasión inusitada, caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban de la cama guiando a la joven y la dejó suavemente sobre ella, Hermione rió ilusionada, sus ojos brillaron y le recibió segundos más tarde para besarle con anhelo y necesidad, nada más los interrumpió y luego de que Ron apagara la luz, la habitación se llenó de besos, palabras cariñosas, susurros, y amor…

Horas más tarde, la habitación solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana y desparramaba su resplandor azulado sobre la cama. Hermione dormía profundamente, aferrada a su marido, su rostro perdido en el cuello de él y su pelo castaño y rizado desparramado sobre las sábanas. A su lado, Ron no podía conciliar el sueño. Acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su esposa y jugueteaba con su cabello pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en el último tiempo, y se sintió culpable por no haber previsto lo grave del asunto desde un principio. Recordó el miedo que había sentido al verla en el suelo. La observó. Hermione estaba tranquila y eso lo tranquilizaba a él, al menos ya no le temía y eso había quedado demostrado. Sonrió y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño aunque solo fueran unas horas y se acomodó volteándose hacia ella y abrazándola con seguridad, ella se movió un poco y entre sueños, rodeó el cuerpo desnudo de él. Solo de esa forma, minutos más tarde, Ron se pudo quedar dormido.

Sin embargo, afuera, la luz de la luna se había apagado. Las estrellas habían desaparecido, un manto oscuro cubrió la calle, y un viento helado se hizo presente en cosa de segundos… Una figura espectral y perturbadora volaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, su capucha lo cubría completamente y su aliento helado lograba congelar todo a su paso, el pasto se cubrió de escarcha y nada más se escuchó. Pasó rápido y desapareció calle abajo…

* * *

_Hola a todos!!... aquí estoy otra vez, bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles por los reviews, los mensajes, todos, todos, miles y miles de gracias; me gustaría contestarlos cada uno, pero acá no puedo, y debo decirlo, no sé si se pueda hacer de otra forma. Aprovecho en el fic, los niños nacieron años antes que la fecha real. Yo solo quería que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry no fueran tan mayores en el fic, por ello, la diferencia entre Teddy y los otros es mínima. En resumen, corrí el nacimiento de todos ellos, unos años antes. Digo todo esto, porque por ahí había un review con esa duda. Bueno, no me queda más que decir, sigan leyendo y mandarle besos y abrazos a todos!!!._


	6. de visitas y recuerdos

**Sentimientos Pendientes…**

Capítulo V: …_de visitas y recuerdos…_

_No pudo evitarlo. Sus piernas fallaron y cedieron por el peso, el cansancio y el miedo, sintió el pasto húmedo y helado bajo sus rodillas. Observó el lugar, había salido todo bien, estaban allí, estaban salvados. Se incorporó con rapidez pero Hermione no despertó, la tomó en sus brazos y ella se movió como muñeca sin vida, la observó. Su fino rostro estaba rasguñado y más pálido que nunca, sus ojos cerrados lo aterraban..._

_Reprimiendo el ardor en su garganta, Ron se apresuró y corrió con la muchacha en sus brazos, hasta la casa inusualmente iluminada de su hermano…_

_- ¡¡¡¡¡Bill!!!! –_

_A medida que corría, oyó voces asustadas y el rostro de Dean apareció en la ventana, entonces la puerta se abrió con violencia y rapidez, una figura alta y masculina apareció en el umbral, detrás apareció la de una espigada mujer…_

_- ¡¡Bill… no, "espega"!! – gritó Fleur desesperada…_

_Pero el hijo mayor de los Weasley había corrido hacia su hermano menor con terror plasmado en el rostro…_

_- ¡¡¡¡Ron…¿Qué pasó?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Estás…!! –_

_Pero Fleur no le permitió acercarse más, le detuvo tirando de su capa y apuntó temblorosamente su varita hacia Ron, más asustada que nunca…_

_- lo siento muchísimo, Ronald… - susurró - ¡¡pero "primego" debes "demostragme" que eres tú y no algún "mogtifago"!! –_

_Ron observó a su hermano con impaciencia e incredulidad…_

_- ¡¡¡Soy yo, Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu hermano menor…!!! – exclamó, afirmó a Hermione con más fuerza - ¡¡¡Bill, cuando tenía cinco años Fred transformó mi oso de peluche en una araña gigante y desde ese momento les tengo terror…!!!, cuando tenía ocho rompí tu caldero porque mamá prefirió que tú fueras al Ministerio con papá y no yo…!!! – su voz se apagó un poco y observó a la muchacha - ahora… por favor, ayuda a Hermione que está… no sé… yo…- su voz se apagó definitivamente…_

_Fleur bajó su varita con una rapidez sorprendente y se precipitó a la castaña para tomar su rostro…_

_- ¡¡¡"gápido"!!! – exclamó a Ron - ¡¡llévala "agriba", a mi habitación, __«aller, aller» __!! –_

_Ron no lo pensó dos veces, entró a la casa y subió la escalinata con una velocidad sorprendente… Fleur y Bill le seguían corriendo, Dean y Luna estaban en la sala…_

_- ¡¡Hermione…!! – gimió la rubia llevándose las manos a la boca…_

_No los oyó… llegó a la habitación de su hermano y su esposa, y depositó a Hermione con cuidado en la amplia cama matrimonial, Fleur abrió el armario y sacó varias pociones, Bill lo volteó bruscamente…_

_- ¡¿Estás bien, Ron?, dime… ¿estás herido?! – demandó…_

_Ron negó con la cabeza y se soltó para tomar la mano de Hermione otra vez…_

_- ¡¡Debo ir a la madriguera ahora, los mortífagos saben la verdad, Fleur cuidará de Hermione…!! –_

_La rubia y Ron asintieron, entonces un bramido rasgó el aire y Fleur soltó sin querer una de las botellas…_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Auxilio, ayuda…!!!!!!!! –_

_- ¡¡¡"Haggy"!!! –_

_Bill y Fleur salieron corriendo una vez más, sin embargo, Ron no se movió. Escuchó como todos corrían fuera de la casa, pero él solo era consciente del dolor en su pecho, de su angustia y del rostro pálido de ella… se acercó un poco y la observó…_

_Alargó una mano temblorosa hacia su mejilla y la acarició con suavidad…_

_- despierta… - susurró – por favor… -_

_Pensó muchas cosas. Ella era parte de su vida desde el mismo día en que la había conocido y no podía imaginarla sin ella. Tampoco podía recordar un momento sin ver sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños, su ceño fruncido mientras estudiaba, su sonrisa cuando reía y sus mejillas sonrojada cuando se molestaba._

_- ¡Hermione despierta… por favor! –_

…Y todo cambió, _sus recuerdos ya no fueron exactos, y la angustia se apoderó de él al ver que la castaña, ésta vez, no despertaba…_

_- …Hermione… - se desesperó y su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiado fuerza – ¡¡no, Hermione!! –_

_Movía el cuerpo de la muchacha tratando de despertarla… - ¡¡HERMIONE!!! –_

- ¡¡Ron, estoy aquí, tranquilo!! –

_Y la castaña abrió los ojos débilmente, se llenaron de lágrimas y buscó aire, un último aliento de vida, pero no lo encontró…_

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡No, Hermione…no….!!!!! –_

- Ron, despierta… ¡¡¡Ron!! –

… _y la chica no se movió mas, su cuerpo de paralizó y sus ojos castaños le observaron sin verle y sin ese brillo lleno de vida…_

_- _¡¡Ron!!! –

- ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!! –

Ron se incorporó de un salto asustado, su corazón aun latía con fuerza y el sentimiento de angustia no lo abandonó. La habitación estaba iluminada completamente, pero una cabellera castaña le impedía la visión…

- ¡¡Tranquilo, Ron... todo está bien!! –

Entonces la vio, Hermione estaba a su lado, _viva_ y con preocupación reflejada en sus grandes ojos castaños, llevaba una de sus enormes camisetas anaranjadas de los Chudley Cannons y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, soltar un suspiro aliviado, abrazarla con fuerza y besar su cabello casi con adoración…

- oh, Merlín… - suspiró – ¡estás bien…! -

Hermione devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. Pasaron unos minutos en la misma posición, el pelirrojo jugueteaba con el cabello rizado de su mujer, hasta que ella rompió el silencio…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

Ron frunció el ceño, Hermione se levantó un poco para verle la cara...

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que continuabas teniendo _esos_ sueños? –

Su esposo no contestó, la observó incómodo por unos segundos y la soltó con suavidad para levantarse de la cama…

- Ron…contesta… -

- No te preocupes, Hermione… - susurró él, sin mirarla y tomando una de las camisetas que había sobre el sofá – …Son solo eso, _sueños_, tú también los tienes… ¡y no lo niegues! – se apresuró al ver que ella abría la boca para protestar - Me conformó con saber que tú estás bien, y que todo es parte de los recuerdos, aunque a veces me jueguen una mala pasada… -

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se incorporó también…

- No es normal que sean tan frecuentes, Ron – dijo ella con voz mandona – He estudiado acerca de eso y he leído que podría ser muy perjudicial para la persona si es que no son superados a tiempo¡creo que ya sé que libro pude servir para estos casos, lo leerás y… -

Ron sonrió divertido y se volteó a ella…

- ¡ya cállate, Hermione! – dijo riendo y golpeando su nariz con suavidad – ¡Tan sabelotodo como siempre…! Son sueños, nada más…_ sueños_… los libros no sirven para estas cosas, creo que ya te lo dijo Trelawney una vez… -

Hermione le observó molesta y frunció el ceño…

- ¡No me lo recuerdes, Trelawney no es más que un fraude detrás de una generación de vid… - se quedó callada en seco y se llevó las manos a la boca, Ron la observó con rapidez - ¡¡Oh, Merlín, Ron¡¡Con todo lo que sucedió anoche, lo olvidé!! – corrió hacia el armario mirando el reloj – ¡¡es muy tarde y a la una debo estar en el Ministerio, Samantha, Winky y yo íbamos a exponer…!! – sus ojos se abrieron más desesperados que nunca - ¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín, donde están los expedientes, no… mi oficina¡Debo ir a la oficina ahora!-

Ron la observó correr hacia el baño y se apresuró en tomar su muñeca y detenerla en seco.

- ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Ron indignado - ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte, _aquí te quedas_, Samantha y Winky expondrán, pero _tú_ no saldrás hasta que estés completamente recuperada! –

- ¡¡Estoy-completamente-recuperada, Ron!! – espetó Hermione de inmediato – ¡No tengo nada y prometo que tomaré otra vez la poción para el dolor… más de una vez si es necesario!-

Su esposo negó y la arrastró nuevamente hacia la cama

- ¡¡Claro que no!!... aquí te quedarás ¡¡y es mi última palabra!! – agregó al ver que ella iba a protestar.

Hermione sonrió encantadoramente…

- vamos Ron, ya estoy bien… - le observó lo más tierna que pudo – _tú sabes que estoy muy bien… _-

El aludido se ruborizó un poco, la joven se sintió triunfadora hasta que Ron rió con burla…

- no lo conseguirás, Hermione… -

La castaña perdió la paciencia y la sonrisa encantadora…

- ¡¡¡oh, Ronald!!!! – espetó golpeando las frazadas - ¡¡¡No estoy enferma y quiero ir a la Madriguera, necesito ver a Rosie y a Hugo…!!! -

Ron la observó pensativo…

- bien, está bien – Hermione volvió a sonreír y Ron se apresuró - ¡¡pero solo te llevaré a la Madriguera y nada de ministerio por hoy…!!... le enviaré una lechuza a Samantha para que prepare todo sola, porque tú no vas… -

Hermione resopló derrotada…

- bien, solo por hoy… – musitó. Ron sonrió satisfecho y depositó una beso suave en sus labios el que ella contestó para luego sonreír – ¡pero prepárame algo para comer, amor, estoy hambrienta…!! -

Ron soltó una risa divertida y la besó otra vez…

- …y aprovecharé de tirar al excusado el asqueroso café de Harry… -

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡Ya era hora, pensé que no vendrían!!!!! –

Molly Weasley salió rauda de la cocina y sonrió al ver a su hijo saliendo de la chimenea y tender su mano para ayudar a salir a Hermione...

- ¡¡oh querida, luces mucho mejor que anoche!! – la abrazó con cariño mientras Hermione sonreía – Arthur me contó todo, pero cualquiera diría que nada te ha sucedido… ¿Qué has hecho para lucir repuesta tan pronto?… -

Hermione se ruborizó violentamente, las orejas de Ron se enrojecieron…

- ¿y los niños mamá? – se apresuró incómodo – no los vemos desde ayer… ¡¿Dónde están?!-

Molly se volvió a él…

- Aun duermen, cariño… - dijo amablemente - No he querido despertarlos aun, a pesar de que ya es mediodía, pero es que son tan pequeños… ustedes ya saben donde están… -

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y se apresuró en subir la escalinata, escuchó a Ron hablar…

- ¿Falta mucho para comer mamá?... -

La Madriguera era la misma construcción inestable pero extremadamente acogedora de años atrás, sin embargo hoy estaba más silenciosa y tranquila que nunca. Con suavidad, Hermione terminó de subir la escalinata y llegó al primer rellano, observó la primera puerta del lado izquierdo, la de la habitación de Ginny, y sonrió recordó las conversaciones hasta tarde y las risitas juveniles de ambas a medianoche.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la pequeña figurita de Albus salió refregándose los ojos de la habitación...

- hola… tía Hermione –

- Hola cariño… - dijo ella revolviendo su cabello tan idéntico al de su padre – ¡Es muy tarde! ... ¿tus hermanos aun duermen? –

El pequeño asintió

- ¡tengo mucha hambre, tía…! -

- ¡Tu abuela estará muy contenta por eso…! – sonrió la muchacha - ¡anda, toma prepárate y luego bajas y te unes a tu tío Ron que debe estar devorándolo todo en la cocina! –

El pequeño rió divertido y se apresuró en abrir la puerta de enfrente. Hermione reanudó su camino y continuó subiendo la escalinata. Llegó al último piso, hasta la última puerta donde aún se podía leer "Habitación de Ronald", la abrió con cuidado y no pudo evitar suspirar satisfecha al verles. Rosie y Hugo dormían en la antigua cama de Ron. Rosie, como siempre, ordenada y bien abrigada entre las frazadas, a su lado, Hugo la réplica exacta de su padre estaba atravesado en la cama y desparratado entre las cobijas.

Hermione sonrió, pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y se sintió aliviada de poder volver a verlos y no quiso despertarles aun. Observó la habitación, todo estaba igual, la colcha de los Chudley Cannons y varias imágenes de los jugadores. Sin embargo todo lo demás estaba en cajas, el acuario aun estaba en una esquina, vacío y del otro lado, las historietas del Muggle loco. Hermione observó por la ventana y miró hacia el amplio y lindo jardín de los Weasley, y no pudo evitar recordar cuando la enorme tienda blanca que ocupó el jardín para su propia boda se vislumbraba por la ventana, y negó con la cabeza pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día…

_- … es un desastre para nuestra familia, Molly, de eso puedes estar segura… -_

_Hermione se detuvo en seco. No había terminado de bajar la escalinata cuando escuchó la voz fuerte y amarga de la tía de Ron; con sigilo se apoyó en la pared que daba hacia la cocina y escuchó ahora la voz levemente elevada de Molly Weasley…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir, Muriel?... –_

_- ¡¡con esto, Ronald está llevando a nuestra familia al mestizaje!! … - soltó enojada - ¡¡Después de esto, los Weasley comenzarán a ser mestizos y los niños que nazcan de esa relación también lo serán!! – espetó con desprecio - siempre supe que Ronald haría alguna cosa loca y que nuestra familia pagaría las consecuencias, luego tuve esperanzas… a pesar de todo fue prefecto, luego fue reconocido en la comunidad mágica, y fue aceptado como auror, pero después de "esto" tanto los Weasley como los Prewett serán…!! -_

_- ¡¡¡¡el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione no está en discusión, Muriel!!!! – la interrumpió la madre de Ron indignada y golpeando la mesa – ¡¡Conozco a la muchacha desde que tenía once años!!... es muy inteligente, es bonita, y Ron la adora… ¡¡¡y eso debería ser suficiente para ti y para toda la familia, como lo es para nosotros…!!!-_

_- Tu matrimonio con Arthur Weasley te cambió muchísimo Molly… por ello tus hijos son así… ¡¡mira a las esposas de William y Charles…!!... al menos ambas son brujas de estirpe, pero siguen siendo "extranjeras"… sin contar que la esposa de William tiene una abuela Veela¿puedes creerlo¡una abuela veela…! –_

_- ¡¡y son felices Muriel!!... Bill, Fleur y su hija son muy felices… ¡¡y lo mismo sucederá con Ron y Hermione!! –_

_Muriel continuó con un tono de desprecio exagerado en su voz…_

_- Pero la novia de Ronald, es una nacida de muggles, Molly – Hermione sintió que su pecho se oprimía - ¡¡Toda su familia es muggle, ni siquiera sabía de nuestro mundo hasta que llegó su carta de Hogwarts… no fue criada ni para ser bruja, ni como una bruja… ¡¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa para nosotros?!!... ella nunca tendrá el espíritu de bruja… –_

_Molly abrió la boca para replicar furiosa, pero la puerta de atrás se abrió y la voz descontrolada de Ginny se unió a la de las demás…_

_- ¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Muriel?!! – exclamó, Hermione oyó el gemido de sorpresa de la tía de Ron - ¡¡¡Hace pocos años atrás todos arriesgamos nuestros cuellos para que fuéramos iguales de una vez por todas y ahora tú vienes y dices algo como esto… - también golpeó la mesa con rabia - ¡¡¡¡Fred no murió en vano, Muriel...!!!! –_

_Silencio_

_Ginny respiró tratando de calmarse, Muriel no dijo nada…_

_- Ginny tiene razón… - susurró Molly firmemente - Mi hijo no murió en vano, Muriel… y Hermione es diez veces más bruja que tú… -_

_La anciana mujer soltó una risa forzada…_

_- no lo creo... – espetó – ¿no has pensado en el futuro de tu hijo menor, Molly?... quizás Ronald merezca algo mejor que ella. Esa muchacha tiene mala postura, le falta ser mas altiva, es muy delgada, sus tobillos flacos y sus caderas no son muy amplias… no será buena para tener hijos y no sabrá criar niños que sean magos… de seguro, Ronald querrá tener muchos hijos varones, como un buen Weasley… -_

_Molly ya estaba exasperada…_

_- ¡¡La boda es hoy, Muriel… y los sentimientos de mi hijo son…!! -_

_Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos castaños de Hermione y no quiso escuchar una palabra más, no pudo evitarlo y el ardor en la garganta la aquejó, se volteó apurada y se encontró con los ojos azules, brillantes y expresivos de Fleur…_

_- ¡no te "pgeocupes" Hermione, este es tu día…! – susurró amable - ¡Muriel es una "mujeg" sola y "amaggada", no piensa más que en criticar a los demás, no fue buena conmigo ni con Stella, por ser "extranjegas", pero ni a Bill ni a Charlie les importó… "cgeo" que Harry es el único que ha sido "apgobado"… -_

_Hermione asintió distraída tratando de darle una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora y se apresuró en subir la escalinata hacia la otrora habitación de Ginny._

_No sabía qué hacer, sentía pena y vergüenza, nunca había pensado en lo que hablaba Muriel y tenía razón. Sería la primera nacida de muggles en la familia Weasley. Eso nunca le había importado, ni a ella, ni a Ron ni a su familia, pero a otros Weasley sí… ¿También la alejarían a ella y a Ron como al primo contador del que hablaban muy pocas veces¿sería justo para Ron?. _

_Observó por el ventanal. La gente se movía de allá para acá, llevando y trayendo cosas, bandejas, sillas. George llevaba un enorme ramillete de globos dorados hacia la tienda y tanto Victoire como Teddy le seguían embobados. Ginny salía indignada de la cocina e iba donde Harry quien se precipitó hacia ella, tratando de calmarla e indicando su abultada barriga._

_Al fondo vio al Señor Weasley, reía animado mientras su padre le mostraba el motor de su automóvil, del otro lado su madre indicaba donde poner las flores a Penélope y Stella._

_Era ahora o nunca, debía decidirlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se sentó en la cama…_

_La puerta se abrió con rapidez y la sobresaltó…_

_- ¡Hermione…!-_

_La castaña se volteó, los ojos azules de Ron le observaban preocupados mientras se dirigía a ella…_

_- ¡Fleur me dijo que estabas aquí…! – ella asintió - ¡Hermione, no me importa lo que diga Muriel, ni nadie más, y a ti tampoco debe importante…! -_

_Hermione quiso sonreír pero no pudo, en vez de eso, rompió en llanto…_

_- ¡¡Ron… esto no está bien!! – musitó, mientras Ron la levantaba de la cama - ¡ tu familia, mi familia, yo… no creo…!! – _

_Ron negó con la cabeza y quitó suavemente las lágrimas de ella con el dorso de su mano…_

_- ya no llores, eres la novia, debes ser la más bonita… -_

_Hermione se alejó de él exasperada…_

_- ¡¡Tus hijos nos serán de sangre limpia, Ron!! – exclamó - ¡¡tu esposa no será de sangre limpia pero llevará tu apellido…!! –_

_- ¡¡y eso que importa…!!! – exclamó él fieramente – ¡¡pensé que te había quedado claro, no por nada pasé una tarde completa vomitando babosas a los doce años, Hermione, y arriesgué la vida de toda mi familia pocos años atrás!! – la chica sollozó más fuerte y el volvió a abrazarla - ¡¡No seas tonta, Hermione… Muriel es una pesadilla, siempre lo ha sido ¿Por qué crees que nadie la quiere?... ni siquiera su familia lo hace, ningún Weasley la quiere…!! .. te lo dije, no la invitemos, pero tú insististe…-_

_- ¡es tu familia! – hipó la chica…_

_- ¡¡¿y qué?!! tengo una familia enorme… de la que difícilmente conozco a la mitad…- la castaña se calmó un poco y él besó su frente - tú eres mi familia ahora Hermione… –_

_Ella alzó el rostro para verle y se sonrojó…_

_- ¡no seré buena para tener hijos, Ron!... no tengo caderas amplias… quizás no pueda tener ni siquiera uno y tú querrás… - _

_Ron rió incrédulo._

_- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?!! – Hermione le miró ofendida, al ver que él no podía dejar de sonreír - ¡¡no seas ridícula!!... eso es de viejas… - la besó rápido y agregó - ¡¡de viejas solas y amargadas como Muriel!!... tienes que saber que no quiero una familia como la de mis padres, yo quiero que mis hijos se sientan importantes y para ello no deben ser demasiados… ¡¡no quiero que mis hijos se sientan perdidos entre sus hermanos…!! -_

_Hermione hipó…_

_- ¿n-no quieres- una f-familia grande? –_

_- ¡¡Claro que no!!... con uno o dos estaremos bien… vamos a ser mucho más unidos, y vamos a disfrutar a cada uno de ellos…! – de pronto sonrió de forma extraña y acarició su cintura – por otra parte… déjame decirte que para nada tienes caderas estrechas, eres perfecta… al fin hoy voy a poder comprobarlo yo mismo… -_

_Hermione se ruborizó con violencia y le golpeó en el brazo avergonzada…_

_- ¡¡Bien, bien… solo bromeaba!! – se apresuró Ron y la abrazó con cariño - ¡¡hoy vamos a casarnos y a mí no me importa que no tengas un estirpe de magos y brujas detrás de ti, a mí solo me importas tú… !! –_

_Hermione sonrió emocionada y se lanzó hacia él para besarlo de lleno en la boca… Ron no se hizo de rogar y la abrazó con fuerza para devolver el beso con más que urgencia... hasta que la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron de un salto…_

_Molly y la madre de Hermione entraban, ambas se quedaron de piedra al ver al joven novio…_

_- ¡¡Ronald!! – exclamó la madre de Hermione rápidamente - ¡¡No puedes ver a la novia!!–_

_- ¡¡Pero si no está vestida aun!! – protestó el muchacho – ¡¡dijeron que no podía ver el vestido, pero ella…!! -_

_- ¡¡Sal de aquí ahora, Ron!! – exclamó Molly _

_Hermione le dio una sonrisa avergonzada mientras él salía murmurando en contra de las tradiciones tontas…_

Hermione volvió a sonreír pensando en lo sucedido y negó con la cabeza, hasta que sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y el rostro de su marido se apoyó en su hombro. Ella acarició sus brazos y se apoyó en él. Ambos mirando a los pequeños…

- …llevas mucho rato aquí… - comentó él suavemente - ¿Solo los miras? –

Hermione asintió…

- ¿No son preciosos? –

Ron titubeó…

- sí... creo que sí.. – Hermione rió – ¡¡Son preciosos siempre que no te estén dando lata, que te pidan cosas, tiren la comida o te interrumpan a mitad de la noche…!! sí, parece que sí son lindos… -

- y son míos y tuyos… - susurró la muchacha

Ron la soltó de inmediato, la volteó y sostuvo su mirada incrédulo…

- ¡Por supuesto que son mis hijos!... ¿hay alguna duda acaso…? -

Ella soltó una risa divertida y negó con la cabeza…

- ¿Mami, papi? –

Rosie había despertado, Hermione se volteó y recibió a su única hija cuando esta se lanzó a sus brazos... Hugo también despertaba al escuchar a su hermana parlotear…

- ¡perdóname mami, pero tía Ginny llegó muy rápido y dijo que papá dijo que viniéramos…!! –

Hugo se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa satisfecha…

- ¡¿quieres ver lo que hice, mami?!…- se agachó al lado de la cama y alzó un enorme gato color canela - ¡¡Hice que Crookshanks volviera a su color ¿te gusta?!!! –

- era más lindo color rosa… - se lamentó Rosie, caminando sobre la cama hasta llegar al felino.

- ¿Qué hace el bicho desquiciado aquí? – espetó Ron

- ¡¡Se metió en la chimenea cuando tía Ginny nos trajo, papi!! – exclamó Rosie rápidamente - ¡¡Fue muy extraño, primero corría por toda la casa tratando de salir… y en cuanto llegó tía Ginny, se lanzó a los brazos de Hugo para que lo cargara y lo trajera con nosotros…!! –

- ¡¡sí, fue divertido!! – rió Hugo

Ron frunció el ceño, Hermione tomó al gato en sus brazos con cariño…

- ¡¡oh, eres tan inteligente Crookshanks, siempre lo has sido, por eso te quiero!! –

Su esposo la observó sorprendido…

- ¡¡a él lo quieres porque es inteligente!! - dijo con los labios apretados - ¿qué hay conmigo? –

- también eres inteligente Ron, a tu manera, pero lo eres… - sonrió la castaña, luego se dirigió a su par de pequeños pelirrojos - ¡¡es muy tarde… ¿no tienen hambre?!! – Hugo y Rosie asintieron, Ron también – entonces prepárense, la abuela tendrá el almuerzo en unos minutos… -

Los niños rieron y saltaron de la cama para salir de la habitación…

Una hora más tarde la ahora modificada cocina de La Madriguera estaba inundada de las risas y conversaciones animadas de los niños, todos sentados en un extremo de la enorme mesa. Molly y Hermione iban de allá para acá dando órdenes a Ron, quien trataba infructuosamente de controlar y calmar a los pequeños, a los que se les había unido Teddy Lupin…

- ¡¡Ron… no le des eso a Hugo!! – exclamó Hermione molesta, cortando el pan…

Molly movía las cacerolas…

- ¡¡Ron, mira a James, quítale ese cuchillo ¿Es que no lo ves?!! – Ron le quitó el servicio al pequeño y le dio una mirada reprobadora - ¡¡anda Ron… comienza a pelar mas papas, también vendrá tu hermano…!! -

- ¡¡Tía, Hermione quiero una manzana!! -

- Ron, dale una manzana a Lily… -

Ron estalló y soltó los cubiertos que llevaba con fuerza.

- ¡¡¡¡ya basta, me tratan como elfo doméstico!!!!! –

Todo se quedó callado. Hermione se detuvo en seco y los niños le miraron como si hubiese dicho la palabrota más fea del mundo. El joven sonrió forzadamente…

- bueno, tu sabes, antes del pedo, amor… - se apresuró en agregar, su esposa abrió la boca furiosa y los niños rieron divertidos – ¡¡digo, el P.E.D.D.O!!! –

Hermione continuó dejando los platos sobre la mesa al tiempo que le enviaba gélidas miradas a su marido, los niños retomaron sus conversaciones y sus risas se volvieron carcajadas…

- ¡¡Hermione!! – se quejó Ron acercándose a ella - ¡amor, que los niños coman en el jardín, me están volviendo loco! -

Aun molesta, la castaña lo ignoró y se alejó, Ron la observó incrédulo mientras la puerta de atrás se abría y tres figuras aparecían en el umbral…

- ¡¡oh querida, ya han vuelto! – exclamó Molly emocionada…

Fleur Weasley, tan linda, rubia y espigada como siempre estaba en el umbral con una enorme sonrisa, delante de ella, sus dos hijas, Victoire y la pequeña Sarah. Ambas idénticas a su madre, como dos pequeñas veelas, sin embargo, poseían el cabello tan pelirrojo como el de su padre y el de toda su familia.

- ¡¡Abuela!! –

Victoire y Sarah se lanzaron a los brazos de Molly quien las recibió con uno de esos abrazos solo dignos de ella…

- Ha sido un viaje rápido y "agotadog"… - dijo Fleur saludando a Hermione – hemos llegado hace media "hoga", Bill dijo que estaría aquí para el "almuegzo", y las niñas están deseosas de "veglo"… -

- ya debe estar por llegar, querida… - sonrió Molly – Arthur vendrá con él me han enviado una lechuza esta mañana… vamos, Victoire, Sarah, a comer, Victoire siéntate al lado de Teddy… –

Teddy y Victoire se miraron con enojo y el cabello de Teddy cambió de inmediato a uno idéntico al de Fleur. Victoire le miró ofendida. Con la llegada de las pequeñas el bullicio fue peor…

- me estoy volviendo loco… - susurró Ron, Hermione sonrió mientras ponía a Sarah en una sillita más alta y la puerta se abría otra vez, Ginny ingresaba tan animada como siempre…

- ¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! –

- ¡Genial… ahora sí me volveré completamente loco…! -

La sonrisa de Ginny se congeló y golpeó a Ron en el brazo, para luego saltar sobre Lily y llenarla de besos…

- ¡¡¡Mi pequeña…¿todo bien¿Cómo has dormido¿Has extrañado a mamá? – la niñita negó graciosamente con la cabeza - ¡¡¿Como que no?!! – se espantó su madre soltando el abrazo.

- ¡Bill y Arthur vienen en camino! – anunció Molly emocionada

Segundos más tarde ambos ingresaron a la cocina con sendas capas de viaje y todos los pequeños gritaron emocionados…

- ¡¡Abuelo!! –

Arthur sonrió cuando los niños indicaron su asiento y lo llenaron de preguntas acerca de cuándo los llevarían al ministerio otra vez, mientras Molly se apresuraba en servirle la comida a su marido... por su parte, Bill se había lanzado hacia sus pequeñas quienes lo abrazaban efusivamente…

- ¿Qué tal fue todo, eh? -

- ¡¡_Grand-mère_ envió muchos cariños para ti, papi!! – exclamó Victoire con rapidez- ¡¡y _Grand-père_ dice que quizás vengan para Navidad… apenas tía _Gabrielle_, deje _Beauxbatons¿_verdad, _maman_…?!! -

- "clago" que sí, _mon chérie… _-

La pequeña Sarah, de tan solo dos años, rió divertida y besó a su padre en la mejilla…

- ¡¡Ron, Hermione, Ginny, a comer!! – anunció Molly

A Ron no tenían que decirle dos veces y se sentó al lado de su padre, quien de inmediato se acercó a él para hablarle, Hermione iba a seguirle hasta que sintió a Ginny detenerla y tomar su muñeca…

- ¡¿Q-Que…?! – Ginny negó con la cabeza y la arrastró hacia la salita, el ruido disminuyó considerablemente - ¿Ginny qué pasa? –

La pelirroja dio una mirada rápida a la cocina y luego observó a su mejor amiga…

- Viktor… -

- ¿Quién? –

- _¡Viktor Krum! –_

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron reflejando sorpresa y confusión, Ginny se apresuró…

- debí decirte esto antes, pero él aceptó darme la entrevista solo si… -

- ¡¡¡Hermione!! – llamó Ron, molesto - ¡¡Ginny deja en paz a Hermione, tiene que venir a comer!! –

Ambas lo ignoraron, Hermione apremió…

- _solo si tú que_… -

Ginny se mordió el labio entre culpable y divertida…

- perdóname si te molesta… no pensé que… bueno él me la dio solo si yo le decía d… -

- ¡¡Ginny!! –

Ambas mujeres saltaron por el susto y sacaron las varitas por instinto… Harry retrocedió con rapidez….

- ¡tranquilas! –

- ¡¡Merlín, Harry… no hagas eso!! – reclamó la castaña

- nunca más… - siseó Ginny – menos ahora… -

El pelinegro sonrió negando con la cabeza y besó a su mujer en los labios con suavidad…

- ¿Cómo estás Hermione? –

- excelente, ahora… - sonrió la chica…

- ¡¡¿Vienes a comer o no?!! –

Ron apareció en el umbral con expresión molesta, hasta que vio a su amigo al lado de Ginny

- ¡¡Harry!!... lo siento lo olvidé… iríamos a Azkaban esta mañana y…–

- ¡No te preocupes por eso! – se apresuró Harry – ¡todo salió bien y pensé que Hermione estaría cansada y te necesitaría… por eso no fui a buscarte… pero – sonrió burlonamente – para la próxima irás tú….! –

- ¡¡sí, sí, lo que quieras, pero ahora vamos a comer!! –

Harry le siguió con rapidez, esta vez fue Ginny quien les iba a seguir hasta que Hermione la detuvo…

- termina… -

- ¡¡oh, no te preocupes… no es nada importante, de verdad!! – la pelirroja sonrió - ¡¡vamos a comer o mamá nos matará si la comida se enfría!! –

Minutos más tarde, la cocina era un caos, los niños de un lado de la mesa reían y gritaban emocionados, salpicando comida a todos lados y ensuciando la mesa…

- si ya terminaron de comer… que vayan a jugar… - susurró Harry con los dientes apretados.

En ese instante Crookshanks ingresó a la cocina, más altivo y orgulloso que nunca, después de la siesta…

- ¡¡miren, es Crookshanks!! – exclamó Ron señalando al gato - ¡¡apuesto a que quiere jugar!! –

Los niños se congelaron, miraron al gato intensamente por unos instantes y el les devolvió la mirada asustado, entonces, los pequeños gritaron emocionados y se lanzaron en picada hacia él. Crookshanks maulló desesperado y huyó al jardín hecho un huracán mientras los pequeños se apresuraron en salir tras él…

Ron y Harry sonrieron divertidos, al tiempo que Hermione le envió tal mirada gélida a su esposo, que fue capaz de para la risa en seco…

Molly comenzó a hablar de sus planes de juntar a toda la familia la próxima semana…

- Charlie y Stella pueden venir de Rumania… - decía emocionada – hace mucho que no veo a los gemelos, Fabián y Gideon deben estar tan grandes… -

Harry se dirigió a Ron y Hermione y los tres se acercaron para no ser oídos…

- he estado pensándolo y creo que lo de anoche fue venganza como todas las demás… ya saben, los mortífagos han mostrado bastante actividad en el último tiempo… Ginny hizo todo para mantener esto en secreto y que tu caso no saliera a la luz pública, así será más fácil ubicarle… –

Ron asintió…

- …pero por que hacerse pasar _por mí_¿Qué ganaba con eso?... fácilmente pudo haberla atacado de otra forma o en cualquier otro momento, hubiese sido fácil sacar del armario su viejo disfraz de mortífago y haber lanzado sus "Avada Kedavra" -

Harry le observó aturdido, mientras un escalofrío recorría a Hermione…

- lo siento, cielo… no quise… - se apresuró Ron

- Hay algo que aun me inquieta ¿saben?…. – susurró Hermione desconcertada – él… él… se veía… arrepentido…-

Ron y Harry la observaron sorprendidos. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos sobre las palabras de Molly _–"Penélope llegará de España la próxima semana de seguro querrá venir y sacar a Percy del ministerio para traerlo… George, Verity y Fred serán los primeros en llegar…" – _

- ¿Arrepentido? – repitió Harry

- ¡¿Como sabes eso?! – preguntó Ron

Hermione se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro con suavidad…

- bueno… por la forma en que él me miraba… -observaba un punto fijo del suelo como si todo lo viera allí - se veía que no quería hacerme daño, pero en ocasiones se descontrolaba y… - se quedó callada.

- ¿Puedes contarnos ahora lo que paso? – preguntó Harry

Hermione observó a Ron y él le devolvió la mirada con seriedad…

- bueno… no quiero recordar demasiado, pero él entró muy sigiloso, en un primer momento realmente pensé que era Ron, pero actuaba extraño y eso me descolocó un poco…supe que no era Ron cuando me besó… -

- ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!! –

Las frase de Ginny _–"tendremos que preparar las habitaciones para…" – _quedó ahogada por el rugido de Ron. Hermione revoleó los ojos y Harry lo golpeó en las costillas.

Todos les observaron sorprendidos, pero a Ron no le importó. Se paró de un salto, tomó la muñeca de Hermione y la levantó del asiento para sacarla de la cocina, la joven se dejó guiar hasta el jardín, mientras Harry les seguía, Ginny le observó intrigada, pero él negó con la cabeza.

Salieron. El sol daba de lleno en el lugar y una suave brisa movía sus cabellos. Los niños corrían divertidos alrededor de los setos, todos de cabellera pelirroja a excepción del pequeño Albus… Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron los árboles.

- ¿Cómo que te besó? – demandó Ron molesto

- debiste decirlo de inmediato… - soltó Harry

- ¡¡¿Cómo que te besó?!! – repitió Ron celoso - ¡¡Te besó!! –

Hermione chasqueó la lengua irritada…

- No, no fue así, bueno me besó pero… no lo hizo, es decir, quiso hacerlo pero no lo permití – Ron la observó impasible, Hermione le observaba profundamente –…ya me había dado cuenta que no eras tú… -

- esto es extraño… - susurró Harry.

Pero ahora eran otras las preocupaciones de Ron…

- ¿Trató ese maldito hijo d…? –

- ¡¡Ron!! – le cortó su mujer en seco - ¡¡No-son-necesarias-las-malas-palabras…!! –

- eso cambia todo…- susurró Harry, Ron y Hermione le observaron – eso significa que es alguien que te conoce, y que no es un ataque cualquiera, sobre todo si se hizo pasar por Ron… ¿Cómo pudo haberlo logrado sin que Ron se diera cuenta? –

Ambos observaron a la chica como en los viejos tiempos, esperando que ella saliera con una elaborada respuesta…

- bueno, solo la poción multijugos permite transformar a una persona en otra de manera sencilla, rápida y sin mayor dolor, su mayor ventaja es que la persona de la que se toma forma no presenta ningún indicio de ser suplantada, no hay forma de que lo sepa, por lo que creo él sacó algunos de tus cabellos sin que te dieras cuenta, Ron… hay otras formas, pero creo que no se dan en este caso, sería magia oscura muy avanzada y te habrías dado cuenta, se caracterizan por ser dolorosas para ambos y se necesitan otros ingredientes, no solo cabellos… -

Silencio.

Ron la observaba de una forma peculiar, Hermione le devolvió la mirada con anhelo…

- perdóname…fui un tonto – susurró Ron casi sin pensar – ¡Toda es mi culpa, toda fue mi _maldita_ culpa…! -

- ¡No, no lo es! – se apresuró Hermione

- ¡Sí, sí lo es… fui un tonto y ahora tú pagas las consecuencias, ni siquiera me di cuenta de q…!! –

Pero no pudo terminar Hermione en uno de sus arranques de amor y admiración por Ron se había lanzado hacia él, rodeado su cuello con los brazos y besado de lleno en la boca. Harry les observó aturdido. Carraspeó tratando de que lo notaran pero no lo hicieron, Ron y Hermione se mantuvieron pegados el uno al otro y el beso se profundizó como si estuviesen solos y el mundo se fuera a acabar…

- bien, me voy… - susurró el pelinegro. No hubo respuesta – eh…luego hablamos – nada – te veré por la tarde, Ron – nada.

Harry se alejó. Para cuando volvió a entrar a la casa Ron había levantando a Hermione del suelo y ella había comenzado a jugueteaba con su cabello, mientras se besaban con ternura…

Al caer la tarde, Hermione salió de la chimenea de su propia casa con una sonrisa y se apresuró en voltearse para ayudar a salir a Rosie y luego al pequeño Hugo, a quien tomó en sus brazos y guió a ambos niños hacia el amplio sofá, Rosie cargaba a Crookshanks.

- ¿Viste las narices que puede hacer Teddy, mami? – preguntó Hugo con inocencia mientras su madre lo sentaba entre ella y Rosie – Teddy dice que su mamá también podía hacerlo…¿Por qué yo no puedo¿tú puedes? –

Rosie negó con la cabeza…

- no Hugo, Teddy es un "metaforgogómano", solo ellos pueden… – dijo sabionda

- "mago metamórfico" cariño… - corrigió Hermione jugando con el cabello de su único hijo, idéntico al de su padre - solo algunos nacen con esa cualidad, Hugo, Teddy lo heredó de su mamá… era una mujer increíble, Tonks nos hacía reír muchísimo a Ginny y a mí, podía hacer cosas muy extrañas con su rostro…" –

Becky ingresó corriendo a la sala y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Hermione.

- ¡¡Señora Weasley!! - exclamó rápidamente - ¡¡Becky estaba tan asustada, Winky le contó lo sucedido y Becky casi muere de terror!! –

Hermione sonrió…

- ¡ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, Becky, gracias! –

La elfina devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos demostraron temor, dio una paso titubeante hacia ella y habló con voz tímida…

- ¡¿Señora Weasley?... perdone, pero… ¿podría Becky darle un abrazo? –

La esposa de Ron quedó descolocada por uno segundos, hasta que una sonrisa inundó su rostro…

- ¡¡por supuesto, Becky, ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo, ven acá!! –

La elfina dio pasos cortos hasta llegar a ella y la abrazó con cariño como si se tratara de una gran y vieja amiga, después de unos segundos se separó con una sonrisa…

- Becky está tan feliz de que no haya pasado algo feo y le promete a la Señora Weasley que cuidará de ella y de sus niños cada vez que sea necesario… -

Hermione sonrió emocionada, al tiempo que el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Rosie y Hugo se miraron extrañados mientras la elfina salía con rapidez de la sala. Hermione observó el reloj de pared, Ron debería llegar en media hora…

- ¿mami? – preguntó Rosie confundida - ¿Qué te pasó¿Te caíste? –

Crookshanks se movió inquieto entre los niños, la puerta de entrada se cerró y varios pasos se oyeron en el pasillo al tiempo que Becky ingresaba otra vez…

- la señora Weasley tiene visita… -

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada…

- ¿quien…? –

Un hombre alto y corpulento apareció en el umbral detrás de la elfina, sus ojos oscuros estaban escondidos bajo un par de cejas gruesas y pobladas, su rostro estaba cubierto por una barba que ocupaba hacía más de diez años, su gesto hosco y de pocos amigos se contorsionó en una sonrisa…

- Hola "Herrrmione…" -

Rosie y Hugo abrieron la boca y sus enormes ojos azules en señal de sorpresa. Sin embargo, los pelos del lomo de Crookshanks se erizaron al tiempo que Hermione se levantaba del sofá mas sorprendida de lo que había estado en muchos años…

- ¿V-Viktor? –

Viktor Krum volvió a sonreír…

* * *

_Hola otra vez!!... he aquí otro capítulo, pensé que no lo sacaría por la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer para la universidad, pero no, aquí está. He leído sus reviews, y bueno, quisiera aclarar que sé que Kingsley es el nuevo ministro de magia en el séptimo libro, pero lo señala como un ministro temporal, por lo que en este fic, el fue ministro, por ello dije "el otrora ministro de magia", no sé cómo será la elección de ministros en el mundo de HP pero imagino que habrá habido una, bueno, eso quería decir. Ahora, espero que estén muy bien, que les haya gustado el capitulo y que sigan leyendo… Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad… besos!!._


	7. Flores y dementores

**Sentimientos Pendientes…**

Capítulo VI: _Flores y dementores…_

_Viktor Krum volvió a sonreír…_

- "buenas-tarrdes…" -

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Sus labios se abrieron en señal de clara confusión y sorpresa, no produjo ningún sonido, ninguna palabra, tan solo observaba al recién llegado con tal expresión de aturdimiento que Viktor sonrió una vez más…

- …por lo que veo, han pasado "varrios" años desde la última vez que nos vimos, "Herrmione"… -

Sentados en el sofá, los hijos de Ron eran una historia aparte. Rosie y Hugo estaban con la boca abierta y observaban a la conocida estrella del quidditch con sus ojitos azules llenos de emoción…

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, nada se escuchó, hasta que Hermione soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y sonrió aturdida…

- ¡Viktor! – exclamó al fin y acercándose un poco hasta él – es tan bueno volver a… bueno, han sido tanto años que... ¿Cómo has…? - no sabía realmente que decir - ¡vaya! – se sonrojó – ¡esta sí que es una gran sorpresa! –

El búlgaro abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes, el maullido indignado de Crookshanks los sobresaltó a todos y antes que alguien pudiera evitarlo el felino se había lanzado hacia el extranjero…

- ¡¡Crookshanks, NO!! –

Instintivamente, el moreno se alejó de un movimiento rápido…

- ¡¡¡lo siento, lo siento…!!! - se apresuró Hermione, mas sonrojada que nunca y atrapando al gato color canela desde la cola – ¡¡No sé que le sucede, jamás se había comportado así con nadie… realmente lo…!! -

Krum negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír…

- no, "porr favorr", no te "prreocupes"… debe "haberr" captado que no me gustan mucho los gatos… -

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa y estúpida, sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado, como si no creyera que realmente estaba ahí, caminó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín de atrás y soltó al felino enviándolo afuera. Detrás de los cristales de la puerta, los ojos amarillos de Crookshanks reflejaron furia contenida al verse lejos de todos…

Hermione volvió a dirigirse al moreno sin realmente saber que hacer…

- ¡bien eh…! – dijo tratando de sonreír – ...toma asiento, por favor – suspiró – bueno, han sido tantos años, tantas cosas – observó el reloj de pared que minutos antes había visto y se mordió el labio, nerviosa - ¿Quieres algo para tomar?... – el pelinegro asintió levemente y Hermione observó a la elfina que aun se mantenía en el umbral – Becky¿Podrías traer té por favor? –

Becky dejó de mirar a Krum y parpadeó confundida…

- eh… s-sí, sí, claro que sí, Señora Weasley, Becky estará de vuelta en seguida, Señora… -

Viktor Krum frunció el ceño al observar a la elfina. Dio una mirada evaluadora a la sala y entonces, su mirada se posó en el par de pequeños pelirrojos sentados en el mullido sofá a un lado de su madre…

Después de unos segundos de mirarse entre ellos, Hugo no se resistió más y tiró de la manga de su mamá…

- ¡¡¡Mami!!!! – exclamó en un susurro audible para todos - _¡¡es Viktor Krum!!_ –

Rosie asintió efusivamente y sus rizos se movieron al compas de ella, sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro…

Hermione rió entre divertida, incómoda y avergonzada, sin embrago, Viktor devolvió la sonrisa…

- ¡n-nuestro quipo favorito son los Cannons! – exclamó Rosie inocentemente tratando de reprimir la emoción - ¡¡el otro día, tía Ginny y tío Harry nos llevaron a ver el partido… fue tu primer partido y…!!! –

- ¡¡Sííí…!! – interrumpió Hugo emocionado - ¡¡Fue genial, volabas en la escoba a toda velocidad, y ¡zas!... ¡¡atrapaste la Snitch!! -

Hermione se adelantó dejando atrás todo el estupor inicial…

- bueno, bueno… no creo que el Señor Krum… – Viktor alzó una ceja ante el apelativo -….venga a hablar de quidditch… - sonrió al recién llegado acariciando el cabello de Hugo – ya sabes, Viktor, mis hijos _adoran_ el quidditch como todos en su familia… Ron los lleva a los partidos cada vez que puede y el trabajo se lo permite, pero dime… - se sonrojó y su tono de voz disminuyó – realmente no quiero sonar grosera, pero son _tantos_ años sin verte, sin saber nada de ti que… -

El pequeño Hugo no pudo contenerse…

- ¡¡¿Eras amiga de Viktor Krum, mami?!! –

Hermione abrió los ojos avergonzada, pero fue Viktor el que contestó con voz ronca…

- tu "madrre" y yo, fuimos muy "vuenos" amigos hace algún tiempo "atrrás"… la conocí cuando ella "erra" muy joven y aun estaba en "Hog-warrtz"...- alzó una ceja - veo que no le has contado a tus hijos, "Herrmione" –

La muchacha volvió a ruborizarse violentamente y a observar el reloj. Ni en sus mejores sueños Ron permitiría que ella mencionara siquiera esa amistad alguna vez en la casa, hablar de Viktor era sinónimo de discusión absoluta…

- bueno Viktor… - trató de de decir - h-han pasado tantos años q-que…-

- ...que ya lo habías olvidado -

- ¡No, no es eso es que…! – se apresuró, pero no sabía que decir - ¡lo que sucede es que...! – su rostro se iluminó observando hacia la entrada, y la salvación llegó - ¡¡ah, Becky ahí estás, por fin!!! –

La elfina ingresó sonriendo y dejó suavemente la bandeja sobre la mesita...

- ¡¡Becky traer jugo para los pequeños, Señora Weasley, Señora…!! -

- gracias Becky… -

La elfina sonrió y se dispuso a poner azúcar en el té del extranjero. Todo pasó tan rápido que Hugo, Rosie y Hermione se sobresaltaron, Viktor tomó la muñeca de Becky en dos segundos y la apartó con brusquedad...

- ¡¡No hagas eso, elfina… no debes "hacerr" lo que tus amos no te piden!! – exclamó.

Becky trastabilló cuando Viktor la soltó y le observó asustada, Hermione se levantó hecha un vendaval, Rosie perdió toda admiración en sus ojitos azules...

- ¡¡no la llame "elfina"!! – gritó indignada - ¡¡¡¡Su nombre es Becky!!!! –

- ¡¡¡Becky no es una esclava Viktor…!!! - se apresuró Hermione con una mirada gélida – ¡¡ella _trabaja_ en nuestra casa, y te exijo que la respetes…!! -

Viktor lucía confundido...

- ... si no lo haces... – continuó la esposa de Ron – me veré en la obligación de pedirte que te vayas... –

El búlgaro se levantó preocupado...

- "perrdón…", "Herrmione" y-yo no sabía… - murmuró – ¡vaya, "rrealmente" lo siento! – se dirigió a la elfina – yo tan solo no "querria" "azúcarr", "perrdon"¿Becky..?. -

- descuide, Señor Krum… - se apresuró Becky – ...Becky entiende... -

Rosie frunció graciosamente el ceño…

- El señor Krum trató muy feo a Becky... – comentó – dile que se vaya mami... -

- ¡Rose! – advirtió Hermione

- ¡¡es un jugador internacional de quidditch!! – exclamó Hugo como si su hermana no entendiera lo importante de la presencia de Krum en la casa - ¡¡internacional-de-quidditch!!–

Un ambiente incómodo se había hecho presente en la salita y Becky se excusó para salir con rapidez… Hermione se dirigió a Viktor con seriedad en su tono de voz

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Viktor? –

- "Herrmione", lo siento, de "verrdad", yo… "rrealmente" – suspiró y observó a la castaña directamente a los ojos – bueno, supe lo que te había _sucedido_, estaba muy "prreocupado" y "querría" "verrte…" -

Silencio.

Hermione se volvió de un súbito tono rosa. Rosie y Hugo la observaron confundidos una vez más, pero entonces, la chimenea comenzó a crepitar con fuerza…

Las flamas se volvieron verdes y Hermione retrocedió dos pasos. La figura menuda y pálida de Ginny Potter apareció y dio un paso para salir con alegría de la chimenea...

- ¡Hola! – su sonrisa cayó al piso cuando vio a Viktor Krum y se quedó de piedra...

La chimenea volvió a sonar más fuerte y pelinegra figura de Harry salió detrás de su mujer, pero chocó con ella...

- Ginny, muévete... ¿qué...? –

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en Viktor Krum y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se formara en su rostro, detrás de él, y luego de una pequeña explosión apareció Kingsley Shacklebolt, serio e impasible como siempre. Entonces, hubo otra explosión en la chimenea, Hermione contuvo el aire y la alta figura de Ron Weasley apareció...

- ¡Papi! –

Rosie saltó del sofá y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

- ¡princesa ¿Donde están Hugo y…? –

Se congeló.

El rostro del joven de ojos azules era indescriptible. Parecía que todo el color de su rostro se había esfumado al ver al extranjero sentado en la sala de _su_ casa, sus ojos se abrieron extrañados y se mostraron completamente aturdidos. Sintió las miradas de todos sobre él, que la ira comenzaba a invadirlo y que la voz de su pequeño Hugo no le ayudaba en nada…

- ¡Papi, es Viktor Krum, _Viktor Krum_! –

Ron soltó a Rosie mecánica y suavemente para dejarla en el suelo. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en toda la sala, Ginny dio un paso sigiloso hacía una esquina mientras su esposo la observaba extrañado. Hermione estaba paralizada, en dos segundos, soltó una risa tonta y se apresuró en ir hacia su marido…

- ¡Ron, _amor_…! - exclamó con falsa naturalidad – ¡ya me preguntaba a qué hora llegarías y…-

Ron le dio tal mirada, que la joven se quedó sin palabras y su sonrisa se borró al instante.

Del otro lado, Viktor se levantó del sofá y saludaba a Kingsley y a Harry...

- ¡"Harrry Potterr"!... que "sorrprresa", cuánto tiempo! –

Harry, quien no tenía ningún tipo de problema con el extranjero sonrió amablemente y estrechó la mano que él le tendía…

- muchísimo tiempo, Viktor... – comentó – mira, te presento a mi esposa, Ginny… -

Ginny se ruborizó furiosamente y evadió por todos los medios la mirada de Viktor quien la observaba sonriendo…

- ¡ya la conocía…! – exclamó – ¡es "grracias" a tu "adorrable" esposa que estoy aquí…! -

Todos en la sala la observaron confundidos, Ginny se ruborizó aun más y retrocedió con una sonrisa estúpida y bastante poco creíble en el rostro…

- ¡n-no, no es para tanto Viktor…! - se apresuró

El aludido la observó extrañado y se volteó hacia Ron, se observaron por unos segundos... hasta que tendió su mano hacia él...

- _"Ronald"-_

Hermione estaba a un lado de ambos, más nerviosa que nunca y mirando a Ron casi con temor; sin embargo soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando su esposo estrechó la mano que el extranjero le ofrecía... Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los negros de Viktor Krum, sin embargo habló con fingida calma a su esposa...

- Hermione, necesito hablar contigo un segundo… -

- Ron yo… -

No pudo terminar, Ron tomó su muñeca posesivamente y la sacó de la salita con rapidez mientras Harry observaba a la ruborizada Ginny. Kingsley abrió los ojos...

- ¡Ronald…! - exclamó

El aludido se volteó tratando de mantener la calma y contestó con voz gélida...

- Dos-segundos… dame _solo dos-segundos_ -

Todos les observaron salir. Ron guió a su mujer por el largo corredor y ella le siguió en silencio intuyendo lo que vendría. Ingresó a la cocina y en cuanto ella hubo entrado Ron cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

- ¿Qué _demonios_ hace _él_ aquí? –

- Ron, yo... no sé… -

- ¡¡¡Hermione…!!! –

La castaña se irguió en toda su estatura, no llegó ni siquiera al hombro de su esposo...

- ¡¡Ronald no me grites!! – advirtió

Ron golpeó la puerta con fuerza...

- ¡¡Contéstame entonces!! –

Silencio.

Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Becky les observaba entre asustada y sorprendida, aun con un paño de cocina en sus manos. Ron sonrió con falsa amabilidad...

- Becky... ¿Podrías _perdonarnos_ un momento, por favor? –

La elfina asintió con efusividad y salió con rapidez al jardín. Ron y Hermione volvieron a observarse a los ojos, la castaña fue la primera en hablar…

- Ron: te prometo que no sé cómo llegó él aquí, sabes que yo no lo invité… ¡estoy tan sorprendida como tú…! -

- ¡¡Yo no estoy sorprendido!! – discutió Ron - ¡¡Estoy furioso, que es distinto!! –

- ¡Ronald por favor…!...- se exasperó la joven quitándose un mechón rebelde del rostro - ¡Han pasado tantos, _tantos_ años... él acaba de llegar, no podía tirarlo a la calle y decirle: Viktor vuelve mañana cuando mi esposo no esté... ahora está por llegar... – Ron la observó incrédulo y ella se percató de lo que había dicho - ¡No, no quise decir... eso, sabes que... ¡ay, Ronald!... me haces hacer y decir tantas cosas estúpidas... – trató de explicar – Viktor dice que supo lo que sucedió en el ministerio, estaba preocupado y quería saber cómo yo seguía, nada mas… -

- ¡¡¿Y qué le _importa_ eso a él?!! – exclamó Ron - ¡¡él no es nada tuyo, ni siquiera tu amigo!! –

- ¡¡No lo sé, Ron, no lo sé!! – exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia – ¡¡deja todo esto por un momento ¿sí?..., al fin y al cabo, Viktor solo estaba preocupado y quería… - Ron le miró con tal cara de furia e incredulidad que la chica no supo que decir - ... por favor, Ron.. solo por hoy, _solo por hoy, _no salgas con algo estúpido. -

Ella se zafó de él con suavidad, abrió la puerta una vez más y salió nuevamente. Ron soltó un gruñido y a regañadientes la siguió...

Viktor observaba a ambos pequeños pelirrojos, quienes conversaban animadamente en el sofá, a ratos, la pequeña Rosie le enviaba miradas gélidas y Viktor no pudo evitar recordar a Hermione...

- los pequeños son idénticos a su "madrre"... – comentó, sus ojos oscuros brillaron...

Ginny le observó por unos segundos, Harry, sin captar nada, se extrañó...

- ¿Realmente lo crees? – dijo sin pensar - ¡todos dicen lo contrario, es cosa de verles, Rosie y Hugo tienen más características de Ron que de... ¡auch! –

Ginny sonreía inocente, mientras Harry la observaba sobándose el brazo...

- ¡tienes toda la razón, Viktor! – afirmó la pelirrojo dándole la razón - ¡Rosie y Hugo son idénticos a Hermione!... –

Harry la observó molesto, la muchacha le dio una mirada reprobadora...

- tienes el mismo nivel de sentimientos y capacidad de captarlos que Ron... – espetó la pelirroja caminando hacia los pequeños...

Kingsley se paseaba frente a la chimenea, preocupado y ansioso, entonces Ron y Hermione aparecieron otra vez…

- ¡al fin! – exclamó al verles llegar - ¡Hermione, _necesito_ hablar contigo… no esperaba que estuvieras ocupada pero me temo que no podemos esperar más! –

La castaña asintió y se mordió el labio...

- sí claro que sí... – contestó – pero, justo ahora… -

- Kingsley está apurado, Hermione… - se apresuró Ron, subió el volumen de su voz - ¡¡Las _visitas__ inesperadas_ deberían comenzar a marcharse!! –

- _¡¡Ron!!_ –

Harry no pudo evitar reprimir una risita…

- quizás sea "mejorr" que me "marrche…" - se apresuró Viktor poniéndose de pie – puedo "volverr" "otrro" día… -

- sí, sería bastante bueno... – exclamó Ron – ¡en cuanto a lo de volver otro día ni lo...!-

- ¡¡No, tú te quedas Viktor…!! - interrumpió la castaña, perdiendo la paciencia y dándole una mirada asesina a Ron, se dirigió al moreno – Kingsley¿Podemos hablar mañana por la mañana? – el aludido se exasperó – Perdóname, realmente lo siento, pero aun no tengo cabeza para eso… no ahora… -

Kingsley la observó unos momentos, pensando, entonces negó con la cabeza y suspiró…

- ¡Hermione! solo porque eres tú… ¿entendido? - Hermione sonrió agradecida – mañana a primera hora... -

- prometido Kingsley, ahí estaré… -

Ron no pudo evitar bufar frustrado y cruzarse de brazos. Kingsley sonrió y se despidió de los demás para dar un paso hacia la chimenea.

La tensión podía cortarse con una tijera en la salita. Hermione trató de sonreír pero no pudo, entonces, Becky ingresó en el instante preciso…

- Becky va a servir la cena, Señora Weasley¿desea la Señora Weasley que Becky lo haga?-

- ¡¡Sí, claro que sí, gracias!! – Hermione se dirigió al recién llegado - ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Viktor? –

Krum abrió la boca para contestar…

- ¡No creo que sea buena idea…! - interrumpió Ron – él es un jugador internacional de quidditch, imagino que tiene _muchas_ entrevistas y reuniones que atender… -

- _¡__¡__Ron__! -_

- ¡Becky cocina delicioso, Señor Krum, mucho mejor que mamá! - exclamó Hugo

Ron y Viktor se observaban y ninguno de los dos hacía el más mínimo intento de esconder su desagrado por el otro... Viktor se levantó y se acomodó la capa.

- No "Herrmione"- dijo secamente - "crreo" que es "mejorr" que me vaya… - besó la mano de Ginny con elegancia – hasta luego, "Señorra Potterr" un "agrrado" "verrla" "otrra" vez – Harry frunció el ceño. Krum se dirigió a Hermione para besar su mano, pero Ron fue más rápido y la tomó antes, Viktor se encogió de hombros – bueno, "esperro" que podamos "converrsarr" más "trranquilos" "otrro" día… -

- francamente, no creo que sea posible… - dijo Ron como si nada – Hermione es una mujer muy ocupada… -

La castaña le observó incrédula y liberó su mano de la de él…

- te acompaño a la salida Viktor… -

Ron la observó fijamente y la detuvo de la muñeca antes que ella diera un paso más…

- Ginny y Harry también son tus visitas, _cielo_ – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – estoy seguro que Becky puede acompañar al "Señor Krum" hasta la salida -

- No te "prreocupes" "Herrmione"... – se apresuró el extranjero - ...entiendo, buenas noches a todos… -

Viktor salió de la sala con elegancia y Becky se apresuró en seguirle. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la puerta de entrada se cerró, entonces, Hermione soltó su mano de la Ron con brusquedad y se volteó hacia él con furia en su rostro…

- _¡__¡¡¡__¡¡¡__¿Por-__qué__-__hiciste__-__eso?_ –

- ¡Eres tan poco cortés Ron…! - masculló Ginny como resignada a la idea – ¡¡sabía que eras un poco desagradable pero jamás pensé que fueras capaz de ser _tan_ grosero!! -

- ¡¡¡¡_T__ú_ no me hables!!!!! – vociferó Ron furioso - ¡¡¡¡¿Qué pretendías trayendo a ese _maldito__ tipo_ a mi casa?!!!!! –

- ¡¡Yo no lo traje!! – se defendió Ginny – ¡él llegó solo...! –

Su hermano se acercó peligrosamente a ella con un dedo acusador...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿Quién fue la que le dijo donde vivíamos?!!!!!!!! – Ginny se ruborizó...

Hermione estaba más furiosa que nunca...

- ¡¡¡¡¡Deja a Ginny fuera esto!!!!!! – gritó - ¡¡¡¡¡Viktor es _mi_ amigo!! –

Ron la observó desde su altura y rugió...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esa ballena patosa jamás ha querido ser tu amigo!!!!!!!!! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No seas ridículo…!!!!!!!! – gritó Hermione, con el rostro terso de ira - ¡¡¡¡Viktor solo estaba preocupado!!!!!!! –

- ¡¡¡¿Preocupado?!!!... ¡¡¡¿Preocupado?!!! – Ron rió con burla - ¡¡¡¡No me hagas reír, Hermione, ese condenado tipo está esperando el momento preciso para…!!!!!! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Para qué…?!!!!!!!!! - chilló Hermione fuera de sus casillas - ¡¡¡¡dímelo!!! -

Ron se ruborizó…

- tú sabes a que me refiero… - observó de reojo a Rosie y Hugo – no puedo decirlo ahora…-

Hermione también observó a los pequeños. Ambos niños observaban con la boca abierta a sus padres. Harry observó a su mujer y ella le devolvió la mirada divertida… Hermione chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia...

- mejor vamos a cenar… quieres… -

- No tengo hambre…-

Hermione explotó...

- ¡¡¡¡¡No seas idiota, Ron…!!!! -

- ¡¡¡Ah claro, Ron es el idiota y Krum la nueva sensación de la casa¿verdad?!!! –

Harry y Ginny no pudieron evitar estallar en una carcajada, Hermione observó a su marido fríamente.

- papi... - Rosie se acercó a su padre con pasitos cortos y él la alzó en sus brazos con cuidado - A mí tampoco me gusta Viktor Krum ¿sabes?... él es un hombre malo… -

- no, cielo... no lo es - se apresuró Hermione acariciando el cabello de su hija.

- ¡¡Escucha las sabias palabras de tu hija!! – siseó Ron

Ambos se miraron fríamente...

- ¡¡pero mami, sí lo es!! – explicó la pequeña - ¡¡le gritó muy feo a Becky!! –

- ¿le gritó a Becky? – rugió Ron, Hermione cerró los ojos exasperada - ¡¡¿le gritó a Becky, a _nuestra_ Becky?!!! – Rosie asintió categóricamente - ¡ah no!... ya se las va a ver conmigo, Rosie... papi le dará una enorme patada justo ahí donde… -

- ¡¡Suficiente!! – cortó Hermione de una vez - ¡¡ahora, _vamos a cenar_!! – observó a los Potter – vamos, Harry, Ginny... -

- No, Hermione, muchas gracias pero debemos irnos… - dijo Harry levantándose y atrayendo consigo a su mujer – Ginny y yo veníamos de paso, a lo mismo que Kingsley... pero dadas las circunstancias – Ginny rió por lo bajo y Ron soltó un gruñido - ...la reunión ha sido aplazada… ¡vamos, Gin, tenemos que pasar por los niños a la Mariguera aun…! –

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa, se despidió afectuosamente de Hugo y Rosie, siguió a su esposo hasta la chimenea y ambos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Silencio.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, observó en silencio como Ron se sentaba en el sofá y acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo de Rosie, hasta que Hugo rompió el silencio y se acercó a él emocionado…

- ¡¡¡Krum, es un jugador genial ¿verdad, papi?…!!! - sus ojitos azules brillaron, Ron dio un gruñido - ¿Crees que pueda venir otro día, mami? – preguntó con inocencia – quiero mostrarle mi habitación y que firme mi Quaffle… -

Hermione observó a Ron, quien le devolvió la mirada como culpándola de que Hugo sintiera tal admiración por Viktor Krum y abrazó aun mas a Rosie, Hugo tiró de su chaqueta…

- ¿Papi… por qué no me dijiste que eras amigo de Viktor Krum…? -

- porque no lo soy Hugo… - dijo su padre, observó a Hermione – él es amigo de tu madre...-

Hermione se ruborizó al tiempo que Becky ingresaba otra vez…

- Becky siente mucho molestar otra vez, pero la cena que preparó Becky se está enfriando… -

Rosie y Hugo salieron disparados al comedor detrás de la elfina y los tres hablaban animados a medida que se alejaban por el pasillo. Hermione observó a Ron y se acercó a él con cautela…

- olvídalo, Ron vamos a… -

Pero su esposo se había levantado antes de que ella le alcanzara y tomaba unas carpetas que estaban sobre la mesita.

- No tengo hambre, tengo trabajo que hacer… -

Sin una palabra más salió de la sala y subió la escalinata con dirección al segundo piso. Hermione le observó perderse de vista y suspiró.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione caminaban por el corredor del cuartel general de los aurores hacia la oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ambos caminaban en silencio y sin dirigirse la palabra, para cuando ingresaron los Potter ya estaban ahí… 

- ¡por fin…! - dijo Kingsley, mientras Ginny miraba a su hermano y su cuñada con curiosidad – por un momento pensé que no vendrían. Bien, seremos breves, Hermione, lo primero que necesito es que firmes tu declaración oficial – la castaña asintió – por otro lado, lamento tener que decir que de todas las investigaciones extraoficiales que hemos hecho, ninguna ha sido exitosa; no hay prueba que culpe a Ron... – agregó con seriedad - ...pero tampoco que lo exculpe. -

Ginny y Hermione abrieron los ojos, después de darle una mirada rápida a su marido la castaña habló apurada…

- ¡Kingsley, yo estoy segura que no fue Ron, si quieres yo puedo…! -

- yo te creo Hermione… no lo dudo - interrumpió Kingsley – sin embargo, necesitamos pruebas... – observó al joven de ojos azules - ...Ron es un Auror y estoy seguro que entiende mi posición ¿verdad? –

Ron asintió…

- ¡pero podemos abrir una investigación rigurosa…! - exclamó Harry – ¡creo que sería importante hacerla en la más completa reserva, yo no tengo problemas en encargarme de ella…! – todos le observaron - ya es hora de detener todo esto, creo todos concordamos en que no podemos seguir así, hace años vienen sucediendo cosas, y es el momento de detenerlas… -

Kingsley y Ron asintieron, Ginny observó a su marido con un brillo especial en sus ojos castaños…

- Ya sabes cuál es tu labor, Ginevra… -

La aludida le observó y sonrió…

- ¡Sí... y hasta el momento lo he hecho perfecto... ¿verdad, Harry? – su esposo asintió con una sonrisa, Ron dio un gruñido - He movido todas mis influencias para que esto no salga a la luz pública – observó a Ron – todo sea por Ron, sé bien que si esto se llega a saber el más perjudicado será él… -

- ¡Aquí no importa cuán perjudicado salga yo…! - interrumpió Ron fieramente – da igual lo que suceda conmigo... ¡Si es necesario que a mí se me utilice para encontrar al responsable, lo voy a hacer!... – Ron encontró la mirada de ella, Hermione le miraba fijamente – solo quiero que ella esté bien y tranquila... – Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa- ¡...y que ningún _bastardo _le haga daño…! -

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró...

- gracias Ron, pero no son necesarias las malas palabras… -

Kingsley se adelantó...

- Lo más importante ahora, es que te cuides Hermione… - ella asintió – sin embargo, tu participación será esencial... ¿Estás dispuesta a ser nuestro señuelo? –

Harry y Ron saltaron de inmediato…

- ¡No! –

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no…!! - exclamó Ron – ¡¡No vamos a arriesgar a_ mi_ mujer de esa forma…!! -

Kingsley bufó con impaciencia…

- ¡es por esto que procuramos que los aurores no tengan lazos afectivos tan fuertes…! – dijo - ¡¡¿No te das cuenta que es _tu _carrera la que está en juego Ronald?!! –

- ¡¡No me importa mi carrera…!!- masculló Ron – ¡¡Me importa que mi familia esté bien y tranquila…!! -

- ¡¡No puedo arriesgar tu carrera, Ron!!.. _no__ ahora_… - Ron y Hermione le miraron confundidos, Harry sonrió Kingsley suspiró – ¡¡bien!!... si no lo quieres así, Hermione debe estar disponible para cualquier tipo de llamado… -

- lo estaré - se apresuró la chica.

Ginny sonrió...

- ¡¡bien, si eso es todo…!! - se levantó del asiento – será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y ya estoy atrasada para la conferencia que dará la Selección danesa de quidditch… -

- ¡Yo también! – se apresuró Hermione - ¡aun tengo una exposición pendiente…! -

Ron se levantó rápido...

- yo te llevaré… - anunció tomando su brazo, su esposa le miró con desdén – No quiero que estés sola en el ministerio nunca más… ¿entendido? –

- ¡¡Ronald...yo soy tan capaz de cuidarme sola como cualquier…!! -

- ¡¡¡¡No me vengas con esas tonterías...!!!! – la interrumpió Ron - ¡¡...después de todo lo que sucedió!! -

- ¡¡¿Qué quieres decir?!!! – espetó Hermione alzando la voz...

- ...Que _no_ sabes cuidarte sola… -

Hermione estalló...

- ¡¡Eso no es verdad sabes que yo soy lo suficiente..!! –

Ambos salieron de la oficina. Ginny y Harry observaron divertidos como Ron tomaba la mano de su esposa con brusquedad y ambos se perdían en el corredor aun discutiendo en voz baja…

* * *

Hermione retiró los platos de la cena, aun sonrojada y esquivando por todos los medios la mirada de Ron… 

- … y Krum volaba a toda velocidad – exclamaba Hugo haciendo grandes apavientos – su escoba estaba muy, muy alta, papi... ¿papi me estas escuchando? – Ron dio un gruñido - ¡¡Entonces, creí que habían ganado los Puddlemere United... pero no... ¡¡zas!!... Viktor Krum tenía la Snitch!! -

- Fue espectacular papi... – decía Rosie terminando de comer el postre - ¡el amago de Wronski fue lo mejor... aunque no me guste Viktor Krum parece que es el mejor buscador del mundo! –

- no lo es, Rosie... – espetó Ron de mala gana – tu tío Harry es mucho mejor jugador que él... –

- ¡¡sabes papi!! – exclamó Hugo emocionado - ¡¡Cuando sea grande, quiero ser tan buen jugador de quidditch como Viktor Krum!! –

Ron se quedó de piedra. La ira lo invadió al ver la amplia sonrisa del pequeño pelirrojo y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa observando a su mujer asesinamente...

- creí que querías ser guardián como papá, Hugo... – se apresuró la castaña acariciando el cabello de su único hijo.

- ¿papá es tan bueno en el quidditch como Viktor Krum? – preguntó inocentemente el pequeño a su madre.

Ron alzó una ceja a su mujer, como retándola a que respondiera...

- eh... bueno, tú sabes que no sé mucho de quidditch cariño... – Ron abrió los ojos y ella se apresuró - ¡pero claro que papá es un muy buen jugador!! -

- ¡¡por supuesto que papi es mucho mejor, Hugo!! – interrumpió Rosie con una sonrisa - ¡¡el mejor guardián del mundo!!! -

Ron le sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos para llenarla de besos en las mejillas...

- ¡¡siempre has sido tan inteligente, Rosie!! – exclamó- ¡¡mucho más inteligente que tu mamá!!-

La niñita rió...

- ¡¡entonces, vamos al parque...!! – la sonrisa de Ron se borró y la dejó en el suelo, la hija de Hermione captó la mirada de su papá de inmediato - ¡¡papi, dijiste que me llevarías ahora..._lo prometiste_!!!-

- princesa¿Qué tal si vamos mañana…? -

- ¡¡lo mismo dijiste la semana pasada!! –

- Rosie estoy cansado, pasé todo el día en la academia... –

- _¡¡L__o prometiste!!_ – se indignó la pequeña

Hermione le dio una mirada significativa a su marido y el bufó derrotado…

- bien, bien… vamos… - Rosie rió contenta mientras Ron se dirigía a su único hijo – ¡vamos campeón…! -

- no papi… voy a ordenar mis cromos de las ranas de chocolate, no sé si tengo alguna de Viktor Krum… -

Ron bufó fuertemente, Hermione se ruborizó…

- ¡¡papi vámonos…!! -

Rosie corrió hacia a la puerta de entrada mientras Hugo subía la escalinata. Hermione y Ron salían de la cocina discutiendo…

- ¡¡esta es toda tu culpa…!! - siseaba Ron tomando su chaqueta – ¡¡toda tu completa y _maldita_ culpa…!!! -

- no diga tonterías… -

- ¡¡no digo tonterías... es la verdad, por tu culpa mi _único_ hijo prefiere buscar a tu _maldito_ amigo barbudo en unos _estúpido__s_ cromos de colección que salir conmigo y su hermana!! –

- ¿_ahora_ son estúpidos cromos? – soltó una risa falsa – ¡¡no dices lo mismo cuando eres tú el que sale en ellos...!! –

Ron la observó indignado mientras abría la puerta y Rosie salía...

- a veces me pregunto cómo terminé atado a ti de por vida, Hermione... – espetó Ron – a veces me pregunto cómo cometí tamaño error... –

Hermione soltó otra risita...

- ¡¡ya somos dos, Ronald Weasley, en momentos como este _yo_ me pregunto cómo no escapé de ti cuando tuve oportunidad y quisiera que no regresaras más!!! -

- ¡¡¡¡a sí que eso es lo que piensas ¿eh?!!!!! – bramó Ron

- ¡¡Sí!! –

- ¡¡bien!!! –

Ambos se dieron miradas asesinas antes de que Ron cerrara la puerta de entrada de un portazo.

La brisa había comenzado a soplar mas fuerte a medida que el sol caía. Un viento helado recorrió el vecindario de lado a lado y Ron se cubrió aun más con su abrigo, sin embargo, Rosie reía más animada que nunca y jugando a dar grandes y divertidos pasos para imitar los de su padre, siempre de la mano de él… como siempre llenaba a su padre de preguntas sobre la vida...

- papi… ¿Por qué quieres a mamá? –

- Es uno de los misterios más grandes de mi vida, princesa… -

La niñita continuó...

- ¿Me quieres mas a mí o a Hugo? –

- a los dos por igual -

- ¿Por qué Teddy y Victoire se llevan tan mal? –

- porque son un par idiotas, Rosie… -

Ambos caminaban calle abajo, la pequeña pelirroja enfrascada en un grueso abrigo color rosa. Cruzaron a la otra calle y se acercaron al enorme y tranquilo parque. Los juegos se vislumbraban iluminados por la luz del sol…

- ¿Crees que tío Fred me hubiese querido? –

- Tanto como lo hace tu tío George… -

- ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? –

Ron se detuvo.

Por un segundo o dos se quedó de piedra procesando lo preguntado por su pequeña y adorada hija, entonces la observó. Rosie le devolvió la mirada, con aquellos ojos azules que había heredado de él mismo pero que siempre estaban llenos de esa curiosidad de Hermione…

- ¡¡papi… ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?!! – repitió la pequeña

Ron se ruborizó...

- eh…eh… bueno... – balbuceó – veras Rosie... los bebés, son... es decir... vienen de... –

- ¡¡¿de dónde?!! – apremió la pelirroja...

- bueno, de... ¡¡de París!! – exclamó - ¡¡eso es, de París o algo así he oído decir...!! -

- ¿París? – se extrañó Rosie - ¡¿Hugo y yo venimos de París…¡¡pero papi, Hugo estuvo en la barriga de mamá!!... – abrió los ojos asustada - ¿yo-yo no estuve allí? –

Ron se apresuró...

- ¡¡claro que también estuviste ahí, princesa…!! -

- entonces¿cómo puedo venir de París…? - preguntó confundida - ¿sabes papi?... yo también tengo ganas de tener un bebé, tía Penélope va a tener uno... ¿puedo tener uno yo también? –

- ¡¡Jamás Rosie, jamás...!! – respondió su padre de inmediato y evidentemente escandalizado - ¡¡Papi no va a permitir que hagas un bebé nunca…!! -

- ¡¿Cómo se hacen entonces?! –

Ron negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en un banco de madera...

- tampoco lo sé, cariño… - mintió incomodo – de verdad quisiera ayudarte y explicarte pero no sé cómo se hace un bebé… yo creo que debes preguntarle a mamá, ella siempre lo sabe todo...–

_- __¡S__igues siendo __tan mentiroso__ como siempre Ronald Weasley…__ ¿T__an difícil es __contestarle__con la verdad __a tu hija? –_

Rosie se acercó instintivamente a su padre. Ron levantó el rostro con rapidez y no pudo dejar de mostrarse sorprendido…

- ¡¿Lavender?! –

La joven sonrió, tan atractiva, alta y curvilínea como siempre. La mujer llevaba su cabellera clara y lisa hasta los hombros, su sonrisa resaltaba su dentadura perfecta y sus ojos azules brillaron divertidos cuando tomó asiento a un lado de ellos y observó a Rosie…

- veo que tu padre sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, pequeña – Rosie frunció el ceño – pero no te preocupes estoy segura que tu madre si te contestará - le dijo a la niñita – después de todo, como tu padre dijo, usualmente Hermione lo sabe todo.-

Silencio. Rosie continuaba abrazada a Ron mientras observaba fijamente a la mujer...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – espetó Ron aturdido…

Lavender Brown sonrió…

- ¡¡tan sutil y atento como siempre, Ron…!! – dijo irónica – ¡¡estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, me ha ido bien también después de todo... ¡ah!, y por supuesto, me alegro mucho de que tú lo estés... – acarició uno de los rizos pelirrojos de Rosie con suavidad - Por lo que veo la pequeña es tuya… -

Ron asintió..

- es idéntica a Hermione, pero en pelirroja y ojiazul… - dijo sorprendida - ¡¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –

- Rose… -

- ¡¡bien, Rose!!... ¿Por qué no vas a jugar?... – apuntó los juegos que estaban en frente de ellos – mira: por allá está mi hija, su nombre es Alyssa – sonrió amable... - ¡¡ya ves, tiene nombre de flor, justo como tú y yo…!! -

Rosie se alejó un poco de Ron y la observó perdiendo un poco la desconfianza…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Lavender… -

- ¿y quién eres? –

La mujer sonrió y observó a Ron fugazmente para luego mirar a la pequeña otra vez..

- fui a Hogwarts con tus padres… -

- ¡¡yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts!! – exclamó Rosie emocionada y perdiendo la desconfianza - ¡¡mi mamá me ha hablado mucho de Hogwarts... ¿tú eras amiga de mamá?!!–

Ron tosió sonoramente…

- no precisamente... – contestó Lavender - pero sabes... tu padre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos... tan buenos amigos que... –

- Rosie, princesa... – interrumpió Ron casi con desesperación - ve a jugar ¿si…?. -

La pequeña hija de Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y luego de besar a su padre en la mejilla, corrió hacia los juegos despidiéndose de Ron y Lavender…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Lavender no pudo evitar reír ante el desconcierto del que algún día fuera su novio, pero contestó...

- una de mis amigas vive cerca de aquí, ya nos íbamos a casa, hasta que Alyssa vio el parque y quiso venir, entonces te vi a ti, y a esa niñita tan parecida a ti…- sonrió – ¡a sí que casado ¿eh?!... y nada más ni nada menos que con Hermione Granger... siempre supe que ella no quería ser solo tu amiga… -

- ¡Tú también lo estás…! - Ron señalo a la pequeña niña que jugaba con Rosie. La hija de Lavender era pequeña y parecida a su madre, de cabello largo, liso y rojo oscuro…

- No – contestó secamente la mujer – Ella es Alyssa Brown, su padre no está conmigo desde que le dije que ella venía, mi hija no lo conoce, Alyssa tiene cinco años y él jamás ha tratado saber de ella. -

- lo siento, Lavender… - dijo Ron seriamente

- Yo no – la joven sonrió con transparencia – Mi hija está mejor sin su padre, no es un gran tipo… él jamás la trataría como tú tratas a la tuya… - Ron se ruborizó un poco y la chica sostuvo su mirada casi con admiración – tú quieres mucho a tu pequeña, Ron, el padre de Alyssa nunca la quiso. Yo he sacado adelante a mi hija _sola_, al principio fue difícil pero ahora estamos muy bien las dos juntas… La hermanas Patil y yo tenemos tiendas de ropa en Londres, Brighton y Hogsmeade, pensamos abrir una en el valle de Godric para fin de año…¿Harry Potter y tu hermana viven allí no? –

Ron asintió…

Una brisa helada recorrió el lugar, las hojas de los árboles se agitaron con fuerza y solo se oyeron las risas de las pequeñas mezcladas con el viento, Lavender se abrazó a si misma buscando calor…

- hace mucho frío… - comentó – será mejor que me vaya, Alyssa y yo vivimos en Brighton y estoy enseñándole como llegar allá por el medio muggle, siempre es útil ¿no?... –

Ron asintió y sonrió…

- de verdad me alegro que estés bien, Lavender… -

- y yo de que tú lo estés, Won-Won – rió al ver el sonrojo de Ron y se levantó con cuidado – ¡¡Alyssa, cariño ya nos vamos…!! - Ron observó a la hija de su ex novia correr hacia ellos con alegría, los ojos verdes de la pequeña se encontraron con los suyos y sonrieron – despídete de el amigo de mamá, Aly... –

La pequeña Alyssa se despidió de Ron con la mano, Lavender le sonrió y se agachó para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de él. Después de un rato, Ron la vio alejarse calle abajo. La tarde había caído y varias estrellas habían aparecido en el firmamento, el frió comenzaba a aumentar y él se levantó de su asiento...

- Rosie… - llamó, no hubo respuesta. En los juegos no había nadie - ¡Rose! –

Entonces sucedió.

Un manto oscuro cubrió el cielo, aquellas primeras estrellas que habían aparecido en el firmamento desaparecieron en una fracción de segundo, un frío intenso y aterrador comenzó a inundar el parque y Ron supo de inmediato de que se trataba. Sintió desesperación y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza pensando en su pequeña hija…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Rose!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó

Corrió hacia los juegos con desesperación, sacó su varita rápidamente mientras las flores se congelaban a su alrededor, entonces lo vio, un dementor se acercaba a él a toda velocidad….

* * *

_Por fin__... perdón por el atraso de verdad, pero por lo menos ya termine la U y tengo internet en mi casa otra vez. Hartas cosas han pasado en estas dos semanas, pero bueno... espero que les guste el cap. y ya pronto se viene el siguiente. Gracias y millones de gracias __por los __reviews__, y por favor, si hay forma de contestarlos díganmela por favor porque n o se puede en la historia y no sé cómo hacerlo. Bueno, déjenme saber que piensan del capítulo, un beso y una abrazo para cada uno de ustedes!!!!..._


	8. Bajo sospecha

**Sentimientos Pendientes**

Capítulo VII: _Bajo sospecha..._

_Corrió hacia los juegos con desesperación, sacó su varita rápidamente mientras las flores se congelaban a su alrededor, entonces lo vio, un dementor se acercaba a él a toda velocidad…_

En solo una fracción de segundo, Ron solo tuvo un pensamiento, y ese era para la pequeña Rose. Su mente se congeló, su corazón dio un vuelco y no pudo pensar en nada más que en su única hija, la buscó con desesperación pero tuvo que agacharse con rapidez cuando la oscura y espectral criatura flotó velozmente sobre su cabeza, esparciendo ese manto helado que lograba revolver su cabello y congelar todo a su paso...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Rose!!!!!!!!! – gritó

Ron se incorporó con rapidez, sintió que algo en su pecho se oprimía, un dolor intenso e indescriptible lo llenaba. Buscó con la mirada a la pequeña pelirroja pero en vez de eso se encontró con la figura sin rostro del dementor en frente de él, entonces, el pelirrojo blandió su varita...

- ¡¡Expec...!! – sintió murmullos y una angustia implacable lo invadió - expecto... –

Entonces... _el aire se llenó de gritos, maldiciones y hechizos. Gente que corría y otros que huían despavoridos, oyó el grito adolorido de Percy, rugía enfurecido en medio del llanto; y lo vio, Fred yacía en el suelo, el joven pelirrojo observaba el techo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero no lo veía..._

Ron quiso hacer algo, pero la imagen de Fred no le abandonó...

_- _expecto... patr... Ro... Rosie –

Sintió que perdía fuerzas, y que una fuerza increíblemente poderosa y sobrenatural lo atraía, cayó de rodillas al suelo, olvidó todo lo demás, aquella criatura parecía absorberle al tiempo que voces e imágenes llenaba de dolor y angustia su pecho...

_Ginny lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Charlie, a su lado, George observaba incrédulamente el cuerpo inerte de su gemelo; Arthur acariciaba el cabello ondulado de su deshecha mujer... Las lágrimas surcaban el fino rostro de Fleur, Bill besaba su mejilla, el mismo con su rostro deshecho..._

El dementor se movió. Ron sintió que la figura dio una vuelta a su alrededor observándolo, y sin premeditarlo, aferró con más fuerza su varita...

_Hagrid daba pasos enormes y lloraba mientras salía del Bosque prohibido. Ginny ahogó un grito... Harry yacía sin vida en los brazos de Hagrid, no se movía, entonces, su mirada se encontró con la castaña de Hermione..._

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Papi!!!!! –

Ron la escuchó, y de inmediato sintió como si algo nuevo lo llenara por completo. La voz asustada de Rosie llenó el aire llamando a su padre logrando alejar todos los malos recuerdos que inundaban su cabeza, sintió que una nueva fuerza lo invadía, abrió los ojos una vez más y ya no era el pasado. Estaba en el parque y su pequeña Rosie necesitaba su ayuda...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Expecto patronum!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

El terrier plateado surgió del extremo de su varita con rapidez al tiempo que él volvía a levantarse. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, blandió su varita con decisión y envió al patronus hacia el dementor, con una velocidad sorprendente la figura plateada golpeó de lleno al dementor en el pecho...

No se detuvo a ver lo que había sucedió y se volteó desesperado...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Rose!!!!!!!!!! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Papi!!!!!! –

Su pequeña lloraba asustada y Ron supo de inmediato donde se encontraba. En menos de dos segundos, se precipitó hacia los setos y la buscó con frenesí, entonces lo vio: un oscuro dementor flotaba al acecho sobre unos pequeños arbustos, en medio de ellos y la espesa niebla, logró distinguir el abrigo rosa de Rosie...

Con decisión blandió su varita en esa dirección, y oyó como el terrier plateado se dirigía con velocidad hasta la criatura que atacaba a su hija, aterrado y sin pensarlo una vez más, Ron se abrió paso entre las flores para llegar hasta ella...

- ¡¡¡Rosie!!! –

La pelirroja levantó su pálido rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia su padre y él no demoró en tomarla en sus brazos y apretarla contra sí mismo, como si no creyera que ella estaba ahí realmente, una parte de ese dolor que sentía, se esfumó al besar el cabello rizado de Rosie con cariño...

- Papi... – sollozó la pequeña aferrándose con fuerza a él – ¡no quería que Hugo cayera de la escoba!, fue un accidente, de verdad, papi, lo juro... – lloró con más fuerza - ¡soy la hermana mayor mas mala del mundo! –

Ron la sostuvo con firmeza y ella enterró su pequeño rostro en el cuello de su padre mientras él acariciaba su espalda y su cabello para calmarla...

- ¡eres la mejor de todas, princesa...! – anunció – la mejor hermana mayor que Hugo pudo tener... – entonces, el dementor se volvió hacia ellos con cautela - ¡ahora necesito que estés tranquila, no mires, no levantes el rostro, Rosie...! –

La pequeña apretó su abrigo con sus puños pequeñitos y Ron lo interpretó como un sí...

La niebla se esparció aterradoramente a su alrededor, los árboles y las flores se congelaron y la escarcha lo cubrió todo, su patronus se mantenía fielmente a su lado, pero ambos dementores les esperaban unos metros más allá. Apretó a la sollozante pelirroja y blandió su varita una vez más...

* * *

Se volteó con un movimiento brusco y dejó de mirar con impotencia hacia la calle, una vez más. Hermione observó el reloj de pared con nerviosismo mientras movía sus manos sin saber realmente que hacer con ellas. Estaba angustiada, lo había sentido... ¡claro que lo había sentido!... Dementores, no muy lejos de ella había dementores, pero lo que más la aterraba era que había pasado casi una hora, y ni Rosie ni Ron habían vuelto.

Se paseó por la sala como fiera enjaulada. No sabía si llorar o gritar de angustia. No podía salir a buscarlos, Hugo dormía en su habitación y por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo justo ahora, confiaba en que Ron cuidara de Rosie...

Dos minutos más tarde, no pudo más con la angustia y se lanzó desesperada hacia la chimenea sin saber bien que iba a hacer o decir, solo sabía que Harry era capaz de mantener la mente fría mejor que ella, iba a tomar los polvos flú cuando sintió que la puerta de entrada se cerraba.

Se congeló.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y tomó su varita, sigilosamente, caminó hasta el corredor y salió. Dejó escapar un chillido...

- ¡¡Rose!! –

Hermione olvidó todo lo demás. Sin siquiera pensarlo soltó su varita y esta produjo chispas al chocar con el piso mientras ella corría hacia la entrada. Ron y Rosie estaban ahí, el primero mas pálido que nunca, alto e imponente en su abrigo oscuro, la pequeña e inerte pelirroja estaba en sus brazos. Rosie lucía más pálida y sudorosa que nunca... no se movía.

La joven castaña se lanzó hacia la niña y la arrebató de los brazos de su padre. La apretó contra si misma como si la vida se le fuese en ello y no pudo evitar un sollozo...

- ...R-Rosie... –

- está dormida, nada mas... – jadeó Ron, cansado, pasando las manos por su cabello – lloraba demasiado y... sabes que no me gusta verla llorar...-

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de impotencia. Caminó de regreso hacia la salita mientras acariciaba los rizos rojos de su pequeña con ternura...

- tranquila, cariño... – susurró - todo va a estar bien, mamá está aquí... –

Ron la siguió en silencio y se quedó de pie en el umbral, observó en silencio como Hermione dejaba a la hija de ambos cuidadosamente en el sofá.

- creí que dormirla era lo mejor... – susurró Ron angustiado – no quise modificar su memoria, es mejor que eso lo hagas tú... –

Hermione asintió otra vez. Después de una última mirada a Rosie, le observó a él. Ron lucía cansado y asustado, más pálido que nunca. Su corazón se apretó y no pudo mas, soltó un sollozo desesperado y sin previo aviso, se lanzó a los brazos de su marido, quien no dudó un segundo y la recibió para estrecharla como si fuera lo último que haría en la vida...

- ...estaba tan asustada... – lloró la muchacha en su pecho – p-pensé lo peor... Ron, yo... –

- tranquila... – susurró él, besando el cabello castaño de ella – no pasó nada, ya estamos aquí... –

Hermione levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas para observarle...

- ¡¡perdóname!! – gimoteó - ¡¡nada de lo que dije era verdad, estaba enojada... yo, yo... yo te quiero!! – hipó - ¡¡era mentira!!... ¿sabes que no quiero que te vayas, verdad?...-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar su rostro...

- lo sé... – dijo besando su frente con suavidad– ¡yo tampoco quise decir nada de lo que dije, también estaba enojado... y no sería capaz de dejarte! – revoleó los ojos - nunca he sido capaz...-

Ambos soltaron una risita nerviosa y se observaron. Al mismo tiempo, se acercaron el uno al otro para enfrascarse en un beso suave pero apasionado. Ron rodeó la cintura de su esposa y ella se aferró a la espalda de él mientras ambos se movían suavemente en su sitio, después de unos momentos Hermione suspiró y se separaron...

- ...estaba tan asustada – susurró jugando con la solapa del abrigo de él - me sentía tan mal por lo que había dicho, pensé tantas cosas... –

Ron besó suavemente su sien mientras la guiaba nuevamente hacia Rosie...

- lo sé, yo también... –

La castaña quitó las últimas lágrimas de sus mejillas y se arrodilló frente al amplio sofá para acariciar el cabello rizado y pelirrojo de su pequeña Rosie...

- es tan pequeñita... – susurró

Ron las observó desde su altura...

- no quiero que ella recuerde nada de lo que sucedió, Hermione – dijo seriamente, su mujer le observó con rapidez – no quiero que Rosie recuerde la horrible sensación que esas cosas te hacen sentir...ella... –

Hermione lo comprendió de inmediato, supo todo lo que Ron había recordado...

- todo es parte del pasado...Ron – susurró – sé que pasamos por cosas horrible, pero...- observó a Rosie y acarició su frente – quizás, si no las hubiésemos pasado, hoy no estaríamos aquí – su esposo le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, y después de unos segundos asintió, Hermione suspiró – llevaré a Rosie arriba y modificaré su memoria... –

- bien... –

Hermione tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña y besó su frente una vez más, por su parte, Ron tomó la capa de viaje que estaba sobre el sofá y se dirigió a la chimenea... Su mujer se extrañó.

- ¿a donde vas? –

Ron supo de inmediato que ella estaba asustada...

- voy a ver a Harry... – Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, y él se apresuró – ¡te prometo que serán solo unos minutos!, esto no puede quedar así, Harry y Kingsley deben saberlo de inmediato... ¿entiendes? –

Hermione se mordió el labio una vez más, y asintió...

- no te demores... – pidió

Ron negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Ingresó a la chimenea y la calidez de las llamas verdes lo envolvió...

- ¡Ron! –

El aludido levantó el rostro, su esposa le observaba sonrojada desde el umbral...

- te amo... –

Ron también se ruborizó levemente.

- y yo a ti... –

En medio de las llamaradas verdes y la explosión de la chimenea, el joven desapareció...

- ¿¿Dementores en Hertfordshire?? –

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca detrás de su sorprendido marido...

- imposible... – susurró Harry...

- ¡¡Claro que es posible!! – espetó Ron sarcásticamente paseándose frente a la chimenea de los Potter - ¡¡Dos de ellos intentaron atacar a mi hija media hora atrás...!! –

Harry palideció, Ginny, en una gruesa bata blanca, se acercó con terror en el rostro...

- ¡¡Rosie!! – exclamó rápido - ¿¿Como está Rosie?? –

- Está bien... – contestó su hermano – La encontré antes de que esas cosas le hicieran daño, la buscaban... no le hicieron nada, pero de igual forma... ella lloraba, yo... yo no soporto verla llorar, es tan pequeña – se desesperó y observó a Harry - ¡¡Tú sabes lo que se siente cuando estás frente a uno de ellos!! –

Harry asintió...

- yo... – continuó Ron pasando sus manos por su cabello –...estaba aterrado, pensé lo peor... creí que... – suspiró y les observó como si una idea hubiese aparecido en su mente – ¡¡¡debo volver ahora!!!... Hermione y los niños están solos en la casa, podrían volver, o quizás alguien podría hacerles daño... le pedí a Hermione que modificara la memoria de Rose para... –

Harry abrió los ojos enfurecido...

- ¡¡¡¡No puedes hacer eso Ron!!!! – gritó - ¡¡¡no puedes... los recuerdos de Rosie deben permanecer intactos, sabes perfectamente bien que...!! –

- ¡¡¡Hablamos de mi hija, Harry!!! – estalló Ron enojado - ¡¡¡¡¡de mi hija que ni siquiera cumple los seis años!!!!! –

Ginny les observó asustada...

- por favor... no griten... los niños duermen... –

Ron y Harry se quedaron en silencio. Se observaron por unos segundos hasta que el segundo habló...

- buscaré a Kingsley, no te preocupes por nada ahora ve con Hermione y los niños... si tenemos suerte aun podamos encontrarles... –

Harry tomó su capa de viaje mientras Ginny se acercaba a su hermano y lo besaba en la mejilla...

- todo va a estar bien, Ron estoy segura... –

El pelirrojo asintió medio perdido y después de despedirse de los Potter ingresó a la chimenea una vez más y apareció en la sala de su casa otra vez. Todo estaba en penumbras y no pudo evitar que el miedo lo invadiera súbitamente. Sacó su varita con rapidez mientras salía de la chimenea y se dirigió hasta el corredor... no se oía nada, solo los árboles que chocaban contra los vidrios de la casa y el ulular de Pig en el ático.

Comenzó a subir la escalinata, entonces lo vio. Crookshanks estaba en lo alto, sus enormes ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad, pero esta vez, no parecía enojado con él y no le observaba como si estuviera pronto a lanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento, al contrario, maulló suavemente y se volteó erguidamente para trotar hacia la habitación de Hugo.

Ron ingresó detrás de él y los vio. Hermione dormía y ambos pequeños, Rosie y Hugo, dormían abrazados a ella. El joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al verles y se acercó a ellos con suavidad para no despertarles. Les observó por unos segundos y quitó un rizo rebelde del rostro de su esposa.

Entonces se alejó de ellos y se sentó en el sofá de color verde que había en la esquina, quitando Quaffles, historietas, escobas de juguete y osos de felpa en el camino. Les observó tranquilo hasta que, sin previo aviso, Crookshanks dio un salto elegante y se acurrucó en su regazo. Casi sin poder creerlo, Ron le observó por unos segundos, hasta que decidió aceptar el momento de tregua, acariciar detrás de sus orejas y quedarse dormido observando a su familia.

* * *

- ¡¡Hermione!! – se quejó Ron mientras soltaba la pequeña lechuza por la ventana de la iluminada cocina - ¡¡tu condenado bicho peludo se quiere comer a Pig, _lo sé..._!! –

El felino maulló enojado...

- ¡¡Crookshanks no haría eso!! – exclamó la chica dejando unos panqués bastante deformados y poco apetitosos sobre la mesa - ¡dices eso solo para que lo saque al jardín, pero no lo haré Ron!! –

Los niños, sentados a la mesa, contuvieron la risa al ver los panqués de su madre. Ron soltó un bufido y se sentó en frente de ellos sobándose el cuello, adolorido...

- me duele todo... – se quejó

Hermione le observó enternecida y se acercó sonriendo; blandió su varita sobre los hombros de él y comenzó a moverla con suavidad para que el hechizo aliviara el dolor.

- ¿porque dormiste en el sofá de Hugo, papi? – preguntó Rosie con inocencia, al ver a su madre concentrada sobre su papá – no dormiste en tu cama... -

- es que no quería estar lejos de ustedes, princesa... –

La niñita rió satisfecha y bebió jugo de naranja...

- ¿Mami? – preguntó Hugo sorprendido y señalando su amorfo panque - ¿este es mi desayuno? –

- ¡¡Sí!! – espetó Ron asqueado y señalando su propio panqué - ¿¿¿_Esto_ es el desayuno¡¡¡¡Es repugnante Hermione!!! – la chica frunció el ceño e hizo un movimiento brusco con la varita para vengarse, el cuello de Ron crujió - ¡¡demonios Hermione, eso dolió!! –

La mujer se alejó molesta...

- sí, Ronald... – siseó – _éste_ es el desayuno... –

- ¿Donde está Becky? – demandó el pelirrojo sobando su hombro y mirando a su mujer asesinamente...

- le di el día libre... –

- ¡¡Papi!! – exclamó Rosie de pronto, más alegre que nunca - ¡¡ayer la pasamos tan bien en el parque, fue muy divertido!! – Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada fugaz - ¡¡¿Me llevarás hoy de nuevo?!! –

Hugo se adelantó...

- ¡¡yo también quiero ir!! –

- no lo creo niños... – dijo Ron, ambos pelirrojos le miraron con sendas sonrisas angelicales y Ron debió pedir ayuda a su esposa con la mirada...

Hermione se acercó...

- papá tiene mucho trabajo que hacer hoy... – dijo revolviendo el cabello de Hugo – además tiene clases en la Academia... –

- ¡¡pero mami!! – exclamó Rose - ¡¡¡fue _tan_ divertido... además tengo una nueva amiga!! –

Hermione observó a su pequeña intrigada...

- ¿amiga? – repitió

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaron. La puerta de la cocina se abrió estrepitosamente y Ginny Potter, seguida de sus tres pequeños hijos, ingresaron con más energía y alegría de lo necesario...

- podrías avisar que vienes, sabes... – espetó Ron de mala gana, volviendo a guardar su varita - ¡¡No puedes llegar a una casa gritando y haciendo tanto alarde!! –

Ginny lo ignoró...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Como está mi pequeña sobrina?!!!!! – se lanzó hacia Rosie y acarició sus rizos pelirrojos – dime cariño... ¿te duele algo?... ¿estás cansada?... ¿sientes algo extraño? – la sacudió un poco - ¿aun eres Feliz? Esas horribles criatu...-

- _¡¡Ginny!! _– advirtieron Ron y Hermione.

- ¡¡¿qué es horrible tía Ginny?! – preguntó Hugo curioso...

- ¡¡A desayunar!! – se apresuró Hermione, Ron alejó a su hermana de su hija con una mirada asesina y un fuerte empujón - ¡¡vamos: James, Lily, Albus a desayunar...!! –

Los pequeños hijos de Harry no pudieron evitar quedarse sin palabras al ver la comida de su tía, Ron lo captó...

- tía Hermione es pésima en la cocina... – dijo como si fuera un gran pozo de sabiduría – no se preocupen, _esto_ es comestible, pero ha hecho peores... –

Hermione le golpeó en la cabeza. Los ojos grandes y castaños de la pequeña Lily sonrieron...

- ¡¡Mamá dijo que había un nuevo parque más abajo... ¿podemos ir?!! –

Ginny se ruborizó bajo la acusadora mirada de Ron...

- ¡¡Sí...!! - asintió Rosie a su prima, emocionada – ¡¡papá me llevó ayer, y ahora tengo una nueva amiga...!! ... su nombre es Alyssa -

- ¿Alyssa? – repitió Ginny preparando una tostada para Hugo - ¿Porque me suena familiar¿Quién es? –

- es la hija de la amiga de mi papá... –

Ron se ruborizó, Hermione se quedó de piedra por unos segundos y se acercó suavemente hasta ella...

- ¿Cual amiga de papá, Rose? –

- ¡¡¡supe que tienes una nueva escoba Albus!!! - exclamó Ron desesperado.

El pequeño asintió, pero eso no calló a la pequeña Rose...

- ¡¡La que tiene nombre de flor como yo, mami!! –

- ¿Nombre de flor? – repitió James con sorna, observó a Lily con malicia – ¡¡¡las niñas con nombres de flor son tontas...!! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mami!!!!!! – gritó la pelirroja a todo pulmón - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡James me está molestando!!!!!!! -

Ginny le dio una mirada de advertencia a su hijo mayor...

- ¿Cual amiga de papá, Rose? – repitió Hermione con los labios apretados...

- ¡ay...!- se quejó la pequeña graciosamente – no recuerdo como se llamaba...era muy simpática y bonita... ¿cómo se llamaba papi?... L... Laba... –

- Por casualidad...- ayudó Ginny - ...no era... ¿Lavender...? –

Ron escupió con fuerza el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo y se echó a toser como loco...

- ¡¡Sí, Lavender!!! – exclamó Rosie alegremente - ¡¡¡¡así se llamaba... ¿la conoces, tía?!! –

James, Albus y Hugo reían con ganas al ver a Ron tan rojo como su cabello por el ahogo... Ginny rió y observó a su hermano con sorna...

- no la conozco tanto como tu papi... cariño... – contestó.

Las carcajadas de los pequeños y el grito escandalizado de Rosie - _¡¡papi!!_ – fue ahogado por el golpe que la puerta del mueble de cocina cerrada con más fuerza de la debida por Hermione. Los platos rechinaron, la castaña se sonrojó furiosamente y después de darle una mirada asesina a Ron, se volteó para lavar los platos...

- Hermione... – el ahogo se fue como por arte de magia y Ron se levantó de un salto hacia ella – te prometo que no es nada de lo que sea que estés pensando, de verdad yo...–

Se calló en seco cuando la puerta se abrió con estrépito por segunda vez y Harry ingresó apurado, pálido y con una profunda expresión de disgusto en sus ojos verdes hacia el dueño de casa.

- Dime que _tú _no tienes nada que ver... – siseó.

Ron y Hermione le observaron extrañados...

- Harry... ¿que... – comenzó la chica...

- ¡¡¡dímelo Ron...!!!! – la interrumpió Harry con impaciencia - ¡¡Dime que _tú _no has tenido nada que ver en todo lo que ha sucedido!! –

Silencio.

Los cinco pequeños observaron al ojiverde asustados. Nada se movió, Hermione parpadeó confundida y Ron sostuvo la mirada de Harry aturdido. Hasta que la apurada y falsa risa de Ginny llenó el lugar...

- ¡vaya, veo que alguien ha comenzado mal día! – se levantó rápidamente, tomando las manitos de Hugo y Lily - ¡¡Vamos al jardín niños, vamos a jugar un poco de quidditch... parece que hay cosas de adultos de las que se debe hablar!! –

Rosie, James y Albus salieron rápidamente detrás de la pelirroja, y minutos más tarde, las voces y risas alegres de ellos llenaron el jardín. Harry, Ron y Hermione se observaron...

- ¿De qué _demonios_ estás hablando, Harry? –

Harry abrió la boca para contestarle a Ron, pero entonces la puerta de entrada les interrumpió, intercambiaron una mirada preocupada hasta que el primero habló.

- es Kingsley y quiere hablar contigo... –

Ron frunció el ceño y fue el primero en salir con decisión, detrás de él Harry, y al final, salió una asustada Hermione.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Kingsley Shacklebolt se paseaba furioso en la sala de Los Weasley...

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Con que derecho has hecho algo así, Ronald???!!! – exclamó - ¡¡¡a ustedes dos les he permitido muchas cosas, han tenido beneficios que otros no tienen, a ti y a Hermione – observó al pelirrojo - ¡¡¡sabías que no podías hacerlo, es ilegal...¡¡eres un Auror!!... conoces perfectamente bien los procedimientos, sabes de los pasos que se deben seguir, y tú... ¡¡¡¡¡tú no encuentras nada mejor que modificar la memoria de la niña!!!!! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡No iba a permitir que_ mi_ hija de seis años recordara algo así, Kingsley!!! – espetó Ron furioso...

- ¡¡¡¡Pudimos hacerlo después de haberla interrogado!!!!!!! –

Ron perdió la paciencia...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡No voy a exponer a Rosie a algo tan horrible como eso, nunca!!!!!!!!! –

Hermione se mantenía al lado de Ron, nerviosa y casi al borde las lágrimas, Harry se mantenía en silencio observando a Kingsley con el ceño fruncido...

- ¡¡Eres un Auror, Ron!! – continuó el jefe de los Aurores - ¿te das cuenta de cuán graves es esto?... ¡¡están pasando muchas cosas a nuestro alrededor... y es muy grave!!! –

- ¡¡claro que me doy cuenta!! – exclamó Ron, sarcástico y molesto - ¡¡por si no te habías dado cuenta es mi familia la que lleva la peor parte, mi esposa y mi hija también han sido atacadas...!! –

Kingsley trató de calmarse. Se calló por unos momentos y se paseó frente a la chimenea. Las voces alegres de los niños llenaban el aire...

- dementores... – siseó Kingsley – ¡¡dementores!!... pero los tenemos bajo regulación aquí en Gran Bretaña, ni siquiera custodian Azkaban... ¿Cómo pueden haber llegado aquí.?... estamos a las afueras de Londres, esto se vuelve cada vez más peligroso... –

- debemos hacer algo... – dijo Harry

Kingsley soltó un bufido...

- _¿Te das cuenta cuán importante era la declaración de la niña?_ –

Ron estalló...

- ¡¡¡¡¿Para qué quieres a Rose en esto?!!!!! – gritó - ¡¡¡¡Tienes mi palabra, mi declaración... no necesitas la de ella...!!!!! –

El moreno fue categórico, pero habló con suavidad...

- sabes que _aún _hay una posibilidad de interrogarla, Ronald, los inefables harán su trabajo...–

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca...

- ¡¡No!! – gritó aterrada - ¡¡Eso no... nunca, no puedes...!! –

- ¡¡¡¡No vas a hacer algo tan horrible como eso Kingsley!!!! – siseó Ron fieramente - ¡¡¡No lo voy a permitir, nadie, óyeme bien, _nadie_ va a juguetear con la mente de mi hija...!! –

- yo tampoco... – se adelantó Harry molesto - estamos hablando de una niña que ni siquiera cumple los seis años, que además es la hija de Ron y Hermione y es la misma niñita que conoces prácticamente desde que nació... –

Kingsley les observó aturdido por unos segundos...

- tienen razón... lo siento – suspiró y se sentó en el sofá – tampoco yo sería capaz de algo así, pero esto está sobrepasándome... ¡son muchas cosas!... hay mucha actividad entre los últimos mortífagos, los ataques se han incrementado y... – negó con la cabeza – Ron: realmente siento lo que está sucediendo, pero _eres un auror y..._ los hechos no te favorecen, lo entiendes ¿verdad? – Hermione paseó su mirada desde su marido a Kingsley y les observó sin entender – lamento decir que eres el único sospechoso de lo que sucede con tu familia. –

Silencio.

Por unos segundos, nada se movió. Hermione se quedó de piedra como si realmente no procesara lo dicho por el jefe de su amigo y de su esposo, por su parte, Ron no mostró ninguna expresión en el rostro, entonces Harry salió de su aturdimiento...

- eso es imposible... – exclamó incrédulo - ¡¡Ron no puede haber hecho nada de esto, tú lo sabes, conoces a Ron!! –

- ¡¡Claro que lo conozco!!... y personalmente, no creo que sea Ron quien está haciendo estas cosas, pero es el protocolo, siguiendo nuestra formación como aurores, Ron es el sospechoso número uno en el caso, ha sido el primer y único testigo en ambos casos... sin contar que fue _supuestamente _él quien atacó a Hermione en el ministerio... –

Hermione y Ron se miraron, los ojos de la primera se llenaron de lágrimas...

- yo sé que no eras tú... – susurró

- Ron estaba conmigo cuando Hermione fue atacada... – dijo Harry

Kingsley lo ignoró...

- ¡¡Ronald eres un Auror!! si esto continúa así... y nuevamente te ves involucrado... – susurró – tendrás que alejarte de ellos hasta que todo se aclare... –

- ¡¡¡No!! – le gritó Hermione estallando en lágrimas - ¡¡¡¡¡Si no fuera por Ron, ni yo ni mi hija estaríamos aquí... no pueden separarlo de nosotros, no quiero...!!!!! –

- aun no será así, Hermione – se apresuró Kingsley

- ¡¡¡¡y en ningún momento lo será, haré lo que sea necesario para evitarlo... pero a Ron no lo apartaran nunca de nuestro lado!!!!! –

No pudo evitarlo, soltó un sollozo casi inaudible y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Ron estaba a su lado, aun aturdido...

- ¡vaya! – resopló con una sonrisa nerviosa – es extraño... jamás pensé que sería acusado de hacerle daño a Hermione o a mi pequeña Rosie... – soltó un suspiro – bien, es lo mejor para todos así es que... renuncio Kingsley...-

Hermione y Harry le observaron de súbito, el jefe del cuartel de aurores palideció...

- ¿Que dices? –

- eso... – dijo Ron simplemente – presento mi renuncia al Cuartel de Aurores y por supuesto a la Academia también... –

- ¡¡No!! – se adelantó Harry con rapidez - ¡¡No harás eso!! -

- no puedo aceptar tu renuncia, Ronald – dijo Kingsley levantándose del sofá y acomodando su amplia capa verde jade – te necesitamos en el Cuartel ahora más que nunca si es que queremos detener todo lo que está sucediendo... sabes que no creo que seas tú el culpable, pero el protocolo así lo amerita... – tomó los polvos flú de la chimenea – tenemos reunión al mediodía y _debes_ estar ahí Ron, buenos días... –

Ingresó a la chimenea y desapareció en el fuego verde...

Casi de inmediato, Hermione soltó un gemido ahogado y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron quien la recibió con torpeza.

- no eres tú... – susurró ella en su pecho - ¡yo sé que no eres tú...! –

Harry se paseaba detrás del sofá pasando la mano por su cabello...

- no puedo creerlo... – dijo - Pensaste en renunciar... ¿después de todo lo que has hecho?... ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado? –

- ¡¡Ron!! – exclamó Hermione, levantando el rostro hacia él - ¡¡Vámonos de aquí... vámonos lejos, llevemos a los niños y empecemos de nuevo!! –

Ron la alejó y la observó sorprendido...

- ¿Estás loca?... ¡¡No vamos a huir, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte...!! – rió suavemente - tenemos un compromiso con los elfos¿recuerdas? –

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír...

- tienes razón... – dijo – pero prométeme que no pensarás otra vez en renunciar... ¡siempre quisiste ser Auror...! –

- No puedes renunciar... – se adelantó Harry - ¡ahora más que nunca debes permanecer en tu puesto...! vamos a llegar al final de esto, Ron... debemos detener a todos aquellos que nos hacen la vida difícil... y vamos a atrapar a quien sea que está detrás de todos los ataques, sobretodo los de Rosie y Hermione- abrió la puerta que daba al jardín – voy a despedirme de los niños... en cuanto vuelva nos vamos al ministerio, Ron... –

El pelirrojo asintió con un bufido. Harry salió al jardín y las risas de los niños se oyeron más fuerte. En la sala, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la chica volvió a acercarse a él con suavidad y tomó su mano, fue buena señal que su esposo no la rechazara...

- eres un gran Auror, Ron... – susurró con un brillo especial en sus ojos castaños – eres un gran amigo, el mejor padre que mis hijos pudieron tener, el mejor marido... – se ruborizó y los ojos azules de Ron la observaron – ...y la mejor que persona que he conocido... –

Ron no pudo evitarlo. Olvidó todo lo demás, todo lo que había pasado, sintiendo que un peso lo dejaba al ver la mirada infinitamente confiada de ella, y en un par de segundos, estrechó la cintura de su mujer con fuerza para besarla de lleno en la boca. Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y devolvió el beso con urgencia y necesidad. Ron se agachó considerablemente hasta ella, atrayéndola completamente hacia sí, ningún centímetro los separaba, Hermione se aferró a los brazos de él casi con desesperación. El beso se profundizó, Hermione suspiró, y Ron acarició sus caderas mientras ella acariciaba su amplia espalda. Ambos olvidaron todo, que no estaban solos, que afuera estaban Ginny, Harry y los niños, y _olvidaron_ que estaban en la sala de la casa, de igual forma, Ron no soltó a su esposa y sin dejar de besarla con mas que ansiedad, la condujo suavemente hacia el sofá, Hermione gimió cuando el mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza...

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y el ruido los trajo a la realidad...

- ¡¡¡¿Por qué _demonios_ me toca siempre ver espectáculos como este?!!! –

Ron soltó a Hermione de improviso y la chica cayó con poca elegancia sobre el sofá.

- ¡¡Ron!! – se quejó completamente ruborizada y sobando su espalda...

- lo siento... lo siento – se apresuró él, también avergonzado y apurándose en ayudarla - ¡fue culpa de Harry! –

El aludido no pudo evitar reír divertido...

- ¿te has dado cuenta que siempre llegas en los momentos_ menos_ oportunos...? –

Hermione se ruborizó violentamente y golpeó a Ron en el brazo. Harry negó con la cabeza.

- bien, terminen la despedida pronto y vámonos al ministerio de una vez... –

Ron sonrió y se volteó hasta su esposa para besarla suavemente mientras Harry tomaba los polvos flú de la chimenea, la despedida se prolongó demasiado para el gusto del ojiverde...

- ¡¡dije vámonos!! –

Se besaron brevemente por última vez y Ron entró a la chimenea sonriéndole con complicidad a su mujer mientras ella le observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos y diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Apenas ambos jóvenes desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes y flameantes de la chimenea, Hermione suspiró y su sonrisa encantadora se esfumó. El miedo la invadió y sintió una indescriptible angustia en su pecho. Sintió miedo de lo que sucedía, miedo por su familia, por sus hijos, y por Ron. Estaba completamente segura que él no tenía nada que ver en lo sucedido y no permitiría que Ron perdiera lo que le había costado construir después de tantos años, recordó...

_Hermione suspiró. La brisa de la tarde revolvió su cabello castaño un poco mientras el sol iluminaba débilmente el amplio jardín de la madriguera. Sintió las risas de los Weasley en la cocina, Molly insistía en la lista de invitados de Harry y Ginny, mientras la última repetía una y otra vez que no quería algo ostentoso. _

_Hermione tembló un poco cuando caminó lejos de la casa, recorrió el jardín con la mirada buscándole a él, pero no lo encontró. De inmediato supo donde lo encontraría por lo que se alejó considerablemente de La Madriguera y se adentró en el amplio jardín de Los Weasley. Caminó entre los altos y frondosos árboles que estaban alejados de la casa, llegó hasta el claro, y le vio..._

_Ron estaba de espalda a ella, sentado en el amplio asiento de madera, en medio de las flores de colores que Ginny, Fleur, y ella misma habían insistido en poner. En frente de él estaba la lápida que escribía el nombre de Fred. _

_Por un momento dudó en acercarse. No sabía cómo estaría Ron en ese momento, sabía que nunca había superado lo de Fred y que quizás nunca lo haría..._

_- ¿Ron...?-_

_El joven se volteó. Los ojos azules de él la observaron por unos momentos, la vio tan tímida y titubeante que no pudo evitar sonreír..._

_- ven aquí...-_

_Ella devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó lentamente para sentarse a su lado. Observaron el monolito de piedra y no dijeron nada. Se quedaron así, en silencio, por un buen rato, hasta que él lo rompió..._

_- así que Harry tiene una misión en Escocia, gran oportunidad¿eh?... – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – es bueno que por fin sea feliz, después de todo Ginny lo hace feliz, sobretodo ahora... un bebé, no puedo creer que ellos... – negó con la cabeza – bueno, siempre quiso ser Auror... atrapar magos tenebrosos es lo que mejor se le da ¿no?... –_

_Hermione rió y asintió._

_- ¡ni siquiera tomó el entrenamiento...! –_

_- bueno, había entrenado toda su vida... –_

_Ambos volvieron a reír con suavidad, Hermione por primera vez en la vida no sabía que decir, pero su novio continuó..._

_- y tú... – susurró Ron sin mirarla – ¡no me había dado cuenta cuán importante era verte todos los días...! contigo en Hogwarts, todo fue diferente – suspiró - al menos ya terminó... – Hermione le observó – ¡haces lo que tú quieres... llevas pocos meses en el ministerio y ya has logrado instaurar el rollo el pedo... ya pronto saldrá la nueva regulación...¡hasta Percy está sorprendido! –_

_Hermione captó la amargura en la voz de él_

_- no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda, Ron... – susurró_

_- ¡Claro que habrías podido! – exclamó él sonriendo con incredulidad, pero aun sin mirarla - ¡tú lo has dicho, yo _solo_ soy un ayuda...! –_

_Hermione frunció el ceño y entendió. Entendió lo que él pensaba, lo que él sentía... No había más rodeos, no había más que decir, era una verdad absoluta..._

_- Debes ingresar a La Academia de Aurores, Ron –_

_Fue tan extraño, tan de súbito, tan sorpresivo, tan fuera de lugar, que Ron quitó la mirada del punto fijo y se volteó a ella con los ojos muy abiertos..._

_- ¿Qué? -_

_- eso... – dijo ella simplemente y con una de sus sonrisas misteriosas – Debes ser un Auror, Ron... es lo que siempre has querido... lo sé... y también sé que podrás hacerlo –_

_Ron se ruborizó y se incomodó... Agacho la mirada nuevamente y observó la tumba de su hermano._

_- George me necesita... – susurró al fin, Hermione suspiró – ...le prometí a Fred que no lo dejaría, y que lo apoyaría como él lo habría hecho, obviamente, jamás podría tomar su lugar, pero ayudaría a George y sacaríamos la tienda adelante... –_

_Hermione sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él para tomar su mano..._

_- ¡y lo has hecho, Ron! – dijo suavemente - ¡has hecho algo espectacular, ayudaste a George, él ahora está bien, la tienda va cada vez mejor... y ahora tiene a Verity ¿no?! – ambos rieron divertidos - pero creo que es hora que tomes tu camino... el que tú escojas... el que tu decidas – sonrió y apretó su mano con cariño – ...sé que no te sientes bien cada vez que oyes a Harry hablar de su trabajo... –_

_- ¡¡¡¡no estoy celoso de Harry...!!! – espetó Ron de inmediato._

_- ¡¡claro que no lo estás!! – se apresuró Hermione - ¡¡pero quieres tomar tu propio camino, y sientes que no puedes porque siempre tratas de apoyar a los demás..!! –_

_Silencio._

_Se observaron fijamente por unos segundos y Hermione contuvo la respiración. No sabía que pasaría, quizás Ron le gritaría que se fuera, que le dejara, que no se las diera de sabionda con él, pero soltó el aire que contenía al verle sonreír..._

_- eres una sabelotodo insufrible, Hermione... –_

_Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, quedó aturdida por unos segundos y abrió la boca para reclamar pero Ron la interrumpió..._

_- a veces me asustas... – dijo incrédulo – sabes mas de mi, de lo que yo mismo sé... –_

_Hermione rió y suspiró aliviada al verle sonreír una vez más. Se acercó un poco más a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, su novio rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la acarició..._

_- George estará bien... – susurró Ron, la chica asintió_

_- Estará aun más orgulloso de ti, tanto como tus padres, pero no esperes que lo reconozca... –_

_Ron la observó y negó con la cabeza..._

_- ¿y tú? –_

_Hermione se ruborizó y acarició la mano de él una vez más._

_- yo estoy orgullosa de ti desde que tenía once años, Ronald...y nunca dejaré de estarlo –_

_El joven también sonrió y la besó en la frente suavemente. Se quedaron unos minutos así, abrazados, observando el claro..._

_- ¿Que harás? – preguntó la chica_

_Ron suspiró..._

_- siempre quise ser un Auror... –_

_Los ojos de Hermione brillaron y se incorporó para besarlo suavemente en los labios._

Los gritos asustados de Rosie y Hugo sacaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos y sin pensarlo otra vez salió hecha un huracán al jardín...

- ¡¡¡¿Qué sucede?!! –

Los pequeños se lanzaron hacia ella aterrados.

- ¡¡Una araña!! – gritó Rosie - ¡¡James _hizo _una araña!!!! –

Ginny venía del otro lado, regañaba a James, en una réplica idéntica de su madre, mientras Albus y Lily lucían solemnes tras ellos.

- no llores Rosie.. – dijo su tía suavemente – ya no está más, la araña se ha ido... –

- mamá la desapareció con su varita... – apuntó Lily

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, alzó a Hugo en sus brazos y tomó la manito de Rose...

- ¡¡no se preocupen, el único culpable de esto es Ron!! – espetó - ¡¡desde que eran pequeños les enseñó que las arañas eran peores que un dragón furioso!! - observó a ambos pelirrojos - ¡las arañas no son malas y no harán daño mientras no se les moleste! –

- ¡pero papi dijo...! – comenzó Hugo

- no importa lo que dijo tu papi... – le interrumpió Hermione – no debes temerle a las arañas... –

Su mirada se encontró con la de Ginny y ambas rieron. La pelirroja alzó a Lily en sus brazos y tanto Rosie, Albus y James entraron a la casa detrás de ellas olvidando el asunto de las arañas. Hermione suspiró, estaba decidida a proteger a su familia y a no dejar que la vida que había construido junto a Ron fuese alterada...

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos, otra vez!!!... primero que nada, Feliz Navidad!!!, espero que haya sido muy linda, que hayan estado con los que quieren y que hayan pasado un grato momento. Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles por los reviews, y sobretodo a quienes me enseñaron a contestarlos, así que ahí lo hice para cada uno de ustedes y por supuesto lo seguiré haciendo. Después de mucho batallar, incluyendo la limpieza del pc, y la accidental perdida del capítulo, por fin pude sacar este!!!... así que espero que les haya gustado... Un abrazo grande y les deseos unas Felices Fiestas... adiós!!_


	9. Diagon Alley

**Sentimientos Pendientes...**

Capítulo VIII: _Diagon Alley_

- ¡¡Hugo, no!! –

El pequeño pelirrojo rió traviesamente y Ron soltó un bufido quitándole el chivatoscopio de las manos de un zarpazo rápido...

- ¡No toques _nada_! – siseó Ron tratando de controlarse y poniendo nuevamente el chivatoscopio sobre el escritorio - ¡o tendré que enviarte a la oficina de tu madre! –

- ¡No! – se apresuró Hugo - ahí es muy aburrido... ¡me gusta estar aquí, contigo! –

Su padre suspiró y lo alzó en sus brazos para sentarlo en su amplio sillón detrás del escritorio, en el Ministerio de Magia...

- ¡A mí también me gusta que estés aquí, Hugo, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, necesito que estés tranquilo y no tomes nada! –

Hugo asintió efusivamente y sonrió angelicalmente, Ron lo observó unos segundos como calculando la veracidad de esa sonrisa hasta que no pudo evitar devolverla y revolver el cabello rojo de su único hijo. Se volteó a buscar los expedientes que había en el estante mientras Hugo comenzaba a tomar las piezas del adorado juego de ajedrez de su padre.

- ¡Vaya, que tenemos aquí...! –

Ron se volteó para observar a Harry ingresar con una sonrisa...

- ¡hola tío Harry! –

- ¡Hola Hugo! – exclamó Harry - ¡acompañando a tu padre ¿eh?! – El niñito asintió con una sonrisa y el ojiverde observó a su mejor amigo - ¿Que sucede? -

- Hermione... – contestó Ron con un bufido, Harry soltó una risita – ya sabes como está ahora... – observó a su hijo y agregó en voz baja – No quiso quedarse en casa para cuidarles, Becky no estaba, mamá estaba ocupada esta mañana y Fleur tenía trabajo en Gringotts... –

- ¿Qué hay de Ginny? – se extrañó Harry - ¡Ella estaba en casa con los niños! -

- lo sé... pero como estaba nerviosa por lo del otro día, prefirió traerlos con nosotros, ella se ha llevado a Rose y yo... bueno, me parece que a mí me tocó el mas... _inquieto_... –

El estallido los sobresaltó. Harry y Ron se voltearon para ver a Hugo, una pieza del juego de ajedrez estaba hecha añicos en el suelo, Ron gimió melodramático...

- ¡Hugo!... era el rey, _¡¡el rey!! _– observó a su pequeña replica casi con desesperación- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? –

- _¡Reparo!_ – Harry blandió su varita y la pieza blanca volvió a su estado original, la dejó con las demás - lo peor es lo que tengo que decirte ahora... Ron – el aludido le observó – No sé qué harás con Hugo, pero debemos partir a Escocia en media hora, tú, yo y el equipo... –

Hugo paseó su mirada, confundido, desde su tío a su padre, para luego tomar una pluma y pergamino para dibujar...

- ya sabes que no sé cuando volvamos... pero debemos partir pronto – Harry dio un suspiro - y ni siquiera me despedí de Ginny... –

- Hermione me matará... – susurró Ron, mientras Hugo continuaba dibujando - tendré que llevárselo a ella... dime Harry¿Cual es su necesidad de darle a Becky tres día libres?... ¡tres!... ya ves lo que sucede... –

Harry rió divertido...

- bien, apresúrate Ron... partimos en media hora... –

- Sí, déjame llevar a Hugo con Hermione y enviar los últimos reportes que he terminado y...–

Ron se congeló. Hugo sonreía como un angelito, pluma en mano dibujaba sobre los últimos reportes de su padre...

- ¡Suficiente! – aulló Ron perdiendo la paciencia y alzando a Hugo en sus brazos – ¡Suficiente... te vas donde tu madre...! –

Salió de la oficina y Harry les observó...

- ¡No demores! – exclamó

Ron negó con impaciencia y Hugo se despidió de su padrino angelicalmente con la mano...

Rosie se apresuraba graciosamente para alcanzar los pasos de su madre, Hermione la llevaba de la mano y con la otra, la pequeña hija de Ron llevaba su muñeca favorita; la misma que su abuela le había regalado para Navidad y que era un copia exacta de ella. Hermione parecía contrariada mientras caminaba por el alfombrado corredor del ministerio hablando con Samantha...

- es ideal que los informes estén listos para mañana por la mañana... – decía la joven castaña – sería bueno también concretar una reunión con la comunidad de elfos para hablarles y explicarles de todo lo que estamos haciendo y por supuesto tomar las ideas que ellos pueden tener... –

Samantha asintió y tachó algo en su libreta...

- bien, no olvides que hoy por la tarde nos reuniremos con los del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional... –

- ¿Hoy? – repitió Hermione parando en seco, lo que provocó que la muñeca pelirroja de Rosie cayera sin que su madre lo notara - ¡hoy por la tarde... ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! –

- mami... –

Samantha y Hermione reanudaron la marcha, por lo que Rosie también...

- ¿Que te parece que la dejemos hasta las seis? – decía la rubia - ¡será una buena hora para reunirnos con ellos y tendrás tiempo de cumplir con la Señora Potter! –

Rosie vio como cada vez se alejaban más de su muñeca...

- mami... -

- Sí, puede que... ¡oh no ahora Rosie, cariño...! mamá está trabajando... – continuó – creo que es buena hora, dejaré a los niños en casa de la madre de Ron... -

La pequeña trató de soltar su mano, Hermione continuó...

- no puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo he podido ser tan descuidada?, he olvidado por completo la reunión, pero bueno, ya sabes, todo lo que sucedió me tiene... – se extraño - ¡Rosie no hagas eso, no sueltes mi mano! –

- ¡a las seis Hermione, no lo olvides... no creo que demoremos demasiado...! –

- bueno, nunca se sabe... –

Las tres llegaron hasta la oficina de la esposa de Ron, Rosie veía a su adorada muñeca unos metros más allá en medio de la gente que se movía, se quedó en silencio y dejó que su madre la sentara en una de las butacas que había en el pasillo...

- no te muevas de aquí Rose... –

Unos hombres se acercaron hasta Hermione y le entregaron varios archivos. La muchacha hablaba con ellos con voz seria, Rosie volvió observar el pasillo, su muñeca ya no estaba, abrió la boca asustada y sintió que sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas, entonces...

- creo que ésta es tuya... –

Rosie levantó el rostro. Un pequeño niño de ojos grises y cabello rubio, estaba enfrente de ella, tendiéndole la muñeca con una sonrisa, la pequeña asintió...

- ¡Scorpius! –

Rosie, el pequeño, y Hermione observaron al hombre que se acercaba del otro lado hacia ellos a zancadas...

- ¡¿Dónde has estado?!... te he buscado por todos lados... –

- ¡¡Malfoy!! – exclamó la chica

Draco Malfoy, alto, rubio y en una de sus amplias y usuales túnicas negra se acercaba tomaba la mano del pequeño para apartarlo de la pequeña pelirroja...

Hermione se acercó a ellos con rapidez...

- ¡Contigo quería hablar! – exclamó con un dedo acusador - ¡No has respondido ninguno de mis memorándums! –

- ahora no, Granger... – soltó Malfoy con impaciencia y guiando a Scorpius por el pasillo – no tengo tiempo para ninguno de tus asuntos... –

- ¡hablaremos ahora, Malfoy! - se indignó la castaña, se ruborizó - ¡...y no es Granger, es Weasley! –

- dije que ahora no...- espetó el rubio sin mirarla – tengo cosas que hacer... –

Se dispuso a continuar hasta que Hermione se interpuso delante de él...

- _dije ahora..._ –

Draco Malfoy suspiró...

- son herencia familiar... – siseaba Malfoy indignado – esos elfos _son_ de mi propiedad... –

Malfoy estaba frente al escritorio con expresión impaciente, Hermione, de pie frente a él con cara de querer asesinarlo...

- ¡¡Claro que no lo son!! – se escandalizó – ¡los elfos son criaturas mágicas, tienen sentimientos y raciocinio para decidir que es lo que quieren y que es lo que les conviene...! – bufó – te lo he dicho una y otra, y otra vez Malfoy, debes permitir la libertad de esos elfos...–

- Ellos no quieren ser libres, son elfos, Granger... elfos domésticos, _nada más, _ni siquiera saben lo que significa una pensión, lo que es el salario mínimo... –

- ¡¡Porque no se lo has explicado!! – interrumpió la castaña indignada - ¡¡Ese es tu deber, son criaturas que han pasado años esclavizadas, años sometidas al yugo de la esclavitud!! – Malfoy revoleó los ojos - ¡¡es hora de que se les dé un trato digno, merecen compensaciones, merecen ser escuchados, y eso debe comenzar por ti...!! –

- ya he comenzado... - dijo el rubio, molesto - he dejado los castigos, ninguno de mis elfos ha sido castigado en los últimos meses... –

- ¡Pero no es suficiente... la nueva ley de regulación de criaturas mágicas dice que...! –

- no me importa... – espetó Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia – ¡esos elfos son de mi propiedad, y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que tú, el ministerio o tu organización tengan que decir...! –

Hermione abrió la boca indignada...

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y observó a la pequeña pelirroja sentada a su lado. Ambos estaban en las butacas del corredor...

- tu mamá está muy enojada... – susurró, se extrañó de ver a la niña fruncir el ceño también - ¿Qué te pasa? -

- mamá dice que lo elfos no son esclavos – soltó Rosie

Scorpius parpadeó confundió...

- pero tu mamá está equivocada... - dijo - papá dice que sí lo son, que ellos nacieron para hacer lo que yo quiera, yo tengo cuatro elfos... – terminó con orgullo.

Rosie abrió la boca indignada, en una réplica idéntica la de su madre...

- ¡Eres un niño muy malo! -

- ¿Que? –

- ¡¡Eso...!! – exclamó la pequeña - ¡eres un niño malo...! crees que los elfos domésticos deben hacer lo que tu quieras y no es así... ¡eso es muy feo...! –

- ¡claro que no lo es! – se indignó Scorpius también - ¡Mi padre y mi abuelo me los dieron, para eso están... él me lo dijo! -

- ¡Eso es una mentira! – exclamó Rosie - ¡Ellos tienen sentimientos, son nuestros amigos! –

- ¿Te das cuenta? – exclamaba Hermione al escuchar al pequeño, mientras Malfoy salía de la oficina y ella le seguía – ¡cuida tus palabras y tus actitudes Malfoy, tu hijo podría terminar como tú...! –

- ¡No te metas con Scorpius, Granger! – advirtió el rubio

- ¡¡Es Weasley!! – se indignó la castaña.

Malfoy la ignoró...

- No tengo tiempo, para ti, o tus lecciones sobre cómo tratar a mis elfos... o peor aun a mi hijo. He acatado varias de las cosas que dices, pero pagarles vacaciones y pensiones es demasiado, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer... permiso, _Granger_... vamos, Scorpius...–

El pequeño asintió y luego de una intercambiar una mirada de odio con Rosie, salió tras su padre... Hermione bufó y observó a su pequeña ingresar a la oficina y acariciar a Crookshans quien estaba en una esquina...

- ¡¡jamás seas como ese niño Rosie, está equivocado, tuvo la mala suerte de tener un padre como aquel... las criaturas mágicas no son inferiores a los magos ¿entendido?...!! –

- ¡Sí, mami...! –

- ey... ¿Qué sucede? –

Ron estaba en el umbral, a su lado el pequeño Hugo, Hermione se apresuró en ir hacia él y abrazarle...

- Malfoy... –

- ¿Otra vez? –

La chica asintió, Ron cerró la puerta y la dirigió hasta el sofá que había a un lado de la oficina, Hermione se sentó en su regazo y rodeó su cuello con los brazos...

- debes hacer algo, Ron... – susurró con voz apagada, mientras Hugo y Rosie comenzaban a dibujar a los integrantes de la familia en un pergamino, detrás de ellos, el felino maullaba para llamar la atención – esos elfos, nos necesitan, según mis reportes son dieciséis elfos que necesitan nuestra ayuda urgente... – Ron revoleó los ojos, Hermione le golpeó en el pecho – ¡tú eres un auror!... puedes conseguir una orden de allanamiento, puedes pedir una investigación, debes ayudarme a sacarlos de allí, podríamos llevarlos a un lugar seguro... necesitamos hablar con ellos y hacerles ver que deben luchar por sus derechos y condiciones justas – suspiró - pero sin el consentimiento de Malfoy no nos lo permitirán... –

- Maldito Malfoy... – espetó Ron acariciando su cintura, Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada – ¡digo!... _estúpido _Malfoy... no te preocupes, voy a recordarle que es gracias a nosotros que está vivo... voy a recordarle que si por mi hubiese sido lo hubiese dejado morir quemado... –

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron...

- sabes que no lo habrías hecho... – le besó suavemente y continuó - ¡Debo hacerle ver que está equivocado...! tiene un hijo de la edad Rosie ¿sabes?, lamentablemente piensa igual que él, lo escuché decirle a Rosie que los elfos son su esclavos, puedes creerlo, el niño solo tiene seis años... –

- no me impresiona – espetó Ron con desdén – el mocoso debe ser igual a su padre... –

- no lo sé... – susurró Hermione – tiene algo diferente, pero bueno, físicamente es idéntico a Malfoy, se parece tanto a su padre como Hugo se parece a ti... –

Ambos observaron a los pequeños discutir porque Hugo insistía en que el dibujo de Rosie se parecía más a un hipogrifo deforme que a Hagrid...

- por cierto... – se extrañó Hermione levantándose del regazo de Ron para ir hacia el escritorio - ¿Qué hacen aquí?... creí que te encargarías de Hugo por la mañana... –

Ron tosió incómodo y se dirigió hasta ella...

- bueno, _amor_... justo de eso quería hablarte... –

Hermione se volteó en seco, captando de inmediato hacia donde iba su marido...

- ¡No puedes irte ahora, Ron!- exclamó

- será poco tiempo, lo prometo... –

- ¿Cuánto...? –

- ¡sabes que no lo sabemos, Hermione! –

Rosie dejó la pluma sobre en el escritorio y se dirigió a su padre con pasitos cortitos...

- ¿te vas de nuevo, papi...? – preguntó, Ron la alzó con suavidad – ¡No quiero que te vayas, la última vez estuviste lejos dos semanas...! –

Hermione suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, Ron la observó con profundidad.

- ¿Realmente no quieres que vaya? – susurró, su esposa no contestó – si no quieres no lo haré... no te dejaré si no quieres... –

La castaña alzó el rostro hacia él, se observaron por unos segundos y ella le miró con impaciencia...

- ¡no me digas eso, Ron!... sabes que irás, quiera yo o no... –

- ¡No, esta vez no...! – se apresuró Ron, dejando a Rosie en el suelo y acercándose a ella con rapidez – ¡después de todo lo que ha pasado, no estoy muy seguro de dejarles...! –

- ¿Que ha pasado papi? – se adelantó Hugo con inocencia

Hermione le observó rápido...

- nada, cariño... no ha pasado nada, es que a papá no le gusta estar lejos de nosotros, nada más... –

Los ojos azules del pequeño brillaron...

- ¡no te preocupes papi! – exclamó - ¡si quieres, yo puedo cuidar de Rosie y mamá! –

Hermione sonrió enternecida y negó con la cabeza, mientras Ron revolvía el cabello de Hugo divertido...

- ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ti... Hugo? – preguntó aparentando seriedad – ¿Puedo confiar en que tomaras mi lugar en la casa y cuidaras de Rosie y mamá...? –

- ¡Sí! –

- ¡Hecho! – exclamó Ron, Rosie y Hugo sonrieron - ¡Entonces ya puedo irme tranquilo! –

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron en una sonrisa satisfecha y Ron la observó con una sonrisa significativa...

- sé que esta vez todo ha sido tan rápido que no vamos a poder despedirnos _"apropiadamente"_ – Hermione se ruborizó violentamente cuando Ron rodeó su cintura – pero si tu quieres podemos ir a... –

- ¡Ron! – reprochó la chica entre divertida, avergonzada y escandalizada...

Ron soltó una risa divertida, la estrechó aun más hacia él y levantó el rostro de ella para besarla suavemente en los labios. La chica rió suavemente cuando su esposo comenzó a depositar suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios y cerró los ojos, Ron acarició su cintura con entusiasmo, y buscó los labios de ella otra vez, los atrapó con pasión y Hermione no se hizo de rogar, respondió con seguridad y cariño acariciando los labios de Ron con los suyos, hasta que recordó...

Se separó un poco mientras Ron besaba su cuello...

- Ron... basta... ¡los niños! –

El pelirrojo bufó y se alejó, los niños no prestaban atención a ellos, ahora discutían acerca si debían incluir en el dibujo familiar al bebé que esperaba tía Penélope o no... Rosie insistía en que sería una niña, y Hugo decía que sería un niño y nacería jugador de quidditch...

La puerta se abrió y Harry ingresó apurado...

- ¡sabía que estarías aquí...! vamos Ron... es tarde... –

Ron asintió y se apresuró en despedirse de sus pequeños y besar a su mujer una última vez, Crookshanks maulló...

- no olvides... Hugo – dijo con seriedad - Cuida de tu hermana y tu mamá... tú tomas mi lugar, eres el hombre de la casa... –

El pequeño asintió fervientemente, Hermione observó a Ron y Harry con expresión severa...

- no busquen el peligro, ninguno de los dos, cuídense mucho y no se metan en problemas-

Ron y Harry revolearon los ojos a la vez y contuvieron una risita...

- Sí, Hermione... -

Ambos salieron de la oficina y Hermione suspiró preocupada...

* * *

- ¡¡Hermione, querida!! – Molly corrió a la entrada a abrazar a su nuera – ¡estaba esperando que vinieran! – Hermione sonrió e ingresó a la cocina detrás de Hugo y Rosie, los pequeños corrieron a abrazar a su abuela - ¡estaba tan asustada! – observó a Rosie - ¡me alegro de que todo haya salido bien! –

Hermione asintió mientras se quitaba la capa, Crookshanks salió disparado hacia los gnomos del jardín... Molly continuó...

- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que Ron y Harry se han ido a Escocia?!... - puso su manos en las caderas demostrando molestia - ¡el próximo fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Teddy! –

- pero papi volverá pronto... – se asustó Rosie - ¿verdad mami? –

- eso esperamos, cariño... – Hermione observó a Molly – realmente espero que vuelvan pronto, estoy segura que Harry estará para el cumpleaños de Teddy... ojalá regresen antes, no me gusta estar sola en casa... no ahora... –

Molly se mordió el labio y observó a la única heredera de su hijo menor...

- supe lo que sucedió con Ron y la pequeña... – dijo - ¡Kingsley vino ayer, está muy preocupado... no sabe qué hacer, esto se está saliendo de control... y aun no sabes los peor que ha sucedido esta mañana...! – Hermione abrió los ojos asustada - ¡quizás sería bueno que tú y los niños estuvieran aquí mientras Ron regresa! -

- ¡No, abuela, no te preocupes! – interrumpió Hugo con una sonrisa radiante - yo cuidaré de mamá y Rosie mientras papá no está, él dijo que lo hiciera, que yo tomaba su lugar¡soy el hombre de la casa! –

Su abuela le observó enternecida y no pudo evitar sonreír...

- estoy segura que lo harás perfectamente, cielo... – revolvió su cabello con cariño – ahora ve con tu hermana a buscar a Victoire y Sarah que están en el jardín, se lavan las manos y vienen a almorzar... –

Hugo asintió y salió a la salita seguido de su hermana mayor... Molly tomó el brazo de su nuera con cariño y la sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, ella se sentó a su lado...

- cuando Ginny me contó lo sucedido quise morir Hermione, estaba tan asustada¿dementores, allá, en Londres? – se mordió el labio otra vez - ¡todo está volviéndose muy peligroso!... Oliver y Alicia, Ginny, Lily, tú, Rosie y ahora... –

Molly Weasley dudó...

- ¿ahora qué, Señora Weasley? -

- ¡Oh, Hermione! – susurró la mujer – es que, hoy, encontraron... Hermione, Mundungus está muerto... –

Hermione abrió la boca horrorizada y sintió algo extraño en su estómago.

- ¿M-Mundungus Fletcher...? – repitió - ¿muerto? -

- Sí... – asintió la madre de Ron con voz compungida - ¡Cuando Arthur me lo dijo no podía creerlo!, lo encontraron hoy por la mañana... en Hogsmeade... no se sabe quien fue... aunque no hay duda de que fueron mortífagos... quizás no fue el más leal o la mejor de las personas, pero nos ayudó... – Hermione le observaba con la boca abierta – a su manera... pero nos ayudó... -

- no puedo creerlo... – gimió la esposa de Ron, asustada - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?... ¿Qué está pasando?... yo estoy... esto –

Las palabras de Hermione fueron ahogadas en seco por el ruido que produjo la puerta al abrirse con estrépito y la voz de Ginny Potter resonó en la cocina...

- ¡¡No quiero ninguna excusa más!! – exclamó - ¡¡Ni una sola palabra más, James Potter, ahora sube a lavarte las manos y lleva a tu hermana!! –

James ingresó llevando de la mano a Lily, la pequeña sonreía en medio de lágrimas y James sonrió a su tía y a su abuela con complicidad. Entonces, Ginny ingresó llevando al pequeño Albus...

- ¡y tú no te escapas Albus! – continuó la pelirroja - ¡haces todo lo que James dice... ahora ve con él...! –

El pequeño pelinegro corrió detrás de sus hermanos con una sonrisa insegura. Ginny suspiró y se dejó caer entre su madre y su cuñada...

- entre los dos van a volverme loca... – anunció - ¿Que voy a hacer con ellos?... ¡¡¿y con Harry?!! – Molly y Hermione se asustaron al ver la expresión asesina de la joven - ¡¡¿Cómo es eso de que Harry se fue y no me dijo nada?!! - exclamó - ¡¿Quién se cree que soy yo?!–

- ¡todo fue muy rápido...! – se apresuró Hermione – Ron alcanzó a despedirse de mí y los niños solo porque estábamos en el ministerio... –

Ginny soltó una risa sarcástica...

- ¡Harry pudo haberme enviado siquiera un patronus...! – espetó - es un desconsiderado... es peor que Ron¡sí, peor que Ron! – bufó - ¡¡Y no lo dejaré entrar a la casa cuando regrese!! –

Molly sonrió...

- Harry ha enviado eso, querida... –

Indicó el mostrador, ambas jóvenes observaron hacia donde la mujer indicaba y vieron que sobre él había una carta y un lirio blanco... Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron emocionados.

- ¡oh, Merlín!... lo he juzgado tan mal! – Molly y Hermione sonrieron al ver a la muchacha levantarse para tomar la carta – he sido tan caprichosa, está bien, lo perdono... voy a leerla..–

Salió a la salita, mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza divertida y comenzaba a preparar la mesa, Hermione se levantó para ayudarla hasta que escuchó la voz indignada de Ginny...

- ¡¡James... vuelve a tratar de ahogar a ese gnomo otra vez y juro que le escribiré a tu padre!! –

Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida. Harry y Ginny siempre habían sido racionales y consecuentes, hasta que la llegada de James había revolucionado sus vidas, y las había revolucionado desde el mismo momento en que su venida había sido anunciada. Hermione recordó divertida lo sucedido ocho años atrás en esa misma cocina...

_- ¡lo habíamos olvidado! – exclamó la Señora Weasley llevándose una mano al pecho - ¡la invitación de los señores Delacour, ellos también deben asistir... son parte de la familia, ahora...! –_

_- es "nuestro" matrimonio – gruñó Ron sentado del otro lado de la mesa – no el de Bill y Fleur; ese, ya pasó, mamá... –_

_Hermione, sentada a un lado de la madre del pelirrojo, le envió una mirada gélida a su novio..._

_- ¡claro que los Delacour están invitados, Señora Weasley...! –_

_Molly sonrió ampliamente a su nuera y tachó la lista que estaba escribiendo, a su lado Hermione siguió pasando los folletos de boda que veía. Ron las observó con tal cara de aturdimiento que George y Harry suprimieron una risita. Los gritos alegres de Victoire y Teddy se sentían en la otra sala..._

_- las flores, Hermione – susurró Ginny, extrañamente pálida – debes decidir las flores hoy... –_

_- ¡las flores...! – exclamó la castaña, cayendo en la cuenta - tienes toda la razón, Ginny... ¿Qué prefieres Ron... tulipanes o jazmines? –_

_Harry y George le observaron. Ron miró a su novia con tal cara de aturdimiento que ambos estuvieron seguros que ni siquiera recordaba cuáles eran esas flores..._

_- eh... – Harry tosió divertido - ¿rosas? –_

_Molly, Hermione y Ginny le observaron en seco. Las tres le miraban con tal expresión que parecía que Ron hubiese acabado de decir una palabrota muy fea en contra de ellas, se ruborizó..._

_- rosas... – repitió Hermione, su rostro comenzó a enorjecer - ¡rosas!... ¡es fantástico Ron! – Ginny y su madre sonrieron dando la razón - ¡eres tan dulce, Ron recordaste que son mis preferidas! –_

_Ron no pudo creer su suerte..._

_- ¡¿ah sí?!... ¡claro!, claro que lo recordaba... "¿cómo podría olvidarlo?"! - _

_Las tres volvieron a sus labores, Hermione mas satisfecha que nunca, mientras Harry y George le daban una mirada de sorpresa a Ron y el les devolvía una de suficiencia..._

_- ¿Ron, hablaste ya con los pondrán la tienda en el jardín? – preguntó su madre._

_- no, aun no... – susurró Ron – no he... -_

_- ¡¡¡¿Aun no?!!! – _

_El grito de Hermione fue tal que todos se sobresaltaron y la observaron, la castaña lucía indignada y aterrada, continuó..._

_- ¡¡Ronald que vamos a hacer!!... – exclamó - ¡¡¿te das cuenta de cuánto falta para nuestro matrimonio?!... ¡Queda tan poco! - _

_- ¡es dentro de seis meses, Hermione! – exclamó Ron_

_- ¡¡seis meses... no seis años Ronald!! – la chica se quitó un rizo del rostro con impaciencia - ¡no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable, mañana mismo irás a Londres y arreglaras lo de la tienda, y quiero la que yo escogí...! –_

_- esperemos que no haya sido tomada... – dijo Molly_

_- ¡Si no es esa, no hay matrimonio hasta que esté disponible! –_

_Molly asintió fervientemente detrás de la castaña...Ron lucía tan aturdido por haber perdido su minuto de gloria que George se apiadó de él que le dejó una cerveza de mantequilla al frente, Ron le observó..._

_- tómala... – animó el pelirrojo mayor - a ver si de una vez te olvidas de tu mandona novia y tu histérica madre... –Hermione y Molly le enviaron miradas asesinas – deberías reconsiderar la idea loca esa que traes de casarte... -_

_- ¡será mejor que cierres la boca, George...! – espetó Molly_

_Harry y Ron sonrieron, el segundo hizo ademán de llevarse la cerveza a la boca, hasta que una mano pálida y posesiva se la quitó de un zarpazo..._

_-¡¡¿Que sucede ahora, Ginny?!! – se indignó Ron golpeando la mesa._

_Ginny lucía asqueada mientras llevaba la botella de Ron hacia el desagüe y se tapaba la nariz como si realmente fuera nauseabunda, todos la observaron con ojos de platos..._

_- ¡¡Estás loca!! – exclamó Ron_

_- ¡¡sí que lo estás!! – se adelantó George - ¡¡tú también tomas cerveza de mantequilla desde que tenías trece años!! –_

_Ginny les envió tal mirada a sus hermanos que ambos se quedaron en silencio._

_- pues ya no... – dijo simplemente_

_Se sentó a un lado de Harry y susurró algo en su oído, Ron le dio una mirada a su hermana y George hizo un gesto de "está loca". Ambos comenzaron una caja con ranas de chocolate..._

_- ¡¡Harry!! – exclamó George - ¡¡Mira me has tocado tú!! – Le mostró el cromo donde un avergonzado Harry observaba a la cámara y le observó con malicia – vamos a "retocar" un poco tu fotografía... -_

_- ¿han pensado ya en la luna de miel? – preguntó Molly de pronto_

_Hermione y Ron se ruborizaron..._

_- aun no... – susurró el novio._

_- ¡¡¡No mientas Ron!!! – exclamó George riendo - ¡¡apuesto a que piensas en ella todos los días, tú y Hermione, solos, casados y...!! -_

_- ¿te gustaría ir a Francia? – interrumpió Ron observando solo a su novia._

_La chica le observó emocionada y sonrió..._

_- sería ideal... –_

_Ambos volvieron a ruborizarse y Molly tachó nuevamente la lista. Ron y Hermione se miraban con tal expresión de amor que George hizo ademán de vómito... Teddy y Victoire ingresaron corriendo con pasos torpes, Teddy de tres y Victoire de casi dos años eran muy inquietos y despiertos para su edad, por lo que Fleur debía vigilarlos mientras jugaban, y ahora no era la excepción, ingresó detrás de ellos, con expresión agotada..._

_- bueno, Ronnie... – continuó George golpeando a su hermano menor en la espalda – todo está en tus manos ahora, disfruta al máximo tu luna de miel allá en Francia, pues queremos más pequeños Weasley corriendo por aquí y por allá... ¡claro, tenemos que esperar!... porque apostaría la tienda a que la correcta Hermione te tiene esperando hasta que estén correctamente casados y... –_

_- ¡¡George!! – exclamó Molly..._

_Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, mientras Hermione y Ginny se ruborizaban..._

_- eso no te importa... – masculló Ron más rojo que un tomate_

_- está bien... – aceptó George, pero no pudo evitar continuar - prepárate Hermione, Ron querrá tener muchos niños Weasley contigo – la castaña observaba la lista invitados mas ruborizada que nunca – apuesto a Teddy y Victoire ya esperan más niños para jugar ¿verdad?... –_

_- ¡¡sí!! – exclamó Teddy chocando sus pequeñas palmas y con su cabello color rojo fuego - ¡¡¿el bebé va a llegar?!! –_

_Victoire rió abrazando a Ginny..._

_- ¡bebé pa'a jugar! –_

_Teddy también se acercó a Ginny..._

_- ¿ya llega tu bebé tía Ginny? -_

_Ginny palideció de súbito, Harry se quedó de piedra a su lado, Molly, Hermione y Fleur se quedaron mudas de la impresión._

_Ron y George estallaron en sendas carcajadas que se prolongaron por unos momentos sin que nadie más las compartiera..._

_- ¡¡no... niños!! – se apresuró George - ¡¡tía Ginny no va a traer ningún bebé aun¿de dónde han sacado eso?... pff, Ginny¡Ginny con un bebé...! –_

_La única hija de Bill rió y abrazó el vientre de su tía con cariño..._

_- ¡tía Ginny tu nos dijiste! – dijo Teddy confundido - ¡pero es secreto!... ¿verdad que tendrás un bebé secreto, tía? –_

_- ¡¡Teddy!! – se escandalizó Fleur_

_Ron cayó en la cuenta y su risa se terminó en seco, se volvió de un tono verdoso y observó a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos. George se revolvía de la risa... _

_- ¡¡Ginny, Ginny!! – reía - ¡¡¿se imaginan, Ginny con un bebé?!! - _

_- ¡¡tía Ginny va a tener un bebé!! – exclamó Teddy confundido..._

_- no Teddy... – se apresuró George jugando con el cabello ahora negro azabache del pequeño - ¡¡eso es imposible, tú tía Ginny no puede tener un bebé porque eso significaría que... – dejó de reír en seco._

_Silencio._

_Todos observaron a la muda pareja._

_- ¡¡¡¡¿Ginny?!!!! – chilló Molly_

_- ¡¡¡¡Harry!!!! – rugió Ron_

_- ¡¡¡¡Ron!!!! – chilló Hermione_

_- ¡¡¡Victoire, Teddy!!!! –_

_Ambos niños abrieron los ojos asustados y se precipitaron hacia Fleur quien los dirigió hacia la sala con rapidez..._

_Ginny se largó a llorar con fuerza y se levantó del asiento, Molly hizo exactamente lo mismo y la abrazó llorando a lágrima viva._

_George se mantenía rígido en su asiento._

_- ¡es mi hermana! – gritaba Ron - ¿cómo?... tú y ella... yo confié... amigo... –_

_Hermione rodeó la mesa con rapidez y se apresuró en sujetar al indignado Ron... Harry no sabía que decir..._

_- Ron... basta... ¡Ron! –_

_- ¡¡Voy a matarlo!! –_

_- ¡¡No lo harás!! –_

_Hermione tiró de Ron con toda su fuerza, y logró que el pelirrojo se calmara un poco, Harry se dirigió a la madre de Los Weasley..._

_- Señora Weasley, yo... – Ginny lloraba en el pecho de su madre – yo amo a Ginny, todos los saben, nosotros...no sé cómo, tan solo pasó, pero... – se ruborizó – nunca he tenido malas intenciones con ella, yo la quiero más que a nada en el mundo... – Molly sollozó con fuerza – nosotros vamos a casarnos, vamos a adelantar la boda, si es necesario me caso hoy mismo con ella... cuando Ginny quiera... yo no la voy a dejar nunca, la amo a ella... tanto como amo al bebé que estamos esperando... –_

_Molly y Ginny estallaron en mas lágrimas, los ojos de Hermione se enrojecieron también..._

_- ¿Qué? – balbuceó George tontamente y levantándose del asiento - ¿Que Ginny está embarazada? – su rostro se transformó - ¡¡explícate, Potter!! –_

_Hermione se apresuró en tomar el brazo de George..._

_- ¡¡No esto no debería ser así!! – exclamó con rapidez - ¡¡Harry y Ginny se quieren... Ron...!! –_

_Ron estaba sin palabras y observaba a su mejor amigo con incredulidad..._

_- ¡¡vas a saber quiénes somos, Potter!! – amenazó George, entre furioso y divertido - ¡¡le enviaré una lechuza a Charlie ahora mismo!!... lo recuerdas... el tipo musculoso que trabaja con dragones... ¡¡dragones...¿sabes lo que le hará al tipo que embarazó a su hermanita?!! –_

_- George... – advirtió Molly entre lágrimas..._

_Ron se soltó fuertemente de Hermione, le mandó una mirada enfurecida a Harry y salió de la cocina dando un portazo... Hermione salió detrás de él con rapidez. Ginny le dio una mirada a Harry y asintió. El pelinegro salió apresuradamente detrás de su castaña amiga..._

- ¡A comer...! –

El llamado de Molly sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos, dos segundos más tarde, Ginny ingresó seguida de todos los pequeños, incluyendo a Crookshanks, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga bonita, radiante y feliz con su familia.

- ¿nos vamos ya, Hermione? – preguntó la pelirroja con alegría, Hermione asintió - Quiero que todo esté listo para el cumpleaños de Teddy – se dirigió a su madre – Andrómeda está de acuerdo en que sea aquí en la madriguera, mamá... –

- ¡oh, eso es fantástico! – exclamó Molly sirviendo a los pequeños – ¡entonces le diré a Arthur que debe mandar a desgnomizar el jardín cuanto antes...! –

Ginny asintió...

- ¡vamos, Hermione! –

Hugo se alarmó...

- ¿Dónde vas, mami? –

- Debo ir de compras con tía Ginny, cariño...- susurró la castaña - Tú te quedas aquí con tu abuela y los demás... ¿sí? –

- ¡No, yo debo ir contigo! – exclamó el pequeño con rapidez - ¡papá dijo que tenía que cuidarte! –

Ginny alzó una ceja, Hermione se ruborizó...

- estoy segura que podré cuidarme sola, Hugo... -

- ¡¡pero soy yo quien cuida la casa, papá lo dijo, debo tomar su lugar!! –

Molly soltó un gritito de orgullo y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre su nieto y besarlo en la mejilla...

- ¡oh, Hugo es el varoncito de papá! – exclamó

- ¡claro que no! – se apresuró Hermione, asustada - ¡¡Hugo, es mi bebé!! –

- no soy tu bebé, mami.. – el pequeño frunció el ceño, en un gesto idéntico al de su padre – yo debo cuidarte... –

Molly y Ginny observaron a la esposa de Ron significativamente y la chica no encontró otra salida que acceder...

- bien, bien Hugo, vamos, tú vas conmigo... –

- ¡¡yo también quiero ir, mamá!! – exclamó James

- ¡¡tú estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso!!- ladró Ginny

Hugo tomó a Crookshanks en sus brazos y salió detrás de su tía mientras, Hermione se dirigía a Rosie...

- te quedas aquí con los demás y la abuela¿sí, cariño? –

La pequeña pelirroja asintió obedientemente y se despidió con alegría cuando su madre, su hermano y su tía desaparecieron en las llamaradas verdes y cálidas chimenea.

Las calles de Diagon Alley estaban más abarrotadas de gente que de costumbre, una brisa helada corría con fuerza y Hermione no pudo evitar arreglar la pequeña capa azul de Hugo, Crookshanks trotaba al lado del pequeño, mientras Ginny le hablaba del otro lado...

- ¡¡Será genial!! – parloteaba la pelirroja- ¡¡Quiero muchos globos, de todos los colores, bromas para los niños, juegos, y por supuesto muchos dulces... mamá podría hacer algunos también ¿no crees?!! –

Hermione asintió distraída, sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago por lo que tomó la mano de Hugo con decisión y observó desconfiadamente a su alrededor... Ginny continuaba...

- ¡Stella ha conseguido el permiso para venir desde Rumania por lo que Charlie y los gemelos también vendrán! – la chica suspiró – ...tan solo espero que Harry regrese pronto, no creo que quiera perderse la carita que pondrá Teddy cuando le demos su regalo... – se detuvo un poco - ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Neville y a Hannah?... – observó que su cuñada miraba la calle con el ceño fruncido - ¿Hermione estás escuchándome...? –

- ¡sí claro que sí...! – contestó la joven distraída - ¿qué decías...?, dulces¡oh sí!... pero no demasiado, ya sabes, hay que cuidar los dientes de los niños... –

Ginny se detuvo y observó a su mejor amiga...

- ¿Que te sucede? - preguntó - te hablé de los dulces hace prácticamente media hora atrás... ¿en qué piensas? –

Hermione no contestó. Algo no andaba bien, la calle estaba más abarrotada que nunca y era difícil moverse, la gente reía y conversaba animada, pero ella observaba a su alrededor con desconfianza...

- Ginny creo que... –

- ¡oh, Hermione, mira...! – le interrumpió la pelirroja - ¡si quieres nos damos una vuelta por allá, esa es la nueva tienda de las hermanas Patil y a que no adivinas quien es su socia...! –

- ¿Quien? –

Ginny sonrió...

-bueno, nada más y nada menos que... –

- ¡¡mami!!- interrumpió Hugo emocionado y moviendo el brazo de su madre para llamar su atención - ¡papá me dijo cual es el regalo que debemos comprarle a Teddy, ahí está, mira... ven a verlo...! –

Hermione olvidó por unos segundos a Ginny y observó con terror como su pequeño soltaba su mano y corría a la tienda de enfrente...

- ¡Hugo no! –

No lo vio mas, alcanzó a ver la cola peluda y esponjosa de Crookshanks tras Hugo, y ambos se perdieron entre la gente...

Entonces sucedió.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que Hermione, Ginny y varios de los que estaban cerca fueron despedidos hacia atrás. Mesas, sillas, calderos, y cosas volaron por los aires sobre sus cabezas y por unos segundos ninguna de las dos supo que era lo que había sucedido. La calle se llenó de gritos de terror, niños que lloraban, gente que corría, explosiones y hechizos...

Hermione se levantó con rapidez y terror plasmado en su rostro afilado...

- ¡¡Hugo!! –

La gente huía a su alrededor y la masa de personas amenazaba con arrastrarla a ella también...

- ¡¡Hugo!!

- ¡¡Hermione, no!! – gritó Ginny - ¡¡¡Hermione!!! –

La pelirroja fue arrastrada por la gente que huía despavorida con dirección contraria y se perdió entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta de nada, Hermione corría, en contra de la gente luchando contra ellos y llamando a su único hijo con desesperación...

- ¡¡¡Hugo!!! –

_Y los vio..._

Era un grupo pequeño. No más de doce personas, pero todos ellos caminaban en un grupo cerrado y muy unido, con sendas capuchas y máscaras aterradoras, enviando hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. La gente corría desesperada huyendo de ellos, y Hermione sintió rabia, impotencia de que no acabara, recordó los mundiales de quidditch, el ministerio de magia, el funeral de Dumbledore, la boda de Bill y Fleur, la mansión de Los Malfoy, el cuerpo de Fred en el gran salón, Bellatrix y Molly, Harry y Voldemort, y recordó a Rosie en los brazos de Ron, se enfureció...

- ¡¡¡¡Ya fue suficiente!!!! – chilló con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos castaños - _¡¡¡¡Expulso!!!!_ –

El hechizo logró tal magnitud que mandó a volar las sillas y mesas del café de enfrente, los que golpearon a varios de los mortífagos y cayeron en efecto dominó al suelo, pero los demás continuaron avanzando y otros continuaron uniéndose a ellos...

... y Hermione quiso llorar con fuerza, y se volteó buscando a su pequeño pelirrojo, pero no lo encontró. La joven corrió desesperada hacia el negocio de escobas donde Hugo se había dirigido, pero el dueño del local cerraba la tienda con desesperación...

- ¡¡No, no!!! – sollozó la chica deteniéndolo, para que no lograra cerrarla - ¡¡No, mi hijo ¿Dónde está mi hijo?!! –

El hombre estaba aterrado, parecía no escucharla y trataban de apartarla de la puerta...

- ¡¡¡No, mi hijo, mi hijo estaba aquí...!!! – gritó desesperada - ¡¡es pequeño, pelirrojo y de ojos azules...!! –

- ¡¡aléjate de aquí, muchacha!! –

El hombre logró apartarla, ella fue despedida hacia atrás y él cerró la tienda de un golpe...

- ¡¡No!! – gritó golpeando con fuerza la puerta - ¡¡¡¡Hugo!!!! –

Se volteó desesperada otra vez, varios aurores del ministerio aparecían en medio de la calle y se dirigían con sus varitas alzadas hacia el pequeño grupo enmascarado que se abría paso calle abajo...

Entonces no pudo más, un peso en el pecho la aquejó y todo se dio vuelta...

- _desmaio..._ –

Hermione perdió la conciencia en medio del caos. Cayó al suelo sin saber de nada ni nadie más, sin saber que era observada desde una de las vitrinas y desde uno de los callejones...

* * *

_¡¡Hola a todos, una vez más!!... he aquí otro capítulo. No saben cuánto me agrada saber que les gusta el fic y que se justifica todo el tiempo que gasto, ya son casi las cinco de la mañana y me caigo de sueño, pero todo se compensa con sus comentarios, de verdad, millones y millones de gracias a todos, he contestado la mayoría, gracias a los que me enseñaron XD. Me falta un par, pero prioricé terminar el cap. no se preocupen que mañana a primera hora, los respondo. No me queda más que decir, que me alegro que hayan tenido lindas fiestas y enviarles un abrazo de oso para cada uno de ustedes¡ah!, y por supuesto, sigan leyendo y déjenme saber que piensan. Besos!._


	10. Extraña desconfianza

**Sentimientos Pendientes...**

Capítulo IX: _Extraña desconfianza_

- odio el estúpido clima escocés... estoy congelándome –

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, observó a Ron sentado frente a él tomar su décima taza de café de la tarde y le lanzó unos expedientes...

- lee eso... ¡ah!, y no te sobrepases con la cafeína ¿quieres?... – Ron tomó los papeles y observó la primera pagina - ...o no podremos aguantar tu genio por una semana. –

Ron se ahogó con el café...

- ¡¿Una semana?! – repitió incrédulo - ¿Crees que estaremos aquí por una semana? –

El pelinegro revoleó los ojos...

- no Ron, no lo creo... – extendió un enorme mapa sobre la mesa – era solo una advertencia, sabes que quiero estar en el cumpleaños de Teddy – sonrió - quiero entregarle nuestro regalo personalmente... le encantará. -

Ron sonrió levemente, pero bebió más café. Ambos se encontraban en una amplia tienda de campaña en medio de la nada en las Tierras Altas escocesas. Ron se levantó y examinó el mapa que estaba extendido sobre la mesa a un lado de su mejor amigo.

- está aquí, por alguna parte... – susurró Harry

- lo sé... – gruñó Ron – esa rata no tiene otro sitio donde esconderse... –

La entrada de la tienda se abrió y una joven mujer, rubia y casi tan alta como Ron, se acercó a la mesa donde el mapa estaba extendido...

- nada... – suspiró, Harry gruñó - hemos rastreado toda el área y no hemos encontrado, nada...-

- ¿Nada? – repitió Ron, con el humor a flor de piel - ¡no buscaron bien...! estoy casi seguro que Togwell está escondido aquí... – su mejor amigo asintió fervientemente

- ¿y qué haremos? – preguntó la mujer preocupada.

Harry observó a Ron...

- los equipos se mantendrán como están, y se dispersarán en esta área... – apuntó el mapa con su varita y una luz verde cubrió el sector que el señalaba...

Ron y la mujer asintieron.

- ésta vez yo también iré... – anunció Ron

Harry asintió...

- entonces nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Cleaver, Connell y Weming conmigo... contigo Ron, irán en esta área – apuntó en el mapa y una luz roja apareció en el sector – Carrigan, Rodson y la señorita Bardsley... – la joven rubia asintió.

Harry levantó el rostro hacia su mejor amigo y sonrió...

- encontremos a Togwell antes que tengamos que pasar una semana en este lugar... -

Ron y la joven sonrieron y siguieron a Harry para salir de la tienda, apenas los tres estuvieron afuera, en un claro en medio del bosque. El aire helado les caló hasta los huesos, y la joven se abrazó a su enorme capa color gris. Ella y Ron se iban a disponer a continuar hacia los árboles cuando un _¡pop!_ los sobresaltó a todos. Harry, Ron y la joven sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo...

- ¡tranquilos, soy yo! – exclamó un hombre de estatura mediana caminando hacia ellos - ¡está helado aquí!... soy yo Kenneth Laurence... -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – espetó Harry sin bajar su varita.

- cambio de planes, colega... – anunció cuando se hubo acercado a ellos – Shacklebolt quiere a todos los grupos reorganizados otra vez... – Ron abrió la boca para hablar pero el recién llegado se apresuró - Los mortífagos han atacado Diagon Alley a la hora de almuerzo, imaginen el caos que hay en Londres, hay varios heridos... los grupos se están dispersando nuevamente por Gran Bretaña... – observó a Harry y vaciló un poco – Ginny estaba ahí con... –

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron Harry y Ron a la vez

- tranquilos, ella está bien... – se adelantó Laurence – solo está asustada por... –

- ¡debemos volver a Londres...! – le interrumpió la rubia observando a Harry y a Ron

- ¿Ginny está bien...? – se apresuró el pelirrojo preocupado

- sí, ella está... –

- ¡¿pero qué sucederá con Togwell...?! – interrumpió Harry - ¡sabemos que está aquí...! –

- yo me quedaré...- anunció Ron con voz grave – ve con Ginny y me avisas como está todo...

La rubia le observó...

- entonces, yo también me quedaré... – dijo firme.

Kenneth, el recién llegado Auror, sonrió amargamente y observó a Ron...

- Creo que querrás volver a Londres, Weasley – dijo lentamente, Ron le observó confundido – no me has dejado terminar, pero tu esposa y unos de tus hijos también estaban allí. –

Ron palideció.

* * *

La cabeza dolía como si se le fuera a partir por la mitad, sintió un peso impresionante sobre los párpados que no le permitía abrir los ojos con facilidad. Sentía voces a su alrededor, susurros y gente que se movía, entonces, una mano suave y delicada tomó su brazo... 

- Hermione ¿me escuchas?... abre los ojos...–

Entonces, la castaña recordó. _Ginny era arrastrada por la gente, el dependiente de la tienda de escobas la empujaba, gritaba llamando a su pequeño y todo se había vuelto negro..._

Hermione abrió los ojos con rapidez y lo primero que vio fue un pequeño niño de cabello rojo en frente de ella...

- ¡Hugo! –

Se incorporó con velocidad del sofá en que estaba recostada e hizo ademán de abrazar al niño...

- no tía, no soy Hugo... soy Fred – Hermione se detuvo y observó alrededor con terror, el pequeño se dirigió a Verity que estaba a un lado - ¿Donde está Hugo mamá? –

Verity se precipitó hacia el niño...

- Fred, te dije que no molestaras a tu tía... _no ahora_ – tomó la mano del pequeño y lo guió a la chimenea – anda a La Madriguera, cariño... como te enseñé la última vez... – El niño asintió y desapareció con una sonrisa.

Hermione se desesperó, estaba en la sala de su casa, se levantó del sofá con una lentitud casi aterradora...

- Verity... ¿donde está Hugo? – preguntó...

La esposa de George se mordió el labio compungida...

- Hermione déjame... –

- ¡¡Verity!!... ¡¡¿Donde está Hugo?!! –

La aludida le observó casi a punto de llorar y se llevó las manos a la boca...

- lo siento, Hermione – los ojos de la castaña se abrieron horrorizados – George y los demás están buscándolo, debes estar tranquila, estoy segura que lo encontraran. –

Fue como si un balde de agua fría la llenara por completo. No podía ser. No _podía _ser. No podía estar pasando algo así. Hugo no podía haber desaparecido en medio de un ataque de mortífagos. Los ojos de Verity se enrojecieron... Hermione sonrió incrédula.

- ¿es una broma, verdad? –

- Hermione... -

Entonces, la esposa de Ron, sintió un fuerte sollozo y se volteó. Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la salita, con un pañuelo entre sus manos, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su muñeca izquierda vendada con una tela blanca...

- perdóname, Hermione... yo, fui una inútil... – gimoteó la pelirroja levantándose del asiento – ¡no sirvo para nada...!–

Los ojos de la esposa de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas y su pecho se oprimió... sintió que el piso se abría a sus pies y que nada ni nadie la salvaba de caer.

- esto no puede estar pasando... – gimió

Verity se apresuró en caminar hacia ella para sentarla en el sofá otra vez...

- estábamos en la tienda cuando sucedió... – explicó la rubia - Fred te vio por la vitrina de la tienda, nos dimos cuenta de inmediato de los mortífagos, de lo que había sucedido – Hermione parecía no escucharle su vista estaba congelada - ...George no encontró otra forma de calmarte... –

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó

Ginny y Verity le observaron. Entonces Hermione se levantó del sofá enfurecida, y a pesar de ser más pequeña y menuda que las otras dos, tanto la pelirroja como la rubia retrocedieron...

- ¡¡¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!!! -

- Hermione... –

Las lágrimas de rabia, impotencia y desesperación corrían por las mejillas de la castaña, tomó su varita con rapidez y se dispuso a salir de la sala hecha un huracán..

- ¡¡No!! – exclamó Verity - ¡¡No puedes ir allá, es un caos, los aurores...!! –

- ¡¡No me importan los _malditos_ aurores!! -gritó descontrolada - ¡¡Quiero a mi hijo ahora y voy a ir a buscarlo!! –

Ginny se apresuró y trató de detenerla...

- ¡¡No saldrás de aquí Hermione!! – exclamó - ¡¡los demás están buscándolo, tú aun no estás bien!! –

La castaña la ignoró y se apresuró a salir del salón por lo que Ginny se interpuso entre ella y la puerta que daba hacia el corredor...

- ¡dije que no saldrás...! –

Hermione se transformó, su rostro se tersó por la ira y apuntó su varita hacia su mejor amiga...

- ¡fuera de mi camino, ahora, Ginevra... o juro que te hechizaré! –

Verity abrió la boca aterrada, pero Ginny no se movió un centímetro...

- no lo haré... – la castaña le observó con los ojos muy abiertos – estoy segura que lo vamos a encontrar, Hermione... te lo prometo –

Hermione vaciló. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, dejó caer su brazo a un lado y soltó a llorar como niña pequeña y adolorida...

- ¡Hermione!- gimió Verity.

Entonces el pecho de la esposa de Ron se oprimió pensando en Hugo, y sintió que la ira la invadía, de un golpe rápido tiró uno de los jarrones que estaban en la mesita. Ginny y Verity gritaron.

- ¡¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!!... – chilló Hermione - ¡¡Quiero que todo acabe de una vez!!... estoy harta¡estoy harta! – Los ojos de Ginny se enrojecieron, Hermione lloró - ¡¡Quiero que acabe, quiero que todo esto acabe... quiero a mi familia en paz de una buena vez!!... quiero a mis hijos conmigo, quiero a Hugo aquí, quiero ser una persona normal¡¡Quiero a Hugo aquí, conmigo!! –

Blandió su varita rápidamente contra otro jarrón que estaba en la esquina...

- _¡¡bombarda!!_ –

El jarrón estalló en miles de pedazos y Verity y Ginny se cubrieron el rostro...

- ¡¡¡Quiero a Hugo!!! – chilló Hermione desesperada - ¡¡quiero a mi hijo, y voy a ir a buscarlo!! –

Entonces, la puerta de entrada se cerró y Hermione se detuvo en seco. George y Bill aparecieron en el umbral del arco de la salita, Fleur les pisaba los talones con una expresión angustiada en su rostro...

- ¿lo encontraron? – se apresuró Ginny...

Los hermanos de Ron se miraron fugazmente...

- nada... – suspiró George, Verity gimió – Hemos levantado cada piedra en Diagon Alley, hemos revisado cada esquina, cada tienda y no hay rastro de él aún... –

Todos observaron a la castaña. La joven tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro...

- ¡voy a buscarlo! – se lanzó hacia la salida que daba al jardín, pero Bill fue más rápido.

- ¡¡No, Hermione...!! – Bill rodeó el sofá y detuvo a la esposa de su hermano con rapidez – ¡tú te quedarás aquí, esperarás... es muy peligroso, no imaginas el caos que hay allá en estos momentos! – Hermione gimió y soltó un sollozo - ¡todos estamos buscándolo, encontraremos a Hugo, Kingsley ha reorganizado los grupos...! – la castaña seguía sollozando mientras su cuñado la guiaba hasta el sofá - Fleur... – llamó – trae té para Hermione por favor... –

- s-sí... -

La rubia asintió y se precipitó hacia la cocina...

- ¡¡No quiero un té!! – gritó la chica descontrolada - ¡¡quiero a mis hijos, quiero a Hugo!! – de pronto sus ojos se abrieron aterrados – ¡¡¡quiero a Ron... quiero que venga Ron... ¿donde está Ron?!!! –

George se adelantó...

- no lo sabemos, pero Kingsley ha enviado mensajes a los aurores, los escuadrones serán trasladados y en cuanto esté todo listo quizás le dejen venir... –

Hermione lloró...

- ¡¡No me importan los _malditos _escuadrones de aurores!!... – George abrió los ojos al escucharla - ¡¡quiero a Ron, quiero que él esté aquí, conmigo... lo quiero a él!!! –

- Ron vendrá en cuanto pueda, Hermione... – susurró Ginny llorando.

Hermione sollozó con fuerza y se soltó de Bill enfurecida. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer en el sofá...

- ¡Soy la peor madre de todas...! – gimió – ¡es tan pequeño... yo no lo cuidé bien, dejé que fuera, es mi culpa, toda es mi culpa... no debí dejarle... todo esto es _mi _culpa...! –

- Hermione... –

La castaña levantó el rostro, todos se voltearon. Ron y Harry estaban en el umbral, el primero observando a su mujer con una expresión de terror en el rostro. El rostro de Hermione se tersó de ira y blandió un dedo acusador hacia su marido...

- ¡¡¡Todo esto es _tu_ culpa!!! – chilló.

Hermione no le dejó decir nada y se levantó de un salto hacia él, para golpearlo en el pecho con fuerza, Ron retrocedió confundido y asustado, mientras su esposa lloraba y lo golpeaba adolorida..

- ¡¡Eres lo peor, Ronald Weasley, esto es tu culpa!! – lloró, Ginny también lloraba, Ron estaba terrado - ¡¡Tu le dijiste que debía cuidarme, que no debía separarse de mi... es un niño, Ronald, tiene cuatro años... Hugo no puede ser el hombre de la casa!! – lloraba tan adolorida que los golpes comenzaron a ser más débiles y Ron tomó sus brazos – ...le dijiste que me cuidara, que tomara tu lugar, pero él no puede¡Hugo, no puede! – gritó - ¡no puede tomar tu lugar, Hugo no es tu campeón...es, es mi bebé...! – Ron sintió su garganta apretada y la detuvo, Hermione soltó el llanto y dejó de golpearle – no... no es tu culpa... es la mía... -

Hermione no pudo más.

Se dejó caer en los brazos de Ron sollozando, él la recibió para reconfortarla y acarició el cabello de ella con una expresión aterrada.

- Ron... – gimió la chica con la garganta apretada de tanto gritar - nuestro Hugo... nuestro pequeño Hugo no está...- lloró

El pelirrojo no pudo hablar. Ajeno a todos los demás guió a su mujer nuevamente hacia el sofá y la sentó, sin dirigirle una palabra...

- ¡_"eg"_ té...! –

Fleur ingresó con rapidez y temblando por los nervios, Ron recibió la taza con cuidado y se la dio a su nerviosa esposa para sentarse a su lado y tenderle un pañuelo que la joven recibió con rapidez...

Ginny estalló en lágrimas y todos se voltearon hacia ella...

- perdónenme... – lloró – ¡soy una tonta!... no sirvo para nada... yo estaba ahí, yo debí ayudarles... –

- no fue tu culpa Ginny... – susurró Verity mientras Harry iba hacia su esposa y la abrazaba.

- no llores Ginny... – susurró el ojiverde – Verity tiene razón, nunca imaginamos que algo así sucedería... –

Los sollozos de Hermione aminoraron mientras limpiaba su nariz con el pañuelo de Ron. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no decía nada, tenía un brazo alrededor de ella pero no decía nada. George no pudo evitar sonreír un poco...

- al fin llegaste, Ronnie-kins... – exclamó – pensamos que no podríamos controlar a Hermione un minuto más, parecía una bestia enjaulada lista para maldecirnos a todos y... –

Ron le observó con una expresión asesina y Verity se apresuró en golpearlo en las costillas...

Entonces, el patronus de Kingsley se materializó en medio de la sala y los sobresaltó a todos. El lince abrió el hocico y la voz grave de Kingsley Shacklebolt resonó en la sala.

_- Lo siento. Nada aun. Seguimos buscando. Enviaremos noticias._ –

El lince se desvaneció.

La sala se sumió en un silencio incómodo, de inmediato, Hermione soltó un sollozo ahogado y se refugió en el pecho de Ron, quien si decirle nada, la recibió pero levantó el rostro hacia su hermano mayor.

- ¿Hace cuanto pasó esto? – preguntó con voz ronca, su esposa se aferró a la solapa de su túnica sollozando.

- Hace unas tres horas... – explicó Bill con rapidez – Ginny, Hermione y Hugo estaban en Diagon Alley cuando sucedió todo, por suerte estaban a pocos pasos de la tienda, por lo que George y Verity la ayudaron y la trajeron aquí... nos avisaron de inmediato y nos pusimos a buscar a Hugo inmediatamente, pero aun nada... –

Hermione alzó el rostro y observó a su marido...

- ¡tienes que encontrarle, Ron! - sollozó – ¡es tan pequeño...! –

- Harry, vamos a buscarle... – se apresuró Ginny quitándose las ultimas lagrimas del rostro – debemos encontrarle antes que caiga la noche... -

Harry asintió...

- yo también _"igé" – _se apresuró Fleur

- entonces¿Cual es el plan? – preguntó Harry, su mujer le miró incrédula - ¿nos uniremos a los equipos de Kingsley? -

-¿plan? – repitió George con burla, Ginny golpeó a su marido en el brazo – no hay plan, Harry, no hay organización, no nos importan los equipos de Kingsley, lo haremos a nuestra manera¡a la manera Weasley! ya deberías conocerla.. – dijo sarcástico

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió...

- eso está mejor, vamos... –

Todos se dispusieron a seguirle, Ron soltó a Hermione y sin decirle nada, se levantó. Ginny se apresuró para seguir a Harry...

- no, es mejor que te quedes aquí con Hermione... – dijo rápido el ojiverde, la pelirroja le observó incrédula – cualquier cosa te avisaremos, amor... te lo aseguro – se apresuró a sentarla en el sofá, y la chica se cruzó de brazos y piernas con frustración en su rostro.

- ¡¡No, yo también iré!! – se adelantó Hermione.

Ron le envió una mirada fría...

- tú te quedas aquí... -

- pero... –

- te quedas aquí, Hermione... –

La muchacha no discutió, se calló al ver la mirada que Ron le dirigía y observó a Bill, Fleur, George y Verity salir de la sala con rapidez, Harry frunció el ceño mirando a Ron y se acercó a su mejor amiga para besar su cabello paternalmente...

- quédate aquí Hermione, tranquila, te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar... –

Hermione asintió, observó a Ron quien no le dirigió ni una sola palabra. Ginny observaba a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, entonces, Hermione sollozó...

-Ron... – llamó. El pelirrojo se detuvo en el umbral – perdóname... –

Pasaron unos segundos y el muchacho se volteó al fin, Hermione sonrió aliviada y se echó a los brazos de él...

- te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar... – susurró Ron besando su cabello.

- perdóname... perdóname –

Ron la soltó. Harry negó con la cabeza y se apresuró en tomar el brazo de su mejor amigo para salir de la salita. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron silencio hasta que la puerta de entrada se cerró y Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá otra vez, con el rostro en sus manos...

- Ron debería odiarme... – susurró la chica – todo esto es mi culpa... –

- ¡claro que no lo es! – exclamó Ginny furiosa - ¡la culpa de esto la tienen esos _condenados_ mortífagos que no entienden que las cosas han cambiado... _los mal nacidos_ no se resignan a la idea de que... –

Pero Hermione no la escuchaba y pensaba en la expresión preocupada, aterrada y adolorida de Ron.

- no planeamos tener niños tan pronto... – susurró, Ginny se detuvo en seco – siempre pensamos en formar un familia juntos... ¡claro que sí!... siempre quise tener hijos, sobretodo si eran míos y de Ron... – sonrió – Rosie llegó en el mejor momento ¿recuerdas? – Ginny rió levemente y asintió – es que Ron ha sido y siempre será el único capaz de volverme loca... -

Ginny asintió fervientemente y se levantó para ir a la cocina. Hermione observó el jardín mientras su mente se sumía en los recuerdos...

_- ¡¡...bien!! –_

_- ¡¡bien!! –_

_Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación matrimonial e ingresó hecha un huracán enfurecido. Se quitó los rizos del rostro con impaciencia y tomó su varita con fuerza. Ron ingresó dos segundos después de ella y observó a la chica con ira plagada en su rostro._

_- ¡¡No huyas, Hermione!! – gritó colérico - ¡¡esto no ha acabado aquí... aun queda mucho porque me escuches!! –_

_- ¡¡No!! – gritó la castaña - ¡¡eres tú quien tiene mucho que escuchar... pero no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, y si realmente crees que fue una equivocación, todo ese "rollo" del matrimonio, como lo llamas tú, esto se acaba aquí!! – _

_Ron se congeló. Por unos segundos la observó aturdido tratando de procesar lo dicho por su esposa. Entonces soltó una risa sarcástica y se acercó hacia ella..._

_- ¡¡Ah no, No!! – rugió - ¡¡Prometí que no te dejaría y no lo haré... yo cumplo mis promesas!! –_

_Hermione golpeó el suelo con rabia..._

_- ¡¡Quiero que te vayas, Ron!!! – chilló_

_- ¡¡¡Y yo dije que no lo haré...!!! – espetó Ron molesto - ¡¡dije que no voy a dejarte, eres mi esposa!! – sonrió suficiente – además... esta es mi casa –_

_Hermione le observó como si Ron le hubiese dado una bofetada..._

_- tu casa... – repitió – tu casa... ¡tu casa! – estalló - ¡¡pues bien...quédate en un Tu casa porque si no te vas tú, me voy yo!! –_

_La boca de Ron cayó al suelo de la impresión..._

_Hermione blandió su varita con fuerza hacia el armario y las puertas se abrieron con estrépito. Apareció el antiguo baúl con las letras H.G grabadas en un costado, mientras Ron la observaba incrédulo. La chica blandió su varita una vez más hacia el armario y todas sus pertenencias ropa, documentos, zapatos y algunos libros de Hermione salieron volando y se guardaron en al baúl abierto que estaba sobre la cama..._

_Un tacón pasó volando sobre Ron y lo golpeó en la cabeza, con eso, pareció haber recuperado la noción de las cosas..._

_- ¡¡No, no te irás!! – gritó - ¡¡Eres una Weasley, eres mi esposa!! – la chica le ignoró - ¡¡me debes respeto, Hermione!! –_

_Hermione le observó sarcástica y dejó una caja con fuerza dentro del baúl antes de voltearse a él..._

_- ¡¡¡¿y cuando me respetaras tu a mí... Ronald?!!! – gritó - ¡¡porque tú también me debes respeto!! - El baúl se cerró, con fuerza, la chica lo apuntó..._

_- ¡baúl locomotor...! -_

_El baúl de la chica levitó y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Ron observaba todo incrédulo..._

_- Harry vendrá por lo que me queda... – espetó la muchacha_

_Salió de la habitación. Ron salió velozmente detrás ella..._

_- ¡¡Hermione, Hermione!! – ambos bajaban las escaleras con rapidez - ¡¡Hermione, espera...!! –_

_La chica tomó la capa que estaba en el perchero y la colocó sobre sus hombros._

_- ¡no vas a irte, Hermione! – ordenó Ron - ¡¡no vas a dejarme, no pienso dejar que me dejes!! –_

_La chica lo ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta principal..._

_- ¡¡no lo harás Hermione!! – exclamó Ron - ¡¡no salgas por esa puerta o puedes arrepentirte!! –_

_La chica se volteó con una mirada llena de rencor._

_- esto se acaba aquí, Ron - dijo – nada nos une ya. Harry era lo único que nos mantenía unidos. Nosotros juntos no somos nada, no nos soportamos. Es por el bien de los dos, Ronald... que seas feliz... –_

_Ron se enfureció..._

_- ¡¡si sales por esa puerta, Hermione!! – amenazó - ¡¡No voy a ir a buscarte!! –_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de salir..._

_- ¡¡No!! – gritó Ron - ¡¡No me dejarás!! –_

_Tomó su brazo con rapidez y ella se asustó. Ambos forcejaron..._

_- ¡¡suéltame Ron!! –_

_- ¡¡No te irás!! –_

_Hermione blandió su varita..._

_- ¡¡petrificus totalus!! –_

_Ron fue despedido hacia atrás y cayó tieso como una tabla en medio del corredor. Hermione tomó con fuerza el baúl y salió de la casa._

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y negó con la cabeza, al recordar la más fuerte de todas sus peleas. Todo había reventado y sentía que Ron y ella no habían sido más que un error. Aun pensando en Ron, se levantó del sofá y aun tomando el té que Fleur había preparado, observó a la calle. El día parecía estar burlándose de ella, un sol cálido y brillante iluminaba el jardín de lado a lado, sin embargo, un viento helado agitaba los árboles. Ginny hablaba con Molly por la chimenea, pero ahora la castaña no podía pensar en nada más que en Hugo, Rosie, Ron y como ambos habían deseado que todo fuera normal, no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez al recordar como continuó todo...

_Dos semanas habían pasado y Ron no se había comunicado con ella de ninguna forma. Hermione se había mudado a la casa de sus padres y aunque habían ido a verla, no permitía que ninguno de los Weasley le hablara de Ron, ni en las visitas, ni por medio de lechuzas, ni por medio de patronus. Su orgullo no lo permitía. Pero cuando estaba sola, todo era diferente. _

_La tarde estaba cayendo y el cielo estaba teñido de un color naranja. Estaba en su cama, leyendo un enorme volumen sobre leyes mágicas y comiendo una generosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, el pelo alborotado y en una de las enormes camisetas que le había robado a Ron. Dio vuelta la página, entonces se percató de que aun llevaba su anillo. Lo acarició suavemente y sonrió recordando cuando Ron se lo había puesto con manos temblorosas, entonces, la puerta se había abierto con rapidez y ella solo atinó a subir la frazada hasta su barbilla para que no vieran que ella usaba la camisa de Ron sobre su enorme e infantil pijama..._

_- Hermione querida... – la chica asintió ruborizada – tienes visita... –_

_- ¿Quien...?... –_

_Su madre dudó un poco y observó el pasillo..._

_- Geo... ¡no! – corrigió – ¿Ginny...? eso es... Ginny... –_

_- ¿Ginny? – repitió la chica – pero ella estuvo aquí esta mañana... –_

_La puerta se abrió con estrépito y Ron apareció detrás de la Señora Granger..._

_- ¡bien... no es Ginny... soy yo! –_

_Hermione se enfureció y mantuvo su frazada hasta su barbilla..._

_- ¡¡sal de aquí, Ronald!! – chilló - ¡¡mamá!! – protestó._

_La Señora Granger se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Oyeron sus pasos bajando la escalinata y Ron y Hermione se observaron a muerte._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – espetó la chica con indiferencia, Ron cerró la puerta - ¡dejaste perfectamente en claro que no vendrías a buscarme si es que salía de la casa! –_

_- y no lo he hecho... – se apresuró Ron con orgullo – no vengo a buscarte... pasaba por aquí cerca y quise saber cómo estabas. –_

_Hermione alzó una ceja, Ron se ruborizó por lo estúpido de la mentira, entonces suspiró derrotado..._

_- ¡bien... bien! – exclamó rápido- ¡¡vengo a buscarte...!! – tomó el baúl de la chica que estaba en una esquina - ¡prepara tus cosas que nos vamos a casa...! –_

_Hermione olvidó todo y se levantó de la cama de un salto para detenerlo..._

_- ¡¡No!! – gritó apartándolo del baúl - ¡¡no iré contigo a ninguna parte!! -_

_- ¡¡Hermione!! – exclamó Ron enojado - ¡¡ha sido el peor mes de mi vida!! –_

_- ¡¡No ha sido un mes!! – discutió la joven - ¡¡han sido dos semanas!! –_

_- ¡¡lo ves... ha sido tan horrible estar lejos de ti, que a mí se me ha hecho como si fuera un mes completo!! – Hermione se cruzó de brazos y Ron se calmó un poco – tienes que volver... somos una pareja, una familia... – se ruborizó – te echo de menos... –_

_Hermione, con los brazos cruzados, observó hacia el otro costado. Entonces Ron se fijó que sobre su grueso e infantil pijama rosado, ella usaba una de sus camisetas. _

_- eso es mío... – dijo Ron con una sonrisa – eres una ladrona, Hermione... –_

_La chica se ruborizó violentamente y se alejó un poco, demasiado mortificada para poder decir algo... Ron la observó. Estaba más desarmada y desaliñada que nunca..._

_- estás preciosa... - susurró_

_Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas involuntarias y se decidió a observarlo._

_- tengo muchas cosas que decirte Ron... – _

_- ¡y yo también... vamos a casa, y allí me dirás todo! –_

_- ¡No! – Hermione se alejó de él con rapidez y con la garganta apretada - ¡dijiste tantas cosas... y algunas tan feas – susurró dolida – dijiste que lo peor que habías hecho en la vida era haberte fijado en mi – Ron quiso protestar pero ella continuo – que estabas "harto de todo el rollo del matrimonio"... que éramos muy diferentes... que nada nos unía que... –_

_Ron la interrumpió con rapidez..._

_- ¡¡fui un tonto!! – exclamó - ¡Un mal nacido... un maldito tonto y el más estúpido y condenado de los estúpidos, Hermione! – _

_La chica le observó escandalizada. – "no digas malas palabras Ron"- siseó._

_Ron soltó una sonrisa triunfal y tomó el rostro de su esposa en sus manos con suavidad, antes que ella lo evitara..._

_- ¡lo ves!... te adoro – besó su mejilla con rapidez – eres la mujer más fascinante, maravillosa, inteligente y bonita que conozco, eres adorable... – besó su frente con suavidad – no mentí cuando dije que somos diferentes, que somos dos polos opuestos, pero somos un complemento... – continuó - ¡siempre digo cosas que no quiero, cuando estoy enojado...! – besó su nariz con cariño - perdóname, Hermione... yo adoro que estudies por la noche y que no apagues la luz hasta la madrugada para leer, que seas tan condenadamente ordenada, que cocines tan horrible como solo tú sabes hacerlo... que siempre quieras ayudar a los demás... que corrijas todo lo que hago, que me retes cuando digo palabrotas... te adoro a ti Hermione... - _

_La chica le observó y su voz se quebró..._

_- pero tú dijiste que no funcionábamos juntos... – lloró - ¡y tienes razón!... ya nada nos une, antes Harry nos mantenía juntos, éramos capaces de todo por él, incluso posponer lo nuestro, pero las cosas han cambiado... Harry hizo su vida, y nosotros no funcionamos haciendo la nuestra... –_

_Ron negó con la cabeza..._

_- nos queremos, Hermione – dijo simplemente – voy a decirlo solo una vez, y quiero que te quede claro... porque es lo mas meloso que voy a decir en toda mi vida... – la chica sonrió – pero ahora es nuestro amor lo que nos une nada mas, por fin somos solo tú y yo... - susurró, Hermione le miró enternecida – te adoro, eres la mujer para mi, quiero formar una familia contigo, que seas la madre de mis hijos... – Hermione se ruborizó violentamente pero Ron continuó - debes volver a casa conmigo, amor... si no lo haces, voy a volverme loco... -_

_La soltó y retrocedió un poco. Hermione le observaba profundamente._

_- ¿Que dices? – preguntó el pelirrojo temeroso de la respuesta – yo te amo Hermione... - _

_La chica le observó por unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa radiante se formó en su rostro..._

_- y sabes que yo a ti... -_

_Ron le sonrió encantadoramente y la chica se sintió derretir. Hermione no demoró en recibir los labios de su esposo con suavidad y se permitió juguetear con su cabello. Otro beso breve y otra risita tonta de ambos. Entonces, el muchacho la soltó y se apresuró en abrir el baúl de la chica que estaba en una esquina y comenzar a sacar las cosas del armario con su varita..._

_- debo cambiarme... – susurró Hermione_

_- ¡claro que no! – se apresuró Ron tendiéndole su propia capa – ponte esa, vamos por la chimenea... no quiero que nada nos atrase, además que estás perfectamente bonita – la chica negó con la cabeza divertida, su esposo continuó más feliz que cuando vio por primera vez su fotografía en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate - ...volverás a nuestra casa, como si nada hubiese sucedido... todo será igual que antes... –_

_Hermione se ruborizó violentamente, quizás no todo sería igual..._

_- ¿Dónde está el bicho peludo? – preguntó Ron, agachándose para ver debajo de la cama - ¿dónde está el gato diabólico?... no creí nunca reconocer esto pero lo he extrañado un poco... – Hermione alzó una ceja divertida - ¡¡dije solo un poco!!... es bastante raro no verlo jugar en la sala o no tener que sacarlo de la habitación en la noche. –_

_- Ron hay algo que tengo que decirte... –_

_Los ojos de Ron se posaron en el pastel que ella comía y sonrió divertido..._

_- vaya Hermione... – se sorprendió el muchacho - ¡jamás pensé que ibas a estar tan deprimida por mi! – la chica le observó incrédula – Harry dice que las mujeres comen muchísimo cuando están deprimidas por amor... –_

_La castaña negó con la cabeza aturdida y reprimiendo una risita se acercó a Ron peligrosamente. El la observó y retrocedió un poco.._

_- aquí no Hermione... – se apresuró – esperaremos para nuestra reconciliación hasta llegar a casa... – abrió los ojos escandalizado - ¡esta es la casa de tus padres...! –_

_Hermione se ruborizó de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo incrédula..._

_- ¡no seas tonto, Ron! –_

_Ron comenzó a guardar los libros de su esposa en el baúl... _

_- ¿Crees que podamos dejar a tu gato unos días aquí? – preguntó – sería bueno tener unos días solo para nosotros... -_

_- Ron escucha... –_

_- ¡¡oh no!! – exclamó el pelirrojo de inmediato - ¡no me vengas ahora con que no vienes conmigo, ya te lo dije, no importa Harry, no importa nada más...! – se ruborizó – nos queremos Hermione, y eso es lo que realmente nos ha mantenido unidos todos estos años...-_

_Los ojos de la chica brillaron..._

_- ahora hay alguien que no va a mantener más unidos, Ron –_

_- ¿Qué? -_

_Hermione le miraba con los ojos brillantes. Ron se detuvo. La chica lucía radiante a pesar de las lágrimas, sus rizos desordenados, su infantil pijama y la enorme camiseta de Ron que la cubría. Estaba encantadora. Entonces, Ron observó el pastel y luego a Hermione otra vez... –_

_- t-tú... – vaciló - ¿de qué hablas? –_

_Hermione sonrió y tomó la mano de él con suavidad y lentamente la guió hasta ella para posarla sobre su vientre..._

_Ron abrió la boca incrédulo y la observó sin creerlo..._

_- vamos a tener un bebé, Ron... – anunció la joven._

_El tiempo se detuvo. Ron abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca hasta el suelo, soltó un gorjeo extraño y se alejó de ella de un salto como si su esposa quemara. _

_- ¡¡Por Merlín, tú...!! – _

_La sonrisa de Hermione se borró al instante..._

_- ¿Ron...? –_

_El pelirrojo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, observó el vientre de su esposa... La chica comenzó a molestarse. Entonces, Ron la observó, una amplia sonrisa inundó su rostro y se lanzó hacia ella para tomar su fino rostro entre sus manos y atrapar su boca en beso apasionado y desesperado que su esposa no tardó en responder..._

_- voy a ser papá – sonrió alejándose unos centímetros de ella – yo... yo voy... –_

_Hermione rió emocionada y aun aferrada a los brazos de él._

_- sí... sí, lo supe hace unos días... – Ron la besó rápido – vamos a tener un bebé... –_

_Ron sonrió ampliamente y la levantó del suelo..._

_- voy a ser papá... – repitió - ¡voy a ser papá! – la chica rió divertida y se besaron otra vez – ¡Hermione, me haces inmensamente feliz...! –_

Y ahí estaba ella, ahora. Seis años después, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la garganta gastada de tanto gritar. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en que era su culpa y que Hugo habría estado mucho mejor si hubiese tenido otra mamá. Se sintió cansada, se recostó en el amplio sofá y no supo cómo ni cuándo cayó en oscuridad...

Parecía que había pasado solo unos segundos cuando sintió que alguien movía su hombro con suavidad...

- mami... –

Hermione trató de despertar

- mami... –

- ¿Hugo? –

- no mami, soy Rosie... –

La castaña abrió los ojos al final y se incorporó con rapidez...

- ¡Rose!... ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundida - ¡tú deberías estar en la madriguera! –

La pequeña hija de Ron sonrió culpable, mientras Hermione se sentaba otra vez y la alzaba para sentarla a su lado...

- ¿Dónde está Hugo, mamá? – se apresuró la pequeña asustada – ¡sé que no debo escuchar las conversaciones de adultos, pero escuché hablar al abuelo...! – Hermione le observó - ... el abuelo dijo que no habían podido encontrar a Hugo... ¿Dónde está? –

Hermione no contestó...

- ¡¡Merlín, Rosie!! –

Ginny había ingresado a la salita y observó a la pequeña boquiabierta

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – preguntó impresionada - ¡deberías estar en la Madriguera!... ¿Cómo...? -

La niñita apuntó la chimenea...

- ¡Rose! –se molestó Hermione

- perdón mami... – Rosie miró a su madre – pero yo sé hacerlo¡ya tengo seis años! – Ginny y Hermione se miraron divertidas – pero... ¿Hugo está bien, verdad? –

Hermione sintió su garganta apretada, Ginny le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza...

- si lo está, cariño... tu hermano está bien, claro que lo está... –

Rosie sonrió.

La puerta de entrada se cerró y tanto Ron como Harry aparecieron en el umbral de la salita. Hermione se levantó de un salto...

- nada... – susurró Ron.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y Ron se dejó caer en su sillón favorito con su cabeza entre sus brazos. Harry se apresuró en abrazar a Hermione, quien parecía que iba desmayarse en cualquier momento y entre él y Ginny la sentaron en el sofá...

Rosie no dijo nada. En silencio se acercó a su papá...

- papi... – Ron levantó el rostro y la observó - Hugo está bien, lo sé... – anunció con una sonrisa tierna - ¡lo siento aquí...! – apuntó su pecho – yo soy su hermana mayor... -

Los ojos de Ginny se enrojecieron y Ron observó a su hija conmovido y la sentó en su regazo...

- yo también lo sé, princesa... – dijo – sé que tu hermano está bien... –

Su mirada se encontró con la de su esposa por unos segundos, hasta que la voz apurada de Harry llamó su atención...

- ¡esperen un momento!–

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ginny

Todos observaron a Harry...

- ¡¿Dónde está Crookshanks?! –

Silencio.

Hermione gimió.

- ¡¡Crookshanks estaba con Hugo!! – se apresuró Ginny levantándose del asiento – ¡¡estaba con él en Diagon Alley, salió tras él cuando Hugo soltó tu mano!! –

- ¡¿Qué?! – rugió Ron levantándose del asiento, con Rosie aun en sus brazos - ¡¿También se ha perdido el bicho peludo?! –

Harry alzó una ceja...

- ¿Preocupado por _tu_ gato, Ron? –

- ¡No es _mi_ gato! – se apresuró el pelirrojo - ¡me preocupo porque es el gato de Hermione y los niños...! –

- ¡Papi! – exclamó Rosie, con sus brazos en el cuello de su padre - ¡Debes encontrar a Crookshanks!

- No te preocupes, Rosie... – dijo Ron – ¡papi encontrará a Hugo y a tu cepillo con cola! -

El estruendo de la chimenea los sobresaltó a todos y la figura pequeña de Molly Weasley apareció en la sala...

- ¡¡Rose!! – exclamó angustiada - ¡¡Por el amor de Merlín, te he buscado por todas partes, me has tenido con el corazón en la mano!! – se lanzó hacia la pequeña pelirroja y la arrebató de los brazos de su hijo menor, para llenarla de besos y abrazarla con fuerza -¡no debiste irte así... casi me muero, Arthur está vuelto loco buscándote! –

- lo siento, abuela... –

Hermione se desesperó y se dirigió a Ron con rapidez...

- ¡¡Ron, han pasado horas, horas! – exclamó - ¡¡debemos encontrar a Hugo, ya cae la noche!!-

El joven asintió.

- yo voy con ustedes... – se apuró Ginny

Entonces, el timbre sonó.

Ron y Hermione se lanzaron al corredor seguidos de Ginny, Harry y Molly quien llevaba a Rosie de la mano.

Ron abrió la puerta...

- ¡papi! –

- ¡¡Hugo!! – chilló Hermione

Ahí, en el umbral, estaba la pequeña réplica de Ron con una amplia sonrisa. Ron no se dio cuenta de nada mas, se lanzó hacia el pequeño y lo alzó en un abrazo apretado, Hermione estalló en lágrimas emocionadas y se lanzó hacia su pequeño hijo y su marido... Ron rió más tranquilo y recibió a Hermione para que compartiera el abrazo...

- ¿estás bien, cariño...? – sollozó la joven - ¿te duele algo? -

- estoy bien mami... – sonrió Hugo – no pasó nada... –

Hermione lloraba a lágrima viva con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Ron besó la frente de su hijo con la garganta apretada, aun con un brazo alrededor de su esposa...

Molly, Ginny y Rosie se lanzaron hacia Ron, Hermione y Hugo. Harry se acercó más aliviado. Entonces otra figura apareció en el umbral...

- "crreo" que también "perrdierron" esto –

Todos se voltearon. Crookshanks entró hecho un bólido, pero todos lo ignoraron.

- ¡Viktor! – exclamó Hermione sorprendida – ¡¿Qué...?! –

Ron y Harry fruncieron el ceño de inmediato. El pelirrojo le entregó el pequeño a su mujer quien lo recibió con rapidez.

- vamos a adentro... – se apresuró Molly – estoy segura que nuestro pequeño Hugo, querrá comer algo... -

Hermione dio una mirada nerviosa a Ron y Viktor y se dejó conducir por Ginny y la Señora Weasley. Ginny llevaba de la manito a la pequeña Rose...

Viktor observó a la castaña alejarse, y de un momento a otro se sintió arrastrado hacia afuera con fuerza y no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo...

Ron lo había tomado de las solapas de su capa con fuerza, Viktor era más corpulento, pero Ron era un poco más alto. El esposo de Hermione había lanzado al búlgaro hacia la pared de la entrada y lo apretó con rabia hacia el muro de piedra...

- ¡Ron, no! – exclamó Harry

Pero el pelirrojo no escuchaba nada más y observó a Krum con furia...

- ¡¿Porque tenías _tú_ a mi hijo?! – siseó, el moreno no respondió, Ron se indignó- ¡¡Responde!! –

- ¡¡Suéltame!! –

Viktor forcejeó pero Ron estaba colérico...

- ¡¡Responde ahora!! – rugió - ¡¡...y más vale que sea una buena excusa porque si no lo es juro que te mataré, Krum!! –

Harry se había lanzado a ellos y trató de apartar a Ron, pero no pudo...

- ¡¡yo solo "trrataba" de "ayudarr"...!! –

- ¡Ron déjalo...! –

- ¡¡¿Ayudar, ayudar?!! – repitió el pelirrojo, lo golpeó contra la pared - ¡¡Maldito, nos has tenido en vilo una tarde completa y tratabas de ayudar!! – gritó – ¡¡di la verdad...!! –

Krum forcejeó...

- ¡no sé de que hablas...! –

- ¡¡Responde la maldita pregunta!! – gritó Ron - ¡¡¿Porque tenías a_ mi_ hijo y a _mi _gato en medio de un ataque de mortífagos?!!... ¡¡responde!! –

Harry se adelantó...

- ¡¡suficiente... Ron!! – exclamó

- _tu_ hijo está bien, Weasley... – espetó Krum

Ron lo soltó sin compasión y el búlgaro se golpeó en la pared con fuerza, Ginny apareció en el umbral ajena a todo y con una sonrisa emocionada...

- ¿por qué no entran a un? – preguntó, observó al extranjero - ¡Viktor, pasa, Hermione quiere verte! –

Viktor le dio una mirada dura al pelirrojo e ingresó detrás de la pelirroja acomodándose la capa.

Harry y Ron se observaron...

- ese condenado tipo... – siseó Ron furioso – tiene que ver en esto... lo sé... –

Su mejor amigo le observó molesto...

- ¡¡no digas tonterías, Ron!! – exclamó - ¡¡No puedes perder el control así, es cierto que estabas preocupado, pero no puedes desquitarte con el primero que se te cruce en el camino!! –

- ¡¡él no es el primero que se cruza en mi camino, es quien tenía a mi hijo!! -

No dijo nada más e ingresó a su casa rápidamente, Harry le siguió. Ron escuchó la voz emocionada de su madre cuando ingresaba a la salita...

- ¡¡Oh, Viktor!! – decía - ¡¡estamos tan agradecidos... no sé que habríamos hecho, no duraríamos un minuto más de incertidumbre...!! –

Hermione sonreía, sentada en el sofá, con Hugo en su regazo, Rosie a un lado, y al otro lado de ella, estaba sentado nada más y nada menos que el búlgaro. Ron frunció el ceño y bufó.

Harry se adelantó.

- ¿Por qué no trajiste a Hugo de inmediato, Viktor? – preguntó con voz dura.

Silencio.

Molly y Hermione dejaron de sonreír en seco. La tensión podía cortarse con una tijera, Ginny le envió una mirada a Harry de – _cállate en este mismo momento..._ – Viktor observó a Ron y Harry desafiante.

- Harry te hizo una pregunta Krum... – espetó Ron - ¡respóndela! -

- ¡Ron! – advirtió Hermione

Hugo se adelantó sonriente...

- ¡¡El Señor Krum, me llevó a su casa... me dio jugo, galletas, y me mostró su equipo de quidditch, el prometió que me regalaría una snitch firmada...!! – exclamó - ¡¡fue genial!! –

Crookshanks maulló...

- ¡¡oh, cariño...!!- se apresuró Molly, tomando a su nieto en sus brazos – ¡creo que es mejor que vayamos arriba, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar...! – Hermione asintió, Molly continuó - ¡vamos Rosie...! – la pequeña se levantó y siguió a su abuela hacia el corredor, Molly se volteó –¡ah, Ginny, avisa a tu padre y tus hermanos que Hugo esta aquí...! –

La pelirroja abrió los ojos...

- pero... –

- ¡ahora! –

Ginny bufó indignada, tomó los polvos de la chimenea, le envió una mirada de advertencia a Harry y desapareció con un rictus en los labios...

- te hice una pregunta Viktor – apremió Harry – respóndela... -

- ahora... – dijo Ron

- ¡Basta! –

Hermione se había levantado molesta del sofá y se puso a un lado de Krum.

- ¿Cual es su problema? – exclamó mirando a su mejor y amigo y su marido incrédula - ¡Viktor ha traído a Hugo, sano y salvo, mi hijo está bien gracias a él...! –

Ron se apresuró en tomar el brazo de la joven, apartarla de Krum y ponerla entre él y Harry.

- ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste? – espetó ignorando a la castaña.

Hermione y Viktor se observaron, la chica le apremió a responder con la mirada...

- "estava" en la tienda de quidditch en ese momento... –

- ¿justo en ese instante? – preguntó Harry

- si lo estaba... – replicó Krum, comenzando a enojarse – ¡vi a los "morrtífagos" antes que "atacarran" y "rreconocí" al pequeño, lo vi solo en medio de los estantes, entonces decidí "dormirrlo" y vino la explosión...! –

Ron se enfureció y se adelantó al búlgaro amenazante...

- ¡¡¿Conjuraste un hechizo contra _mi_ hijo?!! –

Hermione sujetó el brazo de Ron...

- ¡¡No!! -

- ¡¡Fue "porr" su bien!! – rugió Krum alejándose - ¡¡No "crreo" bueno que un niño tan pequeño como él vea esas cosas!! – se acomodó la capa profundamente molesto y observó a la castaña- ¡¡tu hijo está bien "Herrmione", "esperré" a que "desperrtara", le "mostrré" algunas cosas que tenía y pasamos un "rrato" juntos!! – Ron gruñó - discúlpame por no "avisarrte", de "verrdad"... "ahorra" es mejor que me vaya –

Hermione asintió...

- ¡Muchas gracias, Viktor...! – La muchacha le abrazó amistosamente agradecida, Viktor se sorprendió un poco, pero devolvió el abrazo. Ron parecía furioso, Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír – ¡gracias, de verdad... estaba tan, tan asustada...! –

Ron no aguantó más...

- ¡¡ya fue suficiente!! – tomó a su mujer y la apartó del búlgaro con rapidez – ya te vas¿no?-

El moreno lo ignoró...

- es tu hijo "Herrmione"... – susurró Viktor a Hermione – ¡él es tan "imporrtante" "parra" mí como tú...! –

Ron abrió la boca hasta el piso, Harry abrió los ojos y Hermione se ruborizó...

- _¡Mami!_ –

Hermione salió de su estupor y vio que Ron le daba una mirada significativa...

-es Hugo... – explicó la joven, observó al extranjero – ¡debo subir... hasta luego, V-Viktor!–

Le dio una mirada de suplica a Harry, antes de perderse en la escalera, confundida...

- eso es todo – espetó Krum - buenas noches. –

Ron y Harry vieron a Krum salir hacia el corredor entonces, Ron rojo de ira contenida, salió detrás de él, abrió la puerta de entrada con fuerza...

- ¡ey, tú! – gritó

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Harry

Viktor se detuvo a mitad de la escalinata de piedra del jardín... Ron se acercó molesto.

- te lo voy a decir una vez, y no volveré a repetirlo – amenazó - te quiero lejos de _mi familia..._ – siseó – ¡te quiero lejos, de mis hijos, de mi gato y de _mi esposa_...! estás advertido... -

Viktor no contestó, le observó por unos segundos y se volteó. Terminó de bajar la escalinata, llegó a la acera y desapareció.

Harry observó a Ron cuando volvía a la casa con el ceño fruncido...

- Ron, después de todo, Hugo está bien gracias a él... –

El pelirrojo le observó...

- lo siento, Harry – dijo - ¡esta vez no estoy de acuerdo contigo, no confío en ese tipo...y no le creo una sola palabra! –

No dijo nada más y entró raudo hacia la casa, subió la escalinata hacia la habitación de Hugo. Ingresó con seguridad y vio a al pequeño de ojos azules, más feliz que nunca saltando en la cama.

- ¡papi! –

Rosie sonrió al ver a su padre, Crookshanks ronroneaba en los brazos de la pequeña y Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, también sonrió al ver a Ron. Molly cerraba las cortinas...

- iré a preparar té... – anunció

Ron asintió y la puerta se cerró detrás de su madre. Hugo se echó a los brazos de su papá con alegría, Ron sintió que un peso lo dejaba.

- campeón.. – suspiró al fin, dejándolo al otro lado de Rosie – ¡me tenías con el alma en un hilo...! nunca más te separes de tu madre así... –

Hermione se levantó y caminó hasta Ron, Hugo les observó...

- perdón... nunca más lo volveré a hacer, no sabía que estaban tan asustados –

- ¡claro que lo estábamos, cariño! – dijo Hermione - ¡casi me morí cuando pasó todo! –

- ¡Nunca más volverá a pasar! – exclamó Hugo con alegría, Rosie bostezó.

- Eso está mejor... – aprobó Ron - de ahora en adelante no te separaras de ninguno de nosotros y cada uno de ustedes tendrá unas monedas – Hermione le observó – con ellas nos avisaran de cada vez que estén en peligro... –

- ¿las viejas monedas del ED? – preguntó Hermione

- la viejas monedas del ED – afirmó Ron – ahora, a dormir... –

Los pequeños asintieron y se metieron debajo de las frazadas. Hermione besó a cada uno de ellos en la frente para luego acariciar el pelaje color canela de Crookshanks...

- cuida de los niños Crookshanks... – dijo dulcemente - tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora–

El gato ronroneó y fijó los ojos en Ron.

Ron salió de la habitación y Hermione detrás de él cerró la puerta de la habitación. Ron no había alcanzado a dar tres pasos cuando escuchó un sollozo y se volteó...

Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le observó angustiada...

- ey... –

Entonces Hermione lloró con fuerza y trató de ahogar su llanto con las manos. Ron se apresuró en abrazarla y la chica escondió su rostro en su pecho tratando de aminorar los sollozos. Ron acarició su cabello.

- ya está todo bien, amor... tranquila... –

Hermione se aferró a su túnica...

- Ron, perdóname...yo... –

- _¡¡Ron, Hermione el té está listo!!_ –

- ¡ya vamos, mamá...! –

Ron tomó a la sollozante Hermione, la guió hasta la habitación de ambos y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La muchacha lloró con fuerza y se apartó de él, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente...

- debes odiarme... – gimoteó – ¡_tienes_ que odiarme! –

-¿porque habría de odiarte? – se sorprendió Ron

La chica le observó ahogada...

- ¡perdí a uno de tus hijos! – lloró– ¡yo... yo soy la peor madre que existe... yo...Hugo... todo es mi culpa...!-

Ron la observó incrédulo y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, la chica sollozó...

- ¡Claro que no es tu culpa! – exclamó Ron alzando su rostro hacia él para besarla rápidamente en los labios - Eres la madre más tierna, maravillosa y dulce que mis hijos pudieron tener – susurró, Hermione le observó con los ojos enrojecidos y el acarició su rostro – ¡eres la más linda e inteligente... y ellos te adoran tanto como yo lo hago... – susurró - Jamás podría odiarte, Hermione, porque te amo demasiado... –

Hermione sollozó y devolvió el abrazo con cariño, Ron rodeó su cintura y besó su cabello...

- si algo le hubiese pasado... – gimoteó la joven – ¡no me lo habría perdonado nunca...! –

- _yo_ no me lo habría perdonado nunca... – susurró Ron besando su frente – ¡perdóname tú a mí, no debí dejarles... no debía haberme ido. Te prometo Hermione que no te volveré a dejar, por lo menos hasta que todo pase... –

La muchacha asintió, alzó el rostro y él la observó, entonces, al mismo tiempo, se enfrascaron en un beso apasionado, desesperado y húmedo porque la muchacha aun lloraba, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Ron la apretara fuertemente contra sí y buscara con más ansias explorar la boca de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos ensoñadoramente y abrió la boca para dejarle hacer mientras enredaba sus finos dedos en el cabello de él que tanto adoraba. El beso se profundizó y olvidaron todo lo demás. Ron acarició sus caderas, luego su cintura y sus manos buscaron explorar aun más arriba, sin que sus labios se despegaran, hasta que la voz molesta de Molly los llamó.

- ¡Ronald! – gritó la mujer - ¡vengan aquí antes que yo suba a buscarles!

Ron y Hermione se separaron en busca de aire. No pudieron evitar reír y ella escondió su ruborizado rostro en el pecho de él.

- será mejor que le hagamos caso... – jadeó Ron – y la enviamos luego a La Madriguera... –

- ¡Ron! –

El joven sonrió, quitó las últimas lágrimas del rostro de ella y la guió fuera de la habitación hacia la cocina.

_

* * *

_

_Hola otra vez!... capítulo diez, arriba. Espero que estén muy bien y por supuesto les haya gustado el capitulo. Primer cap. que me sale tan largo, pero bueno, batallé con él un poco, pero aquí está. Espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, de verdad, me halaga mucho saber que les gusta la historia, gracias también por los reviews del one-shot que subí, "La batalla de Hogwarts", realmente, estaba un poco insegura de subirlo, pero al fin lo hice. Algunos ya lo habían leído cuando se llamaba "sentimientos" en la otra página, pero aquí decidí cambiar el nombre, sino todos mis fic serían con la misma palabra XD. Bueno, un abrazo grande para cada uno de ustedes, nos vemos en el prox. cap. y por supuesto, espero saber que piensan... cariños!!_


	11. El cumpleaños de Teddy

**Sentimientos Pendientes…**

Capítulo X: El_ cumpleaños de Teddy._

- …_No_ confío en _ese_ tipo; y es mi última palabra –

Hermione bufó exasperada, se cruzó de brazos fuertemente y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento fulminando a su marido con la mirada. Harry se apresuro en llevarse la taza de café a sus labios para suprimir una risita divertida, pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que Ron ni siquiera se inmutaba por la mirada asesina que su mujer le dirigía.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y aquel pequeño café en el corazón de Diagon Alley estaba bastante mas abarrotado de lo normal, la gente iba y venía, las conversaciones llenaban el lugar y el ruido de platos y tazas sonaba por todos lados, por lo que podían hablar con total confianza, tal y como en los viejos tiempos en una de esas movidas clases de Encantamientos...

Hermione volvió al ataque.

- Realmente no te entiendo – exclamó, Ron la ignoró; continuó su _generoso_ trozo de pastel de chocolate sin siquiera inmutarse – ¡aun no puedo comprenderlo!... ¿Por qué sigues pensando de esa forma?... es gracias a Viktor que _tu _hijo está bien, él mismo llevó a Hugo a la puerta de nuestra casa… ¿Por qué te empeñas en creer que el quería hacerle daño? – terminó escandalizada.

- es lo que creo… - espetó Ron, molesto, y dejando de comer para observarla, la apuntó con el tenedor – …y ni tu ni nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión – Hermione bufó - …y no se habla más del asunto. –

- ¡Claro que hablaremos! – dijo la muchacha – es verdad que las cosas se están saliendo de control otra vez, que debemos hacer algo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo – observó a Harry y luego a Ron otra vez - pero francamente no creo que acusar a Viktor Krum por tus estúpido celos sea lo correcto. –

El varón mas joven de la familia Weasley saltó como si hubiese sido pinchado…

- ¡¡_"cerros"_!! – repitió con la boca llena – ¡¡¿_"wuales cerros"_?!! –

Hermione le miró asqueada, Harry alzó una ceja, Ron tragó…

- yo no estoy celoso… - terminó.

- ¡Claro que lo estás! – exclamó Hermione, sonrojándose levemente – Si no, no le habrías dicho todas esas cosas horrorosas a Viktor aquel día, estaba tan avergonzada, lo culpaste abiertamente cuando fue él quien llevó a Hugo sano y salvo a casa… le dijiste tantas cosas – Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¡oh sí, Ron, oí todo lo que le dijiste, cada una de las frases que le gritaste en el jardín, incluso ese estúpido… - imitó pobremente la voz ronca y masculina de Ron - _te quiero lejos de mi gato, mis hijos y mi esposa… –_

Harry soltó una enorme carcajada, Ron lucía ofendido por la imitación…

- yo no hablo así… - musitó

Hermione alzó una ceja, el pelinegro se adelantó.

- ¡Ron no hizo eso! – mintió, tratando de salvar a su mejor amigo

- ¡¡Oh Harry, no insultes mi inteligencia… ni a mis oídos!! –

Ron dejó de comer su pastel en seco…

- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó enojado observando a la chica – ¡ya fue demasiado… llevas toda la semana repitiendo lo mismo!, deja de defender a ese _tipo_ de una vez por todas, Hermione – la castaña parpadeó sorprendida por el tono de voz con el que Ron le hablaba – ¡No es un buen tipo, no tiene buenas intenciones y mucho menos contigo… te lo aseguro, no he confiado nunca en él, no lo hago ahora, y nunca lo haré – se apresuró al ver que su esposa abría la boca para protestar - …y nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, creo que Krum ha estado involucrado en varias cosas oscuras y definitivamente no me creo lo de su buena intención con Hugo esa tarde… –

Harry le observó…

- Eran _mortífagos_, Ron – dijo lentamente - ¿Crees que Viktor Krum está involucrado en eso también?-

- no me extrañaría… - soltó como si nada.

- ¡Ron! –

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó el aludido - ¡Eres demasiado ilusa, confías demasiado en la gente, siempre vas preocupada de los demás y tratando de mejorar el mundo con tu gran corazón pero la realidad no es así…! - la observó como si se tratara de Rosie –…las malas personas existen, cariño –

- Ron tiene razón, Hermione – apuntó Harry seriamente y observando a su mejor amiga – confías demasiado en los demás… -

La chica observó preocupada de que su mejor amigo estuviera tan loco como su marido…

- ¡Harry!.. Ron está acusando a Viktor de ser un _mortífago_… -

El esposo de Ginny dejó escapar una sonrisa y observó a Ron…

- bueno, sí… quizás eso es demasiado – rió tomando uno de los dulces del plato de Ron – estás exagerando Ron -

- quizás no – se defendió el joven de ojos azules, su esposa bufó - ¿Hizo _Vicky_ algo por terminar con Voldemort?, ¿alguno de ustedes lo vio en la batalla?... ¿Hizo _Vicky_ algo por capturar mortífagos?... varios de ellos habían sido sus amigos personales, lo saben – Hermione y Harry no dijeron nada - ¡Ya ven!... no confío en él, además, fue a Durmstrang – terminó como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

Volvió a reanudar su pastel, Harry sonrió entretenido, Hermione, en cambio, observaba a su marido entre exasperada e incrédula.

- …eres insoportable ¿sabías? – anunció.

Ron sonrió con suficiencia…

- no decías eso anoche, cariño… -

Hermione se volvió de un violento color carmín y le golpeó con fuerza en el brazo, mas mortificada que nunca, Harry volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza. La campanilla de la puerta del local tintineó al abrirse por trigésima vez en la tarde y una bruja enfundada en una capa celeste vaporosa ingresó sonriendo hacia una de las mesas que había al fondo del café.

Hermione tosió incómoda y se apresuró…

- en fin; no tienes pruebas para acusar a nadie, Ronald – espetó tomando de su jugo de manzana con rapidez.

Ron se encogió de hombros…

- las tendremos dentro de poco – soltó. Había hablado demás. Harry revoleó los ojos, y Ron levantó el rostro hacia él con culpa reflejada en el rostro.

Hermione captó de inmediato…

- _¿tendremos?_ – repitió, observó a uno y luego al otro – ustedes andan en algo extraño ¿verdad?… -

- ¡Claro que no! – se apresuró Harry con una de esas sonrisa que buscaban dejarla callada – ¡somos aurores Hermione!... no deberías entrometerte en asuntos confidenciales del Cuartel de Aurores… –

- ¡No me vengas con eso, Harry! – le interrumpió la joven – ¡les conozco lo suficiente para saber de inmediato que ustedes traman algo y quiero saberlo! –

Harry observó a Ron en busca de apoyo…

- ¡déjalo Hermione…! - ordenó Ron seriamente, la muchacha se quedó en silencio y cuando Harry pensó que no había peligro, Ron agregó– No le pasará nada malo a Harry, te lo aseguro… -

La esposa de Ron abrió la boca asustada y el pelinegro no pudo evitar revolear los ojos una vez más antes que Hermione se volteara a él…

- ¡Dime que harás, Harry! – exclamó.

- no puedo decirte nada… – replicó – …no querrás saberlo tampoco –

La muchacha le observó asustada…

- ¿Es algo peligroso, verdad? – Harry no contestó - ¡Lo sabía! – Ron se adelantó…

- Hermione, escucha… -

La muchacha se volteó hacia él con un dedo acusador…

- ¡todo esto es tu culpa, Ronald! –

- ¿Qué?... – Ron abrió los ojos como platos - ¿y ahora que hice? – se quejó dejando con fuerza su taza de café sobre el plato.

- ¡Eres tú quien le mete en la cabeza ideas extrañas a Harry! – Ron abrió la boca ofendido y el ojiverde sonrió incrédulo - ¡estás obsesionado con que Viktor tiene que ver en todo lo sucedido! – observó a su mejor amigo con una mirada peligrosa - ¡no puedo creer que le tomes en cuenta Harry, si Ron no...! –

- Ron no tiene nada que ver... ni Krum – se apresuró Harry, sorprendido – ¡esto es por mi cuenta y estoy decidido a hacerlo Hermione! – se encogió de hombros - si los mortífagos fueron tras de mí una vez... que mejor señuelo que yo... –

Hermione gimió asustada…

- ¡p-pero, eso es muy peligroso! – exclamó categórica - ¡No lo harás! -

Harry se molestó…

- ¡Soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir qué hacer con mi vida, Hermione! –

- ¡¡No permitiré que te arriesgues de esa forma!! –

- ¡¡Es por el bien de todos!! –

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar indignada, pero Ron la interrumpió...

- termínalo ¿quieres? – la chica le miró ofendida – ahórrate el sermón, Hermione – observó a su mejor amigo – bueno, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… –

Harry asintió.

- ¡No! – interrumpió Hermione, Ron la observó - ¡Esta vez no Ronald, es muy peligroso, Harry no puede ser el señuelo... no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y no vamos a repetir todo otra vez! –

- esta vez es distinto, Hermione – se apresuró Harry – No es solo una persona, si llevamos a cabo el plan correctamente, podrían caer varios mortífagos... –

Silencio. Por unos segundos, tan solo se escuchó el tintineo de las tazas y platos, las conversaciones animadas de otros magos y brujas, además de una radio mágica en el fondo de la estancia.

- ¿Que hay de Ginny?- preguntó Hermione de pronto.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada rápida…

- Ginny no va a saber nada... – dijo el primero.

- ¡¡Claro que lo sabrá!! – exclamó Hermione - ¡yo se lo diré! –

- ¡no lo harás! – dijo Ron

Harry chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, por una parte estaba divertido por la situación pero por otra estaba molesto de que Ron le hubiera dicho a Hermione de sus planes, sonrió, era el momento de la venganza…

- No debimos decirle a Hermione... te lo dije – reprochó Harry, el moreno observó a su mejor amiga – lo siento Hermione, pero después de lo que tengo que decirte te preocuparás el doble... –

- ¿De qué hablas? –

Ron se adelantó con una mirada de advertencia…

- ¡¡Harry!! – el aludido sonrió levemente.

- habla Harry.. – apremió Hermione, su voz se escuchó preocupada - ¿Es Ron, verdad?... ¿Ron también está en esto? –

Silencio, ni Ron ni Harry contestaron.

- ¡¡Auch!! –

Harry y Hermione se voltearon rápidamente hacia Ron quien había casi saltado de su asiento y buscaba con rapidez en el bolsillo de su pantalón...

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Harry divertido.

El pelirrojo extrajo uno de los conocidos galeones dorados y lo dejó sobre la mesa, intercambió una mirada con su esposa y bufó.

- tus hijos... – espetó de mal humor - …tus hijos están llamando -

- ¡también son tuyos! – exclamó Hermione ofendida - ¡recuerdo perfectamente que estabas ahí cuando… –

- ¡Hermione! – interrumpió Harry escandalizado - ¡No podré dormir en meses! –

La muchacha no se inmutó, tomó su bolso de mano y su capa...

- Voy a casa a ver qué sucede _esta vez_... – dijo a Ron, su marido asintió, luego observó a Harry – No estoy de acuerdo con lo que harás, lo sabes, piensa en tu familia. – Se levantó del asiento con una mirada fría para ambos - Nos vemos en una hora en la madriguera, en el cumpleaños de Teddy… –

Se abrió paso entre las mesas para salir.

- ¡ey! – exclamó Ron incrédulo - ¡¿Dónde está mi beso de despedida?! –

No obtuvo más respuesta que la campanilla de la puerta sonando cuando se cerró tras la joven, Harry rió burlón, Ron gruñó.

- Está molesta, muy molesta – comentó Harry tomando otro de los pasteles del plato de Ron – por cierto ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió darle esos galeones a Rosie y Hugo? – preguntó Harry más relajado y tomando de su taza de café

Ron tomó el galeón que ahora estaba tibio y sonrió...

_Sintió la moneda en su bolsillo por primera vez cuando estaba en medio de una reunión con los aurores, palideció pensando en sus hijos y salió hecho un huracán con dirección a su casa sin siquiera preocuparse de avisarle a Harry. Se apareció en el jardín de atrás y cruzó a zancadas los enormes rosales de Hermione para abrir la puerta de atrás con estrépito…_

_- ¡¡Rose, Hugo!! –_

_Escuchó que algo caía con un ruido sordo…_

_- ¡¡papi!! – gritó Rosie_

_Ron palideció…_

_- Merlín… -_

_Cruzó con velocidad el corredor y subió a zancadas la escalinata hacia la planta de arriba para abrir la puerta blanca con flores rosadas de la habitación de su primogénita con estrépito, decidido a defender a su niña de cualquiera que le intentara hacerle daño…_

_- ¡Rose! -_

_Crookshanks se estiró en el centro de la cama y maulló perezosamente. _

_- ¿Qué...? –_

_- ¡¡Hugo lo hizo de nuevo!! – Rosie se había lanzado hacia él indignada y apenada con su flamante galeón en su manito derecha - ¡¡Se comió todas las galletas que envió la abuela, no me dejó una sola, y ya no hay rana de chocolates ¿Qué vamos a hacer?!! – parecía realmente preocupada por la situación, sus rizos pelirrojos se movieron al compás de ella - ¡¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, papi?!! -_

_Hugo estaba en un rincón, el enorme frasco de galletas estaba en el suelo, y el pequeño pelirrojo tenía su rostro manchado de chocolate. Ron suspiró, sintió como si el alma le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo, Crookshanks volvió a maullar, pero Ron se apoyó en la puerta sin poder aun creerlo._

_La segunda vez, Ron se encontraba en la academia de aurores en medio de una práctica de hechizos de defensa para los aurores en entrenamiento. Sintió la moneda en su bolsillo, pero esta vez, se tomó unos segundos para decidir si acudir al llamado "desesperado" de sus hijos que aun no entendían lo que significaba "usar los galeones en situaciones de vida o muerte" como las había llamado Hermione. Se decidió, y luego de excusarse por unos minutos se apareció en el jardín de enfrente, ingresó a la casa y cerró la puerta de entrada, entonces, escucho los gritos aterrorizados de Rosie y Hugo._

_Corrió hacia la cocina…_

_- ¡¡¿Qué sucede?!! –_

_Rosie y Hugo estaban encaramados sobre la mesa. La pequeña niña estaba blanca como el papel con un periódico en su mano, el pequeño Hugo a su lado, con un enorme cucharon, ambos niños tenían cacerolas de cocina en la cabeza modo de casco… Ron se extrañó._

_- ¿Qué…? –_

_Rosie, aterrorizada, alargó una manito temblorosa y le apuntó a su padre una de las esquinas. Ron perdió todo el color de rostro…_

_- oh, por Merlín… -_

_Una enorme, peluda y oscura araña - y con una obvia cara de araña asesina, según Ron- estaba en aquel punto, de inmediato, Ron se percató que esa horrible criatura buscaba atacar a sus niños, pero a pesar del miedo, él no lo permitiría. Se acercó lentamente hacia los niños y los tomó con cuidado para alejarlos y protegerlos de semejante peligro..._

_Hugo lucía aterrado…_

_- ¿esto sí es de "muerte o vida" papi? – preguntó el pequeño._

_- Sí lo es, campeón – corroboró Ron firmemente. Dejó a los pequeños en el suelo y ambos se aferraron a él. Ron supo que debían actuar rápido – necesitaremos refuerzos… -_

_Ambos pelirrojos asintieron fervientemente y alzaron el rostro para observar a su padre blandir su varita y una luz plateada surgir del extremo de ella tomando la forma de su patronus._

_Ron habló rápido, tratando de mantener compostura._

_- "Hermione, ven a casa, ahora" –_

_El patronus desapareció con un leve ¡pop!. Rosie y Hugo alzaron el rostro._

_- no tengan miedo… - anunció Ron, con una de esas sonrisa que lograba tranquilizarlos – su madre está en camino… -_

- ¿Qué será lo que sucede ahora? – preguntó Harry. Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Hermione controlará la situación… –

Ambos sonrieron.

-¡Rosie, Hugo…! -

Hermione cerró la puerta de entrada tras ella con suavidad y observó hacia el piso de arriba. Dejó su capa y su bolso de mano sobre la mesita de entrada, no se oía nada, tan solo un pequeño gimoteo. Esta vez, se asustó y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelvo, se apresuró en subir la escalinata imaginando las peores cosas que podían haber sucedido, llegó al rellano y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la niña con rapidez…

- ¡Rosie! –

Se calmó de inmediato. Rosie estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama gimoteaba observando algo en sus manos y su cabello largo cubría su rostro, el pequeño Hugo estaba a su lado, trataba de consolarla acariciando torpemente el brazo de su hermana mayor…

- ¿Qué sucedió? – se apresuró Hermione preocupada y caminando hacia los niños…

Hugo se apresuró…

- ¡no quise mami…! - dijo rápido, mientras su madre se arrodillaba frente a ellos – ¡Rosie, no hizo nada, fue mi culpa… toda mi culpa, _mi hermana_ no hizo nada! –

Hermione captó de inmediato, cuando Hugo decía "mi hermana" era porque trataba de encubrirla en algo.

- Rosie… - apremió Hermione.

La niñita levantó el rostro y entonces ambos pequeños la observaron. Hermione se sorprendió de cuan parecidos eran sus niños a Ron. Sintió algo en el estómago, pero ahora Rosie necesitaba su atención.

- y-yo no q-quería, mami… - sollozó la niñita – l-la pequeña Rosie… murió… - la hija de Ron estalló en lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de su mamá que la recibió confundida – ¡la maté… soy una niña mala! - lloró

- ¿Qué…?... ¿de qué…? – entonces Hermione la vio, la adorada muñeca de Rosie, la que Molly le había regalado en Navidad, estaba a un lado, sin cabeza y negra como el carbón como si hubiese sido quemada.

Entonces la esposa de Ron se asustó verdaderamente.

- ¿Qué pasó? –

Hugo se adelantó…

- ¡es que Rosie no quería pasarme la bandera de los Chudley Cannons! – explicó – y peleamos… y le dije que si no me la daba, tiraría a su pequeña Rosie por la ventana – Rosie sollozó con fuerza – ¡entonces, entonces!... ella se enojó mucho e hizo tú ya sabes que… -

- ¿Hiciste magia Rosie? – preguntó Hermione

La pequeña titubeó, y con otro sollozo asintió al compás de sus rizos. Hugo terminó su parloteo.

- ¡y entonces la pequeña Rosie… ¡pum!... se "quebró"! –

- eso es muy peligroso… debes comenzar a tratar de manejar tu magia, Hugo o tu pudieron resultar heridos - dijo Hermione, Rosie sollozó tomando la muñeca – pero no te preocupes cielo, no llores mas, mira _"reparo"_ – blandió su varita hacia la muñeca que era la réplica exacta de Rosie, en un instante estaba unida completamente pero achicharrada como el carbón, Hermione titubeó – bueno, la llevaremos a la madriguera, seguro que tu abuela podrá arreglarla, lo sé… -

Rosie sonrió al fin y se lanzó a sus brazos…

- gracias mami… -

Hermione sonrió y besó su cabello.

- ¡bien, ahora vayan a cambiarse porque debemos ir al cumpleaños de Teddy, es tarde y tenemos que darle la sorpresa! -

Ambos niños sonrieron emocionados y asintieron, Hugo salió corriendo hacia su habitación y su madre salió detrás de él.

El enorme jardín de la Madriguera era bañado de lado a lado por un sol brillante y cálido, al final, las mesas crujían cuando ponían los enorme platos repletos de los manjares que solo Molly Weasley era capaz de cocinar, terminó de colocar los dulces que Arthur le había enviado de Honeydukes y se volvió, sonrió al ver a la esposa de su hijo menor salir de la casa, siempre acompañada de sus dos pequeños niños, Rosie y Hugo.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Molly abrazando a su nuera con cariño - ¡Qué bueno verte! –

La castaña sonrió ampliamente, Hugo se apresuró en llamar la atención de Molly…

- abuela... ¿Dónde está Teddy? – preguntó rápido

- aun no ha llegado cielo… - contestó la mujer cariñosamente - pero Victoire, Sarah y Fred están por allá… -

Hugo y Rosie salieron disparados hacia los otros niños Weasley, al tiempo que Molly guiaba a Hermione hacia los demás.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? –

- está por llegar… - aseguró la chica – estaba con Harry en Diagon Alley, imagino que vendrán juntos…-

Molly asintió y se dirigió hacia los niños. Penélope, la esposa de Percy, sonreía observando a todos los demás, debido a su avanzado embarazo la mujer estaba sentada bajo la sombra de la terraza, acariciando su enorme barriga cariñosamente. Después de media hora en que Hermione había pasado ayudando a George y Verity con los enorme globos sorpresa – producto estrella de Sortilegios Weasley – todos pudieron oír perfectamente el chillido emocionado de la señora Weasley…

- ¡Fabian, Gideon! –

- ¡Abuela! –

Todos vitorearon al ver a los gemelos de Charlie correr hacia los brazos de Molly, ambos, idénticos hasta el más mínimo detalle y tan pelirrojos como todos los demás, se lanzaron a los brazos de su abuela, quien estalló en lágrimas de emoción al ver a sus nietos.

- ¡un año! – decía entre molesta y feliz - ¡un año sin verles y miren como han crecido! – exclamó - ¡Charlie! –

El segundo de los varones Weasley abrazó a su madre fuertemente, mientras los demás niños rodeaban y llenaban de preguntas a los gemelos. Stella, la esposa de Charlie; pequeña, menuda y de cabello oscuro sonrió ampliamente cuando su suegra la estrechó.

- ¡oh, Charlie! – se quejó Molly observando a su hijo, considerablemente mas alto que ella - ¡mira ese cabello pareciera que no has tenido un corte decente desde la última vez que viniste! –

Stella bufó.

- ¡He tratado de decirle lo mismo, Señora Weasley! –

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes querida, aquí lo arreglaremos…! –

Charlie lucía asustado.

Minutos después la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse para dar paso a Harry y Ron, ambos sonreían y conversaban de algo que Ron decía y por la expresión en sus rostros era demasiado divertido. Hermione bufó al verles y se volteó rápidamente cuando vio que se dirigían hacia ella…

- decías Penélope… - se apresuró

La esposa de Percy lucía confundida…

- eh…-

- ¡Hermione…! – escuchó a Ron exclamar con alegría, luego sintió que él la estrechaba por detrás, entonces, bufó molesta y se alejó, Penélope soltó una risita, Ron quedó descolocado pero la siguió por el jardín pidiendo explicaciones – ey, ¿aun sigues enojada? –

La castaña se detuvo frente a los regalos y comenzó a acomodarlos a pesar de que no hacía falta…

- ¡Papi! –

Ambos se voltearon, Rosie corría hacia su padre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

- ¡ey, princesa! – Ron la alzó y besó su mejilla - ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Por qué usaron la moneda? -

- ¡es la pequeña Rosie! - explicó la niñita realmente preocupada y le indicó la maltrecha muñeca a su papá, quien no pudo evitar reír…

- ¿Qué le has hecho, Rosie?... ¡¿La has tirado al horno…?! – su esposa bufó exasperada…

- ¡arréglala papi, por favor! – pidió la pelirroja - ¡con la varita! –

Hermione rió burlona…

- No creo que tu padre pueda hacer eso, cariño… - comentó tomando una bandeja con vasos para llevarla a la mesa principal. Ron se indignó y la observó ofendido…

- ¡Claro que puedo! – exclamó rápido, cuando vio que su esposa estaba unos metros más allá, dejó a la niñita en el suelo y se apresuró – …pero mejor llévasela a tu abuela, ella lo hará mejo que yo – su hija asintió - ¡ah, Rosie… si tu madre pregunta, papi arregló tu muñeca, ¿entendido? -

Rosie asintió efusivamente y corrió hacia Molly quien hablaba con Stella, Fleur y Bill, pero se volteó al ver que Rosie llamaba su atención…

Harry se acercó a Hermione y Ron.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó. La castaña le observó.

- aun no ha llegado – dijo

Con el paso de los minutos, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y pronto el jardín de los Weasley estuvo repleto de niños que corrían y reían entre los árboles, amigos de Teddy, hijos de funcionarios del ministerio y todos los niños Weasley, a excepción de los pequeños Potter.

Harry comenzó a preocuparse…

- esto es extraño… - dijo mirando hacia todos lados por si veía a alguno de sus hijos – Ginny y los niños ya deberían estar aquí… -

Verity sonrió…

- con que lleguen antes que Teddy, todo está bien – apuntó.

La Señora Weasley iba de allá para acá, llevando bandejas y bandejas de dulces, detrás de ella iban Stella y Fleur, George y Charlie estaban un poco más allá, haciendo aparecer globos que estallaban para los niños con la varita. Bill se dirigió rápidamente hacia su rubia esposa, susurró algo en su oído y le quitó la bandeja de las manos. Percy conversaba con varios funcionarios del ministerio, mientras Penélope, Verity y Harry estaban sentados del otro lado…

- hoy se ha movido muchísimo – decía Penélope incómoda y acariciando su abultado vientre – anoche no me dejó dormir nada y hoy ha pateado muchísimo… -

Harry se movió incómodo por la conversación…

- cuando esperaba a Fred, apenas tuve seis meses de embarazo – comentó Verity animada – los malestares cesaron, pero Fred comenzó a ser el bebé más inquieto del mundo, y ni te imaginas lo inquieto que se ponía cuando íbamos a la tienda, o escuchaba a George llegar a la casa, ¡hasta el sanador estaba impresionado…! – la esposa de Percy sonrió - ¡dijo que ha sido el único niño que al darle la palmada ha reído en vez de llorar.. –

Penélope sonrió divertida y Harry se sintió más incómodo que nunca, entonces vio con alivio como Ron y Hermione se acercaban por el sendero, pero para variar, venían discutiendo…

- ¡dímelo Ron…! – exigía Hermione.

- ¡no te lo diré! – replicaba Ron – y tampoco lo hará Harry… - terminó cuando alcanzaron al pelinegro.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo con los brazos y piernas tan cruzados que Harry realmente se preguntó si podría volver a separarlos alguna vez…

- estoy preocupado por Ginny – dijo lentamente – quizás deba ir a buscarla… -

Hermione se adelantó mordaz.

- ¡pues si realmente te preocuparas por ella, no pensarías en hacer tal estupidez y en arriesgarte de esa forma…! -

- ¡ya déjalo, Hermione! – cortó Ron, autoritario – ya fue suficiente, no des lata… - su esposa se quedó en silencio a regañadientes y él se volvió a Harry – bien, vamos, yo iré contigo… -

Harry se levantó, ambos comenzaron el camino hacia la casa, pero en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y Ginny salió con una de esas sonrisas forzadas y mas tiesa que nunca, los niños la seguían animadamente además de…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos…

Lavender Brown lucía una de sus sonrisas perfectas llevando de la mano a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello rojo oscuro increíblemente parecida a ella. La joven mujer de cabello castaño sonrió aun más ampliamente al ver a Ron en medio del jardín, y pasando raudamente a Harry, se apresuró en abrazar a Ron quien la recibió torpemente y realmente aturdido…

- L-Lavender, ¿Qué haces aquí? – musitó aturdido y tratando de alejarla, estaba seguro que un par de ojos castaños bastante conocidos le observaban.

- ¡¿no es esto un cumpleaños?! – preguntó Lavender animada - ¡¿Por qué tan sorprendido?!... – sonrió y acercó a su niña hacia él - mira, Alyssa ven a saludar a tío Ron –

Ginny guió a Harry nuevamente hasta Hermione, la castaña lucía furiosa…

_- ¿tío Ron? –_ repitió. Harry y Ginny se miraron, pero la furia había invadido completamente a la madre de Rosie y Hugo, y no ocultó su molestia cuando Ron se agachó para saludar apropiadamente a la pequeña hija de Lavender. La niñita rió divertida cuando él desordenó su cabello con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué-hace-_ella_-aquí? – masculló Hermione, con toda la dignidad posible – _Ginevra – _

- ¡fue Lily! – se defendió Ginny con rapidez – ella fue la que… ey, ¡Hermione! –

Pero la castaña se había levantado rápidamente del asiento y caminaba a zancadas hacia Ron, Lavender y la niñita. Sentía que la furia la invadía a cada paso que daba, y a cada sonrisa de la castaña. Sin embargo, esbozó una de esas sonrisas que solo las mujeres pueden fingir.

- ¡Lavender! – dijo alegremente y tomando la mano de Ron - ¡cuánto tiempo…!-

Ron se temió lo peor. Conocía a su mujer de sobra, había visto esa sonrisa en su rostro antes y además contaba que había tomado su mano a pesar del hecho que estaba profundamente molesta con él…

- ¡Hermione! – Lavender sonrió de la misma forma y Ron no pudo evitar pensar en lo extrañas que eran las mujeres – ¡tienes toda la razón, muchísimo tiempo sin verte a ti… porque a Ron lo había visto un par de veces, ¿verdad, Ron? – Ron asintió incómodo - ¡mira Hermione, esta es mi hija Alyssa… Aly, saluda a la Señora Granger… -

Hermione estiró aun más su _sonrisa_…

- quizás lo olvidaste, Lavender, pero es Weasley… -

Ron se apresuró en toser con incomodidad. La sonrisa de Lavender vaciló un poco, pero fue en ese instante que Rosie se acercó corriendo y reprimió un gemido ahogado al ver a la hija de la amiga de su papá.

- ¡Alyssa! –

- ¡Rosie! –

Las pequeñas se abrazaron como si fueran un par grandes amigas, cosa bastante diferente a la expresión que tenían las progenitoras de cada una. La hija de Ron y Hermione tomó la mano de la pequeña de Lavender amistosamente…

- ven, vamos a jugar, voy a mostrarte a mi hermano Hugo… - Rosie alzó el rostro hacia sus padres - ¿puede Alyssa ir a jugar con nosotros, papi? –

- ¡claro que sí, princesa! –

Ambas niñas rieron y corrieron hacia los otros pequeños, Ron volvió a carraspear incómodo. Lavender y Hermione aun se observaban…

- entonces… - dijo la esposa de Ron - ¿Cómo es que estás acá? –

Lavender sonrió…

- bueno, verás, soy dueña de varias tiendas de ropa y estamos creando un consorcio junto a las gemelas Patil - Hermione se sorprendió elegantemente – pensamos abrir una tienda en Godryc Hollow, ya sabes, una villa completamente mágica es un buen lugar, por lo que pensé: que mejor ayuda que Ginny Potter… ya sabes, ella está más familiarizada con la _idiosincrasia_ del pueblo – la esposa de Ron alzó una ceja y apretó la mano de su esposo – …y bueno, los niños de Ginny invitaron a Alyssa a la fiesta y ahí supe que el hijo del profesor Lupin estaba de cumpleaños… -

- oh, sí – asintió Hermione, con una sonrisa mordaz - ¡su nombre es Teddy, por si no lo sabías…! -

Lavender la ignoró…

- entonces Ron, ésta es tu casa… bueno, era tu casa - el pelirrojo asintió – la famosa Madriguera, siempre quise conocer el lugar, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad, más tarde podrías enseñarmelo, parece interesante, podríamos llevar a los niños también… será lindo ir a dar un paseo los cinco, Aly, tus niños, tú y yo…-

Ya no había rastro de sonrisa estirada en ninguna de las dos y si Hermione no se hubiese contenido, su boca habría caído hasta el piso...

- bueno… - musitó Ron incómodo – a-ahí veremos, Lavender… -

- ¡dime Lav, como en los viejos tiempo…! -

Demasiado, Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento Ginny salió de la casa a toda velocidad seguida de cerca por la Señora Weasley y con una evidente emoción en el rostro…

- ¡Es Teddy! – exclamó la esposa de Harry – ¡ya está aquí! –

Los niños gimieron de emoción y todos observaron hacia la casa, la puerta se abrió lentamente y la menuda figura de Teddy Lupin apareció en el umbral, seguido de su abuela.

- ¡Sorpresa! –

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par y tuvo que sostenerse porque todos los niños Weasley – a excepción de Victoire – se lanzaron para darle un abrazo. Todos aplaudieron, Andrómeda tuvo que darle un golpecito en la espalda para que caminara, mientras el cabello del pequeño se volvía de un rojo carmín. Ginny y Harry se lanzaron hacia él y lo abrazaron apretadamente. George comenzó a lanzar bengalas multicolores por doquier…

- ¡George! – se indignó la Señora Weasley por sobre el jaleo que se había armado - ¡No hagas eso, es peligroso, hay niños aquí! -

Hermione sonrió una vez más hacia la ex novia de su marido.

- permiso, Lavender, realmente sentimos dejarte – dijo sarcástica - pero Ron y yo debemos saludar a Teddy… -

Tiró de Ron con fuerza y lo guió hacia el pequeño hijo de Tonks... Automáticamente soltó la mano de su marido.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Teddy! – exclamó con alegría.

El niño sonrió ampliamente al verlos, y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza, Ron se apresuró en juguetear con el cabello, ahora, rojo fuego del pequeño...

- gracias tía Hermione…gracias tío Ron – observó el jardín – por todo… -

- No tienes nada que agradecer cariño… - dijo Hermione dulcemente – ¡Siempre serás el primogénito de la familia Weasley…! –

- ¡Claro que lo eres! - corroboró Ron – todo aprendimos contigo, Teddy… es extraño verte tan grande, ¡mírate! – Teddy y Hermione sonrieron, Ron sonrió - ¡recuerdas Hermione esa vez en que Teddy era un bebé y no supe como sujetarlo entonces…! -

- ¡¡porque no vas con tus amigos, Teddy!! – se apresuró la muchacha cortando a su marido en seco – ¡todo esperan al festejado…! -

Teddy asintió y se dirigió hacia la mesa ocupada por todos los pequeños y animada por un muy contento George…

Hermione le dirigió una mirada gélida e incrédula a su marido…

- ¿Cómo puedes recordar algo tan tonto, Ron? –

- ¡era un anécdota!... no sabía cómo cargar a un bebé, Hermione – se defendió – ¡yo era muy pequeño cuando Ginny nació…! -

- ¡Gracias a Merlín a Teddy no le pasó nada cuando lo dejaste caer…! -

- ¡Pues deberían darme crédito! – se quejó Ron ofendido - ¡gracias a mi mostró sus primeras señales de magia! –

Hermione negó con la cabeza exasperada y se volvió, entonces vio al pequeño Hugo observar fijamente su copa de helado. El helado parecía tener vida propia y comenzó a multiplicarse y hacerse cada vez más grande, varios otros niños la observaban maravillados, otros trataban de hacer lo mismo. El helado era tanto, que se había desparramado de la copa y comenzaba a caer a la mesa…

- ese es mi hijo… - aprobó Ron

Hermione se indignó…

- ¡Hugo Weasley, no hagas eso! –

Ron sonrió ampliamente al ver a su esposa arreglar el desastre, Rosie acusaba implacable a su hermano mientras Hugo prometía no volver a hacerlo nunca más con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Entonces sintió una voz suave detrás de él...

- no conocía al pequeño – susurró Lavender observando a Hermione y los niños – pero es tal como tú, nadie puede negarlo… -

El pelirrojo la observó. La joven de cabello castaño hablaba con tal seriedad y confianza que tardó unos segundos en captar que ella hablaba en serio.

- Hugo y Rosie son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…- comentó – son lo mas grande que tengo y estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, gracias a Hermione tengo mi propia familia ahora… -

Lavender sonrió con melancolía…

- Ella es una gran persona… - dijo, Ron se sorprendió notablemente y la chica no pudo evitar reír – ¡No le digas jamás que yo dije eso!... - continuó con orgullo - aun me siento un poco ofendida y humillada por lo que pasó y nunca se me pasará – su mirada se oscureció un poco y observó el suelo – pero sé muy bien que es gracias a ella que estoy con vida… -

- Lavender… -

- Padma lo vio todo… - continuó la muchacha, observando a los niños que reían atiborrándose de dulces y corriendo por el jardín – Ella estaba en el tercer piso del castillo, cuando Greyback me atacó y caímos del balcón… - pareció recordar algo muy feo y se aclaró la garganta – sé muy bien que Hermione fue la única persona que me ayudó… -

Ron se avergonzó un poco, se sintió culpable…

- bueno…yo… yo pensaba en otras cosas, tu sabes, Fred había… -

- no te estoy reprochando nada… - se apresuró Lavender con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – pero sé muy bien que Hermione Granger es una de las personas más valiosas que he conocido y que gracias a ella estoy viva, bueno, solo con una cicatriz… - Lavender le mostró una cicatriz en le cuello, Ron la observó, era bastante mayor a la que pequeña que Hermione aun conservaba como recuerdo de La Mansión Malfoy, la muchacha sonrió – pero no se lo digas a tu esposa, quieres, nada de lo que he dicho… al fin y al cabo, adoro molestarla, ¡y no te voy a mentir!, nunca me cayó bien, nunca fue de mi agrado, menos al ver que tú en realidad, me habías… - titubeó, Ron también se incomodó - ¡bueno, para mí no dejarás de ser mi adorable Won-Won! -

- ¡Lavender! – protestó Ron, mirando hacia los lados por si alguien escuchaba

La muchacha rió divertida y negó con la cabeza alejándose hacia donde estaban Neville y Hanna Abott. Harry se acercaba hasta Ron, detrás del pelinegro, Hermione se apresuraba en caminar con los ojos fijos en su marido y un rictus en los labios.

- ¿tienes un momento, Ron? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa significativa - ¿o aun estás ocupado con…? -

Hermione golpeó a Harry en el brazo con fuerza, y el pelinegro gimió..

- no me gustan esas bromas estúpidas – siseó, observó a Ron con una de esas sonrisas fingidas, pero con una mirada llena de celos - ¿tienes un momento para nosotros, Won-Won?... ¿o aun estás ocupado con Lav-Lav? –

Ron la observó y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, tomó la mano de ella con rapidez y la tiró hacia él para abrazarla y besarla en la frente con suavidad…

- para ti, tengo todo el tiempo que quieras, Hermione –

La chica se ruborizó violentamente, pero después de unos segundos, se sintió derretir por la sonrisa que Ron le regalaba y se empinó para darle un beso suave en los labios a su marido.

Harry carraspeó sonoramente y Ron y Hermione se separaron con una sonrisa.

- Teddy está pasándola bien – comentó el pelinegro, observando a los niños – ¡ya quiero darle su regalo…!, espero que le guste… -

Hermione bufó, pero permitió que Ron rodeara su cintura, ella se apoyó en el hombro de él y habló ofendida…

- ¡por culpa de Ron no pude regalarle _Historia de Hogwarts_, estoy segura que la habría disfrutado, aunque aun quedan varios puntos por arreglar, pero al fin y al cabo solo le queda una año para que vaya a Hogwarts...! –

Ron revoleó los ojos a Harry…

- cariño… lo que menos quiere un niño de diez años es un libro tan aburrido como ese… -

- yo adoraba a leerlo… y Rosie está comenzándolo… -

- ¡pobre hija mía…! –

Hermione se alejó de él como si hubiese sido pinchada…

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – exclamó.

- ¡¡Ey, pero si son ustedes tres!! –Harry, Ron y Hermione se voltearon de inmediato - ¡¡ya casi no recuerdo sus rostros, pareciera que han sido años sin verlos, trío de ingratos, déjame ver Harry… ¿aun tienes la cicatriz? –

Ron y Harry sonrieron…

- ¡¡Hagrid!! – Hermione se lanzó con alegría hacia el enorme hombre y él la recibió con tal afectuoso abrazo que casi ahogó a la chica.

- en el mismo lugar que siempre…– contestó Harry indicando su frente con alegría - ¡¿Cómo es que has salido de Hogwarts?! –

Hagrid sonrió ampliamente detrás de su gruesa barba…

- me han permitido aparecerme… ya saben, me cuesta un poco, pero… - sonrió - aquí estoy… ¡no podía perderme el cumpleaños de Teddy! -

- ¡pero… ¿no es peligroso aparecerte?! – se preocupó Hermione

- solo un poco… - sonrió Hagrid - me mareo bastante, pero en unos segundos se me pasa, por cierto, Hermione, los elfos de Hogwarts han enviado esto… - sacó un sobre notablemente pequeño en contraste con su mano, y se lo extendió a la chica – creo que son los reajustes que están pidiendo, quieren saber si puedes hacer algo… -

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de emoción, Ron y Harry revolearon los ojos sin que ella lo notara…

- ¡Esto es genial! – exclamó la muchacha - ¡se lo mostraré de inmediato a tu padre y a Kingsley, Ron! –

Los tres la vieron alejarse, Hagrid negó con la cabeza…

- esto del pedo está yendo demasiado lejos, ¿no creen? – preguntó Harry

Ron y Hagrid asintieron, el segundo comentó…

- siempre hay algunos que se aprovechan de las situaciones y de la buena voluntad de las personas y algunos elfos de Hogwarts no son la excepción… Hermione siempre ha tenido un gran corazón, por lo que es aquí donde entras tú Ron… -

El pelirrojo le observó y entendió de inmediato…

- oh no, Hagrid, ni lo pienses, conozco de sobra a Hermione… y no seré yo el que se ponga en medio de ella y su adorada organización… -

Hagrid sonrió…

- bueno, bueno, ¿Dónde está Teddy? – Harry apuntó la cabellera verde que jugaba a las escondidas entre los árboles - ¡Ey, Teddy, Feliz cumpleaños! -

Hagrid se abrió paso entre los invitados, varios de los pequeños observaron al semigigante con la boca abierta, y más sorprendidos que nunca cuando Hagrid alzó a Teddy en el aire, Victoire gimió asustada, pero James, Fred, Hugo, Albus y los gemelos se lanzaron pidiendo ser alzados también.

Andrómeda Tonks sonreía con nostalgia mientras los pequeños se maravillaban con la llegada de Hagrid y sonrió divertida una vez más, al ver como Teddy lograba la exacta tonalidad de color de cabello que los Weasley.

- realmente me alegro de que sea feliz – comentó, la Señora Weasley, que estaba a su lado, sonrió – ¡me alegro de que a pesar que Dora no esté con él, Teddy es un niño muy feliz… y a pesar de todo, hay muchas personas que lo quieren -

- ¡claro que lo es…! - exclamó la Señora Weasley – ¡y sabes que tú y él son parte de la familia! –

Andrómeda suspiró…

- pero lamento mucho que ni Dora ni Remus, estén para verlo… -

Penélope y Ginny se unieron a la conversación…

- Señora Tonks… ¿Teddy no tiene primos o familia? – tanto Ginny como Molly se incomodaron – quiero decir, el profesor Lupin no tenía, pero usted… -

- Teddy no tiene más familia que nosotros, querida – la interrumpió Andrómeda con una sonrisa

La mujer de cabello rizado insistió…

- pero… uno de los regalos fue enviado por Scorpius Malfoy, ¿no es el hijo de Draco Malfoy?.. ¿Por qué…? –

- ¡Penélope…!- advirtió Ginny

- ese regalo lo ha enviado mi hermana, Penélope…- explicó Andrómeda suavemente - pero no estoy preparada para hablar con ella y no sé si algún día lo estaré, Narcisa envía todos los años un regalo para Teddy en nombre del niño, quizás es su forma de mostrar su arrepentimiento a nombre de su familia, aunque dudo que el niño sepa que uno de sus familiares es hijo de un hombre lobo. Scorpius Malfoy es su nieto, el único nieto que tiene, es un niño de la edad de Albus y Rosie, quizás espera que Teddy y su nieto se conozcan, como debería ser, pero… - suspiró - no quiero que mi Teddy lo conozca aun, tendría que explicarle muchas cosas… empezando porque fue mi propia hermana la que mató a sus padres…-

Penélope se avergonzó un poco…

- lo siento, Señora Tonks… yo-yo no quería…-

- ¡no te preocupes querida…! – sonrió rápidamente la otrora primogénita de los Black- a pesar de todo lo que me dolió la muerte de mi Dora, no puedo estar más orgullosa de ella…–

Ginny y Penélope sonrieron…

- ¡¡Mami!! – gritó Lily a todo pulmón desde el otro lado - ¡¡James, no quiere dejarme jugar con Hagrid!! –

Ginny chasqueó la lengua exasperada…

- vamos Penélope… - dijo la pelirroja – ya comenzarás a arrepentirte cuando nazca el tuyo… - la esposa de Percy sonrió - ¡¡James!! –

Ambas muchachas se alejaron por el sendero, entonces, Molly observó a Andrómeda un poco titubeante…

- Andrómeda, yo sé que_ ella_ también era tu hermana – la aludida no contestó – no puedo pedirte perdón por lo que pasó, porque no lo siento, fue por su culpa que mi hijo murió… -

Andrómeda suspiró…

- …y la mía también Molly – dijo observando a la madre los Weasley – _ella_, Bellatrix, mi propia hermana, mató a mi única hija… -

- ¡¡Creo que si juntas polvo de Doxy con algunos pelos de Horcklump podrías hacer una mezcla bastante eficaz, no estoy muy seguro de que resultará!! – decía Ron animado a George, ambos estaban sentados a la mesa con Harry y Hermione - ¡¡pero si hay buenos resultados, se venderá como pan caliente!! –

George asintió interesado…

- …y escorbutos… –

- ¿Escorbutos? – repitió Ron confundido - ¿Qué hay con ellos? –

- bueno… - George sonrió con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules – ahora que Hagrid está por aquí, quizás podría pedirle algunos y comenzar a experimentar… -

Harry se adelantó con una sonrisa…

- ¡De ninguna manera Hagrid te entregará un par de sus querido escorbutos para _experimentar_!… -

Hermione lucía preocupada…

- además, sería peligroso… - apuntó suavemente – He leído en… - Harry y George revolearon los ojos - …_Experimentos ilícitos con criatura mágicas y sus peligros_ que los escorbutos de cola explosiva pueden llegar a ser altamente peligrosos si sus propiedades se mezclan con sustancias que no son las adecuadas, podría tener consecuencia fatales tanto para ti como para tu propia magia… no puedes experimentar con ellos George – anunció mandona – he leído que el aguijón que tienen en su parte posterior crearía un… -

- ¡Hermione! – se desesperó George - ¡No somos nosotros los que iremos a Hogwarts el otro año, será Teddy , ¿lo recuerdas?! –

Hermione se sonrojó…

- bueno, yo solo quería… -

- ¡eres preciosa…! - anunció Ron de pronto, Harry y George le observaron extrañados pero él los ignoró – ¡adoro cuando hablas como una sabelotodo insufrible, pero que solo busca lo mejor para los demás…! -

Hermione le sonrió emocionada y nuevamente olvidó todo lo demás. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro y ambos se inclinaron para besarse suavemente…

George parecía asqueado…

- ¡Van a hacerme vomitar! – se quejó

Ajena a la conversación de Neville y Hanna – acerca de que Luna y su marido esperaban tener a los gemelos en Europa del Este - Lavender frunció los labios. Observaba al grupo sentado alrededor de la mesa, en el que Ron y Hermione se besaban con suavidad mientras Harry sonreía incómodo y el George Weasley hacía ademanes de vómito. A pesar de que se sintió extraña al ver a la pareja por primera vez besarse, sonrió. Ron había sido alguien importante en su vida y después de todo había sido el único por el que realmente se sintió enamorada, Ron había hecho que viera la vida de forma diferente, a pesar de que siempre supo que él no compartía los mismos sentimientos que ella, Ron Weasley, el eterno amigo de Harry Potter, había sido el primero en su vida y le había enseñado lo que era realmente el amor, aunque había tratado en vano de hacerle ver que ella era la mujer para él, siempre estuvo consciente de que Ronald Weasley no le pertenecía. Hoy, años después, le seguía atrayendo esa mirada azul y esa sonrisa de forma especial, pero no de la misma forma que antaño, sabía muy bien que aquel hombre había estado siempre ocupado.

- Lavender… -

La castaña se volteó con un respingo, la otrora Ginny Weasley, la observaba llevando un enorme ramillete de globos de colores a un costado, se quitó un mechón rebelde de su rostro con impaciencia, observó a Lavender, al grupo que estaba en la mesa, y luego a Lavender otra vez…

Frunció el ceño…

- deja a Hermione y Ron en paz… -

- Ginny yo… -

- ya estás advertida… -

Ginny pasó rauda hacia el grupo de niños y todos se lanzaron hacia ella, por lo que debió comenzar a entregarlos con rapidez, Hugo y Fred querían dos para cada uno, y Victoire quería uno dorado, pero no había - _tan parecida a su madre_ – pensó Ginny exasperada. Entonces sintió que Molly tomaba su brazo y llamaba su atención…

- ¿Quien es ella Ginny? –

- ¿Quién? – preguntó abrumada por el grupo de niños que trataban de obtener un globo.

- la muchacha… - apremió Molly intrigada – la chica que llegó contigo, la madre de la pequeña pelirroja que juega con las niñas… -

- oh… ella es Lavender… -

- ¿Quién? –

George se había acercado a zancadas hacia su hermana y se había unido al grupo que esperaba por su globo...

- ¡¡yo quiero uno Ginny!! – exclamó

- ¡¡son para los niños!! – siseó la pelirroja molesta

- ¡¡bueno, aun soy un niño!! –

- ¿Quién es la chica, Ginny? – apremió Molly

- Lavender Brown, mamá… -contestó apurada - de Hogwarts… -

- ¿Lavender Brown? – repitió George, se volvió para observar a la castaña con descaro - ¿la que recibió tal conmoción cerebral y besuqueó a Ron como quiso en Hogwarts? – Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¡vaya, Ron no es tan tonto como parece, la chica no está nada mal! –

- ¡George! – rió Ginny

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Molly lucía aturdida, como si se hubiese perdido de algo realmente importante – ¿esa chica fue novia de Ron?... ¡¿y en Hogwarts?! – exclamó incrédula - ¡¡pero si Ron no tuvo novia en Hogwarts…!! –

George y Ginny se observaron divertidos…

- no la tuvo mamá… - explicó la muchacha – no eran oficialmente novios pero… - terminó con una mirada significativa.

George dejó escapar una carcajada y Ginny le golpeó en las costillas, la madre de ambos no salía de su asombro…

- ¡p-pero, yo… yo siempre pensé que Hermione había sido la primera novia de Ron! – exclamó realmente sorprendida – ¡pensé que Hermione había sido la primera…! -

- ¡oh no, mamá! – la cortó George en seco y con una sonrisa socarrona - ¡Nuestra adorada Hermione no fue la primera en nada!-

- ¡¡George!! – se quejó Ginny.

Andrómeda se acercó a Molly y Ginny de pronto….

- creo que ya es hora del pastel… - anunció

Molly pareció despertar de un sueño, y aun un poco confundida se encaminó hacia la casa con Ginny y Andrómeda…

Dos minutos más tarde, los niños y varios otros – incluyendo a Ron - gimieron de emoción al ver la enorme snitch que Andrómeda y la Señora Weasley hacían levitar hacia el jardín, todo aplaudieron con fuerza y Teddy lucía tan contento que su cabello cambió a un rosa chicle… Victoire le observó…

- ¡no me gusta ese color! – se quejó - ¡es de niñas! -

Teddy la observó y sonrió con malicia, observó a Fleur y luego a la niña. En unos segundos Teddy lucía una tonalidad de cabello idéntica a la de Fleur, la hija de Bill gimió ofendida.

Tres horas más tarde, los invitados se habían marchado, los niños le habían casi suplicado a Hagrid que los llevara a Hogwarts, pero él se había negado cariñosamente argumentando que les mataría la sorpresa. Solo quedaban, Andrómeda y Teddy, los Weasley, los Potter y… Lavender y su pequeña niña, la que parecía llevarse de maravilla con Rosie, Lily y Sarah. Todos estaban conglomerados alrededor de Teddy quien abría una enorme pila de regalos con sus ojos brillantes de emoción...

- ¡Un sweater Weasley! – exclamó contento - ¡Abuela, tengo un sweater Weasley! –

Andrómeda sonrió detrás de Teddy y todos los demás observaron al niño ponerse su nuevo sweater – verde con una enorme "T" al frente - a pedido de la Señora Weasley.

Ron se adelantó tan emocionado como el pequeño, Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida…

- este es nuestro presente Teddy – dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo una caja larga y delgada - ¡¡ábrelo, ábrelo!! -

Teddy abrió el paquete con rapidez, al ver lo que contenía, tanto él como los demás niños -incluyendo a Victoire- gimieron de emoción.

- ¡¡es una escoba!! – gritó Gideon.

Todos observaron a Los Weasley…

- Ron insistió en esto… - explicó Hermione como si alguien lo hubiese pedido – Dice que Teddy es lo suficientemente grande para tener una _Firebolt 600_ -

- ¡¡claro que lo es!! – exclamó Ron - ¡¿verdad, Teddy?! –

El niño asintió efusivamente, mientras que los pequeños Weasley, Potter y Alyssa se lanzaban hacia la nueva atracción, todos menos Hugo que se lanzó a los brazos su padre, Ron lo recibió y lo alzó…

- ¿Puedo tener una escoba como la de Teddy? – preguntó el pequeño rápidamente - ¡por favor, papi… por favor! -

Hermione no se contuvo y acarició su mejilla…

- eres muy pequeño, Hugo…- explicó dulcemente - tal vez, en unos años heredes la escoba de James, o una de Rosie… -

- ¡oh no! – se adelantó Ron - ¡de eso nada, ninguno de mis hijos heredará nada de nadie…! – Hermione sonrió tiernamente - ¡yo me encargaré de que tengas una escoba profesional cuando vayas a Hogwarts, cuando seas mayor! – el pequeño se alegró - ¡dije cuando seas mayor! –

El pequeño sonrió satisfecho y se apresuró a ir hacia los demás que observaban la nueva escoba de Teddy. Hermione abrazó a Ron por la cintura…

- eres adorable… - anunció – bueno, a veces… - sonrió – bastante pocas, la verdad… -

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces la voz de Lavender les interrumpió.

- Aly y yo nos estamos retirando… - Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír – despídete de los Weasley, Alyssa… - Ron acarició la nariz de la niñita y Hermione recibió el abrazo que la pequeña le daba - bueno, Ronald… - anunció Lavender colocándose su capa – realmente espero verte por ahí, quizás me pase algún día de estos por el ministerio, podríamos ir a tomar algo… -

Hermione abrió la boca hasta el suelo. Ron tosió incómodo…

- eh… c-claro… cla… - su esposa le golpeó en las costillas – ¡si es que tengo algún tiempo…! -

Lavender sonrió, tomó la mano de la pequeña Alyssa y caminó hacia la casa. Hermione fulminó con la mirada a su marido…

- ¡¿Qué?! – espetó él - ¡no me mires así, que querías que dijera! –

- bien… - anunció la Señora Weasley sobre todas las conversaciones – ¡ahora debemos levantar este desastre…! -

Hermione se dirigió a levantar la mesa, pero Harry los detuvo de pronto.

- ¡esperen…! aun falta nuestro regalo – todos le observaron, el pelinegro se acercó a Teddy y le extendió un paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel dorado – …una vez me dieron uno de esos a mí, y ha sido uno de los mejores regalos que he recibido en mi vida – sonrió - tardé varios años en prepararlo, y ya eres lo bastante grande para entender lo que significa – observó a Andrómeda y la mujer le sonrió – bueno, realmente espero que te guste… -

Todos observaron con curiosidad, Harry fue al otro lado de Ginny y tomó su mano...

- Ginny lo decoró…. – aclaró Harry de pronto, mientras Teddy rasgaba el papel – ¡sin ella no podría haberlo hecho! –

Los pequeños estaban alrededor y miraban el regalo con curiosidad, entonces, Teddy lo sacó…

- ¿un libro? – se extrañó James, decepcionado - ¿le regalamos a Teddy un libro? -

- ¡Que aburrido! – exclamó Fred

- sí que lo es… – dijeron George y Ron al unísono, Hermione les observó incrédula.

Ginny se adelantó con suavidad…

- ábrelo… -

Teddy lo abrió y los demás soltaron expresiones de sorpresa, ahí estaban: Tonks y Remus saludaban a la cámara, sonreían, y saludaban. Había muchas fotografías de ambos, de todas las edades y muchas fotografías de…

- ese bebé eres tú… - anunció Andrómeda emocionada.

El hijo de Lupin y Tonks levantó el rostro hacia su padrino y se lanzó a los brazos de él. Los ojos de Molly se llenaron de lágrimas, Arthur le sonrió…

- no entendí… - soltó Lily de pronto – ¿un libro con fotos de personas…? - Teddy rió y su cabello cambió a uno tan azabache como el de Harry…

Entonces, Ginny y Hermione gimieron de dolor.

Todos se voltearon a ellas de inmediato, ambas estaban a cada lado de Penélope, quien se había agachado levemente y apretaba con saña el brazo de cada una de las muchachas. Todos observaron pasmados por unos segundos, la esposa de Percy levantó el rostro y jadeó…

- el bebé… - sonrió nerviosa - el bebé ya viene… -

Silencio.

Todos se quedaron mudos de impresión hasta que un ruido sordo los sobresaltó. Percy se había desmayado.

Molly y Andrómeda se precipitaron hacia la muchacha quien había perdido fuerza y sus piernas comenzaban a ceder por el dolor, por otro lado, los niños gritaron de alegría…

- ¡Rápido! – exclamó Stella por sobre el caos - ¡A San Mungo! –

Ron captó la mirada de su esposa por sobre la de los demás y Hermione le regaló una sonrisa emocionada…

_Hola a todos otra vez!... me demoré un montón lo sé, perdón por eso. Hubo una semana completa en que estaba tan deprimida que no quería hacer nada, luego de buenas noticias, me puse con el fic otra vez, pero me salió eterno!!... jamás había escrito un capitulo tan largo, realmente espero que no haya sido tedioso. Bueno, esta vez pensé darle un "poco de normalidad" a sus vidas, y que mejor que el cumpleaños de Teddy, por un cap. no hubo dramas ni desapariciones XD. Los últimos reviews no los alcancé a contestar, quería terminar el cap. y como les dije pasó algo que me tuvo un poco desconectada por unos días… pero ya está todo normal otra vez. Por ahí, creo que Eva me preguntó si "Engaño" también lo escribí yo, pues sí, todos los que están mi profile. Otra cosa, sé que el árbol genealógico de los Weasley en el fic es completamente distinto, pero yo ya lo había escrito así antes de que lanzaran el oficial, y no creí bueno cambiar la historia, así que he ahí mi explicación, bueno, una vez más les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, creo que solo fueron esos los que me daban ganas de escribir, espero que les guste el cap, y que me dejen saber lo que piensan de él, besos para todos!!_


	12. Celos

**Sentimientos Pendientes**

Capitulo XI: _Celos…_

- ¡¿Quién lo diría?!– exclamó George alegremente, tomando asiento a un lado de la sonriente Verity – ¡¡la sexta niña después de tantas generaciones Weasley plagadas de varones, recios, valientes y fuertes… como nosotros!! – sonrió suficiente - ¡fuiste pionera Gin!… -

La aludida se quejó con una sonrisa cuando su hermano mayor revolvió su cabello juguetonamente como antaño. Todos estaban en la siempre acogedora salita de La Madriguera, el olor de los panques horneados por Molly Weasley aun estaba en el aire a pesar de que sus hijos y nietos habían arrasado con ellos. La castaña y sonriente Penélope estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá que había a un lado de la chimenea, Percy, de pie a su lado la observaba a ella y a la bebé que su esposa sostenía…

- todo comenzó con Bill – comentó Charlie dando un golpe en la espalda a su hermano mayor - ¡Quién diría que el primer nieto Weasley, el que todos esperaban… sería una niña! – Bill asintió – Nuestra pequeña y consentida Victoire… –

La primogénita de Fleur sonrió tan encantadora como su madre y se apresuró en besar al hermano de su padre con cariño en ambas mejillas; Teddy frunció el ceño asqueado y se cruzó de brazos. Ginny sonrió burlona del otro lado…

- el peor de todos fue Ron – soltó, el aludido se volteó hacia ella de inmediato – ¡insistía en que Rosie era un varón…¿recuerdan? –

Harry, Charlie, George y Bill se largaron a reír al unísono, Ron bufó asesinando a su hermana con la mirada, mientras, Hermione sonreía divertida…

_- ¡hazme caso Hermione! – aseguraba Ginny con seguridad - ¡dos gotitas de la poción relajante de Boris&Burks y tendrás que preocuparte solo de dar a luz a un bebé… y de ningún marido desquiciado por los nervios! –_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo y acomodó la ropa de bebé que doblaba con maestría…_

_- no voy a drogar a Ron, Ginny – dijo divertida – estoy segura que prefiero al Ron nervioso y descontrolado a mi lado, que a uno desconocido, relajado y medio dormido… -_

_Ginny observó a su muy embarazada cuñada con una ceja alzada._

_- bien, como prefieras… - se rindió quitándose el cabello del rostro con impaciencia – luego no te quejes; después de que tuve a James aprendí la lección, golpeé a Harry casi seis veces¡yo también estaba asustada! – se excusó con una sonrisa maliciosa – Harry estaba descontrolado… entonces, para tener a Albus, dos gotitas en el té de Harry y la única que gritó, lloró y chilló fui yo… - Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza, Ginny continuó y miró su reloj de pulsera –¡oh, y hablando de Harry…!... será mejor que me vaya, debe estar vuelto loco con un bebé y un niño que acaba de cumplir el año y que está ávido por demostrar que puede caminar… - Hermione asintió guardando en una enorme caja la ropa del bebé y algunos juguetes, Ginny alzó una ceja – Ron está vuelto loco con la idea de ser papá ¿eh? – la castaña asintió – pasarán fácilmente dos meses sin que laves ropa de bebé con la cantidad que Ron ha comprado… - Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a reír y Ginny la acompañó hasta que besó su mejilla con familiaridad – me voy, si Ron no llega en diez minutos me envías un patronus ¿vale? – _

_Hermione asintió y se despidió de la esposa de Harry. Sonrió cuando oyó el ruido de la chimenea fuertemente, Ginny se había ido, no habían pasado dos segundos cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió con estrépito y Ron ingresó envuelto en su oscura capa de viaje y un paquete en la mano._

_- ¡Ron qué bueno que has…! –_

_- ¡ey, al fin estoy aquí…! – Ron ignoró olímpicamente el rostro de su esposa y se dirigió a su abultado vientre - ¡papá está aquí y te ha traído otro regalo…! – Ron sonrió tontamente y acarició el vientre de su esposa - ¡¿ya me estabas esperando, verdad¿me extrañaste durante el día? – preguntó - ¡yo te extrañé un montón, tienes que venir pronto ¿eh?! -_

_Hermione revoleó los ojos y espetó…_

_- ¿sabes? a la mamá también le encantaría ser saludada –_

_- ¡oh, lo siento, amor! – Ron se alzó torpemente en toda su altura otra vez y la besó en la boca con cariño, rodeó su cintura y la guió al sofá - ¡¿Cómo te has sentido?! – besó su cabello - ¿él te ha dado mucho trabajo? –_

_Hermione tomó asiento y le observó de inmediato…_

_- ¿Por qué insistes en llamarle "él"? – preguntó divertida - ¡No estamos seguros de que sea "él"! – agregó - ¡tú mismo insististe en no querer saber que era…! -_

_Ron se sentó a su lado y volvió a acariciar su vientre…_

_- porque yo ya lo sé cariño… - la besó suavemente en los labios – es obvio que es un varón… -_

_Hermione alzó una ceja…_

_- ¿Por qué tan seguro? –_

_- genética… - dijo Ron, como si fuese un gran pozo de sabiduría –yo soy su padre, y los Weasley solo tienen niños; varones fuertes y valientes – su esposa no pudo evitar reír - ¡es verdad, Hermione!... bueno, este también será inteligente, como su mamá… - la besó de nuevo – pero será un niño, como siempre, tenlo por seguro… - _

_- ¿A si? – espetó la joven - ¿y Victoire que es, una muestra gratis? –_

_- Victoire es un caso aparte, un caso raro – explicó – ya sabes… la niña es medio veela, pero el nuestro… - sonrió suficiente – el nuestro será un niño, Hermione, ya lo verás… -_

_Los ojos de la joven brillaron de una forma especial…_

_- ¿y si es una niña? – posó su mano sobre la que Ron tenía en su vientre - ¿Qué dirás si es una niña? -_

_Ron la observó aturdido por unos segundos, parpadeó confundido hasta que soltó una risa socarrona…_

_- soy el padre, Hermione – aseguró contento – ¡es un niño, lo sé!, de hecho, deberíamos dejar de comprar todo blanco y buscar algo azul… ya verás, amor, el instinto paternal me lo dice… -_

_Hermione le observó confundida sin poder evitar sonreír…_

_- instinto paternal… ¿eso existe? –_

_- ¡¡claro que sí!! –_

- fue un error… - se apresuró Ron ruborizado al ver que Hermione también se reía - creí que Rosie sería un niño… como siempre, como lo había sido hasta entonces… -

Rosie había escuchado. Tardó unos momentos en comprender porque sus tíos reían y su padre se desarmaba en explicaciones y se asustó, pero era valiente, le observó por unos segundos hasta que se acercó a su padre con una expresión preocupada en el rostro…

- papi… - llamó en un susurro y tirando de su chaqueta, Ron la vio y se agachó un poco para escucharla.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – se preocupó al ver el rostro de ella - ¿Qué pasó?... ¿alguien te hizo algo¿Por qué estás triste? –

Rosie le miró con infinita tristeza…

- tú querías que yo fuera un niño como Hugo¿verdad?… -

Ron la miró aturdido por unos segundos, como si no entendiera realmente lo que su niña le decía. Entonces, sonrió ampliamente y la alzó riendo para besarla en la mejilla.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó con seguridad – ¿de dónde has sacado esa tontería? – Rosie le sonrió más tranquila y permitió que el besara su mejilla otra vez - ¡tú eres mi niñita, Rosie… si hubieses sido un varón como Hugo… ¡¿Quien sería mi princesa?! –

Rosie rió satisfecha.

Los demás sonreían y conversaban, entonces, todos observaron como Molly Weasley se acercaba hasta la esposa de Percy con una expresión emocionada en el rostro y tomaba a la nueva integrante de la familia en sus brazos, la pequeña bebé movió las manitos y abrió sus ojos castaños cuando su abuela la tomó, la mujer sonrió…

- ¡es tan pequeñita, es… es preciosa…! – gimió.

- Se parece muchísimo a Percy… - dijo Penélope orgullosa

Harry, Ron y George se observaron escandalizados, y los dos últimos se apuraron en esconder la risa en una tos bastante falsa… Varios les observaron y Hermione se apresuró…

- ¿Cómo la llamarán? –

- bueno… - Penélope titubeó un poco pero sonrió - Percy ha escogido su nombre… - observó a su pequeña hija y luego a su suegra – _Molly_ – la esposa de Arthur observó a su nuera sorprendida – queremos que la niña se llame Molly, y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo en que mi hija lleve su nombre, Señora Weasley –

- Molly Weasley – anunció Percy orgulloso - la segunda en la familia –

Los Weasley observaron a la pareja sorprendidos, nadie dijo nada, todos lucían como si hubiese sido conjurado un encantamiento silenciador sobre ellos, hasta que Lily exclamó -_"se llamará como la abuela"_ -. Entonces, la Señora Weasley estalló en lágrimas y los demás sonrieron cuando la matriarca de la familia, le entregó la bebé a su marido con cuidado y luego se lanzó sin compasión a los brazos de su hijo más escurridizo.

- ¡Oh, Perce! – lloró - ¡Mi nombre, eres tan dulce…. jamás pensé, jamás creí…! –

- ¡ya mamá, no es tanto…! – Percy lucía avergonzado, mientras Penélope le sonreía – pensé que te gustaría… -

La sala se llenó de voces que comentaban el anuncio, mientras los niños se arremolinaban alrededor de Arthur y la bebé emocionados…

- ¡Abuelo¿Molly volará en la escoba con nosotros? – se apresuró James

- de seguro, pero cuando sea mayor… -

- ¿y jugará con los Sortilegios Weasley? – preguntó Fred

- siempre que tu abuela no la vea… - susurró Arthur

Victoire se adelantó…

- ¡¿y podremos ayudar a tía Penélope a peinarla y a vestirla?! –

- cuando quieras, Victoire… -

Lily abrió los ojos mas emocionada que nunca…

- ¡¡Será pelirroja!! –

Todos la observaron. En su pequeña cabeza, Molly Weasley ya mostraba unos finos cabellos pelirrojos, los niños asintieron fervientemente…

- ¡vaya, también será pelirroja! – exclamó Hugo

- Como todo una Weasley... – comentó Harry revolviendo el cabello de su sobrino.

Albus alzó el rostro de inmediato y observó a su padre por unos segundos. Harry no se percató de cómo su segundo hijo le miraba, Ginny le había llamado y Harry había ido a sentarse a un lado de ella, Ron y Hermione.

Entonces, Albus paseó su mirada verde por toda su familia, todos conversaban animadamente y nadie parecía notar o le importaba el hecho de que él era el único que no tenía cabello pelirrojo. Todos los demás, lucían aquel característico cabello rojo como el fuego, sus hermanos, sus primos, desde Victoire hasta Molly y quizás los que vinieran después también serían pelirrojos, sus abuelos, su madre, incluso Teddy podía lucir aquella cabellera si es que lo deseaba. Todos la tenían a excepción de sus tías y su padre, por supuesto, pero él era el único nieto Weasley no pelirrojo, todos se lo decían, todos lo comentaban, cuando iba a con su abuela a Diagon Alley, le comentaban a ella lo extraño que uno de sus nietos no fuese pelirrojo. Se sintió diferente, incluso a Teddy que lucía una cabellera como la de todos los demás.

Albus se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado juntos a sus primos y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín para salir. Rosie, su prima más cercana y mejor amiga, dejó de reprender a Fred al ver a Albus salir, entonces se levantó de un salto y se apresuró en seguirle…

- ¡Albus! – Rosie cerró la puerta tras ella y corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a su primo que había rodeado la casa para sentarse en una de las escalinatas - ¡Al, espera! –

Llegó hasta su primo casi sin aliento y se dejó caer a su lado…

- ¿vas a volar? – preguntó con inocencia - ¿para eso saliste? –

Albus negó con la cabeza con suavidad, una ráfaga de viento sacudió la larga y rizada cabellera de su prima.

- eres pelirroja… - soltó sin más, mirando el cabello de la pequeña casi con envidia culpable. Rosie sonrió sin entender.

- ¡ah sí! – se alegró la pequeña tomando un rizo entre sus dedos - ¡Como mi papá, y también tengo pecas, mira! – agregó con alegría

Albus asintió y luego miró al suelo…

- ¿Por qué yo no soy pelirrojo y no tengo pecas? –

Rosie quedó descolocada. Le gustaba tener las respuestas a todas las preguntas que sus primos usualmente le hacían, pues era a ella a quien acudían cuando tenían una pregunta. Quería ir a Hogwarts algún día, como lo habían hecho su mamá y su papá, aprender mucho más y ser una bruja inteligente –_ pero divertida – _como decía su padre. Desde que era muy pequeña su madre le había enseñado muchas cosas, también le había enseñado a leer para que ella pudiera aprender por sí misma, a sus casi seis años, Rosie creía saber muchas cosas pero la respuesta a la pregunta de Albus no la sabía…

- no lo sé… - dijo sinceramente, Albus le observó sorprendido – pero seguro que mi mamá sabe… ¡voy a preguntarle…! -

Se levantó con rapidez, acomodó su amplio vestido rosado y entró corriendo a la casa antes que Albus pudiera detenerla, la sala aun estaba repleta de personas, pasó rauda entre sus primos que aun admiraban a la pequeña Molly y le hacían morisquetas, las piernas de sus tíos mientras conversaban y sonreían hasta que llegó al otro lado de la sala donde sus padres se encontraban en el sofá junto a los Potter.

- ¡¡Mami, mami, mami…!! – exclamó

Ron y Hermione casi saltaron de susto al escucharla y verla correr hacia ellos…

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – demandó Ron de inmediato - ¿Qué..¿Dónde…?–

- ¡¡Es que tengo una pregunta!! – explicó Rosie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hermione suspiró, Ron, a su lado, también…

- ¡ah, era solo eso…_otra vez_! - continuó - ¡¿Qué quieres saber ahora, princesa…?!... pregunta todo lo que quieras que tu madre es toda oídos… - Hermione alzó una ceja y le observó, Ron se dirigió a ella – cariño, apuesto a que es algo sobre las mariposas o como vuelan las aves, algo así ya sabes… -

Rosie se adelantó…

- ¡sí, eso también…! – exclamó alegre - ¡¿Como vuelan las aves…¡¡¿Por qué?!! –

Su madre negó con la cabeza y observó acusadoramente a su marido.

- Estoy segura que esa no era tu pregunta Rosie… - apuntó.

- ¡ah sí…! – exclamó la niñita – mami… ¿Por qué Albus no es pelirrojo? – preguntó - ¿Por qué él no tiene pecas?... ¿Albus no es un Weasley? –

Harry y Ginny se espantaron de inmediato. Hermione se ruborizó violentamente y Ron se apresuró en tomar a la pequeña y sentarla en su regazo compartiendo la misma expresión avergonzada de su esposa. La castaña se apresuró…

- ¡claro que lo es, cielo! – exclamó, observando a los Potter de reojo.

- ¡Albus es un Weasley! – anunció Ron rotundamente - ¡como todos nosotros! –

- ¡…pero no es pelirrojo! – insistió Rose testarudamente - ¡él quiere saberlo también, quiere saber si es un Weasley…! – movió sus manitos haciendo aspavientos - ¡el me preguntó, dice que no es pelirrojo y que por eso no es Weasley…! -

Ginny se levantó de inmediato….

- ¿Dónde está Albus, Rosie? –

- en el jardín… -

Ginny hizo ademán de salir y Harry de seguirla, pero Arthur, quien había oído lo que su nieta decía, se adelantó…

- Harry, Ginny – ambos jóvenes se voltearon – permítanme, yo iré… -

Ginny parecía dubitativa pero Harry asintió y condujo a su esposa al sofá otra vez. Los cinco observaron al Señor Weasley, perderse entre la familia y salir al jardín.

Arthur Weasley dejó el bullicio de la sala atrás, y cerró la puerta tras él. Rodeó la casa dando pasos largos y le vio; el pequeño pelinegro estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había encontrado a Ron cuando tenía cinco años, después de que a Fred y George se les hubiese ocurrido la flamante broma de decirle que lo habían encontrado dentro de una caja de zapatos cuando sus padres caminaban por el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, y que por pena y al ver que también era pelirrojo, habían decidido adoptarlo. Negó con la cabeza pensando en cuan aliviado había estado el pequeño Ron al explicarle que era tan hijo suyo como todos los demás. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó al hijo de su única hija…

- adoro el aroma de la Madriguera – comentó, Albus se volteó para verle – cuando vimos la casa por primera vez, tu abuela pensó que a los nietos les encantaría el jardín… ¿a ti te gusta el jardín, Al? –

El pequeño asintió levemente, sin levantar la vista del suelo. Arthur sonrió y se sentó a un lado de él.

- ¿y qué te ha parecido la pequeña Molly, Al? – preguntó amable – ¡otra prima Weasley…!-

Albus no contestó. Levantó la vista del suelo y miró hacia los setos por unos segundos, entonces se volteó hacia su abuelo con una velocidad casi sorprendente.

- ¿yo soy un Weasley, abuelo? –

Arthur le observó extrañado…

- ¡Claro que lo eres! – exclamó con seguridad- ¡Eres todo un Weasley… jamás lo dudes…!–

- ¡…pero no soy pelirrojo como los demás, como Rosie o James, o Lily o Molly! – discutió Albus desconcertado - ¡¡y no tengo pecas!! –

- ¿y cuál es el problema? – preguntó su abuelo – ¡yo tampoco tuve pecas, nunca! – sonrió con melancolía - …y ya me queda muy poco cabello como para que se note el color que tenía… -

- ¡…pero todos tienen el cabello rojo, como tú y la abuela…! – insistió el niño - ¡¿Por qué yo no?! –

- porque eres especial, Albus… - dijo Arthur suavemente – realmente lo eres… - el hijo de Harry y Ginny observó a su abuelo a los ojos, tan azules como los de su tíos Bill, Ron y George – todos lo somos, todos somos diferentes, aunque veas ahí dentro a un grupo de pelirrojos iguales, verás que cada uno es diferente y muy especial… - continuó - porque lo más importante no está en el color de tu cabello, ni en tu rostro, ni en tus ojos… - Albus parpadeó y su abuelo apuntó el pecho del pequeño – lo que te hace un Weasley y uno muy especial, está allí, en tu corazón… -

Albus sonrió.

- entonces… ¿sí soy un Weasley? – preguntó emocionado.

- ¡Claro que lo eres! – exclamó el Señor Weasley con una enorme sonrisa - ¡y no solo eso, también eres un Potter! – Albus sonrió - ¡también tuviste a otros abuelos valientes y grandes personas que no pudiste conocer, pero a los que te pareces un poco más que tus hermanos, pero de igual forma eres un Weasley, uno como todos los demás! –

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron.

- …nunca dudes que eres uno de nosotros Albus… - anunció Arthur, abrazando al pequeño y el niño recibió el abrazo con rapidez –…y tienes que estar muy orgulloso de serlo. -

- ¡yo lo estoy abuelo, y mucho! – Arthur asintió sonriendo – ¿sabes que…? – le observó - te quiero, abuelo… -

- y yo ti, Al – besó la frente del niñito – y todos los demás también -

Ambo ingresaron a la casa otra vez, la mirada de Ginny a los lejos se suavizó cuando vio a su pequeño unirse a los demás niños con alegría y a su padre asentir con la cabeza. Charlie observaba a la pequeña Molly una vez más, quien estaba ahora en brazos de Stella…

- ¡apuesto a que irá a gryffindor! – exclamó el hombre, su mujer asintió - _¡como toda una Weasley!_ –

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron de par en par al escuchar a su tío.

* * *

Ron caminó lo más rápido que pudo por el alfombrado pasillo del cuartel de aurores aquel día jueves por la mañana, aun acomodándose la capa y con media tostada en la boca, ingresó al cubículo de Harry de un paso rápido…

- ¡lo siento compañero…! - se apresuró al ingresar, Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza al verle – ¡si no es por Hermione, que me despertó tan _amorosamente _no habría llegado…! –

- ¡imagino cómo se puso cuando se percató de que te habías dormido! –

Ron revoleó los ojos…

- ¡si lo de siempre, gritos, retos…! – apuntó – ya sabes cómo es Hermione -

Harry asintió divertido y se sentó tras su escritorio…

- ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? – Ron asintió con una sonrisa suficiente y le tendió una carpeta color burdeo que el pelinegro se apresuró en guardar en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

- ¿y tú? – preguntó a su vez - ¿averiguaste lo que te pedí? –

Harry no pudo evitar revolear los ojos y asintió a regañadientes...

- no se te ocurra decirle a Hermione que yo te ayude en eso… - advirtió. Ron sonrió y tomó los informes que Harry le tendía. Tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y observó los papeles que recién le habían entregado. Harry le observó.

- Ron, francamente, creo que deberías dejar lo de Krum de una vez por todas… - el joven de ojos azules lo ignoró – escucha: de verdad, no creo que… -

Unas risitas femeninas llamaron su atención y Harry levantó el rostro, Ron hizo lo mismo, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a varias jóvenes auroras sonreír emocionadas y hablar en susurros a medida que recorrían el pasillo…

-¿Qué demonios sucede? – espetó Ron.

Harry gruño.

- ¿no lo sabes?, mañana será la recepción anual del ministro – Ron lucía como si su amigo le hubiese anunciado que Draco Malfoy había sido proclamado su nuevo mejor amigo - …ya sabes, compromiso de siempre… cenas realmente inútiles pero que significan tu participación en el Ministerio de Magia – Harry señaló a la auroras - esas muchachas deben haber recibido invitación – Ron abrió la boca para hablar triunfante – no te alegres que la tuya está en tu escritorio… -

Ron cerró la boca de golpe, después de varios segundos bufó y preguntó…

- ¿Cuándo es? –

- mañana por la noche -

- ¡¿mañana por la noche?! – repitió el joven de ojos azules - ¡Ni siquiera le he dicho a Hermione! –

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar poca importancia…

- de seguro ya lo sabe… - aseguró - aunque no lo creas Ginny ya se está preparando hace varios días, dice que pondría una queja oficial en la Confederación Internacional de Magos si es que no fuésemos invitados... - gruñó otra vez – al menos, esta vez no hay que preocuparse por buscar pareja, cuando te casas, eso deja de ser asunto… -

Ron bufó otra vez y volvió a sus informes…

- de igual forma le enviaré un memorándum a Hermione, no estoy seguro de ir… -

- debes hacerlo… -

- …no quiero dejar a los niños… -

- puedes dejarlos donde tu madre… - sugirió Harry – ¡estoy más que seguro que estará encantada de cuidarlos mientras tú y Hermione…! -

Ron cerró su carpeta de golpe.

- nada… - espetó. Harry se calló en seco y le observó – el _condenado_ tipo no ha asesinado a una mosca siquiera en su natal Bulgaria… -

- te lo dije… – comentó el esposo de Ginny.

Ron lucía frustrado, observó el informe que Harry le había dado como si con observarlo aparecerían en él las respuestas que él buscaba. Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas, no tenía por donde comenzar, sin embargo, algo le decía que había un punto desconocido en el famoso Viktor Krum…

- si tan solo… - susurró en voz alta. De pronto, alzó el rostro hacia su mejor amigo con una expresión radiante - ¡Harry! -

El aludido se volteó hacia él…

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡Mintió! –

Harry le observó por unos segundos como si su mejor amigo se hubiese vuelto demente.

- ¡oh, mintió! – agregó - ¿y estamos hablando de…? -

- ¡Vicky! – contestó Ron levantándose del asiento - ¡Vicky no es más que un bastardo mentiroso! -

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

El pelirrojo se apresuró y ninguno de los dos hizo mayor caso al memorándum que había ingresado y se había posado a un lado del escritorio…

- Cuando _ese _tipo fue a casa a dejar a Hugo, dijo que estaba en la tienda de quidditch, la tienda de las escobas y que allí vio a Hugo solo, entonces, llegaron nuestros amigos los mortífagos y él _tan buena persona,_ como siempre… – dijo sarcástico - …quiso ayudar prácticamente secuestrando a mi hijo – Harry revoleó los ojos - ¡pero claro que no!... Viktor Krum no aparece en la lista de quienes el dependiente reconoció en la tienda aquel día… ¿realmente crees que el famoso Viktor Krum pasaría desapercibido en una tienda de escobas?… –

Harry alzó una ceja, pareció pensar unos momentos...

- puede que haya algo extraño ahí, pero deberíamos confirmarlo… - Ron tomó de inmediato su capa, Harry se apresuró – pero aun no… la tienda estará cerrada hasta el lunes, el dependiente está en Europa del este -

Ron suspiró con impaciencia y se dejó caer abatido.

* * *

Ron caminó con impaciencia frente a la chimenea y observó el reloj una vez más, bufó. Llevaba al menos una hora en la sala de su casa, enfundado en una elegante túnica de gala oscura esperando a que su esposa se decidiera a bajar. Observó la decoración, observó las fotografías, miró hacia el jardín, las fotografías otra vez y al reloj de pared otra. Volvió a bufar. Entonces, escuchó los pasitos de Rosie y Hugo bajando la escalinata con rapidez y alegría, luego de unos segundos, entraron a la salita y Ron los recibió con una de sus sonrisas paternales…

- ¿se han despedido ya de mamá? – preguntó mientras acomodaba la capa de Hugo, ambos niños asintieron - ¿Creen que le falte demasiado¡¡lleva dos horas en la habitación!! –

Rosie se adelantó…

- ¡mami dice que bajará pronto! –

Su padre gruñó y le colocó el bolso en la espalda a la pelirroja.

- bien, bien, ahora… a la madriguera… - Hugo y Rosie sonrieron emocionados y acomodaron sus bolsos, del de Hugo sobresalía su escoba y un oso peluche mientras que de el de Rosie se vislumbraba su adorada muñeca.

Ambos se dirigieron a su padre para despedirse de él con sendos besos en la mejilla, Ron los devolvió un poco incómodo de verlos partir…

- ¡compórtense bien! – dijo - ¡no hagan enojar a la abuela, no traten de quemar la casa y duerman temprano! –

Ambos pequeños rieron pero asintieron con seguridad, hicieron ademán de ingresar a la chimenea, entonces Crookshanks maulló, y una idea surgió en la mente de Ron.

- ¡esperen! – exclamó, Rosie y Hugo se voltearon – será mejor que lleven _eso_ –

Ron tomó al gato sentado en el sofá y lo alzó como si se tratara de algo completamente asqueroso, Crookshanks lucía ofendido y se quejó con un maullido. Entonces, Ron se lo entregó al pequeño Hugo.

- lleven al bicho… - dijo – y no se separen de él… -

El felino abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio que lo dirigían a la chimenea otra vez y maulló en protesta una vez más, cuando Ron le dio unas palmadas torpes y bruscas en la cabeza.

- cuida de ellos, _gato_ - pidió – creo que estoy comenzando a confiar en ti… -

Los niños rieron divertidos al escuchar a su papá y Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse, debía estar bastante loco, había admitido que el gato le agradaba un poco y lo había enviado de niñero, negó con la cabeza debía estar _realmente loco_. Rosie y Hugo habían desaparecido entre las enormes llamaradas verdes, con sendas sonrisa emocionadas en el rostro, al fin y al cabo, los pequeños Potter y varios de sus primos también estarían allí.

Ron se sentó en el amplio sofá, ya bastante cansado de esperar. Dos segundos más tarde el patronus de su madre le indicó que Rose y Hugo habían llegado en perfectas condiciones y no se preocupara por nada más.

Diez minutos después, el joven de ojos azules comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre el sofá, entonces, se hartó y se levantó de un salto, bastante molesto…

- ¡Hermione, son casi las nueve! – exclamó - ¡¡mejor te apuras si no quieres llegar tarde…!!–

- no grites… - dijo la voz de Hermione – y no te preocupes que estoy lista… -

Ron se volteó, su mujer estaba en el umbral con una de esas sonrisas que esbozaba solo cuando estaba entre nerviosa y avergonzada. Ron abrió la boca sorprendido, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ella estaba más linda que nunca y con sus enormes ojos castaños brillantes de esa exquisita suavidad que la caracterizaba. Hermione lucía una elegante y bonita túnica color lavanda, bastante simple, pero que la hacía lucir bastante más tierna y angelical de lo que era, su cabello estaba suelto y rizado pero más ordenado que de costumbre y caía sobre su espalda. Entonces, Ron se dio cuenta que estaba más enamorada de esa mujer que nunca…

- perdón… - dijo ella tomando su bolso de mano y ajena a los pensamientos de él - por la demora pero quería verme bien y… -

Se quedó callada cuando Ron se acercó en silencio y ella tuvo que alzar el rostro para mirarle a la cara.

- estás… estás… - trató de decir él, sonrió - ¡estás preciosa…! –

Hermione no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa, emocionada, y casi se sintió derretir cuando Ron se agachó considerablemente para besarla en la boca, bastante fue el desconcierto de él al sentir que ella le detenía cuando estaba a solo centímetros de sus labios y se liberó de él con agilidad.

- el maquillaje, amor – explicó al ver la expresión de él – ¡no es mucho, pero prefiero que quede como está…! -

Ron gruñó, bastante poco convencido.

- bien… - espetó - después de todo _eres una chica_ – Hermione sonrió - ¡pero me lo debes! – su mujer asintió - ¡… y con intereses! -

Hermione revoleó los ojos y rió divertida cuando Ron tomó su mano y la guió hacia el corredor para salir hacia la puerta de atrás. Entonces recordó…

- ¡Ron, las protecciones para la casa…! – exclamó, el aludido suspiró con impaciencia y comenzó a blandir su varita hacia distintos puntos de la casa donde aparecían por unos segundos destellos de luz.

- eso es todo – dijo él cuando hubo terminado – vámonos ya… -

Tomó la mano de ella otra vez y ambos salieron al jardín de atrás. La noche era fría y sin estrellas, los árboles se agitaban a su alrededor por la brisa que corría y a lo lejos una lechuza ululaba. Ron puso a Hermione al frente de él y tomó las dos manos de ella entre las suyas para aparecerse, entonces, la chica alzó el rostro y él la observó…

- Hermione… -

- ¿Qué pasa? –

Ron espetó…

- ¡al diablo con tu maquillaje! –

La joven no tuvo tiempo de hacer ni decir nada, porque su esposo había atrapado sus labios y su cintura con rapidez para besarla de lleno en la boca y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Una música lenta y elegante llenaba el jardín y pequeña hadas volaban entre los arbustos, entonces se oyó un leve _¡pop! _y tanto Ron como Hermione aparecieron en el lugar. La muchacha rompió el beso con brusquedad y se separó de él con rapidez para observarle escandalizada…

- ¡Ronald! – exclamó molesta - ¡¡No debiste hacer eso, pudimos _escindirnos_, ambos!! –

El pelirrojo sonrió con suficiencia como si no le importara en absoluto.

- de todas formas… - comentó - …valió la pena el riesgo. -

La chica frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de él, pero de igual forma, tomó el brazo que su marido le ofrecía y ambos caminaron hacia la enorme tienda color celeste que se vislumbraba en uno de los jardines del ministerio. Hermione levantó un poco el vestido de su larga túnica de gala para bajar la escalinata y después de unos segundos, ambos se encontraron en el jardín plagado de luces de colores, mozos que iban y venían y casi todos los funcionarios del ministerio conversaban con elegante solemnidad, Ron aflojó un poco la corbata de su túnica un poco…

- odio todo esto… - masculló

Hermione, alzó el rostro hacia él y le observó con de esas sonrisas encantadoramente amenazadoras…

- …vuelve a molestar tu corbata y juro que te hechizaré los dedos, _cariño_ –

Ron gruñó.

- ¡¡Señor Weasley!! –

El joven se volteó. – _"¡ay, no!" – _suspiró. Un hombre pequeño, calvo y regordete se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, Ron no parecía ni la mitad de complacido que él…

- ¡Señor Weasley! – se apresuró el hombre al llegar a él - ¡le he visto llegar y creí que lo primero y mejor que puede hacer es continuar esa platica que tenemos pendiente! -

- Señor Hamilton... – dijo Ron con falsa amabilidad - _no sabía_ que usted vendría…. –

El hombre continuó ignorando el tono de voz de Ron.

- ¡aquí estoy, muchacho, aquí estoy! – sonrió calurosamente – ¡… y creo que este es el momento más indicado para continuar mostrándole mi propuesta para su biografía, usted tiene tanto que contar, tanto que decir, a pesar de su corta edad… la comunidad mágica está ávida de saber…!- observó a la sorprendida castaña y Ron se apresuró.

- _lo siento, _Señor Hamilton, le presento a mi esposa, Hermione – el hombre abrió los ojos como platos – Hermione, este es Owen Hamilton está interesado en… -

- ¡¡Que honor, Señora Weasley!! – interrumpió el hombre y Hermione se sorprendió sobremanera cuando el recién llegado tomó su mano y la sacudió con rapidez - ¡¡Cuan halagador es conocerla por fin, Señora, todo lo que se ha hablado de usted, todo lo que ha logrado a su corta edad!! – exclamó - ¡¿Cómo no escribir algo sobre usted¡tal vez podría comenzar su biografía, ya que su esposo parece reacio a ver su vida publicada en un libro… - sus ojos brillaron de emoción - ¡o tal vez podríamos hacer una de ambos, juntos, en conjunto, "la verdadera amistad detrás del niño que vivió…" el matrimonio Weasley cuenta en pleno y detalle lo sucedido durante la caída del Señor Oscuro -

- ¡no lo creo…! – se apresuró Hermione arrebolada por la rapidez con que hablaba Hamilton – no estoy interesada en publicar mi vida, gracias… y mucho menos lo sucedido, eso queda entre mis amigos y yo…-

- ¡Señora! – apremió Hamilton, Hermione lucía colapsada y Ron comenzó a molestarse - ¡estoy seguro que tanto la comunidad de magos como la de criaturas mágicas que usted misma ha ayudado están deseosas de saber más de usted… conocer la vida detrás de la mujer que…! -

Ron se hartó…

- bien, bien – espetó de mal humor – muchas gracias por el interés pero la respuesta es no, nos vemos más tarde, Señor Hamilton, _bastante más tarde_ –

Tomó la mano de su esposa con rapidez y la guió del lado contrario del sorprendido Hamilton, entre los invitados…

- ¿biografía? – repitió la castaña sorprendida - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –

- ¿Qué esperabas? – espetó Ron - ¿Realmente crees que quiero ver mi vida publicada por ahí¡No, Señor!, hemos tenido demasiadas malas experiencias con el rollo de autores y periodistas mal intencionados –

- ¡¡Hermione!! –

La aludida se volteó y vio a Harry y a Ginny, esta última la llamaba, en una de las esquinas más apartadas de la tienda. Ron y Hermione se apresuraron en ir hacia ellos buscando un poco de comodidad y bajo perfil. Harry lucía igual de incomodo que Ron en su túnica de gala verde oscuro, por el contrario, Ginny lucía radiante en su llamativa túnica color rojo pálido.

- ¿Hamilton tras de ti otra vez? – preguntó Harry con sorna cuando los Weasley se hubieron acercado. Ron gruñó.

- ¿Por qué no escribe él una biografía tuya mejor? – se sorprendió Hermione - ¡sería mucho más atrayente una biografía del famoso otrora "niño que vivió"! -

Ginny sonrió.

- es que ya me ha conocido – explicó – _amablemente_ le expliqué que si seguía molestando a mi marido con el rollo de publicar una biografía de él se encontraría con mi varita y conocería lo doloroso que sería enterrarle el atizador de la chimenea en medio de… -

-¡…y por alguna razón no me ha vuelto a saludar! – Harry rió divertido, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y Ron soltaba una sonora carcajada.

Mozos iban de allá para acá, a pesar de que varias copas de whisky de fuego flotaban en medio de los invitados. Las conversaciones plagaban la estancia, brujas que sonreían con amabilidad y magos que hablaban con voz grave, Ron y Harry lucían realmente incómodos mientras bebían de sus copas, Hermione sonreía a todos quienes la saludaban y Ginny iba de allá para acá tan sociable como siempre.

- ¡Señora Weasley, señora…! - Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron cuando vieron la pequeña figura de Morris, el elfo, miembro activo de la PEDDO, delante de la chica

- ¡Morris, has venido! - exclamó Hermione más feliz que nunca y estrechando la mano huesuda que el elfo le ofrecía - ¡Qué bueno es verte aquí, me alegro que hayas recibido la invitación! –

El elfo sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de poseer una sonrisa bastante desdentada.

- para Morris es un honor haber sido invitado, Señora Weasley, Señora… - exclamó - ¡Morris sabe cuán buena ha sido la señora con todos nosotros y como ha luchado ella por que los elfos tengan derechos como los magos también!-

Hermione sonrió emocionada, Harry y Ron se observaron entre ellos.

- es lo menos que merecen, Morris – aseguró – años al servicio de magos y brujas, es lo menos que podemos hacer – observó entre la gente y sus ojos se iluminaron - ¡ven acá te llevaré con Samantha, quiero que conozcas al Jefe del departamento de Leyes mágicas…! Tal vez si le cuentas tu experiencia podamos acelerar el proyecto de ley… - se dirigió a Ron con una sonrisa para él - vuelvo de inmediato – susurró

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa tontamente y no dejó de observarla cuando su encantadora esposa se perdió entre la gente, Ron lucía tal expresión de ensueño que Harry rió y le golpeó en las costillas.

- estás babeando… -

Ron se sonrojó un poco, pero se hizo el desentendido.

- ¡"Harrry Potterr"!... -

Ron no pudo creerlo. Conocía de sobra ese estúpido acento y mal inglés, además de aquella también estúpida voz. Ambos se voltearon y Ron gruñó al ver que lo que creía era real. Viktor Krum estaba en frente de ellos, elegante y hosco como siempre, enfundado también en una túnica de gala oscura y ostentosa, observando a su mejor amigo, pero antes de que Harry terminara de decir: -_¡Viktor¿Cómo est...?- _, Ron espetóde mal humor.

- ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? –

Viktor no se molestó en saludarle y le observó profundamente a través de sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal.

- El "ministro" me ha invitado…. –

- desperdicio de invitaciones… - masculló el pelirrojo.

Harry se apresuró, tratando de evitar la tensión…

- ¿Cómo estás, Viktor? – exclamó – ¡supe que van muy bien en la liga, los Cannons ya son finalistas y prometen muchísimo esta temporada…! -

- sí, todo muy bien en el quidditch, como siempre – contestó el búlgaro sin ganas – he "logrrado" "levantarr" al equipo… "grracias" a mis "rresfuerrzos" el equipo ha "rrepuntado" – Ron abrió los ojos ofendido - dime, "Potterr" ¿Has visto a Herrmi-one? – preguntó – pensé que "estarría" contigo -

Harry observó al indignado Ron antes de dar una respuesta…

- bueno ella… -

- ¡Mi mujer está muy ocupada! – espetó Ron con rapidez

Viktor le miró con desdén y se encogió de hombros.

- bien, la "verré" "porr" ahí… -

Ron lucía furioso cuando Viktor se volteó y se perdió entre los invitados y las ondas de su capa. Harry se volteó incrédulo hacia su mejor amigo.

- ¡Hermione tiene razón! – exclamó, Ron le observó confundido - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?... ¡dale una tregua ¿si…?! – el pelirrojo bufó – Hermione y él no son nada más que amigos. Krum estuvo en tu boda, Hermione _es tu _esposa, y es obvio que no tiene ojos para nadie más que tú… ¡¿Por qué eres tan posesivo y te comportas de forma tan inmadura…?! -

- ¡no confió en él, Harry! – siseó Ron

- ¡solo porque le gustaba Hermione cuando iban al colegio!… - exclamó Harry - ¡ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo Ron, deberías comenzar a mostrar algo de madurez… estás celoso! –

Ron se molestó y tomó una de las copas que flotaban a un lado de él…

- ¡claro que no, no lo estoy! – espetó - ¡y voy a demostrarte cuan maduro soy, y cuan seguro de mi mujer estoy! –

- ¡¡Harry!! –

Ginny se acercaba a ellos con una de sus enormes sonrisa para tomar la mano de su marido…

- ¡vamos a bailar! – pidió.

El pelinegro se asustó de inmediato…

- ¡oh no, Gin!... ¡yo no bailo ¿Recuerdas?! –

- ¡claro que sí bailas, Harry!… - exclamó la chica alegremente - ¡vamos! –

Ron sonrió burlón y bebió de su copa de whisky de fuego mientras veía a su mejor amigo ser literalmente arrastrado por su hermanita hacia la abarrotada pista de baile. Harry le dirigía miradas de terror total mientras Ginny le echaba los brazos al cuello.

- Ron… -

El aludido se volteó. Hermione había vuelto más contenta y bonita que nunca

– Estuve hablando con los del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional – le contó - ¡tal vez podamos adelantar el proyecto de ley e incluso propagarlo hasta Irlanda del Norte y Gales… es una idea fabulosa si pensamos en todos esos elfos que lograran la libertad que… – observó la copa que su marido tenía en la mano y le observó ceñuda – Ron, no tomes demasiado, no me gusta que lo hagas… -

Ron sonrió de inmediato y la besó en los labios con rapidez…

- no lo haré cielo… - dijo sonrisa extraña – ¡nada más que un par…! -

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Observó la pista de baile plagada de magos y brujas y luego a Ron, quien volvía a tomar otra copa. La canción terminó y Harry arrastró a una frustrada Ginny nuevamente hacia Ron y Hermione. La siguiente canción comenzó y varias otras parejas se unieron a las que permanecían en la pista.

- ¡Eres tan aburrido como Ron! – se quejó la pelirroja a su marido, el aludido pelirrojo le observó - ¡¡Ni siquiera has sacado a Hermione a bailar una sola vez!! –

- pues yo no bailo… - espetó Ron de mal humor.

- yo tampoco – apuntó Harry.

Ginny observó a su hermano con sorna.

- ¡pues no decías lo mismo, muchas veces atrás… - comentó con malicia –…comenzando porque saltase como un resorte en la boda de Bill ¿Recuerdas?! –

Ron se ruborizó levemente, al igual que su esposa, y negó con la cabeza tomando de su copa...

- no sé de que hablas…. – masculló

Ginny no se quedó callada…

- ¡¡al menos permite que Hermione baile con alguien más…!! - exclamó - ¡sé de varios por aquí que quisieran bailar ella! –

- Ginny… - advirtió Hermione tomando la mano de Ron de inmediato.

- ¡Claro que permitiría que Hermione bailara con alguien más…! – aseguró su marido con suficiencia – ¡soy lo bastante _maduro_ para permitirlo! – miró a Harry de reojo - ¡además, ella es mi esposa, no tengo nada que temer…! -

- no quiero bailar con nadie más, Ron - se apresuró la castaña.

Ron sonrió satisfecho. La pelirroja observó de uno a otro con los labios apretados y luego sonrió.

- ¡bien…!... yo voy del otro lado – exclamó, besó a Harry en los labios con suavidad - ¡tengo ganas de bailar, cariño, así que le pediré a Bill que baile conmigo! – agregó - ¡ya saben cómo se pone Bill cada vez que Fleur está embarazada, ni siquiera la deja moverse demasiado…! -

Ginny, se perdió entre la gente con otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Al verla partir, Ron titubeó, observó a su esposa, y tomó otro trago para el valor…

- bueno, Hermione… - comenzó con timidez, la joven le observó - ¡si tú realmente quieres, yo podría hacer un esfuerzo y…! -

- ¡¡"Herrmione"!! –

Harry, Ron y Hermione se voltearon, el segundo bastante más molesto que los otros dos…

- ¡¡Viktor…!! – exclamó la chica sorprendida - ¡¿Como... qué?! – titubeó, observó a Ron nerviosa.

El búlgaro fue rápido y sin importar la presencia del pelirrojo preguntó.

- ¿"Quierres bailar"? –

Hermione se ruborizó como un carmín, los ojos azules de Ron destellaron con molestia hasta que captó la mirada de Harry. El pelinegro alzaba una ceja como retándolo a mostrar su recién proclamada "madurez".

- Viktor… gracias – se apresuró Hermione, ajena a los otros dos - ¡estoy muy halagada, pero…! - observó rápido a su marido y negó con la cabeza al búlgaro – no creo que sea una buena… -

- anda, amor… - dijo Ron de pronto.

Hermione alzó el rostro y le observó incrédula, como si no le conociera, o asustada de que le hubiesen cambiado al padre de sus hijos…

- ¿Qué? –

Ron asintió…

- ¡anda, baila una canción con tu amigo!… - observó de reojo a Krum y se agachó hasta ella para besarla en los labios con seguridad – ¡estaré esperándote aquí….! –

Viktor soltó un gruñido al verles, Harry tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y Hermione lucía aturdida

- pero, Ron… - trató de decir – no quiero… no creo que… -

- ¡vamos "Herrmione"! – apuró el recién llegado.

Krum había tomado el brazo de la castaña y la dirigía hacia la pista de baile con suavidad pero rapidez antes de que viniera el arrepentimiento, Hermione lucía entre aterrada y aturdida, caminaba completamente insegura y sin dejar de mirar a Ron sin entender completamente nada. Harry se volteó al pelirrojo sorprendió

- bien… - espetó – ahora dime¿Quién demonios eres y donde está Ronald Weasley? –

Ron gruñó sin prestarle mayor atención ni dejar de mirar a su esposa y el búlgaro. Hermione también le observaba a él, nerviosa, por sobre el hombro del búlgaro, pero Viktor al darse cuenta, la volteó de un movimiento rápido y observó a Ron.

El joven Weasley sintió ira por todo su cuerpo, pero soltó una sonrisa forzada…

- te dije que he madurado, Harry… las cosas han cambiado - espetó tomando otra copa de whisky de fuego y bebiendo de ella – Hermione es mi esposa, un baile no es nada… -

Harry frunció el ceño confundido por la conducta de su mejor amigo…

- si tú lo dices… - dijo – te veo en un rato – anunció - voy a buscar a Gin, me matará si no bailo con ella otra vez –

Ron asintió. Harry se perdió entre la gente y el pelirrojo se encontró solo. Nada más que él y su copa de whisky de fuego, vio a Viktor sonreír a pesar de que Hermione no lucía muy animada, Ron tomó otra copa y otra y otra más. La canción era _condenadamente_ larga para su gusto. Veía a Hermione y al búlgaro, no quitaba los ojos de ellos, y una rabia extraña se apoderaba de él a pesar de que la chica le miraba cada cierto tiempo como pidiéndole que estuviera tranquilo, pero él no lo estaba, solo lo aparentaba, tomo otra copa mas y pensó que el rollo de la madurez recién proclamada no era más que la mayor estupidez que se le había ocurrido en toda la vida…

Hermione se mordió el labio asustada, al ver los ojos fríos de Ron, solo pensaba en lo que él le diría después y casi no prestaba atención a lo que Viktor le hablaba…

- hay muchas cosas que me "gustarría" "decirrte"… - dijo el pelinegro.

- ¿ah sí? – preguntó la chica distraída y observando a Ron tomar otra copa mas.

- …hay cosas que no sabes y me "gustarría…" –

Demasiado.

- ¡¡Viktor…!! - Hermione detuvo el baile en seco y le observó sin haber escuchado un ápice de lo dicho por el búlgaro - ¿sabes?, deberíamos parar aquí, conozco a Ron y él está… -

Ron les vio a hablar algo, Hermione se había detenido, pero luego el búlgaro negó con la cabeza y tomó la cintura de ella para volver a bailar y ahí todo cambió. Demasiado, la paciencia de Ron no aguantó ese gesto, algo reservado solo para él, así que con todo el valor y el enojo que el whisky de fuego le había dado se encaminó hacia ellos. La canción terminó y la gente aplaudió pidiendo la siguiente, sin embargo, Ron se digirió a zancadas hacia el búlgaro y su esposa….

- ¡ya fue suficiente…! - espetó

Hermione palideció. Ron lucía celoso, furioso y dispuesto a sacar su varita si era necesario, el whisky de fuego se le había ido a la cabeza.

- ¡di permiso solo para _una_ canción! – soltó – ninguna más… - observó a la chica y siseó - …eres mi mujer y vas a bailar conmigo… -

De un movimiento rápido, tomó la mano de Hermione y la apartó bruscamente de Viktor Krum. Hermione no dijo nada y le siguió. El búlgaro les observó alejarse y bufó molesto. Perdidos entre la gente, Ron tomó la cintura de su esposa con fuerza y comenzó a bailar con ella con bastante brusquedad…

Hermione lucía furiosa…

- ¡te dije que no tomaras demasiado…! – exclamó, Ron era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que no podía zafarse con facilidad de él.

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Hermione! – espetó Ron de mal humor y dando una vuelta con ella, en lo que él consideraba un baile delicado – ¡no me sermonees! – masculló - ¡odio que lo hagas! -

Ella abrió la boca para continuar pero no pudo decir nada más, porque Ron había apretado su cintura con más fuerza de lo normal y sin soltarla, la guiaba hacia una de las salidas de la tienda….

- ¡Ron, me haces daño! – se quejó - ¡¿Qué…¿Qué haces¿Ron?! –

- nos vamos a casa… -

- ¿Qué? - Hermione trató de zafarse sin resultado alguno - ¡acabamos de llegar, Ronald! –

- no me interesa… -

Pasaron las mesas del final, ignorados por todos los demás…

- ¡¡No nos iremos, suéltame!! – exclamó la joven, mas furiosa que nunca - ¡¡Ron, escucha… no quiero irme, suéltame…!! –

Ron la observó seriamente…

- odio cuando hablas tanto… -

Sacó a Hermione de la tienda con rapidez y brusquedad, ella quiso huir pero él la apretó más fuerte y despareció.

Ambos aparecieron en el corredor de la casa, todo estaba en penumbras…

- ¡¡Ronald!! – chilló la chica zafándose de él al fin - ¡¡Ahora como explicaremos todo…. ¿Por qué haces esto..?!! – gritó - ¡¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!! –

La paciencia del pelirrojo había llegado a un límite y rugió…

- ¡¡¡eras tú la que estaba bailando y sonriéndole al idiota baboso ese!! – acusó - ¡¡eras tú la que bailaba con otro!! -

- ¡¡yo no quería!! – chilló Hermione quitándose la capa con rabia - ¡¡tu insististe y dijiste que habías madurado!! –

- ¡¡¡Pues no debiste creerme!!! – rugió Ron

Hermione sintió lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos castaños…

- ¡¡te odio!! – lloró frenética - ¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!! –

- ¡¡¿ah si¿ah, sí?!!-

- ¡¡¡Sí…!!! –

- ¡¡¡y tú eres Mi esposa…!!! – rugió Ron

De un momento a otro, y sin previo aviso, Ron se lanzó hacia Hermione, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó de lleno en la boca. Atrapó los labios de ella con una fuerza desmedida y casi extraña en él, no era delicado y no era cuidadoso. La besaba de forma posesiva, brusca y casi brutal, sosteniendo el fino rostro de ella. Hermione retrocedió considerablemente, sin quererlo, varios pasos, y chocó con la pared del rellano, sintiendo la rabia de Ron a través del beso que él le daba, pero a pesar de todo, el odio que había sentido en momentos antes por su marido, se había vuelto casi desesperación por él y de igual forma devolvió el beso que Ron le daba con urgencia y casi con rabia. Sintió que él exploraba su boca sin contemplaciones, que mordía su labio con rabia y ella hizo lo mismo. Tomó el suave cabello de Ron entre sus dedos y se aferró de él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ron la besaba y la apretaba contra la pared de forma tal que sentía que en cualquier momento el piso se abriría y ella caería incontrolablemente.

Entonces, con la misma desesperación y brusquedad, Ron alcanzó el broche superior de la túnica y lo abrió. Hermione gimió aun en la boca de Ron, y casi sollozó cuando él acarició sus costados con urgencia y dibujó su figura, se aferró a los amplios hombros de su marido y sintió que no había espacio que los separaba y que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Ron alcanzó sus caderas las acarició por sobre la túnica y la levantó del suelo con una brusquedad desconocida en él. Sin embargo, Hermione no opuso resistencia, su mente era ocupada por nada más que Ron, y se sintió casi vacía cuando el rompió el beso para acomodarla; ella se aferró aun mas a su espalda y entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Ron gruñó al sentirla tan cerca y la apretó contra la pared otra vez, la besó con rabia en la boca y luego comenzó a bajar por su cuello, ahora si Hermione se sentía morir...

- maldito Krum – masculló Ron en voz baja – no he madurado, nada… - Hermione gimió cuando el mordió su hombro casi con rabia – no te quiero ver con nadie más… nadie… -

Hermione no podía respirar, no sentía nada más que la rabia y la desesperación de él y ella no podía hacer nada más que hundir sus uñas en su espalda…

- Ron, por favor… - pidió, casi en un sollozo – Ron… –

Entonces, Ron se detuvo.

Al escuchar su nombre, parecía que la cordura había vuelto a la mente del joven de ojos azules y casi asustado se separó unos centímetros de la boca de ella. Observó los labios hinchados de ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su hombro morado y la túnica de ella…

- ¡oh, Merlín! –

La soltó con cuidado infinito y la dejó en el suelo otra vez, Hermione se asustó…

- lo siento… - se apresuró Ron avergonzado, tratando de acomodar la túnica de ella – perdóname, no quise… yo… no sé qué… yo… ¿te hice daño? – Hermione abrió la boca para hablar – ¡perdóname, soy un desquiciado, un idiota, no debí… no quise…! – la besó suavemente en la mejilla – perdóname, amor, nunca… -

Hermione le cortó de inmediato…

-¡no, Ron¿Qué dices?! – exclamó desesperada - ¡yo… me malinterpretaste…no quise decir! -

- ¡¡Soy un tonto, debes odiarme…!! – exclamó Ron enfurecido consigo mismo, pero besó su frente casi con reverencia – ¡vamos, arréglate te llevaré a la fiesta si quieres ir, a donde tú quieras yo…! -

- ¡¡Ron!! – le corto Hermione impaciente, el aludido la observó aturdido - no quiero ir… quieres estar aquí, contigo… -

Ron no dijo nada. La observó asustado por unos segundos y aun más se sorprendió cuando ella se precipitó hacia él nuevamente y le besó en la boca, fuerte, apasionada y urgentemente. Ron no se hizo de rogar y respondió con todo el cuidado y cariño que pudo, la alzó una vez más, y la chica rió divertida, entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de él, otra vez, Ron sonrió y comenzó a subir la escalinata…

- eres mía¿verdad?… - susurró

Hermione besó el cuello de él con suavidad…

- solo tuya… - corroboró.

Ron sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta de la habitación matrimonial detrás de él.

* * *

_Hola a todos, otra vez! He aquí otro capítulo. Espero realmente que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, además, les doy millones y billones de gracias por los reviews del cap. anterior, y aunque a pesar de ser un capítulo kilométrico fue del agrado de la mayoría de ustedes. No me queda más que mandarle un abrazo de oso, la mejor de las suertes y por supuesto, espero sus comentarios para saber qué es lo que piensan del cap. cuídense un montón, besos!!_


	13. El secreto del buscador

**Sentimientos Pendientes…**

Capítulo XII: _"El secreto del buscador"_

Una brisa helada corría esa mañana a pesar de que el sol brillaba resplandeciente en lo alto, aunque estaba allí, adornando el cielo entre las nubes, el aire fresco hacia que magos y brujas fueran enfundados en sendos gorros altos, bufandas y capas que ondeaban al compás del viento. Todo estaba tranquilo, todo estaba normal en Diagon Alley; a pesar de ser recién casi las diez de la mañana, la gente iba y venía entre tiendas y emporios, gatos y lechuzas, lo mismo sucedía con dos figuras que caminaban calle arriba entre la gente mientras el viento mecía con fuerza el cabello de ambos.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años, Harry Potter seguía siendo tan popular como antaño y aun lograba esparcir ese dejo de admiración entre la comunidad mágica. Varios volteaban el rostro al verle pasar, otros sonreían, algunas brujas cuchicheaban por lo bajo, algunos le asentían con la cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras que los más osados, se lanzaban hacia él para estrechar su mano y agradecerle con ojos llorosos o decirle cuanto extrañaban al valiente, marido, hijo o hermano perdido en batalla. Sin embargo, ahora no obtenía todo el crédito solo. Ron, Hermione y los miembros de la orden del fénix y el ED también lo compartían. Aquella mañana, Ron, quien caminaba a un lado de Harry calle arriba compartía un la popularidad, pero esta vez, _este día_, parecía no estarla disfrutando como usualmente lo hacía…

- no hubiese sido nada de malo que usaras tu capa de _invisibilidad_… - gruñó molesto a su mejor amigo – así no llamaríamos tanto la atención, menos tú, todos se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí…-

Harry asintió nervioso a una bruja que le saludaba con la mano de manera efusiva…

- ya no tenemos trece años, Ron… - susurró agachando la cabeza en un desesperado intento de pasar desapercibido – la capa de invisibilidad no nos cubriría… -

- ¡pero te cubriría a ti…! - apuntó el pelirrojo al tiempo que un mago le observaba sonriente – ¡yo podría haber usado un hechizo para cambiar apariencias… soy un auror! – exclamó como si fuera obvio - ¡no hay problema en que haga uno! -

Harry soltó una risita sarcástica y le observó…

- ¡no me hagas reír!. La ultima vez que trataste de hacer aquel hechizo quemaste tus pestañas y fuiste rubio por tres días – agregó - Hermione echaba fuego por la boca, al verte… –

Ron sonrió divertido…

- no estaba tan enojada… - dijo como suficiencia – después de todo, disfrutó el cambio… no puede negarlo – comentó, Harry le miró extrañado, agregó -¡bueno, tu lo has dicho, para eso está Hermione… ella sabe hacer todos esos hechizos extraños, y mejor aun, sabe como revertirlos! –

- ¡ya cállate…! - exclamó el pelinegro divertido - ¡estamos aquí!-

Ron y Harry ingresaron con seguridad a la tienda de escobas. El ruido de la abarrotada calle cesó de inmediato en cuanto el último cerró la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio y tanto Ron como Harry se observaron extrañados. Caminaron con sigilo por el pasillo principal hacia el mostrador en medio de equipos para pulir escobas, bolas de quidditch, guantes de guardián y escobas. Ron observó a su alrededor mientras Harry llamaba…

- ¿hola? –

Nadie respondió. Ron se acercó al mostrador y observó hacia adentro, se oyeron pasos rápidos y ambos jóvenes aurores sacaron sus varitas, al instante, el viejo, alto y delgado y dependiente de la tienda apareció con una enorme sonrisa…

- ¡buenos dí…! – su sonrisa cayó al suelo estrepitosamente al ver el par de varitas apuntándole - ¡Merlín, ¿Qué quieren…?... ¿Qué…? – bufó exasperado cuando vio a Ron y Harry bajar sus varitas – ustedes otra vez, ya les he dicho todo, no sé nada, no vi nada, y Señor Weasley: el niño jamás ingresó a la tienda, se lo he dicho todas las veces que ha venido… – se quejó rápido, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerle - ¡este asunto con los aurores no le ha hecho nada bien al negocio, las ventas han bajado considerablemente, todos están asustados, nadie quiere entrar, mire la tienda! – apuntó el lugar - ¡está vacía… como nunca lo había estado! –

- lo mismo que en todas las otras, Señor Barker… - apuntó Harry – es una suerte que hoy Diagon Alley este abarrotado de gente después de lo que sucedió, nadie quiere salir a la calle… -

- ¡¡pues hagan algo!! – exclamó el hombre molesto - ¡¡ustedes son aurores, se suponía que todo había terminado…!! – agregó como acusación - ¡¡usted es Harry Potter!! –

Ron dio un paso hacia él amenazador…

- ¡¿Qué está tratando de decir?! –

- ¡Ron! – advirtió Harry de inmediato, bufó tratando de reunir paciencia y continuó con un tono de voz gélido al dependiente – Si fuera por nosotros, _Señor Barker_, todos los mortífagos restantes estarían ahora mismo en Azkaban, pero lamentablemente siempre hay algunos que son más listos de lo que usted cree y descaradamente actúan como si fueran uno de nosotros. –

El hombre no dijo nada. Con los labios fruncidos denotó molestia por la presencia de ambos en su tienda, les observó unos segundos fijamente hasta que Ron se impacientó de tanto silencio…

- ¡bien! – se adelantó autoritario - ¡venimos a algo muy simple! – quitó el papel que Harry sostenía en las manos de un zarpazo y lo puso sobre el mostrador con fuerza - ¡Necesitamos que nos diga toda la verdad, esta vez…! – indicó el papel – ésta es la lista que oficial que el cuartel de aurores tiene como correcta, usted reconoció a todos los que estaban en la tienda ese día y, según usted, los nombres de todos ellos están en este pergamino… ¿está seguro de que los incluyó a todos? –

El hombre parpadeó confundido observando a Ron.

- ¡por supuesto! – exclamó ofendido - ¡la comunidad mágica no es muy grande, sé exactamente quienes estuvieron aquí ese día, y el día anterior también, por si lo duda!. El día en que los mortífagos atacaron Diagon Alley, muchos magos y brujas se refugiaron en la parte trasera de la tienda! – agregó molesto - vale decir que varias escobas fueron robadas ese día en medio del caos y no veo que los aurores pongan mucho énfasis en encontrar a los… –

- ¡¿es ésta la lista o no?! – interrumpió Ron

El hombre bufó exasperado y con expresión de pocos amigos al esposo de Hermione, tomó el papel de las manos de él y lo observó por unos segundos. Ron y Harry le observaron. El Señor Barker resopló.

- la misma – Harry suspiró derrotado - ¡nadie más, nadie menos… su hijo no figura en ella, Señor Weasley…! -

Ron abrió los ojos con molestia de inmediato.

- deje a mi hijo fuera de esto… - no se aguantó y espetó -¿Qué hay de Viktor Krum? –

- ¡Ron! –

Harry revoleó los ojos. Sinceramente estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber dejado a Hermione fuera de esto.

- ¿V-Viktor Krum? - repitió el hombre confundido, dudó un poco – el buscador de… -

- ¡Sí, sí, sí aquel tipo medio tosco, pelón y desgarbado…! – siseó Ron, enojado de solo hablar de Krum – aquel con pinta de mono patoso y que todos consideran leyenda del quidditch... –

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Dio gracias que Hermione no estuviera, o le hubiera fulminado con la mirada al ver que el reía ante las palabras de Ron.

- ¡válgame! – exclamó el Señor Barker, sorprendido - ¡claro que él no ha estado aquí, si Viktor Krum hubiese entrado a la tienda, créame que le hubiésemos reconocido.! –

Ron soltó una sonrisa triunfal y golpeó levemente a Harry satisfecho de si mismo…

- lo tenemos… - anunció.

* * *

Hermione Weasley suspiró por quinta vez en la mañana. Levantó su fino rostro enrojecido por la furia y tomó el memorándum que el joven muchacho le tendía.

- ¿Malfoy otra vez? – espetó. El chico asintió asustado de la reacción de su jefa mientras ella abría el papel – ¡sigue negándose a firmar y otorgar la liberación de esos elfos…! –

El nuevo ayudante de Samantha le observó preocupado.

- tenemos que hacer algo Señora Weasley… – se apresuró, la castaña levantó el rostro para verle – No podemos permitir que ese hombre crea estar por sobre las normas y se salga otra vez con la suya, hemos enviado decenas de aquellos estatutos y él no los considera más que basura… -

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- no te preocupes… yo misma iré a hablar con él… -

El joven sonrió al verla levantarse, tomar su capa y disponerse a salir. Al otro lado del ministerio, Kingsley Shacklebolt abrió los ojos sorprendido en su amplia y lujosa oficina.

- ¿Cómo? – repitió sin comprender - ¿Krum, el jugador de quidditch? ¿Qué tiene que ver? –

- todo – espetó Ron – él es el único culpable, el único maldito mentiroso… -

Kingsley parpadeó confundido y observó de Ron a Harry sin comprender nada, fue el pelinegro él que se explicó.

- Necesitamos una orden de allanamiento, Kingsley – se apresuró Harry – Krum ocultó información en su declaración oficial y nos mintió, hemos descubierto varios vacíos e incoherencias en sus declaraciones, además recogimos testimonios y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que jamás estuvo en la tienda de escobas aquel día, como él lo declaró… -

- pero… ¿por qué sospechar de él en particular? – preguntó el moreno con expresión pensativa - ¿Por qué él y no otro? –

- ¡era él quien tenía a Hugo! – exclamó Ron incrédulo - ¡¿te parece poco?!... después de horas sin saber donde estaba, sin tener ninguna señal de él, aparece con él…. Quien acabamos de comprobar que mintió en sus declaraciones oficiales –

- debemos salir de dudas… - agregó Harry

Kingsley vaciló. Abrió la boca para hablar pero la puerta se abrió por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos…

- ¡sabía que ustedes dos estaban aquí! –

- ¡Hermione! –

Tanto Ron como Harry palidecieron al ver a la chica ingresar con soltura a la oficina e ir hacia ellos…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa - ¿Qué no estarían toda la mañana en Azkaban? -

Kingsley alzó una ceja y se apresuró en toser para esconder una sonrisa. Ron observó a Harry asustado y sin saber que decir.

- bue-bueno, nosotros… -

- ¡¡Vinimos a ver a Kingsley!! – exclamó Harry rápidamente - ¡¡hace mucho que no le veíamos, no hablábamos con él y ya que estábamos aquí con unas horas libres pasamos a verle…!! -

Hermione alzó una ceja calculadora y observó a su marido poniendo las manos en sus caderas…

- ¿es eso verdad, Ron? – preguntó

- c-claro… - contestó el pelirrojo pasando la mano por su cabello - ¿Por qué Harry tendría que mentirte? -

Hermione les observó unos segundos, concienzudamente, como tratando de captar alguna señal de mentira en los rostros de su marido y su mejor amigo, pero no lo encontró….

- ¡bien! – anunció, Ron suspiró – me perdonarás Kingsley por llevarme a tus preciadas _visitas _pero necesito que de una vez por todas estos dos hagan algo productivo por la PEDDO – Harry suspiró y Ron bufó – no me miren así… tenemos el futuro de más de una docena de elfos en manos de alguien que no da tregua a los derechos de las criaturas mágicas… como _co-fundadores_ de la plataforma élfica de los derechos obreros – Harry abrió la boca listo para protestar – …deben participar activamente y luchar por la libertad de …. –

- ya, ya, ya – la cortó Ron en seco y comenzando a exasperarse – ¡dinos, donde tenemos que ir y ya está Hermione…! -

La joven de ojos castaños sonrió ampliamente y contestó.

- a la casa de Draco Malfoy -

Ron y Harry arrugaron el ceño.

Malfoy tenía estilo. Nadie podía negarlo. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido años atrás, la mala reputación de sus padres y la perdida de una cantidad considerable de su patrimonio, Draco Malfoy había logrado mantener en alto el nombre de su ancestral familia, recuperar gran parte de lo perdido, y alcanzar una buena posición en la comunidad mágica. Por supuesto, no había perdido la arrogancia y altivez que lo caracterizaba, pero sí había cambiado y en cuanto terminó todo, no dudó en dejar la Mansión Malfoy y deshacerse de todas las malas memorias, experiencias y horrores cometidos en aquel lugar. Sin embargo su nueva residencia no tenía nada que envidiarle a la anterior….

- asquerosamente ricos... – escupió Ron.

Hermione suspiró y tomó su mano, Harry les siguió. La castaña los guió por el esplendoroso camino de piedra que llevaba hasta la casa, rodeados de flores y decoraciones bastante ostentosas. Llegaron a un enorme pórtico victoriano, Harry se dirigió a tocar la enorme aldaba dorada en forma de serpiente, pero antes, un elfo menudo y tímido abrió la enorme puerta de roble forjado. La pequeña criatura les observó unos segundos y soltó un gemido al ver a la chica.

- ¡Señora…! –

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, Hermione era otra historia, soltó la mano de Ron lentamente y observó a la criatura con un dejo de lástima y rabia en sus ojos castaños...

- llámeme, Hermione… - pidió con una sonrisa. Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en el viejo, raído pero pulcramente limpio atuendo del elfo y le pareció que había retrocedido varios años y veía a los esmerados elfos de Hogwarts otra vez – necesitamos hablar con Draco Malfoy, por favor… -

El elfo parecía asustado…

- Señora no… el amo no… -

- ¿amo? – repitió Hermione con brusquedad y sin poder detenerse - ¡él no es su amo, usted no tiene amo! -

- Hermione... – advirtió Harry

- ¿Quién es, Alban? –

El elfo abrió sus enormes grises y agachó la cabeza en señal de reverencia, Hermione bufó. Una mujer de apariencia elegante y altiva apareció en el umbral. Astoria Malfoy, la esposa de Draco, ya no era la niñita arrogante y engreída que solía imitar a su hermana cuando iba a Hogwarts. Ahora era una joven mujer de cabello largo y rubio, de profundos ojos azules y brillantes, pálida como el hielo y tan bonita como su hermana mayor. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz de Harry y sus labios se abrieron elegantemente en señal de sorpresa, observó a Ron y su cabello pelirrojo, y luego agachó la mirada para ver a la menuda pero altiva Hermione y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco…

- adelante…- anunció, observó al elfo – a la cocina Alban… -

Hermione resopló ruidosamente entre Ron y Harry.

Astoria los guió en silencio por un enorme y amplio corredor, todo era elegante y de buen gusto digno de una antigua y típica casona victoriana. Harry observó los cuadros colgados en los altos muros, los antiguos Malfoy le observaban con seriedad. Por su parte, Ron había levantado el rostro hacia el cielo y observó con el ceño fruncido la enorme lámpara de araña que colgaba de él, notó con una sensación extraña en el estómago que era casi idéntica Dobby había tirado años atrás y había caído sobre Hermione. Llegaron al salón principal, y tal como Ron había previsto, era asquerosamente ostentoso.

Astoria indicó los elegantes sofás pero ninguno de los tres se movió.

- solo necesitamos hablar con Malfoy – dijo Hermione altivamente, incorporándose en toda su altura, sin embargo, Astoria era considerablemente más alta que ella – no nos tomará más de cinco minutos –

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una sonrisa aliviada, la dueña de casa alzó una ceja.

- lamentablemente, Draco no puede atenderlos – dijo suavemente – yo lo haré por el –

No era arrogante y tampoco se notaba una mala persona. Tan solo era ostentosa, altiva, seria y _demasiado_ pomposa. Hermione continuó desafiante.

- venimos en representación de la PEDDO, La plataforma élfica de los derechos obreros – Ron y Harry lucían incómodos –…y estamos aquí para terminar la precaria situación que afecta a los elfos que ustedes tratan como esclavos. -

Astoria no lucía sorprendida, al contrario, sonrió levemente….

- Draco me lo había comentado – dijo – me habló de cuáles y cuan insistentes eran sus intenciones Señora… ¿Weasley, verdad? – titubeó observando a Ron, Hermione asintió – personalmente, considero que es una muy buena iniciativa la que usted ha tomado… –

- ¡pues sin importar cuán insistentes sean mis…! - la castaña pareció procesar las palabras de la rubia al fin y se sorprendió- ¿Qué?... ¿buena iniciativa? –

- ¡claro!... – continuó la esposa de Malfoy – sin embargo… -

Unos pasos rápidos en el corredor detuvieron a Astoria en seco y todos miraron hacia la puerta. Una pequeña figura rubia estaba en el umbral y les miraba sorprendido con sus enormes ojos grises. Ron soltó un bufido, Hermione no se había equivocado, el niño era asquerosamente igual a su padre…

- Scorpius… - susurró Astoria, su voz había cambiado radicalmente al dirigirse a su pequeño - ¿Qué son esos modales?, ahora estoy ocupada… vuelve a tu habitación -

Hermione se adelantó…

- tal vez sería bueno que el niño estuviera aquí, considero que es importante que los niños tomen conciencia de cuáles son los tratos que deberíamos darle a las criaturas mágicas… y aprender a convivir en tolerancia con ellas – agregó seria - siempre se lo he inculcado a los míos. -

Harry y Ron se observaron preocupados, Astoria no sonrió. Si algo había sagrado para ella, eso era su único hijo, y nunca nadie le había insinuado que educaba mal a su pequeño.

- como eduque a _mi_ hijo no es de su incumbencia, _Señora Weasley_… - resopló

La esposa de Ron se ruborizó un poco, avergonzada, entonces su marido se adelantó…

- pues podría tomar el consejo de ella, _Señora Malfoy,_ si es que no quiere que el niño termine como su padre… -

Astoria se ruborizó de ira contenida. Harry y Hermione observaron a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- deberías entonces cuidar a los tuyos, _Granger_ – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras – ya oíste, si no quieres que tus preciosos y perfectos niños terminen como su padre, edúcalos. –

Draco Malfoy había aparecido en el umbral detrás de su pequeña y rubia réplica.

- gracias, Astoria. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de _esto_ – la joven rubia miraba a Hermione con expresión molesta, Malfoy continuó – anda con tu madre, Scorpius… - el pequeño observaba a Harry con curiosidad en sus brillantes ojos grises, hasta que captó la mirada dura que Ron le dirigía, se asustó y fue hasta su madre para que lo alzara. Astoria tomó al pequeño y luego de un elegante gesto de despedida, salió del salón con rapidez.

Malfoy ingresó a la sala sin dejar de mirar a Hermione fijamente.

- te lo advierto, no vuelvas a meterte con mi mujer o mi hijo, Granger –

Ron saltó de inmediato y dio un paso hacia él amenazador…

- ¡ni tú con ella, Malfoy o veras lo que…! -

- ¡Ron, no! – Hermione había tirado con fuerza el brazo de Ron al tiempo que Draco retrocedía con rapidez.

La castaña se apresuró…

- ¡hemos venido por el asunto que tenemos pendiente, Malfoy! – aclaró, el rubio bufó – ¡te lo he dicho cientos de veces, debes permitir la libertad de los elfos… debes vestirlos con propiedad, y permitirle condiciones de vida justas!! – continuó - ¡los tiempos han cambiado, las reglas han cambiado…! si realmente aprecias tanto a tu familia como parece, sería bueno que escucharas a tu esposa y de paso formar valores en tu hijo. –

Malfoy no contestó. Se quedó tieso por unos segundos en que observó a la chica por unos momentos, entonces sonrió.

- ustedes no cambian nada… - comentó

Ron no se aguantó y soltó sarcástico.

- ¿tu si has cambiado, Malfoy? –

- ¡claro que sí…! – contestó rápido el rubio, negando con la cabeza y levemente ruborizado, observó a Hermione altanero - ¿y qué me dará el ministerio a cambio si pongo en libertad a aquellos elfos? – espetó – no es cualquier decisión, como comprenderás, perderé mi servidumbre, dinero y tiempo… no es un buen negocio… -

Ron se indignó.

- maldito h… -

- ¡el ministerio no te dará nada, Malfoy! – exclamó Hermione incrédula – ¡por el amor de Merlín!... esto no es un negocio para ti, ellos son criaturas mágicas, tienen sentimientos y derecho a que sus opiniones sean escuchadas… -

Draco se encogió de hombros…

- no me convences… -

Harry frunció el ceño, observó a su antiguo rival de escuela con una expresión de franco repudio en sus ojos verdes y anunció con voz seria.

- buscamos un mejor lugar para vivir Malfoy… – anunció – para nosotros, nuestros hijos y los venideros – el rubio le observó a los ojos - tu madre lo entendió cuando salvó mi vida y nosotros cuando decidimos salvar la tuya. –

Silencio.

Draco no contestó. Se limitó a observar al ojiverde sin decir una sola palabra, parecía como si realmente hubiese meditado los dicho por Harry. Se volteó lentamente, les dio la espalda y observó hacia el enorme jardín de su casona, detrás de él, Ron y Hermione observaron a Harry y la chica le regaló una sonrisa agradecida.

- está bien…- susurró Malfoy, los tres le observaron, y el hijo de Lucius se volteó hacia ellos otra vez – tu ganas Granger, tienes razón…esos elfos merecen la libertad –

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y abrió la boca para hablar pero Draco la cortó…

- ¡no lo hago por ustedes! – se apresuró el rubio orgullosamente – ¡no por lo que me haya dicho Potter o las agresiones de Weasley! – Ron le observó molesto - lo hago por mi esposa, Astoria, ella me lo había pedido. -

- es una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado en la vida, Malfoy – comentó Hermione – verás que sí… -

- ¡bien, bien, bien! – exclamó Ron de pronto y tomando la mano de Hermione - ¡será mejor que nos vayamos… Harry! – llamó – …ya tenemos lo que queríamos, ahora salgamos de _aquí_ –

Hermione se dejó conducir y Harry se dispuso a seguir a los Weasley en silencio.

- ¡e-esperen! – los tres se voltearon confundidos, Malfoy se había ruborizado un poco y observaba a la chica de forma extraña – nunca he tenido la oportunidad de referirme al tema, pero… - titubeó – yo… no quise…siento lo que te hizo Bellatrix – Ron enrojeció de furia – de verdad, jamás podré olvidarlo, pasaron tantas cosas en _aquella casa_, pero aun sueño con ellas, despierto en la noche… y te oigo gritar, Granger… aun puedo ver como tu tratabas…yo –

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, Ron espetó indignado.

- ¡¿ahora?, ¿ahora?!... _yo_ llevo años oyéndola gritar, Malfoy - apretó la mano de su esposa con más fuerza y Harry supo que habían tocado uno de los puntos con lo que Ron perdía toda lógica y razón – ¡tú no hiciste nada por ayudarla… disfrutaste ver como la torturaban…!-

- ¡Claro que no! –

Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hermione puso una mano en su brazo con suavidad lo que hizo que inmediatamente se calmara.

- ya todo está bien Malfoy – dijo la joven – gracias… -

- tengan cuidado…- agregó Malfoy, volviendo a su compostura de hombre elegante y orgulloso – los mortífagos buscan venganza, continúan activos y no terminarán… -

- lo sabemos – asintió Harry dando por terminada la visita – cuida de tu familia. -

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y les observó salir de la sala.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, donde magos y brujas iban y venían y otros desaparecían en las llamaradas de las chimeneas. Apenas llegaron Hermione soltó un gemido de emoción…

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! – exclamó con una enorme sonrisa y observando a su mejor amigo - ¡lo hicimos, ellos… _lo hiciste_ Harry! – el aludido sonrió.

- yo también ayudé… – se apresuró Ron

Hermione se volteó hacia él con los ojos brillantes de emoción….

- sí… - suspiró con cara de idiota enamorada - tu también… - Ron sonrió de la misma forma y no protestó cuando su mujer tomó las solapas de su túnica y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle en la boca. Harry revoleó los ojos exasperado al lado de ambos al ver que Ron rodeaba la estrecha cintura de ella con los brazos y se agachaba aun más hacia ella. Ambos exploraban la boca del otro con entusiasmo y se movían olvidando todo lo demás pegados el uno al otro, Harry bufó…

- ¡estamos en medio del hall principal, por favor…! -

Hermione se separó al instante y observó a Ron a los ojos, ruborizada de tanta emoción…

- Harry tiene razón… - le susurró – suéltame Ron... –

El aludido resopló indignado y la soltó a regañadientes. Harry observó a su mejor amiga y rió con sorna...

- ¡a mí no me agradezcas de esa forma…! – advirtió.

La joven se ruborizó como un carmín y no pudo contestar, en cambio, Ron le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza mientras el ojiverde reía divertido por la expresión de ambos.

- ¡por supuesto que no te lo agradecerá de esa forma…! -

Harry soltó una carcajada divertida, hasta que Hermione se adelantó.

- ¡bien…!- se dirigió a su marido - pasaré por los niños a la Madriguera y los llevaré a casa – Ron asintió y ella se empinó para darle un beso corto en los labios – te esperamos para la cena – la chica se volteó al pelinegro – gracias Harry, de verdad… no creo haberlo logrado sin ti – suspiró y continuó con voz mandona – ¡me parece muy bien que al fin ustedes dos sienten cabeza y terminen por entender la importancia de trabajar activamente en la PEDDO… ¿no se siente bien hacer algo bueno por la comunidad mágica?! – agregó - ¡y aun nos queda mucho por hacer! -

Ron revoleó los ojos, Harry lucía aturdido…

- ya, Hermione, anda a casa… - pidió el pelirrojo exasperado.

La chica les observó satisfecha y luego de despedirse con una sonrisa, salió hacia las enormes puertas que daban a Diagon Alley, Ron la observó caminar con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que Harry le golpeó…

- será mejor que busquemos esa orden en el despacho de Kingsley y vayamos a casa de Viktor… -

Ron asintió.

Hermione acomodó su capa con cuidado y se internó en el frío aire de la tarde. A pesar de ser casi las seis y lo últimos eventos ocurridos en el lugar, la gente abarrotaba la calle, sin embargo, tuvo el extraño y familiar sentimiento de que algo no cuadraba. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho y decidió ir directamente hacia la madriguera por Rosie y Hugo, alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos más, cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo y la volteaba…

- "Herrmione"…-

La joven se soltó por instinto y apuntó su varita de inmediato, su interlocutor la soltó rápido…

- ¡Viktor! – suspiró la chica, sonrió - ¡lo siento, Merlín, casi me matas del susto! –

El extranjero no sonrió. Observó a ambos lados de la calle antes de hablarle.

- necesito "converrsarr" contigo, caminemos "porr favor"… -

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida…

- c-claro… -

Ambos se encaminaron calle arriba con cuidado y tomaron uno de los callejones menos abarrotados.

- estuve muy "prreocupado…" - dijo el moreno con seriedad – aquel día, Weasley te sacó de la fiesta de muy mala "manerra"… estaba muy enojado, pensé que te "harría" daño, "Potterr" y su esposa "pensarron" lo mismo en cuanto los "vierron" –

La chica se ruborizó violentamente y recordó…

_Hermione suspiró placenteramente y cerró los ojos con suavidad, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió el peso de Ron sobre ella para acercarse y besar sus labios una vez más, esta vez con toda la suavidad que podía, eso la hizo sonreír y se aferró a la amplia espalda de él…_

_- perdóname… -_

_Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con los azules de Ron que la observaban una vez más con expresión de infinito arrepentimiento._

_- basta Ron… – susurró ella en un suspiro. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y caía con suavidad sobre la cama en la que ambos se encontraban en medio de un enjambre de sábanas, la castaña jugueteó con el cabello rojo de su marido –…ya te lo he dicho, no vuelvas a repetirlo porque no tengo nada que perdonarte. –_

_Ron la observó…_

_- es que yo… - musitó - ¡yo no sé… sentí tanta rabia!... él… la fiesta, tu bailabas con él y yo…- negó con la cabeza avergonzado de si mismo –…soy un animal, pude hacerte daño –_

_Hermione soltó una risita divertida y le golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente..._

_- ¡no seas tonto, Ron! – exclamó - ¡jamás serías capaz de algo así! … además – agregó - …debo admitir que me gusta un poco que te pongas así. -_

_Ron alzó una ceja sorprendido y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_- eres maravillosa… - anunció._

_Hermione sonrió aun más ampliamente y recibió nuevamente los labios de él sobre los suyos con la misma urgencia, necesidad y suavidad que siempre le demostraba y lograba volverla loca. Las caricias de Ron comenzaron a ser más atrevidas nuevamente, como lo había sido momentos atrás y ella no pudo evitar gemir de placer con suavidad. Acarició la espalda de él, exploró su boca y respondió con entusiasmo mientras el calor comenzaba a envolverla otra vez._

_Entonces, un piqueteo en la ventana comenzó a molestarle._

_Ron estaba concentrado en besar su cuello ajeno al ruido, y a pesar de tener la vista nublada por las sensaciones, Hermione abrió los ojos para observar por sobre el hombro de su marido hacia el ventanal…_

_- Ron… - llamó, no hubo respuesta – Ron… ¡es la lechuza de Harry! –_

_El joven se separó al instante. _

_- ¿Qué? –_

_- ¡la lechuza de Harry y Ginny está en la ventana! –_

_Ron se incorporó un poco y observó, su esposa tenía razón, la castaña lechuza de los Potter estaba en el alféizar de su ventana. Extrañado, soltó a la chica y se levantó de la cama para abrir la ventana y tomar la carta, Hermione se incorporó un poco también y se cubrió con la sabana…_

_- ¡por Merlín…! -_

_La castaña se asustó…_

_- Ron, ¿Qué sucede? –_

_El joven se acercó a ella y le indicó el sobre rojo que sostenía en sus manos y comenzaba a consumirse por las orillas…_

_- ¿un vociferador? – Hermione lucía sorprendida –¡rápido, ábrelo…! -_

_Ron tragó asustado y se sentó al lado de ella para hacer lo que su esposa pedía. De inmediato, se arrepintió de hacerlo…_

_- ¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS HAS LLEVADO A HERMIONE?! – la voz de Ginny amplificada por mil, resonó con fuerza en la habitación y su preciada lechuza emprendió el vuelo asustada - ¡¡CÓMO PUEDES COMPORTARTE ASÍ?!... ¡YA NO TIENES QUINCE AÑOS RONALD! –_

_Ron lucía aturdido…_

_- ¿Qué demon…? -_

_- ¡¡MAS VALE QUE ME DIGAS DONDE LA HAS LLEVADO, HARRY Y YO ESTAMOS ATERRADOS…!!... SI LE HACES ALGO A HERMIONE POR TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS, ME CONOCERAS DE VERDAD RON, ESTÁS ADVERTIDO…!! -_

_Hermione se tapó los oídos con los ojos abiertos como platos…_

_- … PREOCUPADOS… - gritaba Ginny colérica – ESTABAS FUERA DE SÍ, SIEMPRE HACES COSAS ESTÚPIDAS… ¿CUANDO VAS A MADURAR? – Ginny se quedó en silencio unos segundos y agregó con labios apretados- ¡No lo defiendas Harry! – volvió a subir el volumen - ¡TE MATARÉ SI HACES ALGO ESTÚPIDO! –_

_El sobre rojo se consumió con una pequeña explosión y cayó al suelo hecho cenizas. Ron lucía aturdido._

_- Ginny es mi hermana, ¿verdad? – musitó incrédulo, Hermione asintió suprimiendo la risita tonta al ver la expresión de su marido - ¡¿Qué clase de tipo cree que soy?! – espetó ofendido - ¡¿realmente cree que sería capaz de hacerte algo?! – _

_La joven castaña alzó las cejas evaluadoramente y con una sonrisa maliciosa…_

_- bueno, técnicamente, si eres capaz de hacerme muchas cosas… -_

_- ¡Hermione! – se escandalizó Ron_

_La muchacha soltó un risa divertida y transparente…_

_- ¡ven acá, tonto! –_

_Ron sonrió también y se aceró a ella, la besó otra vez al tiempo que ella enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…_

_- espera… - Ron se alejó un poco para escucharla - ¿no le responderemos a Ginny? – _

_Ron fue categórico…_

_-¡Claro que no…! –_

- "¿Herrmione?" –

Hermione se había ruborizado violentamente y carraspeó volviendo a la realidad, continuó calle arriba a un lado de la famosa estrella del quidditch.

- Ron sería incapaz de hacerme daño, Viktor… - aclaró con seriedad – ¡al contrario!... él es bastante sobre protector a veces… no tenias porque preocuparte, siempre fue así… -

Viktor sonrió sarcásticamente…

- lo "rrecuerrdo perrfectamente" –

Continuaron caminando. La chica no dijo nada, pero ingresaron por unos desiertos callejones en los que la brisa helada les caló hasta los huesos y Hermione se enfundó aun mas en su capa. Después de un silencio incómodo, Viktor se detuvo y habló con voz extrañamente grave.

- ¿_alguna vez_ me quisiste "Herrmione"? –

La joven frunció el ceño, se ruborizó y le observó sin saber como contestar apropiadamente...

- b-bueno, nosotros… no fuimos técnicamente nada – el búlgaro la miraba profundamente y Hermione vaciló – es que estuvimos muy poco tiempo juntos, Viktor, ya sabes, el torneo de los tres magos solo duró unos meses y no volví a verte, solo el correo que enviabas y-y bueno…¡eras un gran amigo! – se apresuró

- ¿lo amas? –

Hermione le observó confundida…

- ¿Ron? – Krum asintió y la chica se ruborizó incrédula – ¡claro que sí!... es mi marido… él… Ron ha estado siempre conmigo, yo…- titubeó y levantó la vista hacia el extranjero con ojos brillantes – yo amo a Ron desde que era una niña, Viktor. –

Viktor Krum no contestó. Hermione le observó confundida por el extraño rumbo de la conversación y se sorprendió por la forma en que el extranjero sostenía su mirada. Hermione titubeó al sentirse observada tan profunda y extrañamente por los oscuros ojos del búlgaro, entonces…

El aire se quebró, la calle se llenó de gritos lejanos, hechizos y explosiones que hacían eco en los muros de piedra. Hermione oyó a la gente gritar y se apresuró en caminar hasta la otra calle. Se llevó las manos a la boca con terror, un grupo masivo de mortífagos caminaba calle abajo enviando hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y parecían disfrutar el terror de magos, brujas y niños, quiso gritar pero no pudo. Entonces, tomó su varita con rapidez…

- ¡Viktor… rápido, tenemos…! –

Iba a lanzarse a correr hacia el grupo cuando un brazo fuerte y posesivo la detuvo para voltearla con fuerza y Hermione trastabilló…

- Viktor… ¿que..? –

…_y lo supo de inmediato._ Todo quedó perfectamente claro en su mente. Las palabras de Ron, las dudas de Harry, Rosie en brazos de Ron en el umbral de la casa, Hugo a un lado de Viktor. Todo. El miedo la invadió al comprender que los ojos de Krum, _su amigo_, eran oscuros y sin brillo, que la observaba de una forma casi enfermiza y que tomaba tan fuerte su brazo como aquel día en que el supuesto Ron la había atacado en el ministerio…

- eras tú… - susurró.

El miedo la invadió y quiso blandir su varita, pero el extranjero fue más rápido que ella…

- _¡stupefy!_ –

El rayo de luz roja dio justo en el pecho de la joven esposa de Ron. Hermione cayó en la inconsciencia y sus piernas cedieron por el peso, sin embargo, Viktor la tomó en sus brazos y la alzó sin problemas. En medio de gritos y explosiones que abarrotaban las calles aledañas, desapareció de Diagon Alley con la inerte castaña en sus brazos.

* * *

- ¡segunda casa asquerosamente rica en la tarde…! – se quejó Ron – ¡simplemente estúpido…! -

- silencio, Ron ¿quieres que nos vean? –

- Tenemos una autorización oficial del ministerio, no pueden negarnos nada… -

Harry rió con sorna.

- pero no creo que quieras que Krum venga a supervisarla, ¿verdad? – agregó - ¡está en todo su derecho! -

Ron se quedó callado.

Ambos se encaminaron en silencio por la escalinata de mármol. La tarde había caído y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento. Después de despedir a Hermione en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, Ron y Harry se habían aparecido en el jardín de la casona de la famosa estrella del quidditch. Viktor Krum vivía al sur de Brentwood, en un precioso claro situado en medio de los árboles y la antigua y tradicional casona estaba escondida bajo una muralla de firmes enredaderas que se aferraban a ella.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y Ron no pudo evitar reír divertido…

- Si Hermione se entera de que estamos en esto… -

- Me matará por apoyarte – terminó Harry sonriendo también –…pero será mejor que salgamos de dudas y comencemos a descartar posibles sospechosos. –

Ron asintió. El esposo de Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó la cerradura de la puerta, con un leve clic, pudieron ingresar al corredor. Todo estaba oscuro, extrañamente _solo_ y nada indicaba que hubiese alguien en la casa tampoco había señal de que hubiera servidumbre de ningún tipo, de hecho, parecía que la casa había estado vacía en años…

- _¿Qué demonios?_ –

No había nada. La casa estaba completamente desocupada, vacía, una gruesa capa de polvo se levantaba del piso cada vez que caminaban. Harry lucía desconcertado.

- ¿Hugo nunca te habló de aquella vez que estuvo aquí?– preguntó

Ron se detuvo y le miró incrédulo…

- ¿Qué crees tú? –

Harry sonrió…

- tienes razón, hablar de Viktor Krum en tu casa es sinónimo de _pena de muerte…_ –

- exacto… -

Se adentraron en la enorme sala. A pesar de ser una lujosa habitación en su tiempo, solo había un sofá a un costado del lugar frente a una pomposa pero ahora maltrecha chimenea. La única señal de que la casa era habitada estaba ahí: las cenizas aun humeaban en medio de los escombros.

- esto es extraño – musitó Harry – ¡alguien con la posición de Krum no debería vivir así…!-

Ron indicó la escalinata que estaba a un costado y ambos la subieron con cuidado, hasta que alcanzaron la estancia del segundo piso. Allí, todo era diferente. Sin lugar a dudas era el lugar preferido de Krum. Un cómodo sillón estaba en el centro, había muebles y muebles con libros sobre deportes mágicos, y al lado derecho de la pared había un aparador colmado de escobas profesionales, ordenadas en fila y cuidadosamente pulidas. La colección del búlgaro les quitó el aliento de inmediato y tanto Harry como Ron olvidaron a lo que venían por unos momentos…

- ¡Merlín…! -

Ambos se dirigieron a observar la colección de Saetas de Fuego que Viktor poseía, la que incluía la más antigua de todos los modelos, la primera Saeta de fuego, una escoba idéntica a la que Sirius le había regalado a Harry en su tercer año. El joven de ojos verdes observó la escoba con nostalgia…

- mira Ron, esta es… -

- lo sé… - dijo Ron sin aliento…

Harry observó la Saeta de Fuego que sostenía, _aquella legendaria _Saeta de Fuego y los recuerdos de la noche en que la había perdido se agolparon en su mente. Mortífagos, los Thestrals, la motocicleta de Sirius, Hedwing, Voldemort, los siete Harry Potter. Entonces, recordó a Ojoloco…

- sigamos… - dijo de pronto dejando la escoba en el aparador – a lo que veníamos… -

Ron asintió, pero sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia los trofeos que Viktor poseía al otro lado de la estancia. Estuvieron casi diez minutos en que observándolo todo, quaffles, snitches y bludgers, hasta que Harry llamo la atención del pelirrojo…

- Ron: mira esto. –

El varón más joven de la familia Weasley dejó a un lado la snitch que examinaba y se dirigió a su mejor amigo quien buscaba en un baúl con una expresión extraña en el rostro, el pelinegro le tendió una fotografía…

- ¡lo sabía…! - espetó Ron de inmediato - ¡siempre lo supe el _maldito_ estaba enamorado de Hermione…! -

La fotografía estaba cortada. Sin duda, era un antiguo recorte del diario El Profeta en el que una tímida y arrebolada Hermione de diecisiete años observaba la cámara sin sentirse completamente cómoda. A cada lado de ella, estaban indudablemente Ron y Harry, pero ambos lados habían sido cortados. Harry continuó…

- es que… no es solo eso, Ron… -

El aludido levantó el rostro y le observó. Harry había sacado una bolsa de género mediana, de la que extrajo una gran cantidad de cartas enlazadas con una cinta verde, donde la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione llamaba la atención en cada una de ellas. Ron abrió los ojos. Todas las cartas que su esposa le había escrito al búlgaro en sus años de escuela estaban allí.

- ¡voy a leerlas! –

- ¡No! – exclamó Harry rápido y alejándose de Ron.

- ¡es mi derecho! – exclamó el pelirrojo - ¡Hermione, es mi esposa! –

- ¡Hermione te mataría si sabe que las leíste, Ron! – explicó Harry con seriedad – concéntrate en lo que venimos, mira esto… - apuntó el baúl y Ron observó dentro de él, su boca se fue al piso. Dentro de él había recortes del diario con noticias sobre la PEDDO, entrevistas a Hermione, un recorte con el anuncio de boda de Ron y Hermione de El Profeta, la invitación a la boda y los anuncios de nacimiento de Rose y Hugo.

Ron frunció el ceño…

- ¡este tipo está loco! -

Ambos comenzaron a sacar las cosas del baúl con un renovado sentimiento de inquietud. Ron tomó otro paquete con cartas, las observó y pudo darse cuenta que eran muchísimas escritas a Hermione pero que nunca habían sido enviadas a la chica…

- Ron… - llamó Harry con voz trémula – Ron, mira eso. –

El aludido alzó el rostro. Harry señalaba una pequeña bolsa de papel que contenía cabello. Ron frunció el ceño extrañado, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que era pelirrojo. Abrió la boca indignado y espetó…

- ¡¡ese tipo quitó cabello a Hugo…!! -

Harry negó con la cabeza exasperado.

- por supuesto que ese cabello no es de Hugo, Ron - apuntó – es tuyo. -

Silencio.

Ron no contestó. Observó al esposo de su hermana con expresión sorprendida y aturdida. Entonces, las ideas comenzaron a pesar veloces en su mente… Hermione yacía en su oficina tirada entre los escombros, acusándolo a _él_ en el hospital, asustada de _él_ en la sala de su casa, la conversación de los tres en La Madriguera. Todo encajaba de pronto…

- poción multijugos… - susurró boquiabierto.

- ¡exacto! – exclamó Harry – ¡Krum usó poción multijugos con tu cabello para entrar al ministerio aquella noche, aquí está la prueba que tanto buscabas!... –

- p-pero… - Ron se sintió aturdido de que sus malos presentimientos fueran acertados por primera vez – Hugo, él… ¿Cómo?… - observó a Harry y todo quedó claro en su mente - ¡eso es!... Krum ha estado aprovechando que el ministerio cree a los mortífagos causantes de todo lo que ha sucedido con nosotros… pero es solo una excusa, él sabe cuándo van a atacar los mortífagos y aprovecha aquellas oportunidades – Harry asintió efusivamente - ¡lo tiene todo planeado! -

Ron abrió los ojos incrédulo, Harry respiraba con fuerza y por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer.

Hasta que el patronus en forma de lince se materializó en medio de la estancia y la voz grave de Kingsley Shacklebolt se oyó…

- _Al Cuartel de Aurores, ahora. Los mortífagos han atacado Diagon Alley._ –

Ron y Harry se miraron, los ojos azules del primero se abrieron con terror…

- ¡Hermione…! –

* * *

_Hola a todos. Me he demorado un montón lo sé, y pido millones de perdones por eso. Varios me preguntaron preocupados si había dejado la historia, ¡por supuesto que no!, ni siquiera lo piensen, faltando tan poco para el final, menos podría dejarla. Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que la U me tiene colapsada, pero espero organizarme mejor con los tiempos de ahora en adelante y a pesar de que pospuse varias cosas para terminar este capítulo, aquí estoy y espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews anteriores, infinitas gracias, por los de esta y los del one-shot, de verdad, solo eso me hizo apurarme más con el cap. Bueno, espero no demorar tanto con el siguiente. Un enorme abrazo para cada uno de ustedes y muchas, muchas gracias… Nos estamos leyendo._


	14. Hogsmeade

**Sentimientos Pendientes…**

Capítulo XIII: Hogsmeade

- ¡Ron, espera...! – rugió Harry con fuerza - ¡¡Ron!! .–

Pero Ron no había oído; al contrario, el pelirrojo había bajado la polvorienta escalinata de la casa de Krum hecho un huracán y se dirigía al jardín, pálido como el papel y desesperado como pocas veces Harry le había visto. El esposo de Ginny se apresuró en tomar la bolsa de Krum y la guardó en su capa para seguir a su mejor amigo y salir raudo de la casona, pero al llegar al umbral del enorme pórtico, solo alcanzó a ver el reflejo rojo del cabello de Ron al desaparecer. La noche estaba inusualmente fría y el corazón de Harry se aceleró, no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció para ir donde estaba seguro Ron se había dirigido…

No se había equivocado, la alta figura de Ron ya había alcanzado la entrada de la casa. Harry corrió calle arriba con velocidad, alcanzó el pulcro y cuidadosamente arreglado jardín de los Weasley – _como había insistido Hermione – _e ingresó a la casa de Ron y Hermione con rapidez, las luces estaban encendidas y Ron se movía desesperado, gritando y moviéndose como fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro…

- ¡¡Hermione...!! -

- ¡Ron! -

- ¡Hermione…! – Ron le ignoró olímpicamente y llamó con pánico reflejado en el rostro a su mujer - ¡Hermione..! - se desesperó -¡¡Hermione dónde estás, _maldita sea_?! –

Pasos apresurados se oyeron en el piso de arriba, Harry alzó el rostro esperanzado, pero no era Hermione, era Becky. Ron se precipitó a ella descontrolado…

- ¡¡Dónde está?! – demandó con poca sutileza - ¡¡Dónde está Hermione?! -

Los ojos enormes y saltones de Becky brillaron asustados al ver a Ron tan alterado, retrocedió…

- B-Becky no lo sabe, Señor Weasley, Señor… – susurró la elfina temiendo la reacción de Ron –…l-la Señora Weasley dijo a Becky que llegarían a las ocho, pero Becky sabe que son casi las diez de la noche, Señor… -

Ron palideció aun más y pareció quedarse sin palabras…

- ¡Ron, escúchame! – se adelantó Harry con rapidez - ¡¡debemos ir al ministerio, ¡Ron!, estoy seguro que Kingsley podrá darnos un escuadrón de apoyo para buscarla!! –

Becky abrió los ojos de inmediato y se adelantó…

- ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! – preguntó aterrada - ¡¡donde está la Señora Weasley?! – exclamó - _¡¿donde están los pequeños?!_ –

Ron la observó de inmediato. Algo en su mente hizo contacto al escuchar a la elfina. Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar, se precipitó a la sala de la casa con una velocidad sorprendente y ante la mirada aterrada de Becky y atónita de Harry, tomó los polvos flú y los lanzó con fuerza a la chimenea.

- _¡La Madriguera!_ -

Ron desapareció en el rugido de las llamaradas verdes de la chimenea. Harry bufó exasperado, de inmediato, Becky tomó su brazo para llamar su atención y habló con voz temblorosa…

- ¿Qué sucede Señor Potter, Señor? – preguntó con avidez - ¿estará bien la Señora Weasley? –

El pelinegro no supo que decir, tan fue capaz de sonreír con amargura y golpear las manos de la elfina con cariño…

- gracias Becky…- dijo sin más – te aseguro que te avisaremos cualquier cosa… -

La elfina asintió y correspondió la sonrisa. Harry dio media vuelta para salir al jardín, dos segundos más tarde había desaparecido…

* * *

Apenas Ron sintió que estaba en la chimenea correcta salió hecho un vendaval…

- ¡¡Hermione!! –

- ¡¡Ronald Weasley, por qué gritas?! –

Ron se congeló. Su madre le miraba sumamente enojada y los números dorados 3, 4, 5 y 6 que flotaban en frente de ella desaparecieron al instante. Hugo estaba a su lado quien observaba a su padre sorprendido; al frente de ellos estaba Rosie, quien había levantado la vista sobresaltada del cuento que leía – _Bella, el leprechaun y el caldero mágico_ – la casa estaba en el más completo de los silencios y resultaba obvio que los tres estaban solos…

Ron titubeó y trató de controlarse al ver a Rosie y Hugo mirarle con temor…

- ¿dónde…está… Hermione? – masculló.

Molly supo de inmediato que algo ocurría. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los azules de su hijo más joven y se levantó aparentando calma mientras Hugo hablaba...

- ¡no ha venido aún! – exclamó el pequeño con alegría - ¡pero la abuela me está enseñando los números! –

Rosie se adelantó…

- es muy tarde… - apuntó sabionda y mostrando el reloj - ¡¿nos llevarás a casa, papi?! -

Ron no contestó. Palideció como el papel y se llevó las manos al cabello tratando de calmar la desesperación al saber que sus temores eran ciertos, sin embargo, nunca en la vida había tenido tantas ganas de haber estado equivocado. Observó al par de pequeños pelirrojos que le miraban con avidez y su corazón se aceleró, durante todos aquellos años, desde el mismo día en que por primera vez Hermione había dejado a la pequeña Rosie con su abuela paterna – _ocasión en la que Ron había tenido que poco menos arrastrarla a la chimenea para que dejara a la niña –_ su mujer jamás había olvidado recoger a los pequeños al tiempo acordado o incluso antes, y lo mismo siguió sucediendo en los años venideros; si había alguien que alguna vez hubiese olvidado recogerlos o llegaba tarde, ese era él mismo.

De pronto, sintió que Molly tomaba su brazo con cuidado y decía algo a los niños, entonces se dejó llevar por su madre al tiempo que su mente era un torbellino de malos pensamientos, de ideas, de miedos e incertidumbre. Escuchó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse y luego la voz inusualmente calmada de Molly Weasley.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ron? –

El aludido levantó el rostro para hablar, pero sus peores temores se confirmaron y no pudo hacerlo. Molly frunció el ceño confusa y siguió la mirada de Ron para ver lo que él veía.

- _¡Merlín! – _gimió

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el antiguo y útil reloj familiar, el mismo que pocos años atrás solía llevar de lado a lado y que ya no contaba a Fred entre sus perillas. Todos los actuales integrantes de la familia Weasley – que ahora incluían, nueras, yerno y nietos – indicaban _"peligro mortal"_, todos menos, Charlie, Stella y sus gemelos que se encontraban en Rumania.

Ron bufó con fuerza y se descontroló…

- ¡¡Tengo que encontrarla…!! – exclamó haciendo ademán de salir.

Molly fue más rápida y tomó su chaqueta mas asustada que nunca…

- ¡Ronald, contrólate! – exclamó con fuerza - ¡¡dime que sucede!! –

- ¡¡Ese tipo!! – rugió Ron desesperado - ¡¡Ese _maldito_ tipo!! - golpeó la mesa con fuerza - ¡¡lo sabía, siempre lo supe, _ese tipo_ se la ha llevado!! –

- ¿de quién hablas? – el joven no contestó y se soltó de su madre con rapidez - ¡¡Ronald!!-

- ¡¡no ahora mamá!! -

Al instante la puerta que daba a la sala se abrió y Rosie y Hugo ingresaron alarmados, los ojos azules de la pequeña estaban al borde de las lágrimas…

- ¿papi, porque gritas? – preguntó

- ¿están peleando? – se adelantó Hugo asustado.

Molly se apresuró…

- ¡Claro que no, cariño! – dijo con fingida alegría, aunque se notaba nerviosa - ¡tan solo…!-

La Señora Weasley no alcanzó a terminar, de un momento a otro la puerta de atrás se abrió con fuerza y estrépito, Molly gimió y Rosie soltó un gritito de terror, por acto reflejo Ron se puso delante de ellos al instante y sacó su varita con rapidez...

La voz sorprendida de Ginny Potter se escuchó de inmediato…

- ¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo? – la joven ingresó con rapidez, pálida como la cera, sin embargo, Ron no bajó su varita hasta que su hermana se hubo acercado un poco más – ¡¡quita eso, Ron, vas sacarle un ojo a alguien…!! -

Su hermano salió del estado de aturdimiento y le miró sorprendido…

- ¿_Por qué _estás aquí? – espetó molesto - ¡es peligroso!... ¡deberías estar en tu casa y no salir de allí, Ginny! –

La pelirroja no contestó, al instante la puerta volvió a abrirse e ingresaron, James y Albus, con sendas sonrisas burlonas, tras ellos, la pequeña Lily iba enfundada en un _enorme_ y exagerado abrigo rosado tres veces más grande que ella, en el que apenas se vislumbraba su rostro pecoso y con el que apenas podía moverse. Sus hermanos la apuntaron descaradamente y rieron…

Lily protestó…

- ¿puedo quitármelo ya, mami? – preguntó incómoda - ¡no hace frío! -

La puerta se abrió otra vez y la boca de Ron cayó al suelo al ver entrar a La Madriguera, nada más y nada menos que Lavender Brown y la pequeña Alyssa, seguidas de Harry.

- ¿Lavender? – preguntó Ron confundido - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Molly perdió la paciencia…

- ¡¿quiere alguien decirme que sucede?! – espetó.

- James – se adelantó Harry mirando a su hijo mayor - ¡lleva a los demás a la sala… y no salgan de allí! - el pequeño pelirrojo asintió y todos los demás, incluyendo a Alyssa, le siguieron entre risas emocionadas…

Ginny cerró la puerta y Harry apuntó hacia ella…

- _muffliato _– ya no se oyeron las voces de los niños y todos le observaron – ¡los mortífagos han atacado Diagon Alley, otra vez, Señora Weasley! – Molly se llevó las manos a la boca – esta vez ha sido caótico, fue un grupo mayor, el ministerio está tratando por todos los medios controlar la situación pero hay varios que perdieron la vida…- suspiró – no se descarta que puedan haber más… - continuó – Kingsley está organizando los grupos de rastreo, bueno, él cree que es posible rastrear quienes están detrás de esto y… -

- ¡Suficiente! – espetó Ron impaciente – ¡me voy!... ¡entre tanta palabrería él puede habérsela llevado lejos…! – agregó - ¡¡debo ir a buscarla!! -

- ¿Hermione? – gimió Molly palideciendo de golpe - ¡¡Por Merlín, ¿¿Qué sucedió?? –

- ¡Viktor se la ha llevado…! - aclaró Ginny de inmediato

- ¡¡Viktor?! – jadeó la Señora Weasley aterrada - ¡¡Oh Dios… avisaré a Arthur de inmediato!! –

- ¡ya lo sabe…! - se apresuró Harry – le enviado un patronus a Kingsley y para esta hora deben todos estar enterados… - observo a Ron – ¡debemos ir al ministerio, Ron… desde allí podremos organizar los escuadrones, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, pero no debes perder la calma…! -

- ¡¡No!! – rugió Ron, Ginny se sobresaltó - ¡debo ir a buscar a Hermione _ahora_…! – se desesperó - ¡durante todo este tiempo perdido puede incluso estar… - titubeo – ella… puede estar… –

Silencio.

- yo iré contigo… - anunció Lavender.

Molly observó a la castaña con curiosidad…

- ¿Cómo es que…? –

- ahora no, mamá… - interrumpió Ginny con rapidez y sus ojos castaños buscaron los azules de su hermano – yo también iré contigo, Ron –

Harry saltó como si hubiese sido pinchado…

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó de inmediato - ¡No irás a ninguna parte Ginny… ¿estás loca?, te quedarás aquí, todo esto muy peligroso! –

- Harry tiene toda la razón – afirmó Molly categórica.

Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se abrieron desmesuradamente y explotó como un volcán que ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo en completa calma…

- ¡¿Qué demonios están diciendo?! – gritó colérica, Harry y Molly retrocedieron de inmediato - ¡¿Cómo pueden siquiera pensar en dejarme fuera?!... _otra vez._ – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntarias - ¡¡Para ninguno de ustedes dos soy una niña pequeña a la que ordenan mantenerse al margen de los problemas, no lo hice antes, y no lo haré ahora…!! -

- Ginny – se apresuró Harry – ¡los niños te necesitan aquí con ellos…! -

- ¡No me digas lo que mis hijos necesitan, porque lo sé perfectamente! – exclamó furiosa - ¡ya no soy una niña, Harry… y está decidido, iré _con_ o _sin_ ti! –

Molly no dijo nada. Nadie se movió, Harry sostuvo la mirada de su esposa con evidente molestia, entonces, Lavender observó a la pelirroja y después de unos segundos sonrió…

- en ese caso, creo que sé como podemos saber donde Krum ha llevado a Hermione… -

Ron la observó esperanzado…

- ¿Cómo? –

La castaña continuó sonriendo y se acomodó la capa para salir…

- ¡creo saber quién nos lo puede indicar…! -

- ¿Quién? – espetó Harry, todavía mirando con molestia a la pelirroja…

Lavender sonrió aun más ampliamente…

- _Draco Malfoy_ -

Ron, Harry y Ginny arrugaron el ceño al unísono.

Parecía que a cada minuto que pasaba la noche se volvía cada vez más helada. El bosque estaba cubierto de una espesa e inusual niebla para aquella época del año y los matorrales estaban cubiertos de rocío. Ron y Lavender aparecieron de la nada en medio de ellos, dos segundos más tarde Ginny y un _muy_ frustrado Harry aparecían también tras ellos. La enorme y elegante casona de Los Malfoy se vislumbraba unos metros mas allá y antes de que pudieran detenerle, Ron había salido disparado hacia ella, Harry, Ginny y Lavender se apresuraron en seguirle. Alcanzaron el pórtico, y sin medir consecuencias, ver que casi eran las diez de la noche aporreó la aldaba en forma de serpiente con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y armando un jaleo que fácilmente pudieron haber escuchado varios kilómetros a la redonda.

De pronto, la brillante luz del pasillo les hirió los ojos cuando un elfo asustado abrió la puerta solo un poco…

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – gruñó Ron

- el amo no… -

Sin importar nada más y presa de la desesperación, Ron empujó la puerta y pasó raudo hacia el vestíbulo, seguido de cerca por Lavender, Harry y Ginny…

- ¡¡ven y trae tu estúpido trasero refinado aquí , Malfoy!! – rugió Ron

Lavender ahogó una risita.

Al final de la escalinata apareció la alta y elegante figura de Draco enfundado en una gruesa toga negra, con expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, pero aun mayor era la de molestia y enojo; detrás de él y bajando las escalinatas con rapidez, Astoria le seguía enfundada en una elegante bata clara con expresión asustada y escandalizada.

- _¡¿Qué significa esto?!_ – siseó Draco evidentemente colérico - ¿Quién te da derecho de entrar y gritar así en _mi_ casa, Weasley? – espetó indignado y alcanzó el vestíbulo - ¡¡Cómo te atreves?! –

Ron no se contuvo…

- ¡¡Cómo te atreves tú?! – rugió descontrolado - ¡¡dime, dónde está Hermione, donde la llevaron!! –

- ¡¡de qué hablas?! – gruñó Malfoy, su expresión se volvió una mueca de evidente burla y sonrió - ¡¿es que acaso ya se decidió a dejarte la sang…?! –

El rubio no pudo terminar, Ron había alcanzado tal nivel de rabia y desesperación que se lanzó hacia el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa sin piedad antes de dejarle terminar la oración…

- ¡¡Ron no!! –

Ginny ahogó un gemido al ver a Ron tomar las solapas del rubio con profunda ira, Astoria se aterrorizó…

- ¡¡Draco!! – gritó.

Harry se adelantó hasta donde Ron y Malfoy forcejeaban, entonces otra vocecita aterrorizada llamó la atención de todos…

- ¡¡Papá!! –

- Scorpius… - gimió la madre del pequeño…

El único y pequeño heredero de la casa Malfoy estaba en lo alto de la escalinata, asustado, rubio y aterrado, observando a su padre y al hombre que lo atacaba con sus ojos grises muy abiertos, Ginny se adelantó asustada…

- ¡Ron suéltalo…! – pidió en un susurro

Por primera vez, el pelirrojo hizo exactamente lo que su hermana le pedía. Malfoy se acomodó la toga bastante incómodo y se volteó a su familia con expresión severa…

- Astoria llévate a Scorpius… -

- ¡Draco no…! -

Malfoy se impacientó…

- ¡¡solo haz lo que te digo!! – la rubia le observó molesta y el agregó – estaré bien -

La joven no dijo nada más. Bufó de forma significativa y dándole una última mirada de franco odio a los Potter, Ron y Lavender, tomó a su pequeño, adorado y ahora asustado hijo para llevarlo escaleras arriba.

Malfoy le envió una mirada indignada a Ron y Harry. Alisando su túnica se apresuró en caminar hacia el mismo salón en que se había reunido solo unas pocas horas antes; Ron, Ginny, Harry y Lavender le siguieron con rapidez. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado el rubio se volteó furibundo a los recién llegados…

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a molestar a mi familia de esta forma?! -

Ron se adelantó colérico…

- ¡¡Como te atreves tú Malfoy!! – gritó - ¡¡dime dónde la tiene, dime dónde está, dime donde la llevaron, dime ahora donde _la_ _llevó_!! -

- ¡Ron! -

- no sé de que hablas, Weasley… - escupió Malfoy con malicia – pero créeme, si _Granger_ te ha dejado al fin, no tendría porque saber yo donde ha ido… -

- ¡¡ese tipo se la ha llevado!! – exclamó Ron furioso - ¡¡tú sabes donde!! –

Harry aclaró la situación con voz clara y de poco amigos…

- los mortífagos han atacado Diagon Alley… -

Malfoy quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Por unos momentos su rostro adquirió tal expresión que no se supo bien identificar cual era, podría haber sido sorpresa, molestia o hasta _miedo_. Les observó con el ceño fruncido hasta que una de sus sonrisas suficientes y altaneras apareció en sus labios…

- ya veo…- comentó, sonrió – ahora está todo claro, Weasley está aterrado por que se han llevado a… - titubeó un poco y observó al rincón donde Lavender Brown se encontraba. sonrió – ¡y creo también saber _por quien_ han vendió hasta acá…! -

La aludida se adelantó ácidamente.

- bien… y ahora que lo sabes, dinos _donde está Hermione… _– agregó sarcástica – sé que lo sabes bien… -

Malfoy la miró ofendido

- ¡¿Por qué habría yo de saber?! – exclamó - ¡jamás fui un mortífago! – Ginny alzó una ceja - ¡no llegué a serlo!... – agregó - ¡corté lazos con todos ellos muchos años atrás…! -

-¡…pero sabes perfectamente donde ellos se reunían…! – continuó Lavender en aquel tono de poca amistad - sabías de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, haz un poco de memoria y dilo Malfoy… -

Ginny lucía confundida…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – susurró mirando a la chica, Lavender la ignoró.

- la vida de Hermione depende de tu memoria Malfoy… - apremió la castaña dando un paso – ¡dinos donde llevaron a Hermione o donde pueden haberla llevado…_sé_ que lo sabes! -

Malfoy no contestó. La miró con franco desdén hasta que Ron perdió la paciencia, sacó su varita y le apuntó…

- ¡¡Habla!! –

Malfoy retrocedió unos pasos, buscó su propia varita, pero no la encontró, suspiró…

- El último lugar que los mortífagos utilizaban era _La casa de_ _los gritos, _en Hogsmeade… - anunció - tal vez allá puedan haberla llevado… -

- ¿La casa de los gritos? – repitió Ginny

Harry entendió de inmediato…

- El último punto estratégico de Riddle… - explicó sin quitar su mirada de Malfoy, como si se tratara de algo completamente repelente – son unos estúpidos, aun no lo han superado. -

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y observó a la única castaña en la habitación.

- ahora tienes lo que quieres Brown… - dijo con sorna - ¿Qué buscas de todo esto? –

Lavender le ignoró.

- vámonos… - apremió la chica acomodando su capa – debemos apurarnos… -

Ron asintió de inmediato y antes de darle un mirada de profundo repudio a Draco Malfoy salió del salón tras la castaña, seguido de cerca por Harry y Ginny. Caminaron con rapidez y los tacones de Lavender sonaban fuertemente en el piso de baldosa, Ginny alzó el rostro, y pudo ver claramente la figura espigada de Astoria que les observaba salir desde lo alto de la escalinata con la mayor mirada de indignación en su fino rostro.

El frío les caló hasta los huesos cuando salieron, todos sabían donde debían dirigirse, entonces Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lavender se internaron en el bosque una vez más para desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en medio de la niebla…

Los cuatro aparecieron en uno de los empedrados callejones de Hogsmeade, allí no había niebla, pero el frío era aun peor. La noche estaba tranquila y en calma, sin decir un una sola palabra, se precipitaron a salir del callejón y tan solo se oyó el ruido de los tacones de Lavender y Ginny hasta que una voz gruesa se unió al ruido…

- ¡ey! -

Ron y Harry se volvieron con sus varitas alzadas con una velocidad sorprendente, pero el hombre de capucha que estaba unos metros más allá fue más rápido…

- _¡Diffindo! –_

Ginny soltó un horrible quejido de dolor, tomó su antebrazo con rapidez y cayó al suelo por la sorpresa, Lavender ahogó un gemido y se precipitó a ella. Harry blandió su varita con toda su rabia…

- _¡¡Expulso!! –_

El impactó del conjuro fue tal que el mortífago fue despedido con fuerza y golpeó el muro que estaba detrás, se oyó un ruido sordo y el hombre cayó a un costado del muro sin conocimiento alguno.

Harry se volteó con rapidez y apartó a Lavender de la pelirroja….

- ¡Ginny!... ¿estás bien? ¿Ginny? - preguntó rápido -¡¿te hizo daño?! –

La chica negó rápido con la cabeza…

- estoy bien… - susurró reprimiendo el dolor, Harry tomó su mano con cuidado y la apartó del brazo que cubría; de inmediato Ron soltó un quejido al ver que su hermana tenía un feo corte que sangraba profusamente, Harry se horrorizó – se arreglará… en dos segundos… - jadeó Ginny - hazlo… Harry… -

El pelinegro la observó con horror, sin saber qué hacer, solo atinó a poner su mano sobre la herida de ella y la apretó, Lavender chasqueó la lengua incrédula – _¡aurores!_ – se burló, apartó a Harry con rapidez y se acercó a la pelirroja con decisión, tan solo bastó una floritura de su varita y el brazo de Ginny dejó de sangrar, la herida había cerrado a pesar de que aun podía verse una marca reciente en el pálido antebrazo de la joven. Ginny le sonrió agradecida…

- debes ser más rápido, Potter – exclamó más tranquila, se alejó un poco y con otra floritura hizo aparecer un trozo de tela y se la alcanzó a Harry – ¡Ginny podría morir desangrada y entre tú y Ron solo la observarían! – revoleó los ojos - ¡vamos, aprieta la herida con eso, para eso te lo di…! -

Harry hizo lo que la castaña le decía a regañadientes, entonces, ayudó a su esposa a levantarse con cuidado, Ginny había recuperado el color.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó

- tú irás a La Madriguera – soltó el pelinegro de inmediato.

- ¡Claro que no! – estalló la aludida recuperando su tono normal - ¡iré con ustedes! -

- ¡No irás… es muy peligroso! -

Ron se volteó y observó el callejón, Ginny y Harry discutían pero el escuchó algo tras ellos…

- ¡Debemos encontrar a Hermione! - exclamó la pelirroja

- ¡¡Ginny!! – protestó Harry - ¡¡tú no vas, volverás a casa, ahora!! –

- ¡¡No!! -

- ¡Silencio…! –

Todos se voltearon a ver a Ron, de su varita salieron unas brillantes y gruesas sogas negras que ataron al inerte mortífago de pies a cabeza. De pronto, observaron a su alrededor y supieron que algo andaba mal de inmediato…

Oyeron una risa áspera…

- Justo como creíamos… -

Lavender gimió, cuatro mortífagos se materializaron frente a ellos y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo o alcanzar a pensar, con un violento ademán de las varitas de los recién llegados, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lavender fueron despedidos hacia atrás con fuerza, volaron por los aires con violencia y cayeron varios metros más arriba sobre la dura y fría piedra del pavimento…

- _¡stupefy! – _

Harry logró rodar por el suelo y evitar el hechizo, Lavender estaba paralizada de terror y Ginny lucía aturdida por el golpe.

Ron se levantó y rugió…

- _¡¡petrificus totalus!! –_

El rayo de luz roja salió con fuerza de la varita del pelirrojo, dio de lleno en el pecho del mortífago del lado derecho y cayó como una tabla al suelo. Harry alzó su varita, Ginny se apresuró con horror y tomó el brazo de su hermano…

- ¡Hermione! – chilló rápido mientras esquivaba un rayo de luz amarilla - ¡¡Ron, debes ir a la casa de los gritos, anda, YA!! – tomó el brazo de Lavender y trató de levantarla - ¡Tú vas con él! – gritó

La madre de Alyssa estaba aterrorizada, no se movía y observaba todo con sus ojos azules muy abiertos…

- ¡¡Ron, vete YA!! – gritó Harry

En un rápido movimiento Ron esquivó un rayo de luz púrpura y tomó el brazo de la inmóvil castaña para desaparecer con ella en un par de segundos, lo último que vio fue a Harry blandiendo su varita hacia el hombre enfrente de él y uno de los mortífagos lanzar un rayo azul hacia ellos…

Todo fue tan rápido que Lavender trastabilló al aparecer y cayó al suelo con fuerza, aún con la mano sobre su pecho, mirando el vacío como posesa y respirando agitada…

Ron observó el lugar, estaban en el otrora magnífico jardín de La casa de los gritos. Lavender habló al fin.

- ¡no podemos dejarles…! – susurró con horror – ¡ellos… llegaran más….! – gimió

- Harry sabrá que hacer… - dijo Ron con confianza, la observó y se acercó – Lavender no te ves bien, tú… es mejor que vayas a casa, puedes ir a La madriguera si así lo prefieres… -

La chica negó de inmediato…

- no te dejaré… - susurró

- ¡¡No sabemos que habrá ahí dentro…!! – protestó Ron

- ¡¡dije que no te dejaré!! –

El esposo de Hermione la observó por unos segundos y palideció…

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó con voz ronca.

Lavender captó de inmediato el asustado e incómodo tono de voz que Ron había usado.

-¡no es por ti! - se apresuró Lavender seriamente – es… es… - suspiró derrotada - _es por Hermione_ – el joven de ojos azules lucía extrañado – ¡ya te lo dije, no la aprecio! – se apresuró - ¡y nunca me agradó, pero…! – le observó seria - …ella salvó mi vida y ahora puedo hacer algo para ayudarla a ella. -

Ron pareció observarla concienzudamente hasta que después de unos segundos sonrió. Le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y asintió…

- entonces, entremos… -

Lavender asintió también.

* * *

_¿Qué era ese sonido?... _

Definitivamente parecía una poción que regurgitaba con fuerza y estaba taladrándole los oídos, sin embargo, sus ojos se sintieron más cansados y pesados que nunca. Una pequeña explosión, y Hermione suspiró… _Rose_, de seguro. Era la única explicación que tenía. Rosie había tomado el equipo para pociones de ella. Siempre tan ávida y tratando de hacer magia. Entonces, se asustó, eso era peligroso, _muy peligroso._ Rosie era muy pequeña tenía solo seis años y de seguro el pequeño Hugo estaba con ella, quiso abrir los ojos y levantarse de la cama para detenerles pero no pudo.

Entonces sintió el aroma, sin duda ese era el aroma de Ron. _¿Ron estaba allí y no hacía algo para detenerles?._ Sintió pasos a su alrededor, eran pesados, _demasiado_ pesados para pertenecer a alguno de los niños. Su mente comenzó aclararse y quiso abrir los ojos de una buena vez, pero no pudo, sintió un dolor agudo a un costado de la cabeza y recordó los ojos de Viktor Krum antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_¡Viktor! _

Se sobresaltó tanto que el pánico, el miedo y la incertidumbre hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, se levantó con rapidez y lo único que consiguió fue que el mareo la aquejara aun más…

- mantente acostada… - aconsejó la voz de Viktor.

Hermione no contestó. No estaba en su habitación como había pensado, no estaba en su cama como había creído y tampoco estaban sus niños allí, mucho menos Ron. Sintió nauseas, miedo, terror, ganas de gritar y se sintió más sola que nunca. Comenzó a respirar asustada.

Viktor se preocupó y se acercó a ella…

- ¿estás bien "Herrmione"? –

Quiso tomar su rostro pero ella se separó aterrada…

- no te acerques… - gimió

- no te asustes – susurró el moreno – nada malo va a "pasarrte"… - sus ojos brillaron - a menos que busques lo "contrrarrio" – agregó

Krum sonrió de lado. La respiración de la castaña comenzó a aumentar y observó el lugar. Inmediatamente supo donde estaba pues todo era tal y como lo recordaba, las ventanas tapiadas, la misma capa de polvo y la alfombra era la misma. Sintió un escalofrío pues aun había sangre en el lugar donde su otrora profesor de pociones había caído muerto. Sintió que los recuerdos de la noche en que Nagini lo asesinó bestialmente se agolparon en su mente y casi sintió el mismo terror de aquella noche…

- ¿Q-Qué hacemos aquí? – su voz temblaba

Viktor no contestó y se alejó de ella…

El aroma de Ron llenaba todo de lado a lado, lo conocía perfectamente como para que pasara inadvertido, entonces Hermione lo comprendió todo. Viktor preparaba una poción sobre un caldero casi con una sonrisa de triunfante felicidad, la castaña abrió los ojos, se aterró…

- _amortentia_ – palideció – n-no… - Viktor le dio la espalda y tomó otros ingredientes – ¡no puedes hacer esto… es una locura…! -

El moreno no contestó, Hermione observó a su alrededor aterrorizada buscando una forma de salir, todo estaba cerrado; buscó en su capa con frenesí, no tenía su varita, tan solo la puerta del fondo derecho estaba abierta…

- está casi lista… - sonrió Viktor

Hermione se levantó de golpe…

- ¡no tomaré eso…! – exclamó fieramente, Krum volvió a sonreír de lado…

- eso no te lo he "prreguntado"… -

Hermione se desesperó, debía hacer algo, y rápido. Observó a su lado, no sabía con que defenderse, debía ganar tiempo…

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – espetó

El búlgaro la observó, sus ojos oscuros no sonreían…

- _seré_ feliz… - contestó con fuerza – como antes, contigo, como debió "ser"…. – ella no entendió – "rrecuperaré" _aquellos años_, "Herrmione" - la castaña estaba más desorientada que nunca, entonces Viktor se acercó a ella suavemente – ¡no te "prreocupes"! – sonrió - también quiero "hacerrte" feliz a ti, ya verás… Bulgaria te "encantarrá"… -

Hermione estaba descolocada…

- ¡yo soy feliz! – gritó - ¡tengo una familia , tengo dos niños que…! –

Viktor la interrumpió…

- "tendrremos los nuestros…" - agregó – "no te prreocupes…" -

La boca de la chica cayó al piso.

- ¡¡No dejaré a _mi _familia!! - estalló aterrorizada y haciendo ademán de salir – ¡¡Me iré de aquí ahora mismo, Ron tenía razón…!! –

Todo sucedió muy rápido: en menos dos segundos la expresión de infinito amor había cambiado en el rostro de Krum y tomó a la joven con mucha fuerza. Dos segundos más tarde, Hermione no supo cómo, pero el aire le faltaba y se halló pegada a la pared, tratando de respirar y con Viktor apretando con fuerza su garganta…

- ¡¡"harrás" lo que yo diga, "Herrmione"!! – rugió.

La soltó sin cuidado y la chica cayó el suelo respirando con fuerza en busca de aire…

- ¡V-Viktor…! - lloró Hermione sin poder contenerse – ¡no… hagas… esto…! – trató de levantarse - ¡esto… está mal, tienes a tu familia en Bulgaria...! —

- ¡¡No tengo nada!! – gritó el búlgaro descontrolado - ¡¡Nada más que una carrera en descenso en el quidditch y un séquito de "perrsonas" que me buscaba "porr" la fama! – golpeó un estante y tiró un jarrón que se hizo añicos en el suelo –¡¡"perro" eso ya se acabó… se "terrminó"!! – se volteó a ella y su rostro se suavizó – tu "erras" "diferrente" _Hermione_… tu no me "trratabas" como lo hacían _ellos_…-

La castaña estaba paralizada. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, miró con desesperación la habitación buscando algo, y _la vio_ su varita estaba sobre una mesilla. No tenía otra salida, se lanzó hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero Viktor se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y en menos de dos segundos había aparecido frente a ella…

- ¡¡No lo "harrás"!! –

…y la botó al suelo de una violenta bofetada…

Lavender sintió el grito de Hermione y abrió los ojos aterrorizada…

- ¡¡Están arriba!! – exclamó en susurro - ¡¡tenemos que pensar… ¿Qué vamos a…?! -

Pero Ron no la había oído. Pasó raudo a su lado y sin medir consecuencia subió la polvorienta escalinata hacia el segundo piso, la puerta estaba abierta. Todo en su mente se nubló y no fue consciente de nada más que los gritos de Hermione…

- _¡¡Imperio!!_ –

Hermione soltó un chillido desesperado y se agachó con rapidez esquivando el rayo de luz roja, el hechizo dio de lleno en una de las lámparas murales y los cristales volaron por doquier en la habitación, uno de los cristales hizo un corte en la mano de Hermione y la castaña gritó, sin embargo se sintió sin fuerzas de seguir…

El búlgaro aprovechó la oportunidad y apuntó su varita hacia ella…

- _¡Obliviate! _–

- ¡¡Noooo!! –

Ron había salido de la nada y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar se lanzó sobre Viktor Krum, el hechizo rebotó con fuerza en el techo y uno de los costados se desplomó. Ambos cayeron en el enjambre de cristales y escombros tirados en el piso con un forcejeo. Ambos había perdido sus varitas, pero el aroma de Hermione llenaba todo de lado a lado y eso desorientó a Ron, entonces, sintió el fuerte puño del búlgaro en su rostro y su labio comenzó a sangrar…

Hermione se desorientó y cayó al suelo, iba a desmayarse, estaba segura… entonces sintió una voz apurada y asustada…

- ¡¡Hermione!! – exclamó la joven tratando de alzarla- ¡¡Por Merlín!! … ¡¡Abre los ojos, debemos salir de aquí!! –

La joven levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos…

- ¿Lavender? – preguntó desconcertada, Lavender la ayudó levantarse del suelo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró

- ¡¡Eso no importa ahora, levántate, levántate…!! – Lavender era más alta que ella pero parecía aterrorizada.

La esposa de Ron asintió. Todo estuvo claro en su mente por unos segundos y pudo observar a Ron, quien estaba descontrolado, y ahora tenía a Viktor contra la pared y lucía más furioso que nunca…

- ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?? – rugió de forma atronadora - ¡¡eras su amigo, ella confió en ti, ella _creyó_ en todo lo que le decías… - lo golpeó contra la pared - ¡¡estuviste en nuestra casa… en la boda de mi hermano, estuviste con mis hijos!! – lo golpeó con más fuerza aun - ¡¡…y estuviste en nuestra boda, maldita sea!! –

Viktor sonrió de lado y Hermione se temió lo peor. De la nada y del fondo de la habitación apareció una bludger encantada y golpeó con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Ron. Lavender y Hermione gritaron de terror, al ver que el pelirrojo caía al suelo, Viktor se lanzó y recuperó su varita al tiempo que la bludger estallaba en mil pedazos…

- ¡¡"ahorra" sabrás que se siente no "tenerr" nada…!! -

Apuntó a la castaña…

- ¡¡Hermione!! – gritó Ron

- _¡¡Crucio!!_ –

- ¡¡NO!! –

Hermione solo sintió un fuerte empujón, cayó al suelo y el rayo de luz azul dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la otra castaña. La esposa de Ron vio horrorizada como Lavender gritó y lloró de dolor, pero no fue capaz de aguantarlo demasiado y se desvaneció muy rápido…

- ¡¡Lavender!! –

Hermione se apresuró y recibió a su antigua compañera de clase antes que se golpeara en el suelo. Sus ojos castaños estaban inundados de lágrimas y no daban crédito a lo que veían…

Entonces, Viktor la apuntó a ella una vez más con una sonrisa…

- _¡¡Imperio!!_ –

Sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Era una de las sensaciones más extrañas que se pudieran sentir, tan solo la había sentido una vez en la vida pero ya la había olvidado. Por una extraña razón era completamente placentera pero terriblemente aterradora. Hermione se sintió liviana, capaz de todo, casi eufórica, hasta que sintió la voz de Viktor en su mente…

_Toma la varita…_

Ron volvió a enfocarse, por unos momentos el dolor había sido tan grande que había perdido la noción de las cosas, se incorporó un poco, Lavender estaba tirada en una esquina de la sala, todo estaba en silencio hasta que se encontró con la varita frente a su rostro.

Su esposa le observaba con expresión ausente, y le apuntaba amenazante…

- ¡¡Qué demonio estás…?! – pero no pudo terminar, la joven había agitado su varita con fuerza antes que él lo hiciera…

- _¡expelliarmus…! -_

Al no tener varita, Ron fue despedido unos metros más allá y el dolor en su brazo se hizo casi insoportable. Observó a su castaña esposa impávido y lo entendió de inmediato al ver los ojos de ella…

- ¡¡Hermione no!! –

- _¡Crucio! –_

Ron sintió la más atroz de las torturas, no era la primera vez que lo vivía, pero había olvidado cuánto dolor podía llegar a causar, sobre todo si la maldición era conjurada por tu propia esposa…

Se detuvo.

Hermione lucía ausente y observaba a Ron con un odio inusual en sus ojos castaños, Viktor apareció tras ella con una sonrisa burlona y se detuvo tras ella, Ron no podía hablar, vio al búlgaro poner una mano en el hombro de Hermione y acercar sus labios a los oídos de ella…

- hazlo… - susurró

Al instante Hermione agitó su varita con gracia y determinación, Ron salió despedido hacia la otra pared, golpeó con uno de los estantes y cayó al suelo nuevamente, el dolor de su brazo era casi inaguantable…

- Hermione… -

Los ojos de la chica parecieron brillar, pero Viktor posó su mano en la cintura de ella y sonrió con sorna…

- ¡¡déjala!! – gritó Ron colérico - ¡¡vas a hacerle daño!! –

Viktor lo ignoró…

Hermione sintió la voz del búlgaro en su mente una vez más…

_Haz que sufra una vez más…_

- _¡Crucio!_ – gritó Hermione.

Fue el peor de los dolores pero Ron no se quejó, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, tan solo era consciente de las miles de agujas que parecían clavarse en todo su cuerpo, se retorcía de dolor, pero albergó la esperanza de que ella le escuchara, en medio del dolor logró llamarla con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular…

- ¡¡Hermione, detente!! –

La joven se detuvo al instante. Viktor lucía confundido y frunció el ceño, Ron trató de levantarse…

- puedes… hacerlo… - susurró – soy yo… -

Vio como los ojos ausentes de Hermione se inundaban de lágrimas, sin embargo, le miraba, pero no lo veía. Ron estaba seguro que muy en el fondo, su mujer le había oído.

Viktor lo captó…

- Hermione… - susurró Ron otra vez.

Esta vez Hermione le escuchó con claridad y dejó escapar un sollozo. Pero la voz de Krum volvió a inundar sus pensamientos.

_Ven…_

La joven se movió como autómata hacia el moreno, mientras Viktor conjuraba una copa dorada y con un movimiento de su varita esta se llenaba de _amortentia_...

La voz del búlgaro resonó en su mente más decidida que nunca…

_Bébelo…_

Hermione estiró el brazo con cuidado. _¡pero no quiero! , _dijo otra voz, que reconoció como suya. Algo no cuadraba, algo no iba bien, su mente comenzaba a desconfiar de la voz de Krum, _¡Ella no debía beberlo solo porque Viktor lo dijera!_... escuchó un ruido detrás de ella pero lo ignoró

_¡Bébelo! _

Krum la observaba con avidez y le tendía la copa, la tomó de las manos de él con cuidado y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione sabía que debía tomarla, _tenía_ que hacerlo y con cuidado se la llevó a la boca y sus labios la rozaron, alcanzó a sentir la poción alcanzar sus labios…

Hasta que sintió un rugido adolorido y furioso…

El impacto había hecho que soltara la copa y la poción se derramara en el suelo. Ron se había lanzado hacia ellos y había empujado a Krum con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular, golpeó a Krum en el rostro con su brazo derecho y el moreno cayó al suelo tomando su nariz con dolor. Hermione no se movió, ausente de pie al lado de ambos. Ron alcanzó a tomar su varita del suelo al tiempo que Viktor se levantaba con el rostro inundado de sangre que salía de su nariz, ambos blandieron la varita al mismo tiempo y los hechizos chocaron, lo que provocó una lluvia de chispas disparadas por doquier…

Viktor se llevó las manos al rostro y Ron aprovechó la oportunidad…

- _¡Stupe….! -_

Pero no contaba con que Hermione seguía bajo la maldición Imperius…

- _¡¡Expeliarmus!!_ – gritó la chica

La varita voló lejos de la mano de Ron…

- ¡No otra vez, Hermione! – exclamó indignado…

La voz de Viktor inundó sus pensamientos una vez más…

_¡Hazlo! _

- _¡Crucio!_ –

Ron se retorció una vez más de dolor, cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra, sin comprender del todo lo absurdo de la situación, Hermione _no podía_ estar atacándole de esa forma, entonces la oyó…

- Ron… -

El pelirrojo levantó el rostro de inmediato y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro por unos segundos, ahora Hermione lloraba a mares y lucía como si realmente hiciera un enorme esfuerzo para mirarle…

- ¡¿Hermione me oyes?! –

Viktor rugió de rabia y blandió su varita hacia la chica otra vez…

- _¡IMPERIO! – _gritó

- ¡NO! –

Hermione soltó un grito desgarrador al sentir el dolor cuando el hechizo dio de lleno en ella, fue tan fuerte que aquella descarga eléctrica la hizo trastabillar.

Ron, furioso y desesperado se había lanzado hacia Viktor y de un golpe lo botó al suelo…

- ¡¡Maldito!! – rugió descontrolado - ¡¡Has podido matarla!! -

Viktor sonrió, Ron alcanzó a mirar hacia atrás y vio a su mujer completamente ausente, apuntarle con la varita y en una fracción de segundo supo que sucedería lo peor…

- _¡¡Avada kedavra!! –_

El rayo de luz verde salió con velocidad de la varita Hermione directo hacia Ron, pero entonces, Lavender salió de la nada y empujó al pelirrojo al otro lado de la habitación, el hechizo dio de lleno en la pared de enfrente, mientras Ron y Lavender caían con fuerza en medio de los escombros….

- ¡Lavender! –

- debemos salir de aquí – susurró la chica asustada - ¡Krum nos matará a todos! –

El búlgaro apareció a un lado de ellos y apuntó a la muchacha sin previo aviso…

- _¡Avada Kedavra! –_

Ron alcanzó a lanzar a la muchacha lejos de él, Lavender rodó por el suelo y se golpeó contra uno de los sofás. No volvió a levantarse.

Viktor sonrió de lado, movió su varita y Hermione apareció hacia su lado. La joven estaba completamente ausente y definitivamente no era ella.

Ron no pudo mas, supo que todo acabaría de un _maldita _vez. La castaña alzó la varita hacia él…

- _¡Crucio…!_ – musitó.

_Ya no había más dolor._ Fue demasiado, el dolor era insoportable, su vista se nubló y cayó en la inconsciencia de una vez.

Viktor sonrió triunfante. Hermione no había cambiado su expresión y no se había movido un centímetro, entonces el búlgaro blandió su varita hacia ella…

- _¡¡Stupefy!! –_

Viktor fue alcanzado por el hechizo y cayó al suelo inerte. Harry había ingresado y su varita aun seguía alzada cuando sus ojos se abrieron de horror, detrás de él apareció Ginny, quien ahogó un gemido de terror y se lanzó hacia su hermano mayor…

- ¡¡Ron!! – gritó asustada - ¡¡Ron!! -

El grito de la pelirroja fue suficiente para hacer que Hermione volviera a tener consciencia de sí misma otra vez. Abrió los ojos y se sintió confusa, su cuerpo dolía demasiado, entonces vio a Ginny sobre el cuerpo de Ron y todo quedó claro en su mente…

- ¡¡Ron!! – su grito horrorizado rasgó la noche y su garganta, sus lágrimas nublaron su visión por completo, y apartó a Ginny con violencia del cuerpo de su esposo - ¡¡Ron, por favor…. contéstame!! – sintió que su pecho se partía en dos al verle y saber _quien_ había sido causante de todo, no soportaría perderle a él también - ¡¡Ron, despierta, _maldita sea_!! – lloró y gritó - ¡¡RON!! -

Pero él no respondió…

* * *

_OMG!, no puedo creerlo, al fin!, al fin! terminé este capítulo. No saben cuan eterno se me hizo y cuando difícil fue escribirlo, no sé porque la verdad pues todo el fic lo escribí pensando en este capítulo pero al momento de escribirlo no me salía nada o más bien no sabía cómo plasmarlo correctamente. Me demoré un montón, lo sé, y pido millones de disculpas por eso, pero ya está aquí y espero de corazón que lo haya disfrutado. Tan solo queda un capítulo más, espero que aquel me sea más fácil y pueda subirlo a tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer, por la espera y por todos sus reviews y mensajes, de verdad. Les mando un abrazo enorme y nos estamos leyendo. Besos!! :)_


	15. Empezar de nuevo

****

Sentimientos Pendientes…

Capítulo XIV:_ "Empezar de nuevo"_

La joven suspiró al fin, dándose por vencida. Abrió sus enormes ojos castaños de golpe, y se rindió al insomnio que la aquejaba desde hacía más de dos semanas. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, asustados y observaron todo como si fuera la primera vez.

Definitivamente, Hermione Weasley se sentía como una niña pequeña; de todas formas no era para menos. Estaba acostada en su antigua cama, en la que solía ser la casa de sus padres en Oxfordshire, todo estaba en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado aquel verano en que decidió acompañar a Harry en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, todo en blanco y violeta, el mismo escritorio que ella usaba para estudiar en los veranos y que daba al antiguo jardín de tulipanes que su madre se empeñaba tanto en cuidar cuando estaba viva. Ahora estaba tapada con las cobijas hasta la nariz y observaba el cielo de la habitación, ya casi se sabía de memoria el numero de flores rosadas que su padre había pintado en el para las navidades de cuando ella tenía quince, aquel invierno en que había probado ser la peor esquiadora del mundo y había partido a pasar las fiestas con Los Weasley, cosas que su padre aceptó, pero ella supo que le había dolido bastante.

Ahora, todo estaba en silencio, como lo había estado durante los dos últimos años en que sus padres se habían ido para siempre. Casi podía recordar, las exactas palabras de Harry cuando le contó a Ron lo sucedido en el accidente camino a la convención de dentistas que se celebraba en York aquel año, y podía rememorar con exactitud el dolor agudo en su vientre cuando escuchó aquella conversación. Supo que sus padres había muerto en medio del embarazo de alto riesgo que la espera de Hugo había significado, lo peor de todo había sido pensar que no había compartido lo suficiente con ellos desde que había cumplido los once años.

Un nudo en la garganta quiso amenazarla con el llanto otra vez, al pensar en ellos y en que ya no estaban para tranquilizarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, por lo que se encontraba más sola que nunca.

Un rayo de sol ingresó entre las cortinas color violeta y eso le dio a entender que había sido otra noche sin pegar un solo ojo, otra noche pensando en cómo enfrentaría a todos, como tendría la cara de ver a Rose y a Hugo otra vez para solo decirles adiós, y en Ron… ¿Cómo decirle que ella era la peor madre y esposa y que se sentía un peligro para ellos?.

Se levantó de la cama y sucedió lo mismo que todas las mañanas.

Las lágrimas se agolparon con rapidez y dejó escapar el enésimo sollozo de la semana, el que desencadenó otro ataque de llanto y de recuerdos. No podría mirarlos a la cara nunca más, y mucho menos decirles que era mejor para ellos apartarse de ella, no podría dejar a _sus_ niños, no podría dejar a Ron.

Pero fácilmente podría haberlo matado, y eso pensó…

- _¡¡Llévenlo al segundo piso, ahora!! – gritó una mujer morena - ¡¡rápido no puede respirar!! –_

_- ¡RON!... ¡RON! – gritó Hermione ronca de tanto llorar y gritar - ¡¡RON, DESPIERTA!!-_

_- ¡HERMIONE! – gritó Harry._

_La castaña lo ignoró y siguió llamando a su marido, corría y gritaba descontrolada detrás de los medimagos que se apresuraban en medio del caos por los pasillos de San Mungo arrastrando la camilla en que Ron lucía con menos vida que un muerto. Mucha gente lloraba y gritaba, el ataque en Diagon Alley había sido de proporciones esta vez, y todo el hospital era un caos._

_- ¡¡RON!! –_

_Hermione estaba tan fuera de sí que Harry se apresuró en tratar de alcanzarla pero ella había desarrollado una fuerza descomunal en medio de su histeria y logró zafarse de él y seguir gritando…_

_- ¡Hermione, por favor! – gimió Ginny con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar - ¡él no puede escucharte! –_

_Hermione gritó más fuerte…_

_- ¡RON, DESPIERTA! –_

_En medio del caos que había en los pasillos y los muchos heridos que llegaban desde Diagon Alley Hermione, se abrió paso para seguir a Ron hasta al área restringida… Entonces, un alto y rubio medimago se paró delante de ella en seco y la atrapó…_

_- ¡No, no puede pasar! – exclamó_

_La chica le observó, en dos segundos, sus ojos castaños de inyectaron de ira y se descontroló…_

_- ¡¿Cómo que no puedo pasar?! – exclamó aterrorizada, al ver que la camilla de Ron se alejaba - ¡¡No, RON… por favor…. Tengo que ir con él, TENGO QUE IR CON Él!! – gritó, lloró y luchó contra el rubio - ¡¡NO!! –_

_Logró abrirse paso con violencia y se zafó del hombre para dirigirse hacia las enormes puertas de roble pintado en blanco, pero el brazo de Harry fue más rápido y la atrapó desde la cintura con rapidez._

_- ¡Hermione basta! – rugió - ¡¡cálmate!! -_

_- ¡¡NO!! – gritó la joven luchando para zafarse del ojiverde - ¡¡RON… POR FAVOR!! –_

_- Hermione… - pidió Ginny con las manos en la boca y ahogando el llanto._

_- ¡¡RON!! –_

_Harry luchó contra la chica y logró arrastrarla hacia la sala de espera, en medio del llanto de ella y sus gritos desesperados. Ginny le ayudó y entre ambos dirigieron a la descontrolada Hermione hacia uno de los sofás. Los gritos aminoraron, pero el llanto se incrementó._

_- ¡¡Yo lo hice!! – gimió desesperada, con el rostro hundido en sus manos - ¡¡Yo lo maté… es mi culpa…!! –_

_El ojiverde se exasperó…_

_- ¡¡Suficiente Hermione!! –_

_Hermione aminoró los gritos, pero estos se volvieron sollozos descontrolados y fuertes. Ginny se acercó a ella de inmediato…_

_- ¿Hermione…? -_

_- tal vez sea mejor sedarla – sugirió uno de los medimagos que estaba ayudando a otra mujer, en medio del caos – ¡o póngala a dormir, ella también está herida… y está en pánico! -_

_Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su mejor amiga con rapidez, la chica lloraba desconsolada, susurraba. Se agachó a su lado y ella tomó de inmediato las solapas de su túnica con más fuerza de la debida…_

_- Harry… - gimió – Ron, ayúdalo… - lloró -¡Ron, _mi_ Ron… y-yo lo maté, yo…! – lucía fuera de sí - ¡¡yo lo maté!! -_

_- no… - se apresuró el esposo de Ginny - ¡claro que no! - quitó las lágrimas del rostro de ella con la mano suavemente y le sonrió – él no está muerto, Ron se pondrá bien ya verás…-_

_Hermione aminoró los sollozos de inmediato y le observó…_

_- ¿n-no… lo está? – farfulló - ¿Ron no está muerto? -_

_Ginny se sentó a su lado y rodeó el hombro de su cuñada con cariño…_

_- ¡claro que no Hermione! – anunció - ni él, ni Lavender lo están…- susurró, intercambió una mirada con su marido y su mirada se ensombreció un poco – ni tampoco _Krum_… -_

_Hermione se congeló. Observó el suelo de losa sin decir nada, pero en su mente todo comenzó a pasar como una película, y el recordar a Ron en el suelo, _por su _culpa, hizo que una ola de sollozos volviera con fuerza y la hiciera casi jadear en busca de aire, Harry no lo dudó un segundo y la estrechó con fuerza mientras su amiga enterraba su rostro en el pecho de él, adolorida, hasta que una voz llamó la atención de los tres…_

_- Señor Potter – Harry alzó el rostro, el hombre dudó al mirar a Ginny y a Hermione – podría hablar con usted un momento… -_

_Harry se apresuró y se levantó, en tanto, la pelirroja abrazó a la castaña con fuerza y acarició su cabello mientras la muchacha lloraba en silencio, sintiendo miedo de perder a Ron, pero sobretodo culpa por lo que había sucedido, cerró los ojos pero los abrió de golpe al escuchar la última frase del medimago._

_- … lo siento, pero no sabemos _cuándo_ despertará… -_

Los golpes en la puerta fueron seguidos de inmediato, por la voz exasperada de Ginny y el bufido de la pelirroja.

- abre la puerta Hermione – exclamó desde el otro lado - _sé_ que estás ahí… –

Hermione no se movió, revoleó los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma en el sofá. Cinco segundos después la voz de Ginny resonó otra vez.

- ¡bien, si así lo quieres…! – golpecitos en la manilla - _¡alohomora!_ -

La puerta hizo un leve _clic_ y la figura esbelta, pelirroja y ahora molesta de Ginny Potter apareció en el umbral sosteniendo su varita. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver a su cuñada.

- tengo algunos trucos por si no lo sabías – dijo volviendo a guardarla en su capa.

Hermione no sonrió. Ignoró a su cuñada olímpicamente y volvió a observar la ventana sin decir nada; por su parte, Ginny recorrió el lugar con la mirada, soltó un bufido, todo estaba idéntico a como la había dejado anoche, la única diferencia era que ahora Hermione lucía horrible, pálida y ojerosa en el sofá y la noche anterior lucía horrible, pálida y ojerosa pero en la cama.

Ginny se quitó la capa y la dejó a un lado, entonces, se percató que la bandeja de comida estaba intacta en la mesita de noche.

- ¡Hermione…! – protestó - ¡…mamá me matará si sabe que no te he _obligado_ comer, dijiste que comerías cuando me fuera, lo prometiste! –

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y la observó. Abrió la boca y habló con voz ronca.

- la extraño demasiado… – susurró, la hermana de Ron la observó confundida – a _mi _mamá, la necesito… -

Ginny la observó en silencio, sin saber bien que decir, Hermione rompió en llanto nuevamente, por enésima vez en la semana y la joven esposa de Harry, se acercó hacia y ella y se sentó a su lado para acariciar el cabello de su cuñada.

- me imagino que debes sentir… - dijo con seriedad, Hermione se quito las lágrimas del rostro - cada vez que me siento mal o algo anda mal, acudo a la mía – sonrió – ella siempre sabe que hacer… - la esposa de Ron asintió con una sonrisa triste, Ginny aprovechó la oportunidad – ya sabes lo que se siente, no tener a tu mamá a tu lado, ahora imagina lo que Rose y Hugo están sintiendo, su mamá tampoco está con ellos ahora… -

Hermione se apartó y dejó de llorar en seco. Se levantó del sofá y se alejó un poco.

- ¡la diferencia es que Hugo y Rose tienen una horrible madre…! – espetó - ¡que fue tan estúpida para confiar en quien no debía, que casi mata a su padre y que fue tan ciega que por poco deja que los maten a ellos! –

Ginny se levantó de inmediato…

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – se apresuró - ¡tú no…! -

- ¡¡sí lo es!! – la interrumpió la castaña con fuerza y tratando de desahogarse - ¡¡lo sabes… Ron me lo dijo todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo me lo advirtió, Harry también lo sospechaba, pero yo fui la ciega y no vi lo que sucedía delante de mis ojos…!! – se sentó con fuerza otra vez - ¡¡todo el tiempo, fue Viktor, todo el tiempo estuvo ahí… ¿te das cuenta en cuanto peligro estuvo Hugo?... ¡y yo lo defendí! – gimió - ¡yo siempre lo defendí, a pesar de todo lo que decía Ron… yo defendí a Viktor…! – negó con la cabeza – mira como vinimos a terminar… mira donde está Ron, _por mi culpa! – _agregó apenada - mis hijos están mejor lejos de mí… –

- ¡¡claro que no!! – se apresuró Ginny pasmada - ¡¡Rosie y Hugo te extrañan muchísimo, te necesitan!… - añadió - ¡por supuesto que ellos no saben nada de lo sucedido, creen que estás fuera de la ciudad, mucho menos saben que quieres alejarte de ellos…! –

- eso solo lo sabes tú, Ginny… -

- ¡…de acuerdo, pero de igual forma los niños te echan de menos y están contando los días para volver a verte! - continuó más tranquila – ¡bueno y Ron…! – paró en seco y agregó - ¡Ron también te extraña Hermione! –

Hermione alzó el rostro en un santiamén y se volvió hacia el de la pelirroja.

- ¿Ron? – Hermione puso tal cara de sorpresa que por un momento olvidaron el tema de conversación, el rostro de la castaña pareció iluminarse un poco - ¿Ron ha despertado? –

- anoche… - afirmó Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – cuando te dejé y pasé a verle, estaba despierto, confundido aun y preguntando por ti como loco… -

Hermione se sonrojó, la esposa de Harry continuó….

- Harry me contó que Ron había despertado tan solo unos minutos antes de que yo llegará, y que cuando lo hizo, solo gritaba tu nombre desesperadamente… Harry estaba aterrado, jamás había visto a Ron de esa forma – Hermione imaginó la escena, no era muy difícil, Ron llevaba años teniendo pesadillas, oyó a Ginny proseguir - …creo que despertó pensando que aun estabas en… - titubeó un poco – …ya sabes… en La casa de los gritos… - continuó – ¡pasaron unos minutos en que mamá y Harry lograron calmarlo y le explicaron la situación! –

- … pero, ¿está bien? – inquirió Hermione, ansiosa - ¿No tiene nada… él está bien…? –

- ¡En perfectas condiciones…! - afirmó Ginny con una sonrisa aliviada – ¡ya sabes, su brazo no está mejorando como debería, las pociones no están surgiendo el efecto esperado, pero ya está mejor… ya te conté de eso… - sonrió otra vez - ¡en todo lo demás está bien, solo ansioso por verte y por…!- se calló en seco

Se quedó callada y se mordió el labio…

- ¿Qué Gin? – apremió Hermione - ¿y qué? –

El rostro de la pelirroja se ensombreció un poco…

- Ron estaba descontrolado cuando tuvo noción de las cosas, estaba dispuesto a matar a Krum, quería a toda costa ir a buscarlo y… - titubeó, Hermione no dijo nada, Ginny continuó – ya sabes que Harry _jamás_ lo permitiría, él está con él, pero Ron no le perdonó fácilmente a tu amigo de Bulgaria el que haya tratado de hacerle daño a los niños y de casi matarte a ti…-

- ¡pero él está herido…! -

Ginny se encogió de hombros.,

- ya sabes cómo es Ron, Hermione – susurró la joven con calma – a él no le importa nada el haber estado dos semanas inconsciente en una cama, ni que su brazo no esté sanando apropiadamente, si es que tu seguridad o la de Rosie y Hugo se ven debilitadas, a Ron solo le importa que tú y los niños estén bien – comentó – y el cree que cualquiera que trate de hacerles daños debe… - no terminó.

Silencio.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, pero esta vez el sentimiento era distinto. Sentía que su pecho se había apretado de amor por él. No se dio cuenta como, pero estaba tan emocionada que los sollozos se habían vuelto estridentes, sin embargo una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Ginny le miraba asustada desde el otro lado de la cama…

- ¿Hermione estás bien? –

La aludida asintió. La sonrisa vaciló, físicamente estaba bien, gracias a Ron, pero emocionalmente no lo estaba. Estaba segura que amaba de tal manera a Ron y a los niños que si era necesario apartarse de ellos para que estuvieran bien y seguros lo haría, no cometería nuevamente el mismo error, si iba a ser ciega y confiada, no volvería a arriesgarlos, y jamás involucraría a _otros_ en ellos… volvió a recordar…

_- Lavender está despierta – _

_Fue lo único que dijo Harry._

_A pesar de que sentía que sus ojos castaños estaban somnolientos, sus párpados pesados y que su cuerpo dolía como nunca en la vida, logró asentir y se levantó del sofá situado en la sala de espera. Molly le sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero Hermione no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Salió de la sala con cautela y caminó por el blanco e inmaculado pasillo del segundo piso hacia la última habitación del lado derecho. Ingresó titubeante, sin sabes cómo reaccionar; su ex compañera yacía en la última cama, aun tenía un feo golpe debajo del labio y llevaba un vendaje blanco y grueso alrededor de su cabeza. _

_Hermione se sintió la peor persona del mundo al verla. Lavender no debía estar allí, todo era su culpa._

_La castaña la había escuchado y se volteó al sentirla entrar…_

_- Hermione… - sonrió levemente – acércate… -_

_La castaña de cabello rizado lo hizo, lentamente, pero lo hizo. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que la madre de Alyssa rompió el silencio y sonrió con transparencia._

_- me alegro que estés bien… - agregó – …de verdad… Ron se habría vuelto loco si algo te hubiese sucedido. –_

_Hermione no pudo evitarlo. No sabía que decir, Lavender no tenía nada que ver y era ella la que estaba en una cama, y dos días atrás por poco la había matado a ella también._

_- perdóname Lavender… - susurró sin sonreír - por favor perdóname, por un momento creí que… de verdad creí que tú… –_

_No pudo terminar._

_- sí… - suspiró la joven de ojos azules sonriendo sombríamente – por un momento también lo creí… – Ambas sabían a lo que se referían, Lavender continuó –… cuando Krum quiso matarme, creí que lo lograría… por suerte Ron me sacó del camino – observó a la madre de Hugo y Rose rápidamente - pero por un momento desee que no lo hubiese hecho, sabes… -_

_Hermione no dijo nada, el horror se plasmó en sus ojos y Lavender continuó…_

_- todo esto me hizo pensar en que no tengo mucho, Hermione – explicó, observó hacia el otro lado como si se hubiese perdido en los recuerdos – quise a Ron demasiado, era una niña, ¡me obsesioné con él en aquellos años!... y eso me hizo amarle – sonrió con amargura y la observó - jamás me correspondió, era obvio- Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero su ex compañera la cortó – …cuando Krum me apuntó con la varita, vi toda mi vida frente a mis ojos y me di cuenta que no tengo mucho, que nadie me ha querido como te han querido a ti Hermione, nunca nadie ha estado dispuesto a dar la vida por mí de tal forma, de salvarme, de cuidarme a costa de su propia vida… eres afortunada y no puedo negar que te envidio por eso –_

_Hermione quiso hablar…_

_- ¡no me malinterpretes! – exclamó Lavender rápido, sonrió - ¡a pesar de todo, es envidia de la buena! –_

_Ambas sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos, Lavender continuó…_

_- por un momento desee que ni tú, aquella vez en Hogwarts, ni Ron en La casa de los gritos me hubiesen salvado… pensé que tal vez la vida que tenía era prestada y que ya debía devolverla, que no debía vivirla de esta forma, vacía, sin nadie que me cuidara, que me protegiera y que estuviera dispuesto a todo por mí… no quería vivir así… -_

_Suspiró…_

_- Hasta que pensé en Aly… - sonrió como solo una madre podía sonreír - ¡No podía dejarla! – exclamó - ¡y di gracias que Ron me hubiese empujado antes de caer en la inconsciencia, Alyssa me necesita, me di cuenta, que tal vez no era yo la que debía ser protegida, cuidada y amada… que era yo la que debía proteger, cuidar y amar… soy lo único que tiene y por eso le agradeceré a Ron cada día de mi vida por no dejarme morir…-_

_Hermione no contestó. Se sintió la peor madre de todas._

_- eres afortunada Hermione, más de lo que crees – continuó Lavender – tu proteges y amas a tus niños con todo tu ser, pero también lo tienes a él, que te ama y te protege a ti… cada vez que lo necesitas, él está ahí, dispuesto a todo por ti… como siempre lo ha estado - se detuvo unos segundos, sonrió y agregó en tono de broma - ¡bueno, ahora lo considero bastante lindo y apropiado que te cuide y esté obsesionado contigo, pero cuando era _mi_ novio, no me gustaba para nada esa actitud… no me gustaba que cada cinco minutos se preguntará dónde estabas! -_

_Lavender soltó una risita y esperó que la castaña la devolviera, pero Hermione solo soltó un sollozo pequeño, y entonces la madre de Alyssa lo comprendió._

_- él no está bien, ¿verdad? – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación._

_Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió._

_- sea lo que seas que esté pensando, Hermione… no fue tu culpa, no te culpes, todo va a salir bien y no hagas alguna tontería, Ron jamás te lo perdonaría… -_

_Entonces, algo hizo clic en la mente de Hermione y supo lo que debía hacer._

_- gracias Lavender…- susurró con una sonrisa triste – de verdad, gracias por ayudarme y por ayudar a Ron –_

_La castaña le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos…_

_- Hermione… -_

_- debo irme… - exclamó la castaña con rapidez – ¡vendré a verte por la noche…! -_

_- Hermione, no te sientas mal no… yo no quería… -_

_Pero Hermione ya había salido de la sala, caminó con rapidez por el largo pasillo quitando los últimos restos de lágrimas de su rostro e ingresó a la sala de espera con seguridad. Ni Stella, ni Molly, ni Ginny, ni Arthur estaban allí, aun mejor._

_Se plantó ante Harry quien alzó el rostro hacia ella sorprendido._

_- ¿Hermione que….? –_

_- Llévame a Azkaban –_

_El pelinegro pareció no entender al principio y la miró con expresión de incredulidad por unos segundos, pero entonces, todo estuvo claro y se levantó rápido comprendiendo lo que Hermione quería..._

_- ¡¡claro que no!! – exclamó rotundamente - ¡Ron no…! –_

_- ¡¡No se trata de Ron!! – lo cortó Hermione rápido - ¡se trata de mí…!_

_Harry fue categórico._

_- no lo haré… -_

_- ¡bien! – Hermione se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida – pues la encontraré sola… -_

_Harry bufó exasperado, se mordió el labio y soltó un bufido, antes de seguirla. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su mejor amigo la alcanzó con expresión molesta…_

_- cuando Ron despierte, me matará…-_

- ¿Cómo están Rosie y Hugo? – preguntó Hermione, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho al hablar de ellos.

Ginny sonrió y sacudió su larga cabellera pelirroja.

- ¡están donde mamá…sabes cuánto adoran estar ahí!, no muy animados claro, pero les ha servido para distraerse, papá los lleva todos los días a ver a Ron… ellos creen que a Ron lo hirieron en una de las misiones! – sonrió - ¡y estaban seguros que Ron despertaría, fueron los únicos que creyeron firmemente que despertaría pronto, por ello les dejamos verlo a pesar de que mamá, no estaba muy segura… pero fue al revés, en cuanto ellos comenzaron a aparecer y hablarle, Ron pareció mejorar…! - hubieses visto sus caritas hoy por la mañana cuando los dije que Ron había despertado y que quería verles, les prometí que apenas me fuera de aquí los llevaría a casa… -

Entonces, Ginny se acercó para alcanzar la mano de Hermione, fue buen indicio que la castaña no la rechazara.

- tu familia te espera, Hermione – dijo – los niños creen que has viajado por asuntos de trabajo, no les he dicho nada, ni a ellos ni a Ron de lo que planeas hacer… - Hermione quiso protestar – _no lo niegues, Hermione, sé _lo que planeas. Tampoco les he dicho como te sientes, pero aunque a los niños podemos engañar a Ron no, Ron sabe cómo te sientes, sabe que estas pensando y temé que _aquella _idea loca se te haya metido en la cabeza…-

- no merezco a Ron – soltó Hermione

- ¡pues él tampoco te merece a ti…! - exclamó Ginny, Hermione abrió los ojos y la pelirroja se levantó del sofá exasperada- ¡Por favor, Hermione, sabes que Ron no es perfecto y_ nunca_ lo ha sido, así que no lo trates como que estuvieses casada con un santo! – revoleó los ojos - ¡ustedes dos sí que son todo un caso…! –

La castaña no contestó. Ginny bufó…

- Ron quiere verte… -

- No puedo –

- ¡Claro que puedes, Hermione!- estalló la esposa de Harry incrédulamente - ¡dile de una vez lo que piensas si es que te hace sentir mejor, dile que te sientes un peligro para ellos y que está totalmente arrepentida y avergonzada de cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero no te alejes de ellos sin decirles nada! –

- Ron no entenderá… -

Ginny suavizó su tono y fue sarcástica…

- bueno, nadie entiende… ni siquiera yo que te veo todos los días - señaló la casa - ¿acaso buscas volverte una ermitaña? –

Hermione no pudo dejar escapar una risa y la pelirroja volvió a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa…

- _él_ te estará esperando, lo sé… - susurró - también querrá hablar contigo de lo que pasó, ¡es Ron! – exclamó como si fuera obvio - ¡querrá retarte y decir _¡te lo dije, Hermione!_ una y otra vez, querrá sacarte en cara que siempre tuvo la razón y luego te dará un menoscabado relato acerca de cómo él fue el héroe y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para salvarte, está esperando su momento de gloria! –

Hermione sonrió otra vez, eso era seguro. Ginny interpretó como buena señal su sonrisa y comentó.

- hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte – la esposa de Ron la observó - …Viktor será extraditado hoy a Bulgaria. -

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró en seco. La pelirroja continuó.

- Los dementores lo habrían besado hoy… -

- ¿habrían…? –

Ginny asintió…

- así es, "habrían" hoy por la mañana, pero Ron alegó demencia anoche e internarán a Viktor en un hospital en Bulgaria, no lo matarán… -

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, no entendió al principio pero no tuvo necesidad de preguntar a Ginny pues ella ya le estaba dando una respuesta.

- Harry le contó a Ron anoche lo sucedido en Azkaban… -

Hermione entendió.

_Los simples tacones de la joven Señora Weasley hacían eco en el mugroso piso de piedra. El aire era atestado por el olor del mar y el ruido de las olas era apagado por el mar de lamentos y sollozos que resonaban por todos lados; nunca había estado allí, era la primera vez, pero ahora entendía porque Hagrid jamás había querido hablar de él, porque aparecía aquella sombra en los ojos de Sirius cuando hablaba de la prisión, porque Harry y Ron trataban siempre de evitar entrar allí, el lugar era tres mil veces peor a como lo había imaginado, ni siquiera quiso preguntarse como habría sido aquella prisión cuando era celada por los dementores, el solo pensamiento la hizo temblar._

_Harry la guió por un corredor hacia la izquierda hasta que alcanzaron unas oficinas de aspecto lúgubre y demacrado, varios celadores se levantaron al ver al auror y se sorprendieron de ver a la chica pasar._

_- Señor Potter… - saludaron_

_Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y continuó, la guió hacia unos elevadores que estaban al final del pasillo y ambos ingresaron, ella con un poco mas de renuencia que él y comenzaron a subir…_

_- ¿estás bien? – preguntó el pelinegro de pronto – podemos irnos si ya no… -_

_- estoy bien, Harry – lo atajó la castaña_

_Nada más._

_Pasaron varios pisos mientras subían y cada vez que lo hacían los lamentos, gritos y llantos se intensificaban, entonces se detuvieron. Ambos salieron del elevador y alcanzaron un piso donde parecían haber sido instalados los últimos prisioneros, no se quejaban, no lloraban… al contrario, al no haber vivido la locura a la que sometían los dementores parecían ser bastantes más audaces y conscientes de todo…_

_Hermione reconoció a varios mortífagos, sintió voces a su espalda…_

_- Granger… -_

_- la sangre sucia… -_

_Un escalofrío la recorrió._

_- no voltees… - masculló__ Harry_

_- ¡ey, Potter! –_

_Entonces un grito resonó en el aire y Hermione dio un respingo._

_- ¡¡EL SIGUIENTE SEÑOR OSCURO SE ALZARÁ DE NUEVO Y LIMPIARÁ LA ESCORIA QUE…!! –_

_Doblaron al final del pasillo con rapidez, se dirigieron hasta la última celda y se detuvieron. Viktor estaba de espalda a ellos observando desde su pequeña ventana al mar debajo de él…_

_Harry observó a Hermione pero ella estaba decidida._

_- Viktor – _

_El hombre se volteó de inmediato, al verla una sonrisa casi demente se formó en sus labios._

_- "¡Herrmione, querrida!" – exclamó, observó el lugar incómodo - ¡sé que no es el "lugarr" mas "aprropiado" para "recibirrte", pero…! –_

_Hermione no quería nada mas, solo podía pensar en Lavender que casi muere, en Hugo y Rosie y en Ron que no despertaba._

_- ¿Por qué? – soltó la muchacha con rencor._

_Viktor se congeló, la observó por unos segundos como sin entender a lo que la mujer se refería, entonces Hermione se desesperó._

_- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?? – gritó_

_Krum la observó como si fuera obvio y no pudiera creer que ella no lo supiera…_

_- "porrque" te amo… - susurró_

_- ¡¡Claro que no!! – gritó Hermione fuera de sí acercándose mas a la reja - ¡¡di la verdad… no me amas, nunca lo has hecho, nunca lo hiciste!! – chilló - ¡¡dime, porque yo, porque_ mi_ familia!! –_

_Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo, los ojos oscuros de Viktor se inyectaron de furia, se descontroló y se lanzó hacia la reja donde ella estaba, antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, Harry había tomado del brazo de Hermione con rapidez y tiró de ella para apartarla…_

_Viktor Krum estaba fuera de sí…_

_- ¡¡Porque "erres" feliz!! – bramó golpeando los barrotes de hierro - ¡¡Porque tú, Weasley y los demás, son felices… sin "embarrgo" no eran nada, Weasley no vale nada, y tu tampoco lo habrías valido de no ser por tu cerebro y tus amistades…!! – escupió - ¡¡"perro" yo si lo valía, yo "merrecía" ser feliz!! –_

_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.._

_- Viktor… -_

_- ¡¡Nadie tomó en cuenta mis sentimientos o lo que yo pensaba, nunca, ni siquiera mis padres, "parra" todos tan solo "erra" el chico bueno en el quidditch… la única que lo hizo fuiste tú!! – golpeó la reja con fuerza y Hermione gimió tratando de reprimir el llanto - ¡¡Pero mentiste, tu también mentiste!! –_

_- jamás te mentí… -_

_- ¡¡Te "querría"!! – aulló Krum - ¡¡porque fuiste la única que me quiso por quien yo "erra", no porque "fuerra" una estrella del quidditch…!! – el búlgaro gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron - ¡¡Pero de igual "forrma" lo preferiste a él!! –_

_La chica no contestó. Las lágrimas y la sorpresa eran visibles en su rostro, todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Krum comenzó a sonreír de a poco y su sonrisa se volvió una leve risa, y esa leve risa se convirtió en una sonora y demencial carcajada…_

_- Hermione… - advirtió Harry_

_Viktor dejó de reír y se acercó un poco más como si fuera a contar un secreto…_

_- ¡sabía con qué y con _quien_ podría "hacerrte" daño, Hermione…!! – susurró con sus ojos más negros que nunca – "siemprre" supe que tu punto débil eran él y aquellos niños, sabía que "serrías" capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos… - sonrió casi con placer - ¡sabía, que sin ellos morirías…! –_

_Harry lucía furioso detrás de la castaña._

_- Creí que lo mejor "serría" comenzar contigo – contó el búlgaro como si estuviese contando el más inocente del cuentos – aproveché todo el revuelo que los "morrtífagos" estaban causando, con todo eso de que buscan venganza y " alzarrse" una vez más, así todo lo que "hicierra" contra ti pasaría desapercibido… - soltó una risa burlona - ¡no fue difícil quitar un poco de cabello a tu estúpido marido cuando estaba "distrraído" en su oficina , tan solo un toque de mi "varrita", un poco de poción multijugos y yo era él… -_

_Hermione abrió la boca horrorizada. Los recuerdos de aquella noche en el ministerio jamás la abandonarían y casi pudo ver los ojos azules de Ron ensañados con ella y su alta figura amenazante frente a ella…_

_- vi como me "mirrabas", siendo él, todo era diferente… - susurró – te odie aun más aquella noche, pero no pude "hacerrlo" no sabía que aun sentía cosas por ti, creí que podría matarte y "terrminar" mi agonía y tu felicidad de una vez, pero no pude – continuó – a pesar de eso "querría" verte sufrir, entonces mandé el dementor en "contrra" de la niña - alzó la voz evidentemente furioso - ¡¡pero allí estaba Weasley otra vez!! – negó con la cabeza como si aquel detalle hubiese sido algo realmente entorpecedor - …y luego aproveche el ataque de los "morrtífagos", tenía mi informante, sabía que lo harían y en medio del caos me llevé al pequeño…- pareció sonreír, Hermione respiraba entrecortado, sus ojos castaños estaban rebasados de lágrimas y se había llevado las manos a la boca, Harry lucía enfermo observando a Krum – …pero él, el niño tenía mucho de ti, a pesar de "serr" físicamente idéntico a su padre, algo de él me recordó a ti y no pude hacerle daño… entonces ahí lo comprendí – la observó casi con ternura - … la única culpable eras tú, tú y Weasley, aquellos niños no tenían la culpa. -_

_Se volteó y les dio la espalda pero continuó._

_- ¡lo pensé mejor y dado que "erras" la única mujer a la que nunca le importaba mi carrera, pensé en _darte una oportunidad _y "converrtirte" en mi esposa, en mi mujer… te llevaría a Bulgaria, formaríamos un familia y todo lo mío "serría" tuyo! – la furia se plasmó en su voz - ¡¡pero todo lo hiciste difícil… y ahí estaba Weasley en el camino, _otra vez…_!! -_

_En menos de dos segundos Krum tomó la butaca que había en la celda y la lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia la pared rugiendo de furia, entonces la joven esposa de Ron supo que él estaba enfermo…_

_- Viktor… - susurró con suavidad – esto está mal… te podemos ayudar, déjame a… -_

_Krum se lanzó hacia la reja descontrolado.._

_- ¡¡No, nadie puede!! – escupió - ¡¡Tú menos que nadie, "erres" escoria, no puedo confiar en nadie, todos quieren mi fama, mi dinero…!! – lucía desquiciado - ¡¡No tengo nada, y tú y Weasley lo tienen todo, Maldita sea!! –_

_Entonces, Viktor comenzó a pasearse por la habitación y a hablar en búlgaro de forma airada y descontrolada. Hermione, en medio de la pena y el horror supo que debía salir de allí… no lo soportaba mas. Hermione comenzó a retroceder para salir, pero al percatarse de que la chica retrocedía, Viktor se volteó y su semblante desquiciado se esfumó._

_- ¡¡"Herrmione"!! – llamó y cuando la castaña se volvió, pareció que el moreno volvía a ser el mismo hombre tímido y hosco de siempre._

_Krum se acercó y alzó la mano entre los barrotes esperando que la chica la alcanzara. Hermione titubeó, le observó a los ojos, buscando peligro pero no lo encontró, un nudo se formó en su garganta y dio un paso hacia adelante. Harry supo que sucedería lo peor._

_- ¡¡Hermione no…!! - _

_Tarde._

_La chica había tomado la mano que Viktor le tendía en señal de apoyo, pero no contó con el descontrol de él. Los ojos del búlgaro se inyectaron de furia y Hermione dejó escapar un gemido cuando él la atrajo hacia él lo que hizo que ella se golpeara contra la reja…_

_- ¡¡te amé "Herrmione"!! – susurró, la chica estaba aterrorizada y gimió de dolor cuando él comenzó a apretar su mano con saña - ¡¡pero quiero "verrte" sufrir, y espero que él… no sobreviva…!! –_

_- ¡¡No…!! –_

_Hermione lloró y todo ocurrió muy rápido, la voz furiosa de Harry resonó en el lugar._

_- ¡¡Expulso!! –_

_Hermione ahogó un gemido de alivio cuando el rayo de luz azul dio en el pecho de Viktor y fue despedido hacia atrás lejos de la reja. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Harry tomó la mano de Hermione con rapidez y la arrastró lejos de allí con furia plasmada en el rostro._

_- ¡Vamos! –_

_Ella se dejó conducir, Harry lucía enfermo, asqueado y furioso, cuando estuvieron en el elevador se volvió hacia ella entre aterrado y molesto para enfrentarla._

_- ¿¿En que estabas pensando?? – bramó. La chica se encogió de hombros y se quitó las lagrimas de las mejillas de un zarpazo - ¡¡Pudo haberte hecho daño, Hermione…!! - Harry pareció calmarse y soltó una risa sarcástica - ¡¡Ron tiene toda la razón, confías demasiado en la gente y crees que cambiaras el mundo con tu gran corazón, pero las malas personas existen, Hermione!! –_

_La chica alzó el rostro hacia el de su mejor amigo y ambos rieron al recordar las palabras del pelirrojo, sin embargo, la risa de Hermione terminó en un sollozo ahogado y el esposo de Ginny supo porque, puso un brazo alrededor de la chica para reconfortarla._

_- él estará bien, Hermione – susurró - te lo aseguro… -_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza torpemente y se alejó de él._

_- no Harry – susurró – yo hice todo eso a Ron, todo estos es mi culpa…- sus ojos castaños se ensombrecieron y afirmó -¡yo también debería estar aquí, en una celda, en Azkaban! -_

Hermione lucía sorprendida…

- ¿_Harry_ le dijo a Ron que me llevó a Azkaban? –

Ginny parecía divertida y asintió…

- ¡la verdad es que los primeros cinco segundos Ron echaba fuego por la boca, como si una simple prisión te fuese a asustar cuando has visto y vivido cosas peores…! – sus sonrisa liviana vaciló al ver que su cuñada no decía nada y preguntó seria - ¿tan horrible es Azkaban? –

- como no te puedes imaginar, Ginny… -

Ginny no dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que su rostro se iluminó, se levantó del sofá y trató de hacer lo mismo con Hermione…

- bien, ahora ve a ducharte y te arreglas un poco, Ron está en la casa y debes comunicarle que lo dejaras… -

- ¡¡Ginny!! – se quejó la castaña

La pelirroja borró toda sonrisa de su rostro y se volvió peligrosamente.

- ¡no dejarás a Ron si decirle el porqué Hermione! – amenazó – Eres mi mejor amiga, pero Ron es mi hermano y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que preferiría que fueras lo suficientemente valiente para darle tus razones a la cara…- continuó – puede que haya una posibilidad en que esté de acuerdo contigo… ¡y debes darle la oportunidad de refregarte en la cara que él tenía la razón…! –

- no podré Ginny – susurró la castaña – no podré decirle adiós a él, mucho menos a los niños… -

- ya verás que todo se solucionará cuando _lo veas, _anda levántate –

Hermione frunció el ceño, había algo extraño. Ginny estaba demasiado feliz con la idea de romperle el corazón a Ron y a los niños, pero suspiró derrotada y se levantó en dirección al baño.

Hermione ingresó con cuidado y cerró la puerta tras ella suavemente. Todo estaba en silencio, la casa estaba tal y como la había dejado, igual de pulcra e inmaculada que siempre, todo en orden, como si las últimas tres semanas no hubiesen pasado. Se encaminó por el pasillo sin hacer demasiado ruido y observó la sala, nadie. Los niños no estaban allí, Becky tampoco, se sorprendió de que aun estuviera en la mesilla de la sala el libro que había estado leyendo el último día que había estado allí. Observó la escalinata y dándose coraje a sí misma, subió la escalinata lentamente, sus ligeros tacones hicieron ruido en el piso al llegar a la planta de arriba.

La habitación de Rosie estaba al frente, la puerta estaba abierta. Entonces, aquel ardor en la garganta regresó al pensar que iba a separarse de ellos. Definitivamente no podría hacerlo.

La joven castaña continuó despacio por el corredor como si quisiera demorarse todo el tiempo del mundo en alcanzar la última puerta del pasillo; pero la alcanzó, tomó aire, giró el pomo y la abrió.

Su habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba, el mismo amplio ventanal, todo en blanco y azul, su tocador, el escritorio, todo igual, pero _notablemente_ más desordenada…

_Ron_

Y allí estaba él, de espaldas a ella mirando hacia el jardín, y casi se sintió temblar al verle tal y como siempre, alto e imponente en su túnica oscura. Al oír la puerta, el joven se había vuelto con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Hermione se sintiera mas enamorada de él que nunca. Ron la miró aliviado.

- ya era hora de que vinieras… - dijo.

La chica se quedó en el umbral, no se movió. No sabía como diría lo que tenía que decir y tampoco sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Por su parte, Ron notó de inmediato que algo sucedía, la expresión en el fino rostro de su mujer lo decía, Hermione estaba asustada, _aterrada_, más bien dicho; su cabello estaba tomado apresuradamente en una cola, lucía mas pálida que nunca y con evidentes signos de no haber comido ni dormido bien en las últimas semanas.

La sonrisa del joven de ojos azules vaciló al instante.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? – susurró preocupado y quiso acercarse - ¡¿Qué tienes?! –

_¿Qué que tenía? _

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, abrió los ojos y retrocedió un paso al ver que él se acercaba, asustada de sí misma. El gesto hizo que su marido se detuviera en seco. La castaña no podía creerlo, _¿Cómo podía Ron preguntar qué pasaba?_; Tenía una brazo roto y entablillado, sobre su ceja aun tenía señales de una herida que estaba sanando y todo eso lo había hecho

ella. Ella misma.

La voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos…

- estás asustándome Hermione, _de verdad_, ven acá –

Extrañamente, la chica obedeció al instante. Ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, entonces lo notó, algo suave chocó con su mano y se volteó para ver que era.

Un pergamino.

Lo tomó en sus manos y vio los garabatos de colores, era un dibujo, indudablemente de los niños. Entre los colores y líneas pudo ver claramente el cabello de Ron y sus ojos azules, era el más alto en el dibujo; a su lado una cosa vestida de color rosa con una abundante melena café, que intuyó como ella misma; a cada lado de ambos habían dos pequeñas figuras pelirrojas, una de cabello largo y otra de cabello corto, sin duda Rose y Hugo; un poco mas apartado en el lado derecho, _un punto_ color canela con ojos amarillos, Crookshanks y cerca de la cabeza de Ron había otra mota de color café, de seguro era Pig.

Entonces supo que no podría, definitivamente no podría.

Su estomago dolió y su pecho se apretó, Hermione sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y se retó a si misma por ser una llorona en estas circunstancias, pero al ver a su _familia_ plasmada en el dibujo no pudo evitarlo, soltó una sollozo ahogado.

Ron se horrorizó.

- ¡Maldición, Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?...! – farfulló exasperado - es solo un dibujo, los niños lo…-

La chica se volvió hacia él con su rostro inundado de lágrimas…

- ¡¡Perdóname Ron!! – lloró a lágrima viva – ¡yo pude matarte!... ¡¡yo iba a matarte, yo…!!-

Entonces Ron lo comprendió de inmediato, supo todo lo que ella pensaba, lo culpable que se sentía y la angustia que cargaba. No lo pensó dos veces, cruzó en dos pasos el trecho que los separaba y la abrazó con fuerza para reconfortarla…

- tranquila, amor – susurró Ron besando su frente - ¡ya pasó… todo está bien, to…!-

- ¡¡No!! – espetó la castaña zafándose de él con rapidez, retrocedió para verle con el rostro surcado de lágrimas - ¡¡No está bien, Ronald, _yo_ iba a matarte, _yo_ quería matarte, era yo, era mi varita…!! –

- ¡No eras tú! – exclamó Ron sin comprender bien - ¡Era él, era el maldito Krum, estabas bajo la maldición Imperius! – la observó extrañado - ¡lo vi, sé que no eras tú! -

La chica le dio la espalda, exasperada, y se quitó las lágrimas de un manotazo.

- ¡¡No lo repitas…!! – exclamó, furiosa consigo misma - ¡¡La maldición Imperius es solo una excusa!! – lloró otra vez - ¡¡Debí haber sido más fuerte, debía haber podido luchar contra él, contra el hechizo!! – soltó una sollozo ahogado - ¡¡me equivoqué… fui una tonta, todo el tiempo fue él, tú lo sabías y no te creí… Krum pudo habernos matado a todos, a ti, a Lavender, a los niños!! - lloró mas fuerte – ¡¡Todo fue por mí culpa…!! -

- ¡¡No fue tu culpa!! –

- ¡¡NO DIGAS QUE NO TUVE LA CULPA!! -

Y Hermione esperó que él le gritara, que la tildara de sabelotodo insufrible, que peleara con ella, pero Ron solo sonrió y espetó con una risita burlona…

- ¡¡bien, _sí_ fue tu culpa…!! – siseó con una sonrisa de suficiencia - ¿eso quieres que te diga?, pues bien – continuó avanzando hacia ella – todo lo que sucedió fue tu _maldita _culpa, fuiste una estúpida al caer en el juego de él, una tonta al no creerme – Ron sonrió como niño al que le han regalado una bolsa llena de dulces – adoro decir esto: _¡te lo dije, Hermione! –_

Hermione se congeló. Observó a su marido por unos momentos, sabía perfectamente que Ron solo había querido molestarla y darle en el gusto. Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro y las lágrimas volvieron al darse cuenta cuanto lo quería; él era tan, tan _Ron_, despreocupado, jovial, y liviano, todo lo opuesto a ella. Jamás podría dejarle. Eso solo provocó que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos otra vez y los sollozos se ahogaran en su garganta otra vez.

Ron dejó de reír en seco con horror al verla llorar.

- ¡tú me pediste que te llamara culpable! – exclamó rápido, su mujer lloró más fuerte y él se exasperó al fin - ¡Por Merlín, Hermione, deja de llorar! – estalló al fin, entre irritado y sorprendido - ¡has llorado desde que pasaste por esa puerta!... ¡nunca has sido una llorona! – exclamó - ¡¡Deja de llorar!! –

Hermione se congeló, el llanto se cortó en seco y le observó molesta, Ron le devolvió la mirada de igual forma. Exasperado e irritado, pero siempre buscando molestarla.

- ¡¡No debes llorar, debes ser fuerte, como siempre lo has sido!! – bramó molesto - ¡¡desde cuándo lloras por todo como una niña?!... ¡¡eres fuerte Hermione, no una llorona!! – agregó – eso es demasiado… de… de chicas, él único que tiene permiso para hacerte llorar soy yo. -

Hermione le observó pasmada. Sintió que la ira la embargaba al escucharlo y alcanzó tal nivel que olvidó a lo que iba y olvidó que estaba llorando. Sus ojos se inyectaron de rabia y dio dos pasos hacia delante, furiosa. Ron retrocedió dos pasos de inmediato.

- ¡¡Eres tan…_ irritante, _Ronald…!! – gritó la castaña, fuera de sus casillas - ¡¡Entérate que _soy una chica_, y el que tu tengas menos sentimientos que una roca no quiere decir que los demás no los tengan!! – se quitó el cabello del rostro con rapidez - ¡¡y óyeme bien, si quiero sentirme culpable, lo haré, y si quiero llorar, lloraré… has entendido!! – gritó

- ¡¡Bien!! – espetó Ron tontamente, pero furioso hasta el último de sus cabellos pelirrojos - ¡¡Pues avísame cuando dejes de hacerlo, a ver si podemos conversar de una buena vez!! –

Hermione le miró incrédula y soltó un sollozo apagado. Ron comenzó a pasearse como fiera enjaulada.

- ¿Por qué no habías venido? – demandó Ron entre ofendido y molesto– eras la primera persona que quería ver cuando despertara, pero no estabas y Ginny dijo que cuando estuve en el hospital no entraste a verme, ¿Por qué_? –_

Hermione alzó el rostro…

- ¡¡Qué querías que hiciera?! – gritó desesperada

- ¡¡Llorar por mi!! – rugió Ron como si fuera obvio , se detuvo frente a ella y la miró furioso desde su altura - ¡¡llorar, llamarme, _gritar_ si era necesario, cuidarme… estar a mi lado!! –

La joven estalló…

- ¡¡Cómo querías que lo hiciera si era yo la que te había hecho eso?! –

- ¡pues a mí no me importa…! – exclamó su marido fieramente - ¡_confío_ en ti, sé que no fuiste tú… no eras tú!! –

- ¡¡Pude haberte matado, Ronald, por Merlín…!! –

Ron le dio la espalda y gruñó en desafío…

- ¡¡sé que no lo habrías hecho!! –

La joven caminó hacia él y lo volteó con rapidez para hablarle a la cara…

- ¡¡por si no te diste cuenta, Ronald… casi lo hago, por poco te mato con mi propia varita…!! – exclamó - ¡fui yo la que en ese momento deseaba verte muerto, fui yo la que hizo que todo terminara así, yo te puse a ti y a _tus hijos_ en peligro, por mi ceguera, por mi confianza, por…!! –

Ron la cortó en seco…

- ¡¡dije que no me importaba!! – bramó

Hermione se indignó…

- ¡¡y porque estamos peleando?! – chilló alejándose un poco de él - ¡¡Por qué me estás gritando?! –

- ¡¡porque esto es lo correcto!!- gritó Ron, Hermione se quedó de piedra - ¡¡esto es lo correcto, yo grito, discutimos, y tú lloras!! – la chica le observó pasmada - es lo que siempre hemos hecho y las cosas no van a cambiar, Hermione, te lo aseguro… - espetó furioso - solo debes llorar porque _yo_ te trato mal, porque _yo _te llamo sabelotodo insufrible… siempre soy yo el que te grita, el que te trata mal y luego lloras!! – la observó desde su altura y rugió - ¡¡pues ahora _sí_ puedes llorar, Hermione!! –

… y Hermione lo hizo.

Dejó escapar un sollozo adolorido, pero se confundió con la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su rostro; no pudo creer como solo Ron era el único que podía hacer eso, hacerla llorar y reír a la vez, sentir pena y alegría, odiarlo y quererlo con todo el alma…

Su marido continuó, la observó desde su altura y se acercó un poco a ella con una sonrisa…

- …y ahora es la parte en que trato de pedir disculpas, pero sin decir perdón… -

Hermione sollozó con fuerza y las lagrimas escaparon una vez mas de sus ojos castaños y asintió, en menos de dos segundos, Ron se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado con todo el cariño y ternura que podía transmitirle. Hermione no se apartó, al contrario, se aferró a la túnica de él, escondió su rostro en el pecho de su marido y sollozó con fuerza…

- ¿Por qué me perdonas? – susurró con voz ahogada mientras él acariciaba su espalda con su mano sana - ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme? – se apartó un poco y señaló el brazo entablillado de él, sus ojos se llenaron de pena – ¡mira cómo estás, por mi culpa…! -

Ron se encogió de hombros y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, una vez más…

- no es nada… - dijo con una sonrisa – ¡he pasado peores! – la observó – y por tu culpa, o quieres que comience a darte la lista, empezando porque tuve que defenderte de un troll de seis metros cuando tenía once años y mi brazo ha sufrido peores ¿o ya olvidaste que cuando tenía dieciséis me lanzaste una bandada de canarios asesinos…? -

Hermione soltó una risita en medio de las lágrimas y le golpeó en el pecho juguetonamente…

- me estabas engañando… – susurró

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Ron visiblemente ofendido - ¡Yo tenía novia y no eras precisamente tú! –

Hermione se apartó de inmediato y suspiró.

- nunca cambias, Ron… –

…pero Ron no sonreía, la observaba serio, y cuando habló lo hizo con voz extremadamente dura…

- ¿Por qué viniste, _hoy_? -

La chica se ruborizó como un carmín, las palabras quedaron atascadas en la boca y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para contestar. Estaba segura que había sido una pregunta retórica, Ron _sabía_ perfectamente a _que_ había ido.

- a decirte que esto quedaría hasta aquí… - contestó, el rostro de Ron no se movió un centímetro – que era mejor que tú y los niños estuvieran lejos de mí, porque no era capaz de ser una buena esposa ni madre para ustedes, mi trabajo, mi forma de ser…. – su voz se quebró – tú, Rosie y Hugo, merecen más… -

Silencio.

Ron no había dicho nada, no se había movido un centímetro, y Hermione no alzó el rostro del suelo cuando sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez. Pero debía ser fuerte, se sorprendió cuando la mano de Ron tomó su mentón, alzó su rostro y le obligó a mirarle. No sonreía pero sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial.

- eres una completa idiota – soltó - una arrogante y egoísta que cree tener la razón en todo-

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio. Ron continuó con voz seria.

- no te vas a ir a ninguna parte Hermione, te quedarás aquí -

- no lo haré… -

- No nos dejarás -

- no los dejaré… -

Ron no pudo evitarlo, sonrió ampliamente…

- te amo… -

Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y devolvió la sonrisa…

- y _sabes _que yo a ti –

No había nada más que decir. Ron soltó el rostro de ella y atrapó su cintura con rapidez, al tiempo que Hermione le echaba los brazos al cuello y los labios de ambos se encontraban enfundados el uno al otro con ansiedad. La joven enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él y jugueteó con él, Ron no lo pensó dos veces y acercó el cuerpo de ella aun mas al de él, la chica gimió, abrió la boca y le besó casi con desesperación. Él respondió con el mismo ardor y amor que ella, y antes que ella pudiera protestar, la había alzado del suelo y comenzó a guiarla hacia la enorme cama, ambos cayeron al lecho con fuerza, sin dejar de besarse y sin soltarse, Ron gimió de dolor, pero no la soltó…

Hermione abrió los ojos, quiso apartarse, pero él no lo permitió y atrapó su boca apasionadamente otra vez…

- Ron… - logró decir cuando él se dirigió a su cuello vorazmente – t-tu… brazo… -

- al diablo el maldito brazo… - susurró él con voz ronca – ¡ahora cállate, Hermione! –

La joven rió divertida y recibió los labios de él una vez más. Ron acarició sus costados y ella acarició la amplia espalda de él para luego dirigirse a su cuello. Ron sonrió y su mano se dirigió hacia los botones de la blusa de su mujer…

Una explosión.

- ¡¿Papi?! – exclamó la voz de Rose.

La de Ginny le siguió de inmediato.

- ¡Ron, estamos aquí! –

Ron y Hermione se separaron en seco. Los ojos castaños de Hermione se abrieron por la sorpresa y se encontraron con los molestos ojos azules de Ron. El joven gruñó molesto…

- _Ginny… _- el pelirrojo la observó y le dio un beso en la frente – espera aquí los despacharé y… -

- no… - Hermione le detuvo en seco y le dio un beso corto en los labios – tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, Ron, ahora quiero ver a los niños… -

La expresión del joven se suavizó, sus ojos brillaron y asintió.

- tienes razón – tomó la mano de ella y la ayudó a levantarse de la cama – vamos a verlos…-

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y salió de la habitación de la mano de Ron, no sin antes tomar el dibujo de Rosie y Hugo, doblarlo y guardarlo en su túnica, Ron le sonrió y suspiró.

Apenas bajaban la escalinata, los niños gritaron de emoción…

- ¡papi despertaste! –

Entonces vieron a la castaña…

- ¡¡Mami!! -

Ginny sonrió, siempre supo que en cuanto Hermione viera a Ron no sería capaz de ir a ninguna parte._ Ahora sí estaba satisfecha consigo misma…_

* * *

_Hertfordshire_

_Tres semanas después._

Eran finales de Junio y el calor se estaba volviendo definitivamente insoportable. Harry se alegró de dejar el ministerio al fin y apareció unas calles más debajo de la casa de Ron y Hermione a las afueras de Londres. Apenas había aparecido se quitó la capa oscura que le cubría y se apresuró en seguir el paso a Ron que ya subía calle arriba.

La casa apareció, todas las ventanas y puertas estaban abiertas y tanto Rosie como Hugo corrían alrededor llevando y trayendo cosas, el rostro de la niña pelirroja se iluminó al ver al joven de ojos azules acercarse…

- ¡papi! –

Ambos niños se lanzaron hacia su padre y Ron los recibió con uno de esos abrazos calurosos. La verdad era que Harry nunca se había acostumbrado del todo a esa nueva faceta de sus amigos, aquella de jefes de familia, aquella en que Ron cuidaba de su esposa, su eterna mejor amiga y sus dos niños, para Harry siempre serían, sus mejores amigos, tan solo Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? – oyó preguntar a Ron.

Hugo contestó con alegría.

- ¡En la sala, con Becky! – apuntó el ventanal - ¡ya casi está todo listo! –

Ron asintió revolviendo el cabello de su único hijo y le hizo un gesto a su mejor amigo para que le siguiera. Ambos ingresaron a la otrora y ahora vacía casa de Los Weasley.

- ¡Ron! –

La cara de Hermione era otra cosa, dejó de inmediato las cajas que estaba embalando de lado y se levantó para ir hacia su marido y darle un beso de bienvenida. Harry observó la pared con incomodidad, a pesar de que la relación de sus amigos era algo que había visto venir desde que tenía trece años, nunca acabaría acostumbrándose a las muestras de cariño que ellos se daban generalmente cada cinco minutos y que lo hacían sentir como una extraño al que se le permite observar desde cerca.

- ¿Cómo estás, Harry? – preguntó la castaña, luego de separarse de Ron, ruborizada y tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro – supe que Ginny llegaría de Francia esta noche, la copa del quidditch se celebrará allí este año ¿no?… -

Harry asintió y observó la sala. Ahora todo estaba completamente vacío. Tan solo cajas apiladas y muebles cubiertos con sábanas listo para llevar.

- entonces… - comenzó con una sonrisa – ya es oficial, definitivamente dejan Londres… -

Hermione asintió con otra sonrisa amplia y Ron rodeó su cintura con cariño.

- te lo dije, amigo… - afirmó el pelirrojo – ¡no estaba bromeando cuando te comenté que buscábamos un cambio radical…! -

- queremos alejarnos de todo la verdad… - apuntó la chica – no queremos que los niños se vean involucrados en cosas que no deberían, queremos que lleven una vida normal y tranquila… ya estuvo bueno de ajetreo por un tiempo – los tres rieron levemente, entonces la chica continuó - ¡además, quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos!... por eso, renuncié a la administración de la PEDDO… - Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – estoy segura que Samantha hará un increíble trabajo, yo ya hice mi parte…-

- pero la casa… - dijo Harry mirando alrededor y a Becky que guardaba cientos de libros en una enorme caja en el comedor – ¡la compraron hace mucho y está llena de recuerdos…! -

- es verdad… - aceptó Hermione – pero tiene recuerdos buenos y malos, no la extrañaremos, de verdad, será mejor… hemos comprado una linda casa de campo cerca de Nottingham, a los niños les ha encantado y a mí también… -

Ron observó a su mujer desde su altura y Harry bufó ante su expresión de idiota enamorado.

- y si a ellos les gusta, pues a mí también… - afirmó.

Hermione le sonrió.

- ¡Tío Harry! – el pelinegro se volteó de inmediato, Rosie y Hugo habían ingresado con alegría y Rose saltaba de un lado a otro como si le hubiesen dicho que la Navidad se había adelantado - ¡iré a la escuela, será tan entretenido, mamá y papá ya me han inscrito, porque ya tengo Seis años! – dijo sabionda

- ¿escuela? – repitió Harry confundido, levantó el rostro a los padres de la niña - ¿escuela muggle? –

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, pero la pequeña hija de Ron continuó…

- ¡será genial! – exclamó emocionada - ¡pero no te preocupes, tío… no le diré a nadie que la magia existe y tampoco diré que iré a Hogwarts cuando cumpla once! –

Harry lucía pasmado.

- pero… -

- es importante que lo hagan, Harry – apuntó Ron – es bueno que los niños vayan a la escuela muggle y conozcan su forma de vida… a pesar de todo, están muy relacionados a ellos, sus abuelos eran muggles – su mujer le observó por unos segundos con un brillo especial en los ojos – No hay problemas con sus poderes, Rosie es responsable y sabe comportarse, no hará magia; además, Hermione también era una bruja y fue a la escuela muggle… -

- ¿y Hugo? – preguntó el pelinegro divertido.

- ¡yo no quiero ir a la escuela…! - apuntó Hugo cruzándose de bracitos - ¡yo solo quiero ir a Hogwarts! –

Ron y Hermione revolearon los ojos. Harry sonrió divertido al ver al pequeño, idéntico a Ron hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- ya veremos qué sucederá con Hugo… - apuntó su madre.

Harry sonrió, levantó el rostro y observó a su mejor amigo.

- ¿y tu trabajo, Ron? – preguntó – sería todo mucho más fácil si estuvieras aquí en Londres, por tu nueva posición… -

Hermione frunció el ceño de inmediato…

- ¿su nueva posición? – repitió sin entender.

Harry sonrió ampliamente a su amiga.

- ¡Ron es el nuevo director de la academia de aurores, creí que lo sabías…! -

El rostro de la castaña, era un poema. Primero sus ojos parecían aturdidos y confundidos hasta que se iluminaron de alegría y observó a su marido.

- ¡Merlín Ron! – exclamó - ¡no me lo dijiste…! –

Ron se encogió de hombros con modestia…

- pues ahora ya lo sabes… -

- ¡felicitaciones Señor Weasley, Señor! – exclamó Becky con sus ojos saltones más brillantes que nunca y acercándose a la familia - ¡Becky hará su pastel favorito en cuanto llegue a la nueva casa! –

Los ojos azules de Ron se iluminaron de alegría…

- ¡gracias Becky! – exclamó - ¡¿Qué haría sin tus pasteles Becky?! –

La elfina sonrió con amplitud.

- ¡papi! – exclamó Rose - ¡tienes un nuevo trabajo… felicitaciones! –

Hugo se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa y ella alzó al pequeño con alegría, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo con la pequeña Rose. Harry sonrió con los demás alegremente, al tiempo que Crookshanks ingresaba a la sala y se acurrucaba en una esquina maullando perezosamente.

Entonces, Harry les observó. Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos y siempre estarían juntos los tres, sin embargo, ellos habían formado su propia familia; por el brillo especial en los ojos de la chica y la mirada enamorada que Ron le dirigía a su esposa, Harry supo que tanto Ron como Hermione estaban dispuestos a luchar contra cualquiera que se interpusiera en la felicidad de su familia. Las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes, antes eran tres, ya no lo eran. Ahora, él tenía a Ginny y a sus niños, pero Ron y Hermione se tenían el uno al otro, como siempre todos lo supieron y como siempre debió haber sido.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, al verles,_ sonrió._

* * *

_Terminado. Este es el último capítulo del fic. Espero de verdad, que hayan disfrutado la historia y sobretodo que les haya gustado el cap. Final, lo escribí con todo mi corazón y a pesar de que me quedó eterno, hubo final feliz. No tengo mucho que decir, nada más agradecer todos sus comentarios, sus palabras bonitas, de verdad, escribir este fic se me hizo tremendamente difícil más que nada por la época, la universidad estuvo ultra pesada y apenas tenía ratos para escribir, pero aquí esta, listo y dispuesto para ustedes. Les doy gracias otra vez a todos, lamento no haber respondido todos los reviews, pero ahora que tengo una semana de vacaciones lo haré. Espero que nos estemos leyendo de nuevo por ahí, un abrazo de oso para cada uno de ustedes y muchas gracias otra vez, cariños!!_


End file.
